Azul Electrico
by Kit Kuromatsu
Summary: Dicen que los pequeños cambios tienen grandes resultados. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Uzumaki Kushina no hubiera tenido uno, sino dos hijos y que estos a su vez fueran gemelos? Mi historia comienza ahí. NarukoxSasuke FemNaruto
1. Prólogo

Azul Eléctrico

—

 **0\. Prólogo**

Dicen que los pequeños cambios tienen grandes resultados. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Uzumaki Kushina no hubiera tenido uno, sino dos hijos y que estos a su vez fueran gemelos? Mi historia comienza ahí, y en esta situación Itachi igualmente asesina a su Clan, Sasuke igualmente es un vengador pero aquí Namikaze Minato no se llevó consigo a la muerte a la mitad del Kyuubi, sino que decidió dividirlo entre ambos hijos para que su carga no fuese tan pesada. En esta versión los padres de Gaara: el cuarto Kazekage y Karura siguen con vida, más Gaara vive aún con cierto resentimiento al ser un Jinchuuriki, la batalla que tiene con Naruto en los exámenes Chuunin si ocurre y todo lo posterior a ella. Y esos son los únicos cambios, evidentemente la actitud de Sasuke puede cambiar un poco y espero me perdonen por eso, no habrá NaruSaku ? solo NaruHina y las demás parejas se mantendrán igual, en mi historia Neji no muere pero no significa que nadie más lo haga. Esta historia se llama así debido a que es mi color favorito, y referente a los ojos de los hermanos y a la manera en la que comienza la historia: con una Tormenta Eléctrica ?


	2. Acciones Desesperadas

️ Azul Electrico ️

Naruto no me pertenece y Blah Blah Blah

 **1\. Acciones Desesperadas**

El 10 de Octubre no comenzó como un día bueno y por supuesto no termino bien, Naruto y Naruko nacieron en un día con tormenta eléctrica, un terrible presagio que continuaría con la muerte del Hokage y su esposa, dejando así a los gemelos huérfanos a merced del destino que las aldeas escogieran para ellos. Sunagakure intervino al estar el Kazekage presente en la aldea y lograron detener al Kyuubi antes de que destruyera completamente Konoha, al terminar del día habían pérdidas enormes, pero había una niña y un niño rubios que en su interior contenían a la bestia de Nueve Colas y tendrían que decidir qué hacer con ellos lo más pronto posible. El tercer Hokage y el Kazekage finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo: La Jinchuuriki recién nacida debería ser entregada a la Arena debido a la ayuda que habían prestado en la batalla.

Naruko Uzumaki era una niña de hermosos ojos celestes que había sido recibida por Karura como hija propia al sentirla tan indefensa, fue criada como kunoichi de excelencia como cualquier otro hijo del Kazekage, todo el mundo desconocía el motivo de Naruko para estar en la aldea y vivir como hija del Kazekage pero al demostrar habilidades de élite que la nombraban como la mejor de su Clase nadie dudaba de que semejante prodigio podría ser realmente hija del mejor shinobi de la Arena.

-Gaara- Dijo Naruko despacio

-¿Qué sucede Naruko?- respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo

-¿Porque no puedo ir contigo?- dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos

-Sabes que mi padre aún tiene motivos que arreglar para que puedas hacer el examen Chuunin, no es tan fácil- respondió

-Ten cuidado entonces, no estaré ahí para salvarte- dijo abrazándolo y ambos sonrieron.

Ya tenían 12 y 14 años, vivían bajo el mismo techo pero sabían perfectamente que no eran hermanos y no se trataban como tal, Temari y Kankuro si la trataban de esa manera pero lo que ella y Gaara tenían era algo especial, no eran novios porque aún eran jóvenes y la gente tendría mucho que pensar con esa situación pero lo que sí tenían eran sentimientos en común, después de entrenar Naruko y Gaara pasaban la tarde juntos hablando, leyendo o solo en silencio, ambos sentían que cuando estaban juntos podrían quedarse así para siempre, como si fuera lo único que quisieran hacer. Todos en la familia sospechaban de su relación a pesar de que el pelirrojo lo negara cada vez que el tema salía a relucir, Karura en especial tenía la secreta esperanza de que en un futuro tuviera nietos rubios con los ojos azul Aqua corriendo por ahí a pesar de que lo jóvenes que fueran, una futura suegra tenía derecho a soñar ¿no?.

Cuatro días antes de los exámenes Chuunin Naruko se despidió con un abrazo de Kankuro y Temari, a Gaara le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ya te extraño- le susurró el pelirrojo al oído a lo que Naruko se sonrojó completamente, Temari y Kankuro solo rieron por lo bajo, Karura sonrió y el Kazekage le lanzó una mirada estricta para hacerle saber a Gaara que no era el momento ni el lugar para comentarios como ese.

Se mantenía en secreto como era que la Jinchuuriki había llegado a la arena pero finalmente dos meses antes de los exámenes sus padres decidieron explicarles a los hermanos de la arena y a Naruko que es lo que había sucedido aquel 10 de octubre y como ella en realidad tenía un Hermano gemelo en el país del fuego, eso causó dos cosas, la primera era que Naruko deseara secretamente salir de país y abrazar a su hermano a quien sentía que extrañaba a pesar de no conocerlo, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía una profunda angustia y un vacío en el corazón, cada noche en sus plegarias rezaba a Kamisama por su salud. La segunda cosa que sucedió fue que la relación que tenía con Gaara se hiciera más fuerte, en un par de ocasiones estuvieron a punto de besarse pero siempre se detenían, a veces por las inoportunas y "accidentales" apariciones de Kankuro y las otras por miedo a lo que fuera a pasar después, quizá ya no podrían verse de la misma manera. Naruko había sido criada para la excelencia y a diferencia de Naruto ella nunca tuvo tiempo de ser solo una niña, siempre entrenando, siempre estudiando, siempre en la academia o siempre en reuniones importantes, así era su vida y eso la había enseñado a apreciar los cálidos atardeceres que Sunagakure y Gaara tenían para ofrecerle. Pero inclusive desde antes de saber de su hermano sentía que le faltaba algo indispensable, algo que la hacía sentir feliz y completa, años después conoció la palabra que simbolizaba ese sentimiento: Libertad, a Naruko deseaba secreta y fervientemente libertad.

Los días siguientes en la aldea de la Arena Naruko estaba callada y triste, pasaba los minutos pensando cómo sería su hermano, si acaso Gaara lo conocería y le hablaría sobre ella. En Konoha la situación era distinta: Gaara se asombró del parecido que tenía Naruto con su hermana y no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto extrañaba a la rubia e inclusive Naruto descubrió más de una vez que Gaara lo miraba.

Al final del combate de los exámenes Chuunin el jefe encargado de los gennin de la Arena traicionó completamente Sunagakure y dejó que Orochimaru usara un genjutsu en sus gennin y los chunnin que los acompañaban para atacar a Konoha además de sus serpientes gigantes y su poder de Sannin. Finalmente lograron atrapar al traidor y la batalla entre Gaara y Naruto se llevó a cabo como una gran pelea entre Jinchuurikis. Todo parecía solucionado pero hubo un nuevo acuerdo entre las aldeas: como nueva prueba de lealtad y disculpa la aldea de la Arena debía regresar a la hija del Cuarto Hokage.

️️Síganme en Facebook como Kit Kuromatsu para nuevos capítulos ️️


	3. Belleza Rubia

️ Azul Eléctrico ️

 **2\. Belleza Rubia**

Las negociaciones entre Konoha y Sunagakure no pudieron ser más acaloradas.

-De ninguna manera- dijo el Kazekage en un tono autoritario

-Después de lo que sucedió no esperaba que confiáramos en la Arena tan fácilmente ¿o no Kazekage?- respondió con esa desagradable voz chillona la Vieja señora del consejo

-El tercero no hubiese permitido esto.-recriminó el Kazekage

-El ya no está con nosotros desgraciadamente- comentó el viejo del consejo.

-No hay motivos para separar a mi hija de nosotros.-Dijo el Kazekage intentando conmoverlos, era un golpe bajo pero cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su Naruko se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

-Tampoco había motivos para que se la llevaran en un principio.- Comentó la vieja, definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahora que la aldea se ha quedado sin un Hokage, le pedimos que decida finalmente lord Kazekage- dijo tajantemente el viejo

-No es una decisión tan complicada, solo devuélvanos a la Jinchuuriki y nuestro tratado no cambiará en lo absoluto, un acuerdo de paz entre nuestras naciones solo depende de que devuelva a Konoha una cosa que le pertenecía desde un principio.- comentó la vieja señora

-No es una cosa, la he criado desde hace doce años y su nombre es Naruko, no es un arma ni mucho menos una Bestia- Gritó el Kazekage, su paciencia se acabo en el momento que le dijeron "cosa" a una de sus hijas rubias.

-Le pedimos que se calme y que nos dé una respuesta consisa ¿acepta usted o no?-dijo el viejo seño

El Kazekage titubeo, pero la decision era evidente, evidente y dolorosa.

-De acuerdo, Ella volverá.- dijo con dolor en la voz

Y eso fue lo último que se habló en la reunión.

Gaara notó la cara de decepción de su padre al salir de la reunión, sabia que estaba sucediendo y sabia también que perdería a Naruko. Naruko y Gaara jamás habían discutido ni se habían separado más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero ahora Gaara sabía que esto sería un adiós, por lo menos hasta que el logrará convertirse en Kazekage y traerla de vuelta pero esto tomaría no menos de 5 años si tenía suerte.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara, de verdad lo siento.- le dijo con una terrible angustia en el rostro.

Gaara no se molestó en responderle, sabía que su padre entendía la relación que tenía con Naruko pero de ninguna manera entendía este nuevo sentimiento que inundaba al Jinchuuriki, se sentía desesperado, enojado pero sobre todo asustado; tenía un horrible agujero en el pecho que estaba destrozando toda su felicidad. No podía pedirle más a su padre, Gaara había escuchado toda la conversación y sabia que la prioridad de su padre era la aldea, pero no la de Gaara, había crecido en Sunagakure y amaba a su aldea pero lo que sentía por Naruko era mucho más que cariño a un lugar, porque ella era su lugar, porque cada atardecer que pasaban juntos se sentía seguro, como si la vida fuera tan bondadosa para haberle dado a su media naranja desde el momento en que ella nació.

Todo el camino de regreso fue en silencio. Los hermanos de la arena comprendían la situación pero no lo hacía menos doloroso, ellos perdían a su hermana y el perdía a su alma gemela, no había manera de que fuera algo sencillo de explicar o de dejar de sentir. Cuando llegaron a la aldea Gaara se sintió aún peor, como si cada paso que diera lo acercará más a su propio infierno.

Naruko estaba radiante ese día, su padre había ido a Konoha a arreglar un par de asuntos pero por fin Gaara volvería, todas las tardes las paso con su madre porque no podía entrenar sin el, y ahora que estaba de regreso sentía como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Cuando vio a Gaara entrar por la puerta salió corriendo a abrazarlo pero lo sintió distante, él era una persona seria pero esto era distinto y estaba casi segura de haberlo visto temblar.

-Estamos algo cansados cariño, vamos a descansar y hablamos en la cena de hoy.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa fingida que a Naruko le pareció extraña.

Naruko esperó pacientemente toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena y se mantuvo en su habitación, trato de pensar que había sucedido pero decidió finalmente que no lo sabría solo de pensarlo y prefirió dormir intentando que el tiempo pasará más rápido hasta la cena.

¡Gracias Knl por tu Review! Es mi primer Review y me motivó a subir hoy el segundo capítulo, y la respuesta es sí, esta historia si tiene futuro, tanto de hecho que tengo escrita toda la primera temporada.


	4. Cambios Difíciles

Azul Eléctrico

 **3\. Cambios Difíciles**

-Quiero pedirles un par de cosas para que disfruten más su lectura, lean el titulo de la capítulos con la voz de Naruto e intenten leer los diálogos con la voz de los personajes, la voz de Gaara es hermosa.-

Naruko despertó 30 minutos antes de la cena pero podría jurar que cada minuto que pasaba era equivalente a dos o tres. Se limitó a mirar el techo, quizá Gaara y los demás solo estaban así porque no pasaron el examen, -Quizá solo sea eso.- se decía a sí misma en un intento de consolarse. Naruko miró el reloj hasta que llegó la hora de bajar, intentó calmarse un poco antes de sentarse pero el ambiente se sentía tenso y pesado, iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a su madre pero noto las lágrimas que Karura tenía en los ojos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar como un caballo desbocado, la angustia la consumía por dentro aún peor que antes de bajar a cenar.

Nadie habló hasta que el Kazekage rompió finalmente el silencio.

-Hay algo que debes saber Naruko, uno de nuestros hombres, Hikazen Keishi, nos traicionó cuando estábamos en Konoha y se alió con un terrible y poderoso enemigo llamado Orochimaru, causó un genjutsu tan fuerte que logró controlar a todos nuestros gennin y chunnin, inclusive a algunos de Konoha. -El Kazekage hizo una pausa- Desgraciadamente Konoha decidió romper relaciones con nosotros y todo el país del Viento si no accedíamos a sus acuerdos debido a nuestra "traicion". El acuerdo fue devolverte a Konoha.- dijo finalmente mirando al suelo

-¿Que haremos ahora que no tenemos relación con ellos?- preguntó Naruko con una expresión zorruna como de un cachorro que no entiende.

-Naruko yo...Accedí a su acuerdo- después de decir eso el Kazekage miro a los ojos de su hija pero se arrepintió de inmediato, Naruko estaba en shock total, tartamudeo un par de veces con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder concretar una palabra.

-Y-yo entiendo, dattebane- dijo con la mayor seguridad que pudo, pero en realidad eso sonó como un lamento. Naruko siempre intento estar al nivel de sus hermanos adoptivos y resistió todo tipo de entrenamientos de su padre sin siquiera quejarse, pero todas sus barreras se cayeron de golpe tras escuchar eso y ahora daba una imagen de lastima y tristeza total. Era una chica de largo cabello rubio la que miraba al Kazekage con sus enormes ojos celestes, con una cara de dolor y sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo una tras otra.

-Discúlpenme un momento, dattebane- dijo saliendo del comedor lujoso, estaba descalza y únicamente vestía un short negro y una playera roja pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Sentía que sus pies no podían detenerse y termino corriendo por toda la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en su estado actual fallo al medir su fuerza y cuando salió de la casa cerro la puerta con un estruendo que se escuchó hasta el comedor. Ya no podía detenerse más, finalmente lloro a todo pulmón mientras corría sin rumbo. Sus pies no podían parar, sentía que en cuanto se detuviera no podría levantarse de nuevo así que solo siguió y siguió hasta salir de la aldea, se sentó en la fría arena de noche y grito desesperada, los sentimientos la inundaban y le nublaban la mente, estaba devastada y no podía pensar en nada más que la cara de su padre, es decir, del Kazekage mientras le decía eso.

-Por supuesto que soy estupida, él es el Kazekage, porque habría de escoger a media bestia antes que una relación con el país del fuego.- gritaba mientras sentía como si su corazón se quemara, y lloraba como un bebé porque sabía que era verdad.

Mientras tanto en la casa un horrible sentimiento inundaba a todos los presentes, Kankuro y Temari solo se retiraron sin decir una palabra con el semblante lleno de tristeza, Karura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero los pelirrojos estaban petrificados aún.

-Cariño lo siento tanto.- decía el Kazekage intentando consolar a su esposa.

-Como pudiste darle a nuestra hija, como pudiste darle a nuestra hija Rasa.- decía Karura entre llantos.

Gaara simplemente salió de la casa para buscar a Naruko, se sentía en el mismo infierno y ver la cara de su rubia tan llena de dolor lo había hecho sentir como el peor hombre sobre la tierra, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Gaara encontrará a Naruko, que aún estaba llorando en la arena.

-Gaara- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el como una bebé, sabia que él no podía arreglar su problema pero quizá la haría sentir segura por el tiempo que les quedará juntos. Gaara la cargo como a una novia y le susurró al oído -te ves bonita cuando lloras- intentando animarla pero nada la haría sentirse mejor.

Naruko lo miró a los ojos, como suplicando qué todo fuera mentira. Gaara solo se hundió en esos hermosos ojos azul celeste y finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella. No fue el beso romántico y tierno que ambos esperaban sino un beso lleno de preocupación, de dolor pero sobre todo cargado de necesidad de unirse al otro tanto como el tiempo se los permitiera. Finalmente el aire les resultó necesario y cuando respiraron de nuevo se sintieron llenos de resignación, mientras en su interior buscaban algo que calmara su dolor.

-Es hora de volver.- dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio y comenzando a caminar con ella en brazos.

La cargo todo el camino hasta la casa y de ahí a la habitación de Gaara, la colocó sobre su cama y después se acosto. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, ahora con más calma mientras movían sus labios a un ritmo suave. Gaara se levantó de la cama con cuidado y camino a su closet, salió con un pantalón de pijama liso a juego con su cabello, dejando su abdomen sin cubrir. Se acostó lentamente en la cama y Naruko se acostó en su pecho, buscando confortarse en compañía de la única persona que podía hacerla sentir segura en una situación como esta. Se dieron un último beso y ambos cerraron los ojos luchando contra los pensamientos que los atormentaban para finalmente poder dormir.


	5. Días Grises

Azul Eléctrico

Este Fanfic es NarukoXSasuke, don't like don't read

 **Dias Grises**

El día llegó y Naruko abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente para encontrarse con la cara de su pelirrojo favorito, estaba dormida sobre su pecho desnudó pero ella podía segurar que era de las mejores sensaciones verse envuelta del aroma de Gaara tan solo despertar. Se acercó despacio a sus labios y los unió con los suyos, duro así un momento y luego intento separase tan lento como se había acercado pero la mano de Gaara la tomo regresándola al beso y después colocándose en la cintura de la rubia para unirla más a el, esta vez sus labios se movían suavemente como la noche anterior, sin prisa y sin miedo.

Después de un rato ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de salir de su cama, mucho menos de su habitación. Karura abrió la puerta del cuarto para encontrar a Gaara y Naruko abrazados, tuvo una especie de infarto hasta que logró ver a través de las sabanas que Naruko estaba vestida.

-Vengan a desayunar cariño.- dijo Karura recuperando la compostura mientras salía del cuarto.

Gaara suspiró malhumorado pero Naruko le plantó un suave beso en los labios y ambos se levantaron de la cama con rumbo al comedor.

-Me preocupe mucho anoche Naruko, cuando quieras abandonar a mis hermanos está bien pero tienes que decirme a mí-dijo Temari con enojo fingido y una sonrisa de alivio.

-Esta bien, te avisare tan pronto como lo decida.-dijo Naruko riendo a lo que Gaara le pasó una mano por la cintura como si no le fuera a dar una oportunidad de irse.

El ambiente en el comedor estaba tranquilo a diferencia de ayer hasta que Rasa se sentó en la mesa. Todos comían con algo de tensión y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cubiertos de los Seis.

-He logrado aplazar la fecha 2 días más Naruko.- dijo el Kazekage intentando dar buenas noticias.

-Gracias.- respondió Naruko inexpresivamente.

El resto del día se propuso pasarlo con Temari y después de bañarse, peinarse con una coleta y vestirse con unos jeans negros y una playera gris ambas salieron de la casa. Caminaron juntas por la aldea tranquilamente hasta que encontraron el puesto de ramen favorito de Naruko.

-Por favor.-rogó Naruko refiriendose al puesto de ramen.

-Serás la hermanita mimada hoy Naruko pero no te acostumbres- dijo Temari con su clásica sonrisa de lado y ambas llegaron al puesto.

-Dos ramen especiales por favor.- dijo Naruko con su sonrisa Zorruna, acto seguido entraron al puesto dos muchachos de la edad de Naruko.

-¿No te parecen atractivos?-preguntó Temari molestando a su hermana a lo que Naruko se limitó a mirarla con un ligero enojo pues tenía la boca llena de Ramen.

-¿Que tanto tienen tú y Gaara?.-preguntó Temari sin cortarse.

-No es de tu incumbencia baka- dijo Naruko llenándose la boca de nuevo con ramen

-Yo los vi entrando a su habitación a altas horas de la noche.- dijo aún con ganas de molestarla

-Pues ya que estás tan observadora fíjate en el ramen que tienes delante y empieza a comer.-le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia terminando su plato.

-te compraré otro ramen si me contestas.- dijo Temari tentando a la otra rubia

*silencio*

-Otro ramen especial por favor.- dijo Temari al ver que Naruko titubeaba, el ramen era por derecho la debilidad de su hermanita

-No sé exactamente qué somos.- respondió finalmente Naruko llenándose la boca de nueva cuenta

-Siguiente pregunta.- dijo Temari a lo que Naruko le lanzó una mirada furtiva, creyó que solo era una pregunta.

-¿Se han besado?¿Dónde y cuándo?- le preguntó Temari con malicia

-Si, ayer nos besamos por primera vez.- respondió con un sonrojo

-¿Qué sientes por Gaara?- siguió Temari con su entrevista

-No lo sé exactamente, pero con él me siento segura y como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien.- respondió Naruko.

-¿te interesa otro chico?- preguntó Temari

-No, nadie es como el.- respondió con seguridad

-Estas enamorada entonces Naruko.- dijo Temari más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Naruko fue tomada con la guardia baja y sus mejillas zorrunas se sonrojaron completamente. El resto de la tarde la pasaron caminando por la aldea recordando toda su vida en Sunagakure.

Llego a la casa cansada por caminar todo el día y por el cuestionario tan intimo que Temari le había comprado a cambio de un Ramen.

-Bendito ramen, por tu culpa he confesado todo.- maldijo Naruko

-¿Qué has confesado?- dijo Gaara quien estaba parado atrás de ella

-Nada, nada dattebane- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa de disculpa

-bueno- dijo Gaara sonriendo, pero definitivamente no le creía y más tarde hablaría con Temari

-Tengo que ir a bañarme.-dijo Naruko para salir de ahí rápidamente

-Nos vemos en mi cuarto.- dijo Gaara caminando a la cocina y dejando a la rubia con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruko llegó a su habitación y se acostó un par de minutos con los ojos cerrados. Su padre le había dicho que tenía 2 días más para irse pero no dejaban de ser malas noticias. ¿Qué harían con su habitación una vez que se fuera? ¿qué haría Gaara una vez que se fuera?, muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la rubia pero el tan solo pensarlas era abrumador. Escogió unas pijama que consistían en un short naranja y una playera negra, sus colores favoritos. Cuando entro a la tina de baño abrió la llave y empezó a llenarla con jabón para burbujas de olor a rosas, algo muy exótico en la aldea de la arena debido a sus tierras poco fértiles. Duro en su baño de burbujas por lo menos una hora con el pensamiento de no tenía idea de a qué tipo de lugar iría una vez en Konoha, en Sunagakure siempre vivió con el Kazekage que por obvias razones era una persona muy acomodada económicamente pero al ser ella huérfana no tenía idea de qué clase de casa sería la que compartiría con su hermano. Lo que la llevo a pensar que con las recientes y dramáticas noticias había olvidado preguntarle a Gaara si había visto a su hermano por lo que decidió salir de inmediato de la tina para preguntarle finalmente.

Una vez vestida llego al cuarto de Gaara como le había dicho que lo hiciera y lo encontró sentado en su escritorio leyendo, así que ella pasó y se sentó en la gran cama roja de Gaara.

-¿Conociste a mi hermano en Konoha?-preguntó la rubia viéndolo.

-Si, estaba en los exámenes.-dijo Gaara

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó Naruko llena de curiosidad a lo que Gaara suspiro.

-¿No te habían dicho que era tu gemelo?.- dijo como si no fuera obvia la apariencia del muchacho pero Naruko solo lo miro esperando una respuesta de verdad.

-Es impulsivo y un cabeza hueca.- dijo el pelirrojo con un quede de molestia -Pero es un buen sujeto.- concluyó dejando el libro en su estante de pared y se sentó en la cama con Naruko.

-¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó la rubia

-Si, tuve una gran pelea con él y es un muy buen shinobi, pero no le hable de ti, no sentí que me correspondiera hacerlo.-dijo abrazando a Naruko.- De igual manera vas a conocerlo muy pronto.-dijo Gaara con tristeza.

Naruko pasó la noche abrazada a Gaara e imaginado con sería su hermano, si realmente sería una cabeza hueca pero sobre todo pensando en cómo la recibiría.

Knl, a mi también me dolió saber que no habría GaaraxNaruko para siempre pero te prometo qué hay una muy buena explicación para que terminara. 


	6. Entrenamiento Accidental

Azul Eléctrico

 **Entrenamiento Accidental**

De nuevo al despertar Naruko tenía a su lado a Gaara, le parecía la mejor manera de despertar pero le molestaba pensar que las mejores cosas pasaran justo antes de irse, aunque termino pensando que quizá sucedían justo porque ya se iba, justo porque se iba es que habían tenido su primer beso y el miedo de su próxima separación había sido el que los motivará a dormir juntos como si cada minuto que estuvieran alejados les doliera.

Gaara aún estaba dormido y eran alrededor de las 9:00 AM lo que le pareció extraño. Con dificultad logró salir de los brazos del chico y decidió caminar hasta su propia habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado camino despacio solo para encontrarse con la mirada entre acusadora y burlona que le dedicaba Kankuro desde el pasillo.

-Acompáñame a la biblioteca.- le pidió Kankuro -Hace mucho que no pasas tiempo conmigo.- le reclamó.

-Esta bien, solo déjame cambiarme.- dijo Naruko sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se bañó en tiempo récord, dejó su cabello suelto, lo que era raro en ella, escogió unos jeans rotos oscuros y una playera blanca.

Naruko salió de la habitación y siguió a Kankuro hasta salir de la casa. Caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca, Kankuro devolvió un par de libros y decidieron ir hasta el campo de entrenamiento un rato.

Kankuro sacó una de sus nuevas marionetas y comenzó a lanzar kunais a la rubia sin previo aviso.

-Avísame tonto.- se quejó Naruko por el imprevisto ataque mientras hacía lo posible por esquivarlo

-Deberías estar preparada para todo.- dijo Kankuro burlándose y haciendo la misma cara de superioridad que tenía Gaara.

Kankuro siguió atacando a la rubia con su marioneta pero sin ninguna dificultad realmente.

-¿Qué se tienen Gaara y tú?- preguntó Kankuro a lo que Naruko le dedicó una mirada realmente sombría que había adquirido después de todos estos años con Gaara pero Kankuro estaba bastante más que acostumbrado así que solo se rió.

-Que pesados son Temari y tú.- le respondió Naruko mientras daba un salto y pateaba la marioneta de su hermano.

-Entonces Temari se me ha adelantado a preguntarte.- dijo Kankuro analizándolo. -Y aún no me has respondido Naruko.- dijo sacando una segunda marioneta para mantener lejos a Naruko.

-¿Porque no le preguntan a él? Estoy segura de que él sabe mejor lo que está pasando.- respondió e hizo un par de clones que rodearon a la segunda marioneta.

-Sabes que nadie podría sacarle una palabra, probablemente ni bajo tortura.- respondió Kankuro riéndose y abriendo compartimentos con agujas dentro de ambas marionetas.

Naruko abrió la boca para contestarle pero tuvo que concentrarse en no tocar las agujas, por temor a que estuviesen envenenadas, se alejó rápido corriendo hacia atrás.

-No me ha pedido que sea su novia ni nada por el estilo.- dijo Naruko una vez que estaba a salvo.

-Sabes que mi hermano es de pocas palabras, quizá cree que no tenga que decírtelo.- dijo el titiritero lanzando una pequeña parte de las agujas.

-Quizá ha sido porque no quiere que sea su novia y ya.- respondió Naruko rápido antes de esquivar las agujas lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras ella esquivaba las agujas, Kankuro activo accidentalmente un compartimiento en la primera marioneta haciendo que está liberará alrededor de 20 Kunais que iban directo a la rubia.

-¡Quítate de ahí Naruko!- Gritó Kankuro pero era demasiado tarde, Naruko miró con sus ojos azules el montón de Kunais e intentó esquivarlos todos. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido del metal rasgando la piel de la rubia. Naruko había logrado esquivarlos casi todos excepto por uno que le había cortado en el antebrazo. Naruko solo respiro pesadamente y luego se miró la herida, que era medio profunda.

-¡Naruko lo siento, de verdad lo siento, fue un accidente!- respondió Kankuro corriendo hacia la rubia

-No ha sido nada, dattebane.- respondió Naruko intentando contener el dolor.

-Claro que lo ha sido, tengo que llevarte al hospital.-dijo Kankuro asustado al ver el brazo de su hermana sangrar.

-Tu ve y recoge todas tus cosas, yo iré al hospital.- dijo Naruko con un tono autoritario, dándose media vuelta en camino al hospital.

Kankuro sabía que debía acompañarla pero al escuchar el tono de Naruko no quizo hacerla enojar más de lo que él creía que ya estaba.

-Te alcanzo en cuanto termine.- respondió el titiritero apresurándose a recoger todas las armas y marionetas que había en el campo entrenamiento.

Naruko corrió hasta el hospital aguantándose el dolor lo mejor que podía. Las enfermeras y los ninjas médicos adoraban a Naruko porque siempre estaba haciendo alguna u otra entrega al hospital y era imposible resistiré a la carismática rubia. Cuando Naruko entro al hospital encontró al Kazekage a un lado de la recepción así que solo entro a hurtadillas como mejor pudo para encontrarse a un lado del pasillo a una aprendiz de Ninjutsu médico que había sido su amiga en la academia.

-Yuki.- dijo la rubia intentando llamar su atención

-Naruko, que gusto verte.-dijo una chica de baja estatura y cabello morado.

-¿Puedes ayudarme rápido con esto?-dijo Naruko enseñando su brazo herido.

-¿En qué te has metido? Voy a traer a Hashina-san.- dijo Yuki apresurada.

-No puedes hacer eso.- dijo Naruko

-Por supuesto que puedo, Hashina-san es la ninja de turno de momento, ella atenderá tu herida Naruko-hime.- dijo Yuki, al ser como la hija del Kazekage normalmente también era llamada Hime, al igual que Temari.

-Necesito que lo hagas tú, mi padre está del otro lado y no puede verme así.-dijo Naruko suplicándole a Yuki.

-De acuerdo Naruko-Hime, es por qué tú me lo pides pero a decir verdad aún no puedo hacer mucho, no te quedara ninguna cicatriz pero si un moretón si lo hago yo, aún no lo domino del todo.- le advirtió Yuki

-Esta bien, dattebane, solo date prisa porfavor.- dijo Naruko al ver que un par de gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

Yuki sostuvo la mano de Naruko y comenzó a concentrarse, un chakra verde comenzó a aparecer y la herida de Naruko se cerraba lentamente. Finalmente la herida quedo cerrada sin ninguna cicatriz pero como había previsto Yuki un notorio y gran moretón había quedado en donde antes estaba la herida.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Naruko-Hime.-dijo Yuki apenada por no poder hacerlo completamente bien

-No te preocupes Yuki-Chan, me salvaste.- dijo la rubia saliendo del hospital tan rápido como había entrado.

Naruko llegó a la casa y se encontró a Kankuro en la puerta

-Naruko ¿cómo estás?, iba al hospital pero es un alivio verte aquí.- dijo Kankuro preocupado.

-No ha sido nada, solo me ha quedado este molesto moretón.- dijo enseñándole en antebrazo

-Deberíamos ir a que te quiten eso también, sabes que los moretones son algo fácil de arreglar para cualquier ninja médico calificado-. Dijo Kankuro al ver el moretón que se extendía en el brazo izquierdo de la rubia

-No podemos, el Kazekage está ahí, esto me lo ha tenido que hacer Yuki porque se lo he pedido.- aclaró Naruko

-¿La chica bajita de cabello Morado? Deberías ir a que te reviste un ninja calificado, ella es solo una aprendiz Naruko.- le reclamo Kankuro

-No quiero encontrarme con el Kazekage de camino allá, solo prepárame algo de cenar por favor, estoy cansada.- dijo la rubia con su cara de zorrito para convencer a Kankuro

Kankuro suspiró -De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a la cocina

Naruko llegó a su cuarto, tomó las primeras pijamas que encontró y se metió a la bañera. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el agua tibia escucho la llamada de Kankuro para ir a comer así que salió rápidamente y se vistió. Una vez en la cocina comió tres platos del ramen que le había preparado Kankuro y después de una plática tranquila con el, decidío ir directamente a la habitación de Gaara y al ver que no estaba solo se metió a la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.


	7. Finalmente

Azul Eléctrico

 **Finalmente**

Eran alrededores de las 4:00 AM y Naruko estaba plácidamente acostada cuando se despertó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Gaara dándose media vuelta en la cama y abriendo los ojos al igual que ella, se miraron un rato sin decir nada hasta que Gaara comenzó a hablar.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?.-Preguntó

-Estuve entrenando con Kankuro.- respondió la adormilada rubia

-Desperté y estaba solo.- dijo Gaara acercándose al cuello de la rubia y dejándole suaves besos.

-Gaara.- se quejo Naruko sorprendida

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?.- dijo Gaara con un tono serio

-No.-respondió Naruko aún medio dormida.

-Es el último día.-respondió Gaara con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto Naruko despertó completamente, hoy en la noche se iría de Sunagakure finalmente.

-Gaara.- dijo Naruko con algo de dolor abrazándose a Gaara

-Todo estará bien, me convertiré en Kazekage y te traeré de vuelta.-dijo Gaara con seguridad y tomando a la rubia entre sus brazos.

-Ambos sabemos que no es tan sencillo.- dijo Naruko

-Te traeré de vuelta, te lo prometo.- Dijo Gaara antes de besar a Naruko con una amarga desesperación.

Naruko no podía hacer más que creer en las palabras de Gaara mientras lo besaba con necesidad, con miedo que hacía latir rápidamente su corazón.

Después de besarse se quedaron dormidos hasta un par de horas más, a las 6:00 AM Naruko se despertó de nuevo y caminó hasta la cocina, saco los ingredientes y comenzó a preparar Pancakes. Gaara llegó abrazándola y Naruko siguió cocinando, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Siéntate pelirrojo.-le dijo Naruko

-Dicen que las rubias son tontas, así que quizá enciendas la cocina entera.-dijo Gaara haciéndola enojar, a lo que se gano una mirada siniestra de la rubia.

-Quizá debería irme de la aldea ahora mismo.-dijo Naruko poniendo los Pancakes en la la mesa y haciendo un puchero tierno.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- dijo Gaara molesto, al parecer Naruko había tocado una fibra sensible

Naruko se limitó a sentarse y comenzó a comer en el gran comedor de caoba junto a Gaara.

El Kazekage llegó a la mesa y al sentir el ambiente tenso solo se sentó y se sirvió de los Pancakes. Uno por uno llegaron todos al comedor, después de terminar Karura y el Kazekage se pusieron de pie.

-Naruko, tú madre y yo queremos hablar contigo afuera.- dijo Rasa con una expresión algo triste

-De acuerdo.- dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a sus padres afuera de la casa

-Veras.- comenzó el Kazekage.- desde que te llevamos en brazos desde Konoha fuiste como una hija para nosotros, el decirte que no éramos tus padres sonó más como una mentira porque tuvimos la suerte de tenerte a nuestro lado todos estos años y aunque nosotros ya nos habíamos enamorado de ti desde que te vimos el que tú también nos quisieras fue algo que no esperábamos del todo, eso nos llenó de una inmensa alegría.- Dijo el Kazekage

-El tener tu linda sonrisa todos los días hacía que sonriéramos también Naruko, y ahora que te vas nos dejas vacíos, no sabes lo triste que me pongo al pensar que mi Naruko el día de mañana no va a estar jugando por aquí.- dijo Karura con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la tristeza que tenía

-El que haya accedido a devolveré a Konoha ha sido de las peores decisiones que haya tenido que tomar como Kazekage, espero me perdones.- dijo Rasa mirando al suelo.

Naruko no pudo evitar llorar y abrazar a su padre y a su madre.

-No se preocupen, dattebane, ¡no pude haber quedado en mejores personas, Dattebane!.dijo La rubia desbordando lágrimas.

Después de la emocional reunión sus padres tuvieron que salir a atender los preparativos para que Naruko dejase la aldea y la rubia volvió a la casa, entro a la habitación de Gaara y siguió llorando por lo que le habían dicho sus padres.

-¿Porque lloras Naruko?- preguntó Gaara mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba

-Es que, los voy a extrañar, Dattebane.- dijo Naruko aún con lágrimas rodando por sus zorrunas mejillas

-Ve a hacer tus maletas y luego vuelves, nos iremos en 6 horas y tenemos que dormir.- dijo el Pelirrojo soltándola de su abrazo, le limpió las lágrimas a Naruko y la dejo salir por la puerta.

Naruko entró a su habitación, tomó su mochila más grande y metió toda la ropa que le gustaba sin pensárselo mucho. Cerró la mochila y se devolvió corriendo al cuarto de Gaara.

Gaara estaba en su escritorio leyendo tranquilamente, la rubia llego y cerró la puerta de Gaara con un fuerte Golpe y salto a la cama de este.

-Siempre tan escandalosa.- le reclamó Gaara sin perder de vista su libro

-Ustedes son siempre tan callados, si no fuera por mí en está casa no habría sonido alguno.- le contestó Naruko

Gaara suspiró pensando que la casa pronto estaría en absoluto silencio.

-Deja de leer y acuéstate conmigo.- le dijo Naruko aburrida desde la cama

-Duérmete tu, voy a leer un poco más.- respondió Gaara y la rubia se dio media vuelta, en unos minutos estaba completamente dormida.

-Naruko.- la llamo Gaara mientras la rubia abría milímetro a milímetro sus ojos azules.

-Es hora de irnos.- insistió el pelirrojo

Naruko se levantó de la gran cama roja de Gaara y caminó hasta su propia habitación, escogió su usual ropa de misión y se baño con agua fría para despertar completamente, peino su largo cabello en dos coletas altas y miro su habitación por última vez.

Temari y Kankuro los acompañarían en el viaje hasta Konoha con el fin de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermana. Los hermanos de la arena caminaron juntos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta la salida de Sunagakure donde se encontrarían con Karura, el Kazekage y cuatro anbu. Todos se despidieron de Karura quien de nuevo se puso a llorar deseándole lo mejor a Naruko.


	8. Gran ninja cabeza hueca

Azul Eléctrico

 **Gran Ninja Cabeza Hueca**

Los tres días de largo camino hasta Konoha no fueron tan largos como Naruko pensó que serían. Todo el camino los tres hermanos hablaban sobre los años que habían pasado juntos y recordaban con risas las tonterías que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo. Lo peor para Naruko era cuando se hacía de noche y descansaban por unas horas, ella no podía dormirse realmente y en el silencio del bosque que ella tanto desconocía sus pensamientos la inundaban de preocupación y tristeza por quienes dejaba atrás. Era en esos momentos donde se sentía tan frágil que inclusive se abrazaba a sí misma, como si de no hacerlo se caería parte por parte. Los sonidos silvestres del bosque la asustaban entre sueños y es que Naruko solo había salido de la aldea en dos ocasiones y jamás había puesto un pie en Konoha, sus padres no solían hablar sobre la aldea de la hoja como si temieran que llegara el día en que tendrían que devolverle a su Naruko, día que para desgracia de todos simple y sencillamente había llegado.

Naruko se despertó especialmente cansada ese tercer día de viaje, día en el que finalmente se despediría de su familia sin saber hasta cuando volvería a verlos, o en sus peores pesadillas y en este mundo shinobi, quizá para siempre. Y es que entre la vida de un ninja nada es predecible, nunca se sabe hasta cuando se vivirá y el solo pensar que quizá podría jamás ver a su familia de nuevo hacia a Naruko sentirse tan débil e impotente. La rubia tenía un humor más callado y conforme se acercaban más y más a la aldea todos iban apagando más sus voces hasta que lo único que se escuchaba era que de vez en cuando una rama se quebraba al contacto de los pies con alguno de los shinobi.

Naruko miró por primera vez las enormes puertas que abrían paso a la aldea que sería su nuevo hogar. Los guardias solamente miraron al Kazekage y no hicieron ninguna pregunta para dejarlo pasar. Los cuatro anbu que los escoltaban escucharon la orden de Kazekage y desaparecieron en rumbo a la oficina del Hokage para avisar de su llegada. Gaara, Kankuro y Rasa caminaron tranquilamente hacia la oficina y Naruko iba tras ellos cuando sintió el brazo de su hermana deteniéndola.

-¿No sabes cómo funciona esto verdad?.- le preguntó Temari a lo que Naruko negó con la cabeza

-Tenemos que presentarte como hija del Kazekage, debes vestirte con un kimono y estar presentable, a la altura que se espera de Naruko-Hime de Sunagakure.- le informó la otra rubia y Naruko solo suspiro.

Caminaron juntas hasta un salón de belleza tradicional donde tras recibir la orden de Temari un par de doncellas bañaron a Naruko, cuidadosamente encargándose de su larga cabellera.

-Que Hermoso cabello tiene.- le dijo una de las muchachas, ambas se veían tan solo un par de años mayores que Naruko, parecían gemelas con el mismo corte y color de cabello.

-G-Gracias.- respondió tímidamente la rubia quien estaba acostumbrada a un par de doncellas mayores o bien a encargarse ella misma de presentarse a reuniones importantes.

Cuando terminaron de bañarla probaron distintos estilos de peinado pero finalmente se decidieron por dejar la mayor parte suelta y solo recoger una media cola con una hermosa peineta de flor azul, después de eso Temari llegó con un bellísimo y resplandeciente Kimono blanco con un detallado bordado de flores en tonos principalmente, coral y azul. Naruko quedo asombrada con la belleza del kimono y las doncellas procedieron a ponérselo.

-Mamá te lo compro hace un par de días, ojalá pudiera ver lo bonita que te ves ahora.- le dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Gracias nee-san.- respondió Naruko viéndose al espejo.

Después de arreglar todos los detalles y de perfumarla con olor a Rosas ambas rubias salieron del salón de belleza en camino a su encuentro con la Hokage. En el camino muchas personas se detenían a ver a Naruko lo que provocó que se sonrojara, bajo la mirada y cuando la subió de nuevo se encontró con un chico de ojos como el carbón, cabello negro y facciones delicadas pero atractivas que estaba pagando algo en una tienda en la misma calle por la que pasaban las rubias, el azabache se dio cuenta de la mirada de Naruko y la miro también. Azul y Negro se conectaron por lo que parecía un eterno e irreal segundo, después de eso Naruko miro al frente de nuevo con una sensación extraña.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su encuentro con la Hokage les indicaron un par de ninjas que pasaran a una Gran Sala donde se encontraban todos los Jounin de Konoha, el Kazekage, la Hokage y finalmente Gaara y Kankuro, estos últimos se quedaron asombrados mirando a Naruko y Rasa le dedico una paternal mirada, orgulloso de ver a su hija tan hermosa. Se comenzaron a escuchar murmuros en la gran sala hasta que el Kazekage comenzó a hablar y el resto quedo en absoluto silencio.

-Ella es Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas y también mi hija.- dijo con seguridad el Kazekage y al decir lo último pudo sentir como todas las miradas de los Jounin cayeron sobre ella.

-Pasa.- la apremio Tsunade Naruko camino lentamente entre las dos grandes filas de Jounin que la miraban con curiosidad y se detuvo ante su padre y la Hokage.

-Uzumaki Naruko.- dijo la rubia inclinándose ante Tsunade

-Veo que has crecido, la última vez que te vi no eras más que una recién nacida.- dijo la Hokage sonriendo. -Rasa y Karura han hecho un gran trabajo contigo jovencita.-

-Gracias.- dijo Naruko asintiendo

-Como ha dicho el Kazekage ella es la otra Jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas, debe seguir manteniéndose como secreto de estado.- ordenó la Hokage y la reunión termino.

Toda la familia camino por la calle principal hasta que un águila con el signo de Sunagakure llegó volando a brazos del Kazekage, quien le quito rápidamente el mensaje y su expresión cambio al leerlo.

-Debemos volver de inmediato.- dijo Rasa. -No hay tiempo que perder.- repitio apresurando a todos y poniendo nerviosa a Naruko, el Kazekage abrazo a Naruko y después todos lo hicieron.

Naruko miró a Gaara sabiendo que eran los últimos segundos juntos y sin pensarlo mucho el pelirrojo se acercó y la beso dulcemente tomándola de la cintura. Al separarse el Kazekage miro mal a Gaara y Naruko estaba completamente sonrojada. Kankuro hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruko suspiró pesadamente y miro el papel que le había entregado Tsunade con la dirección de su hermano y su futuro hogar. ¿Ella es la hermana del ninja cabeza hueca?, había logrado escuchar Naruko entre los murmullos de los Jounin en la gran sala.

-El Gran ninja cabeza hueca.- repitió para sí misma antes de recoger su mochila y dar el primer paso hacia la casa.


	9. Hermanos Gemelos

Azul Eléctrico

 **Hermanos Gemelos**

Naruko no tardó mucho para encontrarse con un apartamento que indicaba ser el de su hermano y antes de la puerta sintió como sus dedos temblaban de emoción, quizá no de la manera que ella habría querido pero finalmente la rubia tenía por delante lo que añoraba: completa libertad.

Después de tocar la puerta un par de veces se escuchó una voz que se acercaba a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?.- dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse de par en par con Naruko vestida aún en su hermoso kimono

-Buenas noches.- dijo Naruko inclinándose.-yo soy.- comenzó a decir la rubia cuando fue interrumpida.

-Eres idéntica a mi, dattebayo.- dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par haciendo que su hermana sonriera

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, tu hermana gemela.- dijo la rubia inclinándose de nuevo

-¿Hemana? El viejo Hokage nunca me dijo nada sobre una hermana.- le aclaró Naruto

-¿Puedo pasar?.- Preguntó Naruko aún sosteniendo la pesada mochila.

-Oh si, pasa.- dijo el despistado Rubio abriendo la puerta

Naruko se quitó con cuidado las zapatillas que le había dado Temari, miro las sandalias ninjas de su hermano a un lado y se sintió como en casa, su verdadera casa.

-Lamento que nadie te lo haya explicado antes.- comenzó Naruko para explicarle cómo había pasado su vida en Sunagakure y los hechos que la habían traído de nuevo a Konohagakure.

El rubio puso cara de no tener idea de lo que su hermana hablaba pero espero a que ella terminara y se puso de pie para abrazarla, cosa que la tomo desprevenida.

-¡Eres mi hermana, tengo una hermana!¡Dattebayo!.- gritaba el Naruto la apretaba entre sus brazos más que abrazarla.

-Estas asfixiándome ¡Dattebane!- gritó Naruko a lo que ambos hermanos rieron.

Naruto le enseñó a Naruko toda la casa. El apartamento podría describirse en dos palabras: simple y descuidado. Tenía una sola habitación grande con una cama matrimonial, una cocina pequeña, un comedor austero de pino silvestre que dejaba por toda la casa ese agradable olor, una sala que consistía en un televisor algo viejo, un sillón individual, uno para dos personas y otro para tres, todos color crema y claramente poco usados. Por último tenía una baño que a comparación de las medidas del resto de la casa era bastante grande, tenía una regadera y además una tina blanca a juego con todo el cuarto de baño. Toda la felicidad que tenía de haber visto finalmente a su hermano no disminuyó cuando vio todo el desastre, podía soñar extraño pero Naruko estaba contenta tan solo de estar ahí que nada la haría enojarse o entristecerme, no está noche.

Naruko dejó su mochila en la habitación de Naruto y busco una pijamas en su mochila pero se dio cuenta de que no las había guardado.

-Naruto-San, ¿tienes unas pijamas que me prestes?- preguntó Naruko

-No me digas "san" solo dime Naruto.- dijo el rubio mientras buscaba en sus desordenados cajones y le pasaba sus pijamas favoritas a su hermana.

-Gracias Naruto.- dijo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa y el rubio dejó la habitación para que ella se cambiara.

Naruko guardó cuidadosamente el kimono y se puso las pijamas de su hermano con mucho cariño, después salió del cuarto buscando a Naruto, encontrándolo en la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- preguntó Naruko

-¿Sabes cocinar Naruko?.- preguntó el rubio con estrellas en los ojos

-Hai.- asintió Naruko

-Te amo Naruko.- dijo Naruto abrazándola

-¡Lo olvidaba! No tengo nada en la alacena.- dijo el rubio soltándola de pronto -¿Sabes hacer Ramen?.- preguntó Naruto.

-Es mi comida favorita.- dijo Naruko dándose cuenta de que también tenía hambre

-De verdad eres mi gemela.- dijo Naruto tomando su monedero del cajón .-Voy a comprar todo para hacer ramen, no te vayas.- gritó mientras salía como un rayo amarillo por la casa.

Una vez que se había ido su hermano Naruko miro por segunda vez el desastre que tenía por toda la casa y como el obseso de la limpieza Kankuro seguramente le habría dicho que hiciera, comenzó a recoger el desastre.

Para cuando Naruto llegó con los ingredientes para Ramen la casa estaba completamente limpia a cortesía de la Rubia.

-Lo siento, he tardado mucho porque las tiendas cercanas están cerradas a esta hora y...- se detuvo Naruto al ver el orden que tenía finalmente su casa. -No dejas de traerme cosas buenas.- dijo abrazando a Naruko y luego dejó los ingredientes en la mesa.

-Cuéntame cómo es la vida aquí.- le dijo Naruko mientras ella lavaba todo y comenzaba a preparar el ramen.

-Bueno, pues soy un gennin, mis amigos son Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, el de los bichos, el cejotas, Tenten, Kiba y Akamaru aunque es un perro.- dijo Naruto contento de contarle todo a su hermana

-¿Puedes contarme cómo son todos si no te molesta?.- le preguntó Naruko contagiada de la felicidad de su hermano.

-Claro que si, es decir no me molesta, Dattebayo.- dijo él confundido rubio mientras comenzaba a contarle sobre todos en la aldea de la hoja.

Y se pasaron horas y horas hablando y comiendo Ramen. Ambos se sentían como si fueran las dos partes de un rompecabezas y ahora todo estaba completo, al fin y al cabo siempre habían sido hermanos gemelos.

¡Je t'aime Knl! Tus Reviews me motivan muchísimo. en realidad solo planeo subir dos capítulos al día pero este será un bonus por ti. La respuesta es Si y No, este fanfic si está terminado pero solo la primera temporada en realidad, será aburrido decirte cuántos capítulos tiene pero créeme cuando te digo que es una historia _très long_. La segunda temporada empieza en Naruto Shippuden y apenas estoy escribiéndola.


	10. Impresionante

Azul Eléctrico

 **10\. Imposible**

Después de la gran noche donde Naruko y Naruto finalmente se conocieron, decidieron dormir juntos, Naruko estaba cansada después de todo el viaje hasta Konoha y Naruto simplemente disfrutaba levantarse tarde.

*Toc-Toc-Toc*

Se escucho en la puerta como alguien tocaba y Naruko volteo a ver a su hermano quien seguía profundamente dormido así que no se molestó en despertarlo y caminó ella hasta la puerta para encontrarse con una chica más o menos de su edad, de piel blanca, ojos color jade y un inusual cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros. Era más alta que ella y vestía un traje rojo con blanco.

-Naruto Baka teníamos entrenamiento con Kakashi-Sensei hace dos horas.- le gritó Sakura molesta -¿Y Porque estás como mujer pervertido idiota?-Le reclamó Sakura antes de intentar darle un golpe en la cabeza a la adormilada rubia.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- gritó Naruto que había sido despertado por los gritos de la pelirrosa.

-Ella es Sakura, mi compañera de equipo de quien te hablé ayer.-se explicó Naruto

-Me la imaginaba más agradable.-respondió Naruko molesta por el golpe

-¿Es una especie de broma tuya Naruto?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Es mi gemela.- le explico Naruto.

Sakura miró de nuevo a la chica rubia, era extraño admitirlo pero para ser la gemela de Naruto era bastante hermosa con su linda cara de niña, sus profundos y grandes ojos celestes y tres marcas a cada lado de la cara al igual que su hermano. De estatura pequeña, con un largo y brillante cabello dorado y un cuerpo algo adelantado para su edad, lo que hizo que Sakura mirara el busto de la rubia y después mirara el suyo, avergonzándose como siempre de su pequeña talla.

-¿y cómo es que yo nunca supe de ella?- preguntó Sakura con sus mejillas rojas mirando al suelo

-Yo tampoco la conocía hasta ayer.-respondió Naruto

-¿Cómo puedes no conocer a tu hermana?- preguntó Sakura pero era algo que se podía esperar del baka de Naruto

De alguna manera a Sakura no le agradaba Naruko, ¿Quizá porque ahora tendría dos cabezas huecas que soportar? ¿Quizá porque no le gustaba que apareciera ahora y no cuando la vida de Naruto era casi imposible? Quizá le molestaba dejar de ser la única kunochi del equipo, o porque a pesar de ser gemela del chico problema seguía siendo bonita. Además ¿Como demonios podía aparecer de un día para otro? "Hola soy tu gemela, vamos a vivir juntos" se la imaginaba Sakura diciendo. Había algo que no le terminaba de agradar y por si fuera poco ahora seguramente la rubia tonta iba a enamorarse de SU Sasuke y a diferencia de Ino, Naruko estaría cerca de él. No es como que Sakura esperará que Sasuke cayera a los pies de la Uzumaki, porque si en alguien tendría que fijarse, tenía que ser en ella misma, con su único y vibrante cabello rosa, en sus ojos tan verdes como las hojas de Konoha, en la piel que con tanto esmero cuidaba a diario y en su privilegiada inteligencia que la había marcado como número uno en todos los Test de la academia, bueno hubiera quedado en primer lugar pero Sakura terminaba el examen antes que todos y desde su lugar revisaba cada una de las respuestas de Sasuke, así que cuando Sasuke se equivocada, ella lo hacía también y aunque al principio quería que tuviesen la misma calificación "como por cosa del destino" finalmente decidía que su Sasuke debería tener la mejor. Todos esos esfuerzos que se remontaban a años y años con el Uchiha se verían atrofiados por una simple rubia que apareció de la noche a la mañana.

-Bien, te espero aquí afuera y luego vamos con Kakashi.- dijo Sakura molesta

Los gemelos corrieron al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, se deslizaron hasta entrar al amplio baño, Naruto sin darse cuenta de mucho comenzó a desvestirse pero cuando miró a un lado su hermana estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Naruko.- se quejó Naruto mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema, somos gemelos.- le respondió la rubia

-Pero...- dijo Naruto quien seguía sin mirar a la rubia, él nunca había visto una mujer desnuda y su hermana sí que parecía una mujer

-Si no te cambias Sakura realmente va a estar molesta.-le recordó y el rubio solo siguió desvistiéndose e intento no mirar.

Finalmente Naruto desistió de pelear, era cierto que Sakura iba a golpearlo si se tardaba más de la cuenta. Ambos entraron con rapidez a la enorme regadera y se bañaron velozmente. Al salir se vistieron con sus ropas de misión, Naruko se peino con sus clásicas coletas altas y se colocó con cuidado su banda de la arena mientras Naruto se ponía la de la hoja.

Al salir Sakura miro a los Uzumaki y noto que Naruto estaba completamente rojo pero ya era muy tarde como para detenerse a preguntar. Sakura y Naruto guiaban el paso hasta el campo de entrenamiento y Naruko se limitaba a seguirlos.q

Cuando llegaron Naruko miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con un interesante Jounin de cabello gris que había estado en la reunión y ahí estaba el; ese misterioso muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche al igual que sus ojos con largas y rizadas pestañas, una tez blanca como la luna y unas facciones aristocráticas y delicadas de que alguna manera conservaban ese toque masculino, tenía una mirada imperturbable que solo reaccionó cuando se encontró por segunda vez con los ojos celestes de la Uzumaki, Naruko perdió el aliento al verlo bajo la luz del sol, no encontraba las palabras correctas para describirlo porque nunca había visto a nadie como él, era simplemente cautivador. Sasuke la miró de pies a cabeza reconociéndola como la rubia del Kimono de ayer, pero cuando la vio junto a Naruto finalmente noto el total parecido que tenían.

-Uzumaki Naruko.- dijo Kakashi llamando su atención -Naruko-Hime de Sunagakure.- comentó Kakashi

-¿Naruko-hime?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura

-Ella es considerada una hija más del Kazekage en Sunagakure.- explicó Kakashi

-Es decir que mientras Naruto ha sido tratado como una peste por todos los de la aldea ella ha vivido como una princesa toda su vida.- preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja y saliendo de su eterno silencio, haciendo que todos los presentes menos la rubia lo miraran sorprendidos.

-Algo así.- respondió Kakashi quien noto que a Naruko no le agradó nada el comentario del azabache.

Naruko miró molesta al azabache que momentos antes le había parecido una escultura viviente, _guapo pero idiota al parecer._

-Naruko pelea conmigo, para evaluar tus habilidades.- le dijo Kakashi ganándose una mirada molesta de Sakura porque mostraba excesiva amabilidad

-Hai.- respondió obediente Naruko.

Los tres gennin se sentaron a un lado del árbol mientras ambos caminaron hasta una zona despejada y Kakashi comenzó corriendo hacia la rubia con el Raikiri en la mano.

-¡¿Acaso piensa asesinarla?!- le gritó Naruto asustado

-Déjame hacer mi trabajo Naruto.- contestó Kakashi mientras era esquivado por Naruko, quien intentó golpearlo con su puño derecho pero fue esquivado por el ex-anbu.

Se separaron en un instante y la rubia comenzó a hacer sellos

-¡Estilo de Viento: Jutsu viento cortante!- gritó Naruko mientras terminaba sus sellos haciendo que montones de corrientes de aire extremadamente filosas se dirigieran al Jounin pero como era de esperarse no fueron suficiente más que para despeinarlo. Kakashi se acercó con más taijutsu hasta que ambos bloquearon las patadas del otro separándose de nuevo con un estruendo

-¡Vamos Naruko-Chan!- la animaba Naruto desde la sombra del árbol, su hermana era increíble.

-Es hora de poner a prueba tu taijutsu.- le advirtió el peligris antes de empezar de nuevo a atacar con patadas y golpes a la rubia quien hacía todo su esfuerzo por esquivaros y podía sentir como el Jounin se ponía más serio a cada movimiento.

Los tres gennin que estaban bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol no hacían más que mirar la batalla intentando seguir cada impacto entre los dos contrincantes, Kakashi sin duda no estaba peleando a su máximo pero Naruko lograba defenderse muy bien e inclusive intentaba devolver tantos golpes como le era posible.

-Parece imposible que alguien así sea hermana del inútil de Naruto.- dijo finalmente Sasuke rompiendo su silencio de nuevo.

-No es mejor que tú Sasuke-kun.- dijo inmediatamente Sakura pero fue ignorada por el azabache

Naruko estaba llegando a su límite porque Kakashi parecía no tener limite para sus puños, cuando llegaron a un nivel muy alto para ella, Naruko no alcanzó a evitar un golpe que se dirigió a su delantera. Kakashi logró detener la fuerza de su golpe pero no completamente así que igual termino tocándola, el Jounin se detuvo en el instante haciendo que todos los presentes, incluidos los gennin, se sonrojasen al ver en qué comprometedora situación se habían quedado los dos contrincantes, Kakashi rápidamente retiro su mano y miro a otro lugar.

-Perdón Naruko.- se disculpó Kakashi aún sonrojado

-No es nada.- se limitó a decir la rubia y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Naruto venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Ero-sensei! Aléjate de mi hermana.- le gritó señalándolo con el dedo y para sorpresa de todos Kakashi no podía haberse puesto más rojo.

-Lo siento.- respondió apenado y cuando miro el brazo de Naruko logró ver el moretón que lo envolvía.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?- preguntó Kakashi

-Hace un par de días.- respondió la rubia

-Debería llevarte al doctor, va a molestarte.- le advirtió Kakashi mientras cargaba a Naruko para salir de la incómoda situación y en el proceso miraba discretamente la bonita figura de su alumna como el legendario pervertido de closet que era.

-Espérenme aquí, volvemos pronto.- dijo el Jounin no dando tiempo a nada y dejando de nuevo a sus gennin sin hacer nada.

-Kakashi-sensei se ha encaprichado con tu hermana.- comentó molesta Sakura, la había dejado con Sasuke pero también con Naruto.

-Quizá le gusta.- dijo Sasuke para hacer enojar a Naruto

-¡Cállate Teme!.- gritó el enojado rubio

-Quizá a Kakashi también le gustan con una buena delantera.- dijo Sasuke con superioridad pero le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que había dicho "también", por molestar a Naruto había metido la pata. Miro a Sakura quien parecía mucho más que deprimida de un segundo a otro y después miro a Naruto, quien después de un par de minutos no parecía enojado ni nada.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con también Teme Idiota?!- gritó el lento de Naruto.

Hola, lamentó mucho la espera pero aquí estoy. Tengo exámenes y proyectos finales a partir de la próxima semana pero prometo no dejar de subir a diario, lamentablemente solo subiré un capítulo al día porque tengo que hacerles correcciones y ajustar un par de detalles de coherencia. Si se preguntan porque Naruko puede usar el jutsu de viento desde tan pronto, Boruto tiene la misma edad y ya domina varios elementos, además, a esta altura de la trama Sasuke hacia tiempo que dominaba los jutsu a de fuego. Prometo que Naruko no es una Mary Sue 3


	11. Jounin Enamorado

Azul Eléctrico

 **11\. Jounin Enamorado**

 _(con voz de Naruto)_

Naruko sabía que Kakashi entendía que su moretón era grande, pero no grave así que ella supo enseguida que solo habían salido de ahí para romper ese incómodo momento. Se sintió algo cansada por la pelea con su sensei así que se recargó en el pecho de este por el resto del camino hasta el hospital. Cuando entraron en el gran hospital blanco Kakashi aún la tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Pueden arreglar un Moretón rápido?- preguntó a la enfermera más cercana con el encanto Natural del peligris, causando que la sonrojada enfermera asintiera bobamente y los dirigiera hasta una habitación.

Kakashi comenzó a bajar a Naruko despacio en la mesa donde la revisarían pero al momento de sentir su peso la madera crujió estruendosamente, cosa que la asusto e intentará tomar algo para detenerse. Accidentalmente su mano se desvió desde el hombro del Jounin hasta su máscara y con un movimiento rápido esta quedo abajo completamente. Naruko miró a Kakashi totalmente anonadada por la belleza del Sensei quien solo la miraba sin darle importancia en realidad.

-Hmm- los interrumpió la doctora y se separaron, después le curó el brazo rápidamente y salieron del hospital.

Una vez afuera Kakashi cargo en sus brazos a la rubia de nuevo y ella al sentirlo tan cerca y recordar la hermosa cara de Kakashi no pudo hacer más que esconder su sonrojo en el pecho del Jounin y esperar que no escuchara su frenético ritmo cardiaco. Cosa que por supuesto que no sucedió debido al gran oído que caracterizaba a Kakashi, quien al darse del motivo de semejante velocidad cardiaca sonrió para sus adentros.

-Tu corazón va muy rápido.- dijo con fingida tranquilidad .-¿te sientes bien?.- le preguntó haciendo que Naruko tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos y pudo ver sus hermosos orbes celestes acompañados del sonrojo que tenía en sus zorrunas mejillas.

-M-me siento bien.- logró tartamudear Naruko

Como tú lo digas.- respondió Kakashi ahora sonriendo aún más y acercándola más a él, le complacía saber que aún tenía el don para las mujeres.

Saltaron por encima de los tejados tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con Gai sensei, su eterno rival y con Rock Lee.

-¿Quieres hacer una carrera, mi eterno rival?- dijo Gai a lo que Kakashi solo le dedico una mirada cansada con su único ojo a la vista. -¡Lee salta a mis brazos!- gritó el entusiasmado Jounin verde

-Como diga Gai sensei.- respondió el efusivo alumno mientras saltaba a los brazos de Gai. -Hola Naruto.- saludo Rock lee a Naruko, la rubia solo lo miro extrañada.

-Su nombre es Naruko, es la hermana de Naruto.- le explico Kakashi.

-Oh, lo siento, creí que era el sexy Jutsu de Naruto.- respondió Rock lee -No es decir que seas sexy.- dijo Sonrojado mirándola -Es decir...-Se callo sabiendo que lo que decía ya no tenía coherencia.

-¡Unas carreras de aquí hasta la oficina de la Hokage!- propuso Gai

-De hecho tengo que volver al campo de entrenamiento.- le respondió Kakashi

-¡Hasta el campo de entrenamiento entonces!- gritó el efusivo Gai, Kakashi solo asintió sabiendo que no podría ignorarlo por más que quisiera.

-¡Una, Dos!...¡Tres!- gritó La bestia verde y ambos Jounin con sus alumnos en brazos empezaron la carrera por los tejados a toda velocidad.

Naruko no tuvo más remedio que verse involucrada en la legendaria competencia de los Jounin. Se abrazó más a Kakashi en un intento de que su delantera se mantuviera en su lugar a pesar de tremenda competencia. En un par de minutos Kakashi llegó a una relampagueante velocidad seguido por Gai.

-¡Llegaste primero pero no vas a derrotarme la próxima vez!- gritó Gai aún con mucha energía mientras Rock lee y Naruko eran bajados, por el rostro de ambos se notaba que se habían mareado, así que solo se sentaron en el suelo con la cabeza dando vueltas.

-¡Naruko!¡Cejotas!- les gritó Naruto al ver su estado.

-Estoy bien, solo déjame en el suelo un momento.- dijo Naruko mirando el suelo.

-Ya pasó medio día pero aún hay tiempo de entrenar.- dijo Kakashi mirando a sus gennin que parecían algo molestos por la espera -Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, quiero que intenten concentrar su Chakra en los oídos y vean que tan lejos pueden escuchar.-les explico Kakashi mientras se sentaba a un lado de Naruko.

-¿Solo eso Sensei?- preguntó Sakura molesta, había esperado todo el día y solo le habían dado una sencilla tarea.

-¿Quieren hacer otra cosa?- preguntó Kakashi mirándolos a los tres, todos asintieron.

-Bueno, entonces hagan 500 Flexiones, 500 sentadillas, 500 golpes, 500 Patadas y después comiencen de nuevo.- les dijo el Peligris ganándose una mirada cansada de los tres, pero cada uno camino hasta uno de los tres posteado colocados a 5 metros del otro y comenzaron con las Flexiones.

-¡Hagámoslo también nosotros Gai-sensei!- gritó Rock lee ganándose la aprobación de su sensei

-¡Eso es juventud Lee!- le gritó su maestro y ambos acompañaron a los gennin.

-¿Siempre son así?- Preguntó Naruko

-Por lo general si.- respondió Kakashi.

-Estoy cansada, quizá deba irme a casa.- le aviso la rubia

-Acuéstate un rato mientras esperas a Naruto.- le dijo Kakashi, Naruko se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó a un lado del Jounin bajo el árbol.

Era verano, la temperatura estaba sumamente agradable y con el cansancio que tenía Naruko no tardó mucho para quedarse dormida. Kakashi notó como a los quince minutos la rubia caía en un profundo sueño. Después de una hora y media los tres gennin, Rock lee y Gai terminaron la rutina puesta por Kakashi, estos últimos dos decidieron irse a seguir entrenado otro rato "para celebrar la juventud" mientras los cansados gennin se sentaron a un lado de la dormida rubia y del peligris.

Naruto solo se quedo dormido a los pies de la rubia sin pensárselo mucho. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Kakashi y se recargó en el árbol. Le parecía tremendamente injusto que apareciera de un día para otro habiendo vivido una vida de princesa en Sunagakure mientras él había visto como Naruto era rechazado por la aldea como demonio. Siguió pensando en ella mientras la miraba cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía nada que ver con él y mucho menos debería interesarle tenerla cerca, porque seguramente era una cabeza hueca como su hermano. ¿Que más daba que alguien nuevo llegara? Cientos de personas viajaban por las cinco grandes naciones, que más daba una más y ya. Lo único que Sasuke podría encontrar ligeramente interesante en ella era como había aparecido de un momento a otro, ¿Porque demonios tenía que llegar cuando todo era miel sobre hojuelas para Naruto? La nueva Rubia lo tenía fan fácil y eso despertaba en Sasuke un desagrado. La gente que lo tiene todo fácil en esta vida es completamente inútil, porque nunca se esfuerzan por conseguir nada, lo que iba justo al contrario de la vida del Uchiha, una vida con un propósito claro: la venganza.

-¿Así es como se ve un Jounin enamorado?- preguntó Sakura tontamente mientras se ganaba la mirada molesta del azabache y de Kakashi, lo que la hizo recordar lo que Sasuke había dicho, así que la pelirrosa se hundió de nuevo en su callada depresión.

Kakashi miró a Naruko. Era muy parecida a su hermano físicamente pero aún así había algo que la diferenciaba en cuanto a carácter. El jounin suspiro al pensar en que a pesar de saber que perdió a sus padres, Naruko no había sufrido de verdadero dolor como en que sufren los shinobi, ella sufrió por unos padres que nunca conoció y Naruto había sentido el dolor de ser rechazado por toda su aldea, eso era lo que Naruko desconocía, la desesperación de no tener un lugar al cual pertenecer, el frío del rechazo y la tristeza que lo acompaña. Era imposible no notarlo con su rostro dormido al lado. Naruko era una gran shinobi pero no había dolor ni desconfianza en ella, Naruko era demasiado inocente y eso para un shinobi es algo mortal.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas de un cómodo silencio entre los cuatro cuando Sakura se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme, Kakashi, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura despidiéndose cariñosamente de este último.

-Sasuke ayúdame a llevarlos a su casa, yo llevaré a Naruko.- le pidió Kakashi

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se agachó y cargo a Naruto como costal. Sasuke también estaba cansado así que quería terminar con esto pronto. Ambos ninja llegaron hasta la casa de los Rubios cargándolos, habían dejado la puerta abierta así que solo giraron la perilla y entraron.

-Este lugar solía ser un desastre.-dijo Kakashi mirando la casa

-Algo obvio de Naruto.- dijo Sasuke mientras acomodaba al rubio para que no se le cayera

-Vamos a dejarlos en su cama.- dijo Kakashi mientras avanzaba hasta la habitación, seguido por Sasuke quién aventó pesadamente a Naruto en la cama pero no se despertó. Kakashi colocó a Naruko suavemente a un lado y salió de la habitación. Sasuke miro a Kakashi irse y se sintió más cansado cuando vio a los gemelos dormidos sobre la cama así que se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

- _Me iré en un momento.-_ pensó Sasuke acomodándose sin darse cuenta de cómo sus párpados se iban cerrando pesadamente hasta un profundo sueño.

Escribir a Rock Lee me divierte muchísimo y un **_fun fact_** es que tanto a Shino como a el les digo por sus apodos porque a veces de verdad se me olvidan sus nombres

 **Kigen no Lawliet** me gusta tu nombre completo 3 y si, Sasuke es un idiota, me gusta mucho escuchar que el capítulo te gusto, fue por ti de hecho que volví a escribir gran parte del capítulo para que la llegada de Naruko al Equipo 7 fuera más interesante.

Merci Beaucoup **Abyss Black**! también es mi parte favorita del capítulo. Sakura no es precisamente encantadora en mi fanfic pero no la odio, sería aburrido si Naruko se llevase bien con todo el mundo. Una Mary Sue es un personaje al que todo le sale bien porque es perfecto y hace que la trama sea aburrida porque como es perfecto, nunca discute con nadie y no tiene ningún defecto o problema.


	12. Karaoke

Azul Eléctrico

 **13\. Karaoke**

 _POV Naruko_

Desperté y míre que la alarma de Naruto marcaba las 7:00 am. Mire a mi alrededor y estaba sobre la cama que compartía con mi hermano pero no recordaba haber llegado ahí. Mire mi ropa y me di cuenta de que aún estaba vestida con lo usual de misión, lo que me hizo recordar que ayer Kakashi le dijo a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto que hicieran todo ese entrenamiento, de cómo mientras el y yo nos acostamos bajo el árbol y después de eso ya no recordaba nada. Bueno, estaba claro que me había quedado dormida y seguramente Kakashi nos había traído hasta aquí. Intenté ponerme de pie sin hacer ruido y me encontré con Sasuke dormido plácidamente en el suelo.

¿Que demonios hacía aquí? Ni si quiera sabía cuál era su apellido pero ya me resultaba bastante molesto por su actitud soberbia, bastaba con mirarlo a la cara para darte cuenta de que se creía el mejor e invencible. Además de su estupido comentario de ayer, como si hubiera sido desición mia dejar a Naruto sufrir todos estos años que estuve en Sunagakure, menudo idiota.

Camine fuera de la habitación agarrando mi mochila _que de hecho ya debería de haber desempacado_ y salí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con una pantalonera negra y una playera naranja, al salir arregle mi cabello en una simple coleta alta. Revise la habitación y ambos seguían dormidos aún, mire a Sasuke quien seguía en el suelo y le puse una almohada, seguramente si despertaba con el cuello torcido tendría peor humor inclusive que ayer.

Camine hasta la cocina tarareado mi canción favorita y revise lo que Naruto tenía en la alacena, sería suficiente para preparar un desayuno decente pero faltaba jugo de naranja. Tome el dinero de donde Naruto dijo que lo tenía y salí a comprarlo. El clima era mucho más fresco que en Sunagakure así que me arrepentí de traer solo una playera. Cuando camine hasta la tienda sentí que la mirada de varias personas iban hacia mi, pero me causaba una sensación rara. Cuando vivía en Sunagakure siempre iba al lado de Gaara o de mis hermanos. Todos nos saludaban a donde quiera que íbamos, siempre con reverencias y sonrisas. Entendí a que se refería el idiota de Sasuke con que a Naruto lo habían tratado como demonio siempre. La gente que me miraba lo hacía como si vieran algo desagradable en mí o solo con extrañeza. Decidí no dejarme llevar por esas personas y seguir mi camino, pero no por eso dejaban de mirarme.

Llegue a la casa y todo seguía en silencio. Mire el mandil que estaba colgado detrás del refrigerador y después de salir a sacudirle el polvo me lo puse y comencé a preparar huevos estrellados. El olor debió despertar a mi hermano porque llego en silencio aún medio dormido y se sentó en la mesa

-Buenos días Naruko.- me dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días.- le conteste aún ocupada con los huevos

-Me encanta despertar y oler comida.- dijo sonriendo

-Espero que te guste lo que he preparado.- le dije poniéndole el plato en frente, Naruto iba a contestarme cuando miro hacia la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenos días Sasuke.- lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras se llenaba la boca con su desayuno.

Genial, me había puesto de buen humor y llega el idiota.

-Lamentó haberme quedado dormido.- dijo con su voz profunda mientras miraba la escena. Era un idiota pero verlo recién despertar lo hacía parecer una despreocupada escultura. Después de acomodarse la ropa se dio la vuelta para irse

-Quédate a desayunar Teme.- le dijo Naruto entusiasmado -Naruko cocina bastante bien.- le presumió mientras se llenaba la boca de nuevo.

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo entro a la cocina, se acercó a la estufa donde yo estaba cocinando y me desagradó tenerlo tan cerca.

-Solo siéntate, yo te llevaré el desayuno.- le dije con intenciones de que se alejara.

-Déjame llevar vasos y jugo porque de lo contrario tu hermano va a ahogarse.- dijo señalando a Naruto quien se estaba atragantado con el desayuno, me limité a asentir. Sasuke le llevó jugo a mi hermano y luego se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo los preparo?- le pregunte a Sasuke

-Revueltos.- respondió Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

Lamentablemente descarte la idea de ponerle picante o prepararlos desagradables para ver su cara al comerlos y con resignación me limité prepararlos y ponerlos en el plato.

-Aquí están.- le dije mientras los acomodaba en la mesa

-Gracias.- me respondió mirando el plato.

Eran las 8:30 am y ya habíamos desayunado los tres. Me puse de pie para lavar los trastes pero Sasuke se me adelanto y los lavo el. Después se dio media vuelta para por fin irse pero Naruto lo llamo.

-Vamos a hacer una reunión hoy Sasuke - le dijo Naruto -Va a ser en el Karaoke, van a ir todos para presentarles a Naruko, es a las 6 y deberías venir.- lo invito

-No, iré a entrenar.- dijo Sasuke en la puerta de la casa

-Nunca vienes a comer con nosotros, hazlo por Naruko-Chan.- dijo Naruto señalándome y gire los ojos, mi hermano le estaba pidiendo al pesado de Sasuke que fuera por mí.

-Tal vez vaya.- dijo finalmente saliendo de la casa y alejándose de tejado en tejado.

El resto del día Naruto y yo salimos por toda la aldea, nos saludaron un par de ninjas pero la mayoría de los civiles nos miraban igual que antes.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan, algún día seré Hokage y van a mirarnos con respeto dattebayo.- afirmó con mucha seguridad y que me hizo creerle.

-Ya falta una hora para ir a comer.- Le dije a Naruto mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la tienda

-Entones solo podemos caminar una hora más.- me dijo con pose despreocupada

-Tenemos que ir a bañarnos.- le reclame

-Vamos a perder tiempo.- dijo intentando no bañarse

-Vamos a bañarnos y ya.- le dije tomándole la mano y caminamos hasta la casa.

Naruto y yo entramos a la casa y como aún teníamos mucho tiempo decidí bañarme en la tina.

-Ven a bañarte conmigo.- le dije llenando la bañera de agua y burbujas

-¿juntos?- preguntó mirándome

-Si.- le dije pensando que era obvio

-¿Porque te gusta que nos bañemos juntos?- le preguntó mientras se desvestía

-No lo sé, supongo que como somos gemelos me da curiosidad pensar cómo sería mi cuerpo si fuera hombre.- le dije quitándome la ropa

-Eres una pervertida.- dijo entrando a la tina

-Soy tu gemela y aún asi me miraste cuando nos bañamos, tú eres el pervertido.- le dije entrando también al agua.

-Eso es porque tienes un cuerpo distinto, dattebayo .- contestó

-Eso quiere decir que me has mirado, pervertido, dattebane.- le dije lanzándole agua

-Pervertida tu, que te desvistes frente a mi- me dijo riendo y siguiendo la pelea de agua

-No lo hago frente a nadie mas.- le dije riéndome

-El que se atreva a mirarte o intentar algo contigo se ganara una golpiza del futuro hokage.- dijo poniéndose shampoo

 _Reí ante la idea de que el futuro Kazekage se ganó una golpiza del futuro Hokage._

Rodee mi cabello y mi cuerpo con un par de toallas y camine hasta el cuarto, escoji unos jeans rotos y una playera negra. Deje mi cabello suelto y lo cepille. Naruto escogió unos jeans y una playera negra, me reí pensando que eso era mi ropa si fuera hombre y Naruto era yo si fuera hombre.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte

-Hai.- dijo revolviéndose el cabello con una toalla y después salimos por la puerta.

-¿Y si nos vamos por los tejados?- le dije viendo la hora, nos habíamos tardado demasiado en la bañera y así ahorraríamos tiempo.

-Será más divertido que caminar.- me dijo, yo solo asentí y avanzamos por los tejados de Konoha hasta el restaurante Karaoke..

Lleguemos y todos estaban ya ahí. Había un chico con las manos llenas de frituras que debía ser Chouji ya que según Naruto Chouji siempre está comiendo, una chica rubia platino de ojos azules que no podía ser nadie más que Ino, un chico de apariencia desarreglada y cara de tener sueño así que era Shikamaru, había un chico de cabello marrón oscuro y unos inusuales ojos color perla y a su lado una chica con esos mismos orbes preciosos pero más pequeña y con cabello negro, eran los únicos que se parecían entre si por lo que quizá deberían ser los Hyuuga, un muchacho que tenía un aura y apariencia completamente canina con unos amenzadores colmillos que mostraba en una sonrisa así que era Kiba, un misterioso sujeto que estaba completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza, con chaqueta y lentes de sol aunque fuera ya atardecer por lo que supuse se trataba de Shino, estaba mi _agradable_ compañera Sakura y por último una chica de piel bronceada y cabello café oscuro que sonreía agradablemente con un bonito peinado recojido en dos pequeñas bolas de cabello por lo que tenía que ser Tenten. La chica de ojos perlados era la más pequeña pero estando a su lado media por lo menos cinco centímetros más que yo.

-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruko.- les dije a todos.

-De verdad que eres idéntica a Naruto.- dijo Kiba

-Así se supone que sean los gemelos Kiba.- le respondió irónicamente Shikamaru con cara de cansancio

-Bueno, vamos a comer o no.- dijo Chouji ocupándose de entrar al restaurante.

Después entramos todos detrás de él. Nos sentamos por equipos en una gran mesa del Karaoke y pedimos una Barbecue para todos, a mi izquierda se sentó Naruto, a la derecha Neji, después Hinata, Sakura e Ino.

-Yo soy Hyuuga Neji, ella es Hyuuga Hinata.- dijo el chico de ojos perla muy parecido a la chica que tenía al lado.

-Yo soy Nara Shikamaru, ella es Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji- se presentó Shikamaru

-Yo soy Rock Lee, aunque ya nos habíamos conocido y ella es Tenten.- se presentó Lee

-Yo soy inuzuka Kiba y el es Aburame Shino.- dijo un chico con colmillos y señaló al tipo junto a él que estaba completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza.

De pronto todos guardaron silencio y entro Sasuke con el cabello mojado, unos jeans y una playera azul marino, tomo una silla y se sentó entre Neji y yo para mi desgracia.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir Sasuke.- dijo Naruto contento

-Supongo que se lo debía a Naruko por el desayuno.-dijo Sasuke pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado y ganándose un suspiro de las chicas.

Suspiré fastidiada, sabía que Sasuke era atractivo pero no que era el galán número uno de la aldea.

-¿Desayunaste con los Uzumaki?- preguntó Sakura molesta

-Paso la noche con nosotros.- contestó Naruto, todos miraron a Sasuke pero él no lo negó.

-¿De dónde vienes Naruko?.-preguntó Kiba intentando que el odio de las chicas no echara a perder la comida.

-Nací en Konoha pero he pasado toda mi vida en Sunagakure.- le conteste sonriendo

-¿Vivías con el Kazekage?-Preguntó Chouji

-¿Vivías con Gaara?-preguntó Naruto sin dejarme contestar

-Si, el Kazekage y Karura son mis padres, Kankuro y Temari son mis hermanos.- les dije contenta de recordar a mi Familia

-¿Y Gaara?-Preguntó Sasuke mirándome, estaba muy cerca mío y todos nos me miraba separando por mi respuesta.

-Gaara y yo también vivíamos juntos.-le respondí mirando a otro lado

Cuando levante la mirada Shikamaru me sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa, me importaba mantener lo mío con Gaara en secreto pero Shikamaru sin duda lo había descubierto, debí haberlo disimulado más y no subestimar las advertencias de Naruto sobre su inteligencia. Sentí la mirada de Sasuke pero no lo mire, no iba a verme tonta como Sakura e Ino babeando sobre la mesa.

-¿Todos son Gennin?- pregunté cambiando el tema

-Solo Shikamaru dejó de serlo por orden estricta del Hokage.-respondió Neji

-No te vi en los exámenes.- me dijo Shikamaru

-No se me permitía acercarme a Konohagakure.- le explique

-Me imagino porque.- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Porque?.- preguntó Chouji

-Eso no es importante.- lo interrumpió Ino .-¿Qué te gusta hacer Naruko?- preguntó

-Me gusta cocinar.- le conteste a la rubia

-Idéntica a tu hermano.- se rió Kiba

-Naruto solo se ha dedicado a ser un dolor de cabeza por toda la aldea.- dijo Sakura con su voz chillona que me empezaba a hartar.

-Sakura-Chan.- se quejó Naruto

De pronto quedamos todos en silencio y una dulce voz que apenas emitía un susurro comenzó a hablar mientras intentaba buscar a quien pertenecía.

-De-deberíamos salir las chicas mañana.- sugirió Hinata, yo había olvidado que estaba aquí.

-Suena bien Hinata.- le dije, parecía muy agradable con sus ojos Perla y su cabello oscuro.

Después llegó la mesera con toda la comida que habíamos ordenado y vi cómo los ojos de Chouji brillaban.

-Pero igual vamos a reunirnos dentro de dos semanas como siempre.- aclaró Shino

-¡A comer!.- gritó Chouji y todos comenzamos a comer, aunque no tan desesperadamente como el.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

 **Kigen no Lawliet** , opinó lo mismo de Sakura y considerando lo que le sucedió con Ino, realmente hacer que Sakura y ella lleven bien sería literalmente ir en contra del sentido de Sakura, ni me gusta la idea ni podría hacerlo sin forzar demasiado la trama y de verdad intento que los personajes no pierdan su verdadera personalidad. Que bueno que te guste KakashixNaruko porque a mí me parece increíblemente tierno.

 **Abyss Black** , de hecho la historia ya está terminada pero como la he escrito en estos últimos seis meses siempre surgen cosas que a mí yo actual le gustaría mejorar o revisiones para que la historia tenga coherencia por si cambie algo sin darme cuenta. En realidad si son solamente los novatos pero y Kakashi como Naruto ama el ramen así que tenía que ponerlo un par de veces, la siguiente situación con el sensei más atractivo de las cinco naciones ninja va a ser aún mejor.

¡Agarrense a sus asientos y sigan leyendo porque los siguientes capítulos serán muy interesantes!

Aunque para ser sincera entre más avanza la trama se vuelve mejor porque como fue un proyecto de mucho tiempo yo misma fui mejorando como escritora capítulo a capítulo y créanme cuando les digo que tengo muchos capítulos preparados para ustedes 3


	13. Las Chicas y yo

Azul Eléctrico

 **14\. Las Chicas y yo**

 _(Naruko POV)_

La noche anterior fue bastante agradable, todos me parecieron personas normales, al parecer no todos los amigos de mi hermano eran unos idiotas creídos y se sintió como si los conociera desde antes.

Las chicas y yo habíamos decidido salir a las aguas termales todo el día así que me desperté temprano y le deje el desayuno preparado a mi hermano. A las 9:00 A.M estábamos Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura y yo frente a las aguas termales.

-Día de Chicas.- chillo Ino emocionada a lo que Tenten y yo reímos, hablamos de cosas tontas hasta que entramos a las aguas termales, el agua quemaba los primeros minutos pero el día era prometedoramente encantador.

-Ahora que estamos solas tendremos que ponerme al corriente del drama en la aldea.- río Sakura

-Déjame a mí contarle Frente de Marquesina.-se quejó Ino -Aquí todo ha sido igual desde siempre, Sakura y yo estamos enamoradas de Sasuke.- comenzó la rubia

-Todas en la aldea lo están.- aclaró Tenten -Excepto Hinata y yo.- concluyó

-¿Tú de quién estás enamorada Tenten?- le pregunte mientras intentaba que mi delantera dejara de flotar, mire a Hinata y noté que teníamos el mismo problema.

-De nadie.- me respondió Tenten mirando a otro lado

-De Rock Lee.- me aclaro Sakura

-¡Sakura!- se quejó Tenten

-Pero es la verdad, desde que te beso no paras de hablar de él.-confesó Sakura

-¡Te beso!- gritó Ino Sorprendida

-Creo que hacen una bonita pareja.- comentó Hinata

-Tu y ya sabes quién también.- dijo Tenten sonriendo. Mire a Hinata que se puso completamente roja en cuestión de segundos

-¿Se puede saber quién es?- le pregunte riendo, esta reunión era divertida

-Es...es.- comenzó Hinata.-¡Es Naruto-kun!- gritó cerrando los ojos

-Siempre lo ha sido.- aclaró Sakura

-¿Mi hermano lo sabe?- pregunté sorprendida

-Sin ofender pero tu hermano es la persona más densa que de toda Konoha.- dijo Ino riéndose

-Me imagino.- le conteste riendo, Naruto seguramente no era sensible para esos temas. Cuando dejamos de reír pude escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-Jutsu ojo de arena.- dije y cerré mi ojo derecho poniendo mis dedos sobre el, se formó un ojo de arena que sobrevoló hasta el lado de las aguas termales destinado a los hombres

-¿Qué ves Naruko-san?- preguntó Tenten, hice una mueca cuando me di cuenta.

-Están todos los chicos.- les dije

-¡Qué pesados son!- se quejó Sakura

-¿Están todos?- preguntó Ino

-Byakugan.- Dijo Hinata y luego confirmó que todos realmente estaban del otro lado.

-Se supone que era solo chicas.- contestó Sakura

-Vamos a esperar una hora más y si siguen aquí nos vamos.- dijo Tenten y todas estuvimos de acuerdo.

( _Naruto POV)_

Me pareció buena idea salir con los chicos a las aguas termales a pesar de los reclamos de Neji y Shikamaru de que había que darle su privacidad a las chicas y bla bla bla. Era un día agradable e inclusive Sasuke estaba aquí.

Después de un par de horas escuchamos a las chicas hablar sobre nosotros y agudizamos el oído, después Neji nos regaño por meternos en sus conversaciones, Neji era un aguafiestas.

-Eh Naruto.- me susurró Kiba

-¿Que pasa?.- le pregunte

-Podemos intentar ver a las chicas.- me propuso con su sonrisa de malicia

-Que buena idea Kiba.- le dije sonriendo también.

Nos acercamos lentamente hasta la orilla de las aguas y podíamos oír con más claridad a las chicas. Nos escabullimos a unos metros de la pared de madera que nos dividía, si nos acercábamos un poco más...

-¿Qué están pensando hacer?- dijo Sasuke aunque se escuchaba más como un regaño que como una pregunta, después se acercaron todos los demás por la conmoción

-Aguafiestas.- susurro Kiba

-¿Acaso pensabas Espiar a tu hermana?- preguntó Neji regañándome

-Etto, no había pensado que mi hermana también estaba ahí.- confesé

-¿Te gusta el incesto?- preguntó Lee y todos me miraron horrorizados

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté confundido

-Es Amor entre hermanos.- me contestó Kiba

-Pues yo amo a Naruko.-les dije, yo adoraba a mi hermana.

-No ese tipo de amor, se refiere a atracción sexual.- me explico Shikamaru

-¡Yo no pienso en ella de esa Manera, Dattebayo!- les grite asustado, por supuesto que Naruko era guapa pero no la besaría ni nada, besaría a Sakura.

-¿Entonces porque querrías mirar al otro lado y verla desnuda, no crees que se molestaria?-Preguntó Neji

-A ella no le importa que la vea sin ropa.-conteste, de pronto todos se sonrojaron, hasta Sasuke.

-¿Es decir que se ha desvestido frente a ti?-Preguntó Kiba quien estaba a mi lado

-Si .- y vi como el rojo en las caras de todos subía dos tonos.- Quiero decir, solo cuando me pide que nos bañemos juntos.- les explique pero fue una mala idea porque su cara no hacía más que empeorar

-No me miren así, Dattebayo.-me queje

-Has hecho que nos lo imaginemos.- respondió Kiba

-¿Lo imaginaste?¡Eres el peor de los Pervertidos Kiba!- Reclamo Neji indignado

-¡Apuesto que hasta tu o Sasuke también lo hicieron!- gritó Kiba

-A mí no me metan en eso.-Se quejó el azabache

-¡Te gustan los hombres o que!¡No me digas que no te parece Guapa por lo menos!-siguió gritando Kiba, Sasuke no le contesto

-Si te gustan los hombres no pasa nada Sasuke.- le contestó calmadamente Lee, pero Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji se estaban aguantando la risa

-¡No me gustan los hombres!- se molestó Sasuke -¡Y por supuesto que Naruko me parece guapa, solo basta con verla, con su cabello dorado y su cuerpo!- contestó y todos lo miraban a él y luego a mi esperando alguna reacción.

( _Naruko POV)_

Todas nos habíamos quedado calladas cuando los chicos comenzaron a pelear, Sakura iba a levantarse y golpear a Kiba y Naruto cuando le hice señas de que se quedara quieta para escuchar lo que decían, no hacía falta mucho para oírlos porque prácticamente estaban gritando.

¡No me gustan los hombres!- se molestó Sasuke -¡Y por supuesto que Naruko me parece guapa, solo basta con verla, con su cabello dorado y su cuerpo!- contestó gritando.

Cuando escuchamos a Sasuke gritar que yo le parecía guapa todas nos miramos entre sí. La cara que tenían Sakura e Ino era indescriptible, una mezcla entre estar contentas de escuchar que su Sasuke-kun no era Gay y enojadas porque había gritado que yo le parecía atractiva.

-Lo mejor sería irnos ya.- dijo Tenten y nadie reclamó, solo nos envolvimos en toallas y caminamos hacia un vestidor amplio con paredes blancas y un suelo de madera.

-¡Donde está mi ropa! ¿La tomaste tu Ino-puerca?- le reclamó Sakura

-¿Para qué querría tu feo gusto para vestir, frente de marquesina?- dijo Ino buscando su ropa también.

-No está mi Ropa.-dijo Tenten preocupada

-Ni la mía.- se unió Hinata, luego busque entre mis cosas y tampoco estaba

-No puedo encontrar la mía.-respondi.

Todas nos miramos pensando que podría haber sucedido pero llegamos a la misma conclusión: alguien había tomado nuestra ropa.

-Seguro fueron los chicos.- se quejó Ino

-No es posible.- conteste -Hemos estado escuchándolos desde que llegaron.- explique

-Deberíamos preguntarles.- sugirió Hinata.

-¿Quién va?- preguntó Sakura, todas nos miramos y finalmente decidimos que iríamos Ino y yo.

Nos envolvimos lo mejor que pudimos en nuestras toallas, nos cepillamos el cabello y salimos hacia el lado de los hombres.

Entramos por los vestidores que eran idénticos a los nuestros y todos voltearon a vernos. Sasuke estaba sonrojado, supuse que por lo que había gritado.

-Alguien tomó nuestras ropas.- les dijo Ino

-Todos hemos estado aquí, no sé quién habrá podido ser.- dijo Shikamaru -Neji intenta usar tu Byakugan para ver si hay alguien cerca que las pudo haber tomado.- le pidió, vaya que Shikamaru sabía actuar rápido.

-Encuéntralo rápido Shikamaru, necesitamos vestirnos.- lo apresuró a Ino

-Hago todo lo que puedo.- aviso Shikamaru .- Vamos a dividirnos, vamos todos a vestirnos, las chicas se queda aquí mientras Neji, Shino, Naruto, Kiba y yo vamos a buscar a quien las pudo haber tomado, Naruko y Sasuke pueden ir a las casas de las chicas por ropa en caso de que no encontremos lo que perdieron y todos los demás se quedan aquí para no dejar a las chicas solas o en caso de encontrar algo cerca.- nos dividió Shikamaru.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•


	14. Miradas

Azul Eléctrico

 **14\. Miradas**

Maldita sea. Shikamaru nos había puesto en el mismo equipo a Sasuke y a mí para fastidiarme probablemente. Lo mire con odio un momento y después deje salir un suspiro de resignación. Si me quejaba iba a parecer una niñita totalmente inmadura.

Ino y yo nos regresamos al vestidor de chicas y les explicamos la situación a Hinata, Sakura y Tenten. Las chicas habían encontrado mi short negro así que me lo puse y me volví a poner la toalla, me dieron las direcciones de sus casas y después tuve que regresarme al vestidor de hombres y ya todos estaban vestidos. Sasuke estaba esperándome en la esquina, cuando me acerqué me dio una mirada de pies a cabeza que me hizo querer golpearlo y luego se quitó la playera, estaba enojada por su manera de mirarme pero ver sus abdominales marcados me hizo quedarme callada, después extendió su playera hacia mi y capte de inmediato que no podía salir por toda la aldea solo con un short y una toalla, tome la playera azul marino con el logo de clan que tenían todas las playeras de Sasuke y me regrese al vestidor de chicas para ponérmela. Genial, ahora parecería de su propiedad.

-Esa es la playera de Sasuke-kun.- anunció Sakura

-¿Crees que Naruko-san podría salir por toda la aldea desnuda?- preguntó Tenten

-Pero es la de Sasuke.- se quejó la pelirrosa

-Va a ir por la ropa de todas, tonta, solo déjala.- me defendió Ino, lo que me agrado bastante.

Me di vuelta hacia la esquina del vestidor para dejar caer la toalla y sentí una mirada pero lo ignore, después me puse la playera de Sasuke, me quedaba algo apretada de la delantera pero obviamente era mejor que ir desnuda por las calles. Me mire en el espejo antes de irme y maldije a quien sea que se había llevado la ropa por no dejar mi brasier, solo tenía esa delgada playera así que cruce los brazos con intenciones de cubrirme lo más posible.

Camine de nuevo al otro vestidor esperando a Sasuke, quien de nuevo me miró pero no me queje, solo salimos por la puerta de las aguas termales.

-¿Que Clan es el que tengo en la espalda?.- dije aún abrazándome para cubrirme.

-El Clan Uchiha.- me dijo con Orgullo

-No recuerdo haber oído hablar de él.- le mencione

-Eso es porque solo quedó yo.- me aclaro con voz fría

-Lo siento.- me disculpe, no iba a preguntarle nada más.

Caminamos hasta la casa de Sakura porque quedaba más cerca y me encontré con una efusiva señora que nos abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, que gusto verte.- le dijo sonriendo, después me miró y dejó de sonreír.-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó cómo si yo no estuviera, que desagradable era esta señora.

-Venimos por ropa para Sakura.- le explique, después le conté lo que había pasado y me trajo una pequeña mochila con la ropa de Sakura y se despidió de Sasuke.

-Parece que le agradas mucho.- le dije a Sasuke

-Seguro es porque Sakura le ha dicho que pretende casarse conmigo.- dijo molesto

-¿Tanto te adora?- le pregunte curiosa

-Ella y todas las de la aldea, me siguen por todas partes e intentan llamar la atención.- comentó fastidiado.

-Debe haber alguna que te interese, si tu objetivo es casarte tienes bastantes para escoger.- me reí intentando animarlo

-Tengo un objetivo muy distinto a solo casarme, pero quiero restablecer mi clan.- respondió Sasuke

-¿Entonces planeas casarte con más de una?- pregunté asombrada

-Si, en parte es eso.- contestó tranquilo

-Yo no podría compartir mi esposo.- reí mientras caminábamos a casa de Tenten

-Podrías ser una de mis esposas.- se burlo Sasuke, me pareció extraño que no me gritara o que estuviera de buen humor pero no iba a quitárselo

-Mi padre me mataría si aceptará un matrimonio así.- me reí pensando en que mi padre me encerraría de por vida, ambos seguimos riendo.

-¿El Kazekage es celoso contigo?- preguntó Sasuke

-Bastante, siempre tenía un ojo sobre mí y Temari.- le conteste

-Pero ha tenido que acostumbrarse a tus novios.- dijo Sasuke

-La verdad es que no he tenido precisamente un novio.- le conteste -Pero apuesto que tus novias también te acosaban por toda la aldea.-

-Tampoco he tenido novia.- me confeso

-¿Y tú primer beso?- le pregunte, de pronto vi que su cara se ponía roja

-¿No has besado a nadie?- le pregunte sorprendida

-Si, pero ha sido por accidente.- me confesó mirando al suelo

-Apuesto que Sakura lo recuerda perfectamente.- reí pensando que la pelirrosa lo habría forzado

-No fue Sakura.- me dijo

-¿Ino o alguna civil?- le pregunte, no sabía porque pero me mataba la curiosidad

-Fue Naruto.- me confesó mirándome con sus ojos negros

-¿Naruto te dio tu primer beso?- dije apenas entre risas -Pero con una vez seguramente no has aprendido a besar bien y mucho menos con mi hermano.- dije muriendo de risa, apenas podía respirar

-La verdad han sido dos veces.- dijo el azabache, lo mire a los ojos para ver si lo que me decía era verdad pero no sentí que me mintiera, me reí tanto que no podía caminar, después respire y mire que Sasuke me miraba molesto así que me callé y caminamos en silencio por el resto del camino.

El proceso fue muy sencillo en casa de Tenten y Hinata, solo les explique la situación y me dieron ropa para ellas, aunque miraban extraño que tuviera la playera de Sasuke y él tuviera que andar medio desnudó.

-Vamos a mi casa rápido, tengo que ir por una playera, a menos que quieras que siga por toda la aldea así.- me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su casa, yo solo lo seguí sin ninguna objeción.

Caminamos hasta una extraña parte un poco alejada de la aldea, eran casas grandes y hermosas pero todo estaba vacío, era de día pero daba una pinta de pueblo fantasma. Recordé que Sasuke me había dicho que era el último de su clan así que no iba a preguntar nada más. Nos detuvimos frente a una hermosa mansión de estilo tradicional oriental de dos pisos que llevaba el logo de los Uchihas al frente, Sasuke entro y abrió la puerta mientras.

-¿No vas a entrar?- me preguntó molesto, supuse que era yo quien le molestaba pero no iba a quedarme como tonta parada afuera.

La mansión estaba impecable también por dentro, se veían lujosos cuadros y jarrones por todas partes, Sasuke se abrió paso por la lujosa vivienda y yo lo seguía, subimos las escaleras hasta una habitación con una gran ventana de donde se podía tener una vista espectacular de Konoha. Después busco entre un par de cajones y sacó una playera como la que yo traía pero en negro.

-Nunca había traído a alguien a mi casa.- me dijo mientras se vestía

-Tienes una mansión muy hermosa.- le reconocí mientras miraba su gran habitación

-Paso todo el tiempo en la cocina o en mi habitación, es muy molesto que sea tan grande porque tengo que limpiar todo del polvo.- me explico y luego se sentó en la cama.

-Tienes una bonita vista desde aquí.- le dije mirando la ventana

Y era verdad. Desde aquí se podía ver toda la aldea y de noche seguro que era algo espectacular.

-Siéntate, aún no tengo ánimos de volver con todos.-me invitó y luego se acostó en la cama, me acerqué despacio y me senté como él pidió.

-¿No te agradan?- le pregunte mirándolo pero el tenía los ojos cerrados

-Simplemente no me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo con ellos.- dijo aún sin abrir sus ojos negros

-¿Qué haces entonces?- le pregunte cepillando mi cabello con los dedos

-Entreno todo el tiempo, necesito tener poder para acercarme a mi objetivo.- dijo mirando el techo y después sus ojos cambiaron de ese negro profundo a un hermoso rojo.

-¿Qué le sucede a tus ojos?- le pregunte asombrada

-¿Nunca habías visto un Sharingan?- preguntó mirándome con sus orbes rojos, a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Es el kekkei genkai de mi Clan, nos permite ver todo con más claridad entre otros Genjutsus de alto nivel.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Te molesta si los veo de cerca?- le pregunte asombrada de ver ese hermoso rojo que antes había sido más negro que la noche.

-No me molesta.- dijo sentándose en la cama quedado frente a mi. Me acerqué despacio mirando con cuidado aquel hipnótico Sharingan hasta que estábamos a unos centímetros.

-¿No te asustan?- me susurró Sasuke, estábamos tan cerca que para escucharlo apenas hacía falta mover los labios.

-Me parecen impresionantes, pasaron de un Negro tan oscuro como el carbón a un rojo sangre.- le dije admirando sus orbes

-Son los ojos de un clan peligroso.- me advirtió

-Son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.- dije despacio mientras me perdía en ese incomparable color.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parecía un eterno momento hasta el punto que sentía su respiración sobre mi, después me aleje y sus ojos volvieron a ese profundo negro que siguió mirándome.

-Ahora vamos a mi casa rápido para volver con las chicas.- le dije mientras soltaba el aire que no sabía que mantenía . Sasuke solo se levanto de la cama y nos fuimos de tejado en tejado hasta mi casa.

Entramos a la casa y revise que la cocina estuviera bien, Naruto se había comido su desayuno. Después Sasuke me siguió por la casa hasta la habitación que compartía con Naruto y busque entre mis cajones ropa interior con cuidado que Sasuke no viera, tome un juego de ropa interior negro y salí a cambiarme al baño. Me bañe rápido y disfrute ponerme la ropa interior finalmente, me puse nuevo la playera de Sasuke, el Short negro y unas botas negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, también me puse una venda en la pierna derecha, me peine con una coleta alta y regrese a la habitación.

-Te regreso la playera después de lavarla.- dije antes de entrar a la habitación y después de dos pasos encontré a Sasuke acostado en mi cama, después me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Quédatela.- me ordenó.

-¿A qué horas se supone que volvemos?- preguntó, mire la alarma de Naruto que aún marcaba las 4:00 PM.

-En una hora exactamente.- le dije dejándome caer sobre la cama

-Probablemente Shikamaru ya arreglo la situación.- dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo

-Es alguien bastante inteligente, se puede confiar en el.- le dije girándome hacia el

-Neji es casi igual de inteligente.- afirmó girándose también, quedamos acostados en mi cama mirándonos de frente.

-Tus ojos son completamente negros y los de él son totalmente blancos.-le dije mirando sus profundos orbes oscuros

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojos?.- preguntó fastidiado

-Yo no dije que tuvieran algo malo, te repito que son los ojos más hermosos que he visto.- seguí contestándole mientras dejaba que me hipnotizara con la mirada.

-¿Tus ojos y los de Naruto son totalmente del mismo color?- preguntó

-Si, exactamente del mismo color.- respondi

-Déjame verlos más de cerca.- me pidió y se fue acercando poco a poco como lo había hecho antes, hasta que no podía estar más cerca sin besarlo, sentía su respiración sobre mi piel y estar tan cerca me ponía nerviosa pero era una sensación agradable.

-Déjame ver tu Sharingan.- le pedí en un susurro, no hacía falta hablar más fuerte con lo cerca que estábamos. Después de un parpadeo pude ver la transformación en un segundo de negro noche hasta ese rojo que solo se consigue en un preciado atardecer.

-¿Qué es exactamente el clan Uzumaki?- me preguntó quedándose igual de cerca

-Es un clan de cabello rojo, tienen una reserva de chakra que dobla el promedio y una increíble longevidad.- le conté mientras sentía como si lo conociera desde hace mucho.

-Eso explica el inagotable chakra de tu hermano.- dijo mirándome

-Nunca me he quedado sin Chakra.- le dije

-¿Porque tu cabello no es rojo?- preguntó mirándome el cabello y pasando una mano por el hasta llegar a las puntas, después lo soltó a un lado de mi cintura

-Es igual que el del cuarto Hokage, rubio.- le conteste como mejor pude, que acariciaran mi cabello era mi punto débil .-¿Se vería mejor rojo?- le pregunte una vez que me normalice.

-No, me gustan las rubias.- dijo acariciandome el cabello de nuevo y después cuando capto se sonrojó.

-Ino mataría por saber eso.- dije riendo

-No Ino, su cabello es casi blanco y sus ojos no son tan azules como los tuyos.- me elogio -No es decir que me gustes, solo estoy haciendo una observación.- dijo con su voz seria

-Yo tampoco soy parte de tu club de fans.- dije sonriendo

-Será porque aún no caes en mi encanto Uchiha.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Quizá no afecte a los Uzumaki.- conteste retándolo

-Quizá no.- repitió acercándose lentamente, después tomo mis muñecas y me aprisionó bajo sus brazos poniéndome en la cama. -Quizá si.- me susurró en el oido.

-Quizá tú no puedas resistirse al encanto Uzumaki.- conteste despacio y se alejo para ponerse de pie.

-Vamonos ya a casa de Ino.- dijo y sonrío de nuevo con esa sonrisa de estrella de cine

 _Que demonios acababa de suceder._

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Hoy es día de capítulo doble porque ayer pase 10 horas con el proyecto final de Física Avanzada.

Kigen no Lawliet a mí me hacen muy felices tus reviews

Abyss Black te gusto estén capítulo?

Genesis, ¿esto es lo que estabas esperando?

Shikamaru es la mente Maestra detrás de todo esto.

Gracias por leer mi historia y les escribiría mucho más pero me queda 1%


	15. Nuevo Equipo 7

Azul Eléctrico

 **15\. Nuevo Equipo 7**

Que demonios. Hace un momento estaba bajo los brazos de Sasuke y fue como si todo el odio que sintiera se transformará en otra cosa por un segundo, un segundo solamente porque no dejaba de parecerme un idiota creido. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme ese pensamiento de la mente mientras mi corazón intentaba volver a un ritmo normal. Avanzamos sin prisa a donde según Sasuke era casa de Ino. Al abrir la puerta un enorme aroma a flores de todo tipo me embargo y con el apareció un jounin de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que había logrado ver en la reunión con Tsunade-sama.

-¿Tú nombre es Uzumaki Naruko?- preguntó el padre de Ino

-Así es.- le confirme

-Eres muy bonita, te pareces tanto a ellos.- me dijo sonriendo, como si recordara algo

-Gracias.- le dije sonriendo, después le explique lo que había pasado en las aguas termales.

-Voy a decirle a su madre que escoja ropa para enviarle a Ino.- dijo y luego entro a la casa, unos minutos después salió con una mochila pequeña parecida a la de Sakura.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, espero que te lleves bien con mi hija.- dijo sonriendo.- Nos vemos Sasuke.- se despidió, a lo que Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

El padre de Ino resultó lo contrario de la madre de Sakura y con ese pensamiento avanzamos a las aguas termales. En cuanto llegue les entregue su ropa a las chicas, que estaban conversando en los vestidores de mujeres.

-Gracias Naruko-san.- me agradeció Hinata

-Gracias.- dijo Sakura y después su mochilas se soltó de sus manos, dejando caer en el suelo un pequeño brasier rosa bastante infantil, bien podría haber sido de una niña de 8 años. Sakura lo recogió rápido y su cara estaba completamente roja. No debería avergonzarla tanto, no era algo que a mí me importara.

Todas las chicas se vistieron y después llegó Rock lee a explicarnos que había pasado con nuestra ropa, al parecer la habían tomado las de la limpieza y la pusieron en sacos para lavarla, después unos ladrones de poca monta confundieron los sacos con los suyos que traían mercancía robada y se los llevaron, los chicos los llevaron con la Hokage pero la mayoría de la ropa termino hecha pedazos en el combate o simplemente no la encontraron.

Después de eso salimos todos de las aguas termales y nos paramos a conversar sobre lo que había pasado.

-Los ladrones eran unos viejos torpes pero rápidos, nos costó trabajo llegar rápido hasta donde estaban.- dijo Naruto

-No fue muy difícil encontrarlos pero no querían darnos los sacos.- dijo Kiba

-Si hubieran sabido lo que tenían dentro quizá les hubiéramos podido regresar su ropa.- se disculpó Shikamaru

-Esta bien, al final todo termino bien.- dijo Hinata sonriendo, después todo se quedo un tranquilo pero cómodo silencio.

-¿No llegaste a tu casa a cambiarte Naruko?- preguntó Tenten

-Si, fue después de ir a casa de Sasuke.- conteste

-¿Y porque aún traes la playera de Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura cruzando los brazos, todos me miraron y el azabache giro los ojos molesto.

-Porque se la obsequié.- contestó Sasuke, todos se quedaron en silencio con su respuesta

-Se te ve bien Naruko-san.- comentó Lee

-Gracias.- le dije a Lee, -Naruto, hay que irnos ya, tenemos que llegar a comprar en la tienda.- le recordé a Naruto, después todos se despidieron y llegamos a la tienda por ingredientes.

Preparamos ramen de nuevo y nos acostamos en la cama, al día siguiente tendríamos que ir a una misión así que me dormí temprano, soñando con unos ojos rojos por primera vez en mi vida.

Me levante de buen humor, me estiré y mire el reloj que marcaba las 6:00 A.M, Me bañe tranquilamente lavando mi cabello, me puse mi usual ropa de Mision y después me seque el cabello con la secadora y me lo recogí en una coleta alta, camine hasta la cocina y prepare Pancakes, desperté a Naruto, se baño y desayunamos.

-¿Cómo es la casa de Sasuke?.- me preguntó en el camino al Puente donde esperaríamos a Kakashi.

-Es una gran mansión lujosa, está en un lugar abandonado o algo así.- le conté

-Es la parte de la aldea donde vivían los Uchihas.- me explico. -¿Qué hicieron en su casa?- preguntó mirándome mientras íbamos llegando, Sakura ya estaba ahí y nos volteo a ver, me imaginé que porque escucho la pregunta y esperaba mi respuesta.

-No había nadie en su casa, solo subimos a su habitación y se vistió, después nos acostamos en su cama y hablamos.- le conté y note que Sakura seguía oyendo mi respuesta -Tiene un cuarto enorme con una vista espectacular a Konoha y cuando estábamos en su cama me enseñó su Sharingan.- le conté emocionada

-¿En la arena no hay Sharingan?- me preguntó confundido

-No, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos.- le conté asombrada y cuando me di la vuelta Sasuke estaba detrás de mí, Genial.

-A mí también me gustan tus ojos Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura saludándolo pero Sasuke no contesto.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre tarda mucho Naruko-Chan, no deberías esperarlo de pie.- dijo Naruto sentándose.

Decidí hacerle caso y me senté a su lado, después se recargó en mí y comencé a acariciar su cabello hasta que se quedo dormido. Me quede callada esperando y perdí la cuenta de las veces que Sakura intentó hablarle a Sasuke y el le contesto con si, no o solo con un "Hm", supongo que el que me hablara ayer debe considerarse como un milagro o algo. Después de un par de horas llego Kakashi.

-Hola chicos.- todos lo miramos sin saludarlo, excepto Naruto porque seguía dormido, le hable despacio para despertarlo.

-Tengo una noticia que darles, Naruko está oficialmente en el equipo 7.- Dijo

-¿Pero qué no los equipos son de tres?.- preguntó Sakura, que molesta era la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, es que todos los equipos están completos además de que no encontraron un mejor equipo que este para Naruko.- contestó Kakashi.

-Ahora saldremos en misiones juntos Naruko-Chan.- dijo Naruto contento

-Hablando de misiones, tenemos que ir por la nuestra y apúrense porque ya vamos tarde.- dijo Kakashi

-¡Y de quién es la culpa!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono, lo que me hizo reir

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **Kigen no Lawliet,** ya sé que iba a ser a un ritmo tranquilo pero tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo y me gusta mucho que lo hayas entendido aún sin decírtelo. Pero no es como que todo vaya rápido después de esto ni se van a casar en los próximos dos capítulos jaja te lo prometo.


	16. Otro día sin él

_Azul Eléctrico_

 **16\. Otro día sin él**

Nos fuimos de tejado en tejado hasta la sala que asignaba las misiones, tenía un gran sala con ventanas por doquier y piso de madera. Al entrar me encontré con los dos ancianos del consejo y la Hokage sentados en una mesa amplia con un mantel blanco.

-Naruko-hime, que gusto verte.- dijo contenta la Hokage.

-Igualmente Hokage-sama.- conteste

-Veo que ya te informo Kakashi que eres parte del equipo siete.- dijo mirando a todo el equipo

-Asi es, gracias por ponerme en el equipo de mi hermano.- le agradecí

-De nada, el Kazekage me pidió como favor que te pusiera en el equipo donde mejor te sintieras.- dijo sonriendo -Bueno Kakashi, la misión que voy a asignarles consiste únicamente en llevar un paquete hasta una aldea menor en el país del sonido.- dijo entregándole a Kakashi una caja de 30x30 cm.

-Hai.- dijo Kakashi y luego de una reverencia todos nos retiramos de la gran sala.

-Son las 10 AM, recojan sus cosas y nos vemos en la puerta norte en media hora.- dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer con el paquete.

Naruto se quedo con cara de no haber entendido la instrucción así que solo lo tome de la mano en camino a nuestra casa, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron por su propio camino después de que Sasuke ignorara la propuesta de Sakura para ir a su casa.

Llegamos a casa rápidamente, Naruto sacó un par de mochilas negras y me dio una. Decidí empacar otro par de ropa que consistía en un short, unas botas negras hasta arriba de las rodillas, la playera de Sasuke y una cinta blanca para la cintura. Me peine en dos coletas altas por comodidad, mi cabello recogido asi llegaba hasta la cintura, lo cual me encantaba. Después de guardar kunais y herramientas ninja Naruto y yo salimos de la casa. Como aún teníamos 10 minutos decidíamos comprar Dangos.

Llegamos al punto de reunión en la puerta norte a la hora indicada y como siempre nuestro Sensei aún no estaba ahí. Me recargue en la puerta de brazos cruzados esperándolo mientras Naruto se sentaba a mi lado, cerré los ojos mientras esperaba a que llegara el resto del equipo.

-Hola Naruko-san.- me saludo Neji acercándose,

-Hola Neji.- le dije sonriendo

-¿Vas a una misión?.- me preguntó, deduje que por las mochilas.

-Hai, es al país del sonido, he estudiado los mapas desde que tengo memoria pero nunca había ido.- le conté

-Esta gobernado por gente de confianza de Orochimaru, deberían tener cuidado con eso.- dijo mirando a Naruto.

-¿Quieres decir que está gobernado por un Sannin malvado y nadie hace nada al respecto?- pregunté asombrada

-No es como si Konoha pueda solo irrumpir en otra aldea y ya, probablemente tenga tratados con las otras grandes naciones.- dijo mirándome con sus ojos blancos

-Eso sería una declaración de guerra.- concluí

-Así es.- dijo mirándome, después volteo a un lado y estaban llegando Sasuke y Sakura que nos miraban.

-¿Te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo?- preguntó Neji

-No, es un placer hablar contigo Neji, si no te molesta me gustaría que habláramos algún día después de volver de Mision.- le dije sonriendo

-Será un placer.- me dijo sonriendo, después salió Hinata de una tienda buscando alguien.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya.- dijo mirando a Hinata -Nos vemos luego Naruko-san, Naruto-kun.- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta donde estaba Hinata.

20 minutos después llegó finalmente Kakashi, nos entregó a todos paquetes con pastillas de soldado, botellas de agua y medicina básica.

-Es hora de irnos.- dijo Kakashi y subimos a los árboles. -Formación alfa.- ordenó y todos tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares.

Avanzamos de rama en rama sin prisa pero a una velocidad constante. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, la última vez que había ido de árbol en árbol había llegado a Konohagakure para vivir aquí finalmente. En el silencio del bosque recordé con melancolía todos los besos que me había dado Gaara, se sentía como una eternidad y ese último beso que nos dimos había sido el más intenso, pero a la vez me había dejado con la sensación de que él se me escapaba de entre los dedos sin poder yo hacer nada. Pasaban las horas y me hacía sentir mal emocionalmente, es como si todo el sonido de las ramas y los animales me bloqueara la mente. Sabía que mis problemas no se arreglarían si nos deteníamos así que no se lo pedí a Kakashi, sabía que lo que me haría volver a mí misma sería la hermosa sensación de mis pies en la arena y el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, pero era mucho pedir estando el en otro país y yo en este laberinto de ramas que parecía no tener fin.

Después de no sé cuántas horas de lenta depresión y silencio Kakashi nos ordenó detenernos, escojimos un pequeño claro del bosque y programamos las horas que haría guardia cada quien. Kakashi fue por madera, Sakura fue a dar una vuelta para ver las plantas medicinales, Sasuke y Naruto fueron por agua al río cercano, así que yo me quedé armando las tres casas de campaña y colocando los sleepin. Me subí a una rama una vez que había terminado y me recargue en el árbol. Me sentía pésimamente, con un agujero negro en el pecho que segundo a segundo me consumía la calma. No iba a regresarme por debilidad emocional pero desee que nos hubieran dado una misión rango D.

Kakashi llegó con la madera e hizo una modesta y discreta fogata, Sakura recolectó hierbas, Sasuke trajo agua y Naruto llegó con peces para la cena. Después de la comida el ambiente se puso aún más callado y nadie dijo nada hasta que Kakashi rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, la primera guardia me toca a mí, Sasuke y Naruto estarán en una casa de campaña, Sakura y Naruko en la segunda y yo en la que resta.- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano y subiendo al árbol para hacer guardia.

Estaba muy cansada emocionalmente para quejarme pero lo que necesitaba era un abrazo de mi hermano, no escuchar a la pesada de Sakura declarar su amor por Sasuke o contarme sobre sus cosas de chicas, estaba bien cuando éramos todas pero tener a Sakura hablando de todas esas cosas no haría más que hundirme más en mi callada depresión. No me sentía con ánimos de hacer nada y yo no lloraba fácilmente y mucho menos frente a la pelirrosa. Decidi ponerme las pijamas que me había obsequiado Naruto y simplemente cerrar los ojos, sin pensarlo mucho me quede dormida.

Sasuke me despertó tocándome el hombro para mi turno de guardia, salí en pijamas simplemente y subí al árbol donde estaba Kakashi, vi que Sasuke no entraba a su casa de campaña y subía a una rama cercana a la mía.

-No voy a dejar que nos asesinen, puedes ir a dormir.- le dije como un chiste, pero con mi humor actual sonó más como un lamento.

-No tengo ganas de dormir.- me contestó mirando a la luna

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?- le pregunte mirando como la luna se reflejaba en sus bellos orbes negros como la noche

-No me molesta.- dijo mirándome, me acerqué saltando con la mejor precisión que pude y me senté a su lado en la rama.

Estábamos en un silencio total pero eso no me hacía sentir sola, tener a Sasuke a mi lado era suficiente para mantenerme consiente de que estaba en guardia pero también me hacía perder algo de soledad. Después de una vuelta al perímetro Sasuke estaba sentado donde mismo, me recargue en el árbol y me miró a los ojos sin decir una palabra, su mirada era inefable, era casi imposible de describir pero en el fondo de sus ojos color noche pude ver dolor, pensé que quizá solo veía eso como un reflejo de lo que había en los míos pero con cada minuto que pasábamos mirándonos sentía como el dolor de sus ojos negros me absorbía. Era una tristeza que estaba dispuesta a soportar con tal de verlo a la luz de la luna. Y nos quedamos así por un tiempo indefinido, viendo el dolor del otro sin decir una palabra ni pidiendo consuelo. De pronto abrió la boca para decirme algo pero no salió ningún sonido, solo la cerró de pronto, me dedico una última mirada y bajo de la rama en dirección a su casa de campaña.

Pasaron las horas e intente mantener la mente en blanco lo mejor posible pero el sonido del bosque me molestaba, me contuve como mejor pude hasta que se acabo mi turno y desperté a Sakura. Espere a que se fuera a dar la vuelta y me metí en la casa de campaña de los chicos. Entre sin hacer ningún ruido y me metí en el hueco que había entre Sasuke y Naruto, me cubrí con la cobija que tenían y me abrace a Naruto, me recargue en su pecho y sentí como después de unos minutos él también me abrazaba. Cerré los ojos y entre cansada por el viaje y mis pensamientos no me costó quedar profundamente dormida.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Este capítulo quizá no sea tan intenso pero es de mis favoritos porque lo escribí alrededor de las dos de la mañana únicamente acompañada por una hermosa luna llena.

 **Abyss Black** no te preocupes, y te prometo que si habrá un beso pero no puedo decirte cuando, sería muy aburrido.


	17. Platica a solas

_Azul Eléctrico_

 **17\. Pláticas a Solas**

Me desperté mejor al día siguiente. Eran alrededor de las 5:30 AM y estaba en la casa de campaña de los chicos, agradecí haberme despertado antes de la hora en la que nos iríamos para regresar a la casa de campaña de Sakura, ya dormida no podía ser tan pesada y seguro que estaría molesta por qué no dormí ahí pero la callaria antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta. Después de escapar de los brazos de Naruto sin despertarlo mire a Sasuke antes de levantarme y cuando me me dispuse a salir de ahí abrió los ojos y me miró.

-No te muevas.- dijo con su voz grave

-Sakura va a hacer un alboroto.- le explique

-Deja que lo haga.- dijo finalmente y me cerró los ojos delicadamente con la punta de los dedos, decidi que Sakura podría gritarme todo el camino si quería, yo iba a quedarme ahí hasta que fuera hora de seguir avanzando.

Antes de despertarme pasó algo extraño, sentí como Sasuke me abrazaba pero estaba medio dormida y no pude distinguir si lo había soñado, de igual manera después de eso me conforte y finalmente dormí tranquila, por media hora desgraciadamente.

Despertamos a las 6:00 y me fui a la casa de campaña de Sakura para vestirme con mi ropa usual de misión, después de eso deshicimos las casas de campaña y me gané una mirada acusadora de la pelirrosa.

Antes de continuar con el viaje tome una manzana que colgaba tentadoramente en un árbol e iba comiéndola, subimos a los árboles y empezamos a avanzar, fue ahí cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-¿Porque no regresaste a la casa de campaña en toda la noche?.- preguntó Sakura en un tono suficientemente alto como para que todos escucháramos, tenía la boca llena así que no pude maldecirla por delatarme pero le dedique una mirada siniestra que cualquiera habría adquirido después de pasar varios años con Gaara, Sakura se intimido y volteo al frente, desgraciadamente Kakashi no iba a dejar pasar lo que le acababa de contar la boquifloja de Sakura.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche Naruko?- insistió Kakashi, iba a contestarle finalmente pero Sasuke habló.

-Después de la guardia me pregunto si podía quedarse con su hermano, porque los sonidos del bosque le causaban pesadillas, se me olvido irme a la casa de campaña de Sakura y así terminamos durmiendo los tres en la mía.- mintió Sasuke, pero Kakashi pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y solo asintió.

Avanzamos unas cuatro o cinco horas más y llegamos finalmente a la aldea que marcaba el mapa. Se veía como un pintoresco pueblo antiguo pero seguía alerta por la advertencia de Neji. Kakashi fue al lugar de encuentro para entregar el paquete y al parecer todo salió bien porque regreso a tiempo. Decidimos ir a desayunar en el primer restaurante que encontramos y el que parecía ser uno de los dos que había en todo el pueblo. Naruto pidió una super ración de Pancakes para ambos, los bañamos en maple y comimos tranquilamente, eso mejoro mi humor bastante. Después de terminar nos detuvimos frente al restaurante a decidir qué haríamos después.

-Tenemos que esperar a que el paquete sea recibido por el alcalde de este pueblo y que escriban la respuesta, eso no será hasta por lo menos mañana en la mañana y otro objetivo de la misión será recolectar un par de hierbas que solo crecen aquí, Sakura, Naruto y yo iremos por ellas mientras Sasuke y Naruko piden la habitación para esta noche, se quedarán en el cuarto en caso de que vengan a dejar el paquete antes hasta recibir más instrucciones.- nos dividió Kakashi.

-¿Porque no puedo quedarme yo con Sasuke-kun?- se quejó Sakura

-Tu eres la que más conoce sobre hierbas.- le explico Kakashi y la pelirrosa se quedo sin argumentos, solo miro a Sasuke, se despidió de él como si no fuera a verlo en años y los tres se fueron por las hierbas.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el lugar?- pregunté

-Lo vi cuando recién entramos, está al principio del pueblo.- me respondió mirando al frente

-De acuerdo.- dije finalmente.

-¿Porque te quedaste en nuestra casa de campaña?- dijo mirándome

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de árboles, lo de las pesadillas es cierto.- confesé

-¿Soñaste con algo?- preguntó, me pareció extraño que se interesara en eso pero le conteste

-No soñé con nada en particular, simplemente una sensación de miedo entre sueños.- le explique -En un momento de la noche soñé que me abrazabas.- le dije tranquilamente, no quería escucharme como una fangirl obsesiva.

-Lo soñaste porque nos quedamos en el árbol antes de que durmieras.- dijo sin mirárme y no hablamos hasta llegar al hotel, pero tenía la sensación de que era una mentira.

La recepción era de madera al igual que todo el hotel y estaba decorada con muebles rústicos. La recepcionista era una señora de cabello corto y negro que parecía distraída.

-Venimos por una habitación.- le dijo Sasuke y luego extendió el dinero, la señora miro a Sasuke y luego a mi con sorpresa pero le entregó la llave sin decir más.

Subimos al segundo piso y mientras estábamos en las escaleras la escuchamos hablar.

-Se veían muy jóvenes, pero que más da, no es mi trabajo decirles que no está bien tener sexo.- dijo la recepcionista despreocupadamente.

Sasuke y yo nos detuvimos en seco al escuchar eso, después se giró para mirarme y noté que estaba confundido, no pude evitarlo, me sonroje y mire para otro lado, era difícil sostenerle la mirada después de que la señora insinuara que venía a acostarme con él, iba a ser incómodo estar solos en la misma habitación hasta que los demás volvieran.

Abrimos la puerta que estaba en el fondo, era una habitación grande con una pequeña cocineta, una pequeña sala y una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales.

Teníamos toda una tarde por delante y Kakashi nos había ordenado no separarnos, era muy temprano para ponerme pijamas pero no había mucho que hacer de todas maneras. Sasuke dejó su mochila en la habitación y yo lo imite, decidí no complicarme mucho y saque un cepillo de mi mochila para quitarme las coletas de una buena vez, me senté en la cama para cepillarme el cabello cómodamente y Sasuke se sentó del otro lado de la cama mirándome. Cuando termine de desenredarme el cabello, lo deje suelto y cayó sobre la cama

Cuando termine mire al lado, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, su piel blanca contrastaba con las cobijas rojo oscuro sobre las que descansaba. Lo mire con detenimiento, estaba segura que alguien muerto no tendría la piel más blanca de lo que él la tenía, ni una sola cicatriz, ni un solo lunar o una sola peca manchaban su rostro, únicamente sus largas pestañas de un negro azabache tan oscuro como su cabello y su personalidad, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos de un rosa pálido. Lo tenia en mi cama de la manera más inocente, complacida únicamente de observarlo, de escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Me causaba una indescriptible sensación el encontrarme así, una mezcla de seguridad por tenerlo cerca, de verlo como un hombre pero sobre todo como un misterio porque había que admitirlo, sus ojos escondían un secreto que me causaba una curiosidad que jamás había sentido antes y ahora solamente estaban cerrados como si no sucediera nada.

De pronto la magia se rompió. Sasuke abrió los ojos súbitamente solo para encontrarse con los míos, me estremecí al sentir su mirada tan de pronto, no se veía adormilado, estaba atento como un gato. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, me había encontrado mirándolo y no tenía excusa alguna. Me acosté en la cama súbitamente y cerré los ojos como si no pasara nada, solo quería que no dijera nada más.

-¿Ahora es mi turno de mirarte?- preguntó sarcástico

-Cállate Uchiha.- dije molesta

 _A veces era perfecto y a veces era un perfecto idiota._

 _—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•_

Este es el capítulo que más veces he reescrito, la primera porque lo perdí y la segunda porque no me gustaba.

 **Kigen no Lawliet,** a mí también me encanta ver a Sasuke celoso y quisiera decirte varias cosas más pero sería Spoiler.

 **Abyss Black** yo también estoy esperando para por fin mostrarte ese beso pero recuerda que entre más esperas por algo, más te gusta.


	18. Que Fastidio

Azul Eléctrico

 **Que Fastidio**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que los demás llegaron a la habitación pero cuando desperté estaba pasando dos cosas: la primera es que estaba abrazada a Sasuke en la cama, la segunda es que no estamos solos, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura estaban viéndonos. Cuando capte lo que estaba sucediendo me aleje rápido de Sasuke y me senté en la cama cruzando las piernas.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo Sasuke-kun y tú?- preguntó la Pelirrosa con su voz chillona

-Estaba dormida y se acaba de despertar, ha dormido toda la tarde desde que se fueron.- mintió Sasuke

-¡No te acerques tanto a mi hermana Teme!- le gritó Naruto señalándolo con el dedo

-Tu no me mandas Usuratonkachi.-le contestó Sasuke

Después de ver que iban a discutir de nuevo Kakashi suspiro y salió de la habitación, me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación también.

La cocineta estaba llena de hierbas que habían recolectado, Kakashi sacó un pergamino e iba a guardarlas en el cuando yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Me dejas hacer el Jutsu?- le pedí a Kakashi

-De acuerdo.- dijo asintiendo

Me pare frente al pergamino y comencé con los sellos, después el pergamino se abrió y en un instante la palabra "hierba" apareció en el pergamino y la cocineta estaba vacia.

-Bien.- me halago

-Gracias.- le dije sonriendo

-¿Me acompañas a comprar comida?- preguntó

-Hai.- le dije y salimos sin decirle a nadie, solo dejamos una nota en la mesa.

Cuando pasamos por la recepción la señora me miró de nuevo de pies a cabeza y luego miro a Kakashi.

-¿Porque cubres tu cara Kakashi-san?- le pregunte cuando íbamos caminando por la calle

-Tengo mis motivos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -No hay nada especial en mi cara.- dijo mirándome

-Por supuesto que lo hay.- le conteste segura -Eres muy atractivo.- le dije, me tomo dos segundos darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Gracias.- dijo y pude ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa bajo su máscara

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante y pedimos comida para llevar. Hablamos tranquilamente mientras esperábamos la comida, después nos la entregaron y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede entre Sasuke y tú?- preguntó de la nada Kakashi

-Nada.- le dije confiada -Solo cree que puede gustarle a todas con sólo existir.- conteste

-Sakura está terriblemente celosa.- me confesó -No cerró la boca mientras estábamos recogiendo hierba y repetía una y otra vez que ella conoció a Sasuke primero.- dijo riendo

-Por mí puede quedarse con Sasuke.- le dije -Porque a mí no me gusta.- afirmé

-Sakura podrá respirar si escucha eso.- dijo con alivio

-Entonces déjame a mí decírselo.- le pedí

-De acuerdo, sólo hazlo antes de que pierda la cordura.- dijo y en eso llegamos al hotel.

La señora nos miro de nuevo pero ya no me importaba, subimos las escaleras y seguimos conversando agradablemente. Kakashi me abrió la puerta y luego llegamos con la comida, la puse sobre la mesa y en un segundo Naruto llegó.

-Trajiste Ramen.- dijo abrazándome, después fueron llegando Sakura y Sasuke.

Nos sentamos a comer y nadie hablaba, así que decidí romper el silencio de una vez.

-¿Cómo les fue recogiendo las hierbas?- pregunté

-Fue muy cansado.- dijo Naruto -Pero estaban Kakashi y Sakura-chan.- dijo Sonriendo mientras se llenaba la boca de nuevo.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera venido Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura molesta

-Sasuke y Naruko tenían que quedarse.- afirmó Kakashi

-No está bien dejar dos adolescentes solos Kakashi-sensei.- dijo la molesta pelirrosa

-No sé qué conflicto te causa Haruno.- le dije mirándola con molestia -Porque a mí no me gusta Uchiha Sasuke.- le dije fastidiada y todos me miraron. Naruto me miró sonriendo, Sakura avergonzada y a la vez contenta, Kakashi solo disfrutaba del show y Sasuke me miraba a los ojos.

-Me alcanzas en la habitación.- dije mirando a Naruto y saliendo de la cocineta.

Después de lavarme los dientes entre a la habitación y escogí la cama del fondo, me acosté en el extremo de la cama para estar lo más lejos que pudiera de los demás. Mientras esperaba a Naruto un mar de pensamientos me inundó. Estaba enojada por la fastidiosa de Sakura, si mi hermano no estuviera en este equipo ya me hubiera cambiado nada más escuchar la fastidiosa voz de la pelirrosa, seguro ese cabello extraño le quitaba la mitad de las neuronas. Por otra parte me sentí melancólica de nuevo extrañando a Gaara, como deseaba abrazarlo y ver el atardecer en el edificio más alto de Sunagakure. Quizá solo debía mantenerme al margen la situación y creer en la promesa que me había hecho Gaara de llevarme de vuelta a la Arena, quizá sí solo hacía mi trabajo en silencio eventualmente llegaría el momento en el que vendría por mí y podríamos seguir con nuestra vida. De pronto Sasuke fue quien llegó a la habitación en silencio, solo se sentó en la esquina de mi cama sin mirarme.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?- preguntó después de unos minutos

-No, solo ya deja de jugar conmigo.- le dije sin mirarlo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero.- le dije

-Si esto es por Sakura entonces simplemente ignórala.- sugirió

-Ni siquiera es tu novia y no puedo ni verte porque se queja.-dije

-Ella siempre ha sido así.-se disculpó Sasuke

-Y no es solo ella.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos -No me gusta que me regañen y mucho menos esa cabeza de chicle.- dije

-Así son las chicas.- respondió Sasuke

-Entonces lo mejor sería que no me hables.- afirme, la mirada de Sasuke cambio de una disculpa a la mirada fría que tenía siempre.

-De acuerdo.- me contestó seco, después de eso se puso de pie y se fue a la otra cama.

Me sentía culpable por haberle dicho eso a Sasuke pero es que Haruno Sakura me estaba volviendo loca, si el problema solo fuera ella simplemente la obligaba a a cerrar la boca pero si no era esa cabeza de chicle entonces iba a ser Ino, y luego alguien más y alguien más después. Sasuke se había vuelto un buen amigo en poco tiempo pero el eterno problema con sus fangirls me estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

Después de un rato llego Naruto y se acostó a mi lado sin decir nada, hasta un denso como él podría darse cuenta del ambiente de gélido silencio que había entre Sasuke y yo. Abrace a Naruto e intente dormir, aunque termine soñando con unos singulares orbes rojos.

Me desperté cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM en punto y me di cuenta de que en la cama donde estaba Sasuke solo estaba la fastidiosa Sakura dormida. Enseguida me puse de pie escapando de los brazos de Naruto y salí de la habitación. Camine hasta la cocineta y encontré a Kakashi en el sofá, si no le hubiera puesto atención de verdad creería que estaba dormido. En el suelo estaba Sasuke, quien si estaba dormido profundamente. Me regrese a la habitación por una almohada y una cobija para el, se la puse con cuidado de no despertarlo y me di el lujo de mirarlo; estaba tan tranquilo con su hermoso cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi y regrese a la cocineta para prepararme un café.

-¿Quieres un café Kakashi?- le pregunte cuándo aún fingía estar dormido.

-Si, porfavor.- dijo finalmente levantándose del sillón y sentándose en la barra de la cocineta.

-¿Dormiste algo?- le pregunte mientras preparaba el agua

-Si, simplemente no tengo sueño profundo.- dijo mirándome -¿Qué pasó ayer?- preguntó

-Sakura ya tiene lo que quiere.- dije mientras preparaba café con las cortesías que daba el hotel.

-Pero ustedes son amigos.- me dijo

-Le pedí que dejara de hablarme.- dije sirviendo el café

-¿En realidad eso era necesario?- preguntó tomando el café

-No lo sé, supongo que ya lo hice de igual manera.- dije y luego tome un trago de mi café

-Eres una chica interesante.- afirmó Kakashi

-¿Porque lo dices?- Pregunté

-Apuesto a que eres la primera en rechazar la atención de Sasuke.- dijo riendo

-Hay una primera vez para todo.- dije

-Si eso se supiera serás perseguida por su club de Fans.- comentó

-De todas maneras yo no pienso en el de esa manera.- afirme

-No dejas de sorprenderme Naruko.- dijo sonriendo y hablamos un rato más hasta terminar nuestros cafés.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Para cuando publicó un capítulo, ya lo he leído seis veces como mínimo.

 **Kigen no Lawliet** , me mato de risa lo de las trompetas. Lo de la señora fue algo que agregue al último minuto pero también me encanto, una señora metiche siempre es buena idea. Me alegra mucho que pienses que el capítulo fue inmejorable porque significa que fue verdaderamente bueno.

 **Konichiwa Abyss-Chan** me sorprende que mi capítulo te hizo gritar (porque yo también grito aún cuando yo misma escribi el capítulo y ya lo he leido) y te aseguro que no olvidaré lo de el beso _._ Me gusta la idea de no mostrar a Gaara aún sin importar cuánto lo extrañe Naruko porque así es en realidad, si todo sucediera solo porque Naruko quiere entonces está historia solo sería "la historia donde todo lo sueños de Naruko se hacen realidad" así que no podré traerte a Gaara pronto, lo siento.


	19. Raras Situaciones

Azul Eléctrico

 **Raras Situaciones**

Después de terminar nuestro café Kakashi fue por algo para desayunar. Lo mejor era no separarnos de la habitación en caso de que vinieran a entregarnos la respuesta. Me bañe y me arrepentí de haber traído nada más dos cambios de ropa, porque eso me dejaba solamente con el que consistía en una cinta blanca para la cintura, un short negro, botas hasta arriba de las rodillas y desgraciadamente, la playera azul marino de Sasuke. Me vestí amargamente y me arregle el cabello en una simple coleta alta.

Cuando salí del baño me di cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos todavía y no había rastros de Kakashi por toda la habitación. Decidi ir a sentarme al sillón donde había estado el jounin y cerré los ojos tranquilamente. Pasaron un par de minutos solamente cuando la respiración de Sasuke comenzó a agitarse más y más, abrí los ojos para mirarlo y comenzó a quejarse, su rostro reflejaba dolor y sin pensármelo mucho me acerque.

-Sasuke, todo está bien.- le dije despacio al oído mientras lo abrazaba, pude sentir cómo se despertaba y correspondía a mi abrazo.

-Naruko.- dijo agitadamente y me abrazo más fuerte, estaba tan asustado que podía sentir aún sus latidos acelerados.

-Todo está bien Sasuke.- le repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía como me abrazaba fuertemente y su respiración se normalizaba.

Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados mientras Sasuke se tranquilizaba y escuche que la puerta de la habitación se abría pero no me importó, de pronto sentí que alguien nos miraba pero yo estaba de espaldas abrazando a Sasuke, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que supe quién era.

-¿Que estas haciendo con Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura casi gritando con su voz chillona

-Cállate Sakura.- le dije molesta, lastima que no pude ver su cara.

-Tu no me dices que hacer.- gritó Sakura

-Déjame en paz, Haruno.- dijo Sasuke molesto

Pude escuchar como Sakura se iba y azotaba la puerta. Después de un momento iba a alejarme de Sasuke finalmente pero me abrazo más fuerte y colocó su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel. Me limité a seguir junto a él acariciando su cabello hasta que me soltó y me puse de pie. Nos miramos a los ojos, azul contra negro, y después de un momento Sasuke también se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y se fue hacia el baño de la habitación.

Camine de nuevo hasta la habitación, donde estaba Sakura enojada pero no pudo importarme menos, avance hasta la cama donde Naruto seguía dormido y me acosté junto a él. Comencé con los sellos para hacer un Jutsu secreto de un pergamino prohibido que había leído cuando mi Padre se descuidó y lo dejo sobre la mesa del comedor un par de años atrás. Cuando termine una pared casi invisible dividió la habitación en dos, dejándonos a Naruto y a mí en una barrera. No me importaba gastar chakra con tal de mantener lejos a la cabeza de chicle.

Después de un rato Naruto me despertó.

-Naruko despierta.- me dijo Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté aún medio dormida

-¿Puedes quitar esta barrera? Tengo que ir al baño dattebayo.- me pidió Naruto brincando de un lado a otro

-Hai.- dije cerrando los ojos y liberando la barrera.

Naruto salió disparado de la habitación y cuando mire a la otra cama estaba completamente vacía. Seguramente Sakura se había ido con Sasuke, pero no podía importarme menos. Intente dormir de nuevo pero no pude. Sin más remedio me puse de pie y camine hasta la cocina, donde estaban desayunando Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Siéntate Naruko.- me invitó Kakashi

-Hai.- dije sentándome en la barra de la cocineta

Cuando estuve a punto de darle una mordida a mi desayuno llego Naruto corriendo y se sentó junto a mí. El ambiente estuvo en silencio excepto por el ruido que hacía mi hermano con cada mordida, ocasionalmente sentía la mirada de Sakura pero me daba igual.

Después de terminar de desayunar llegó el mensaje así que ya era hora de irnos. Empacamos de nuevo nuestras cosas y cuando mire de reojo a Sasuke al salir de la habitación note que traíamos la misma playera. Al salir de la aldea todo seguía en silencio excepto por alguna conversación entre Sakura y Naruto.

Todo el bosque estaba muy tranquilo, de vez en cuando escuchabas algún ave pero aún así era extraño que hubiera algún ruido además de nuestras pisadas. Avanzamos por horas mientras que todo parecía idéntico que antes, después de un rato de observar me di cuenta de que estábamos por el mismo camino, los mismos árboles e inclusive se repetían los mismos sonidos incesantemente.

-Esta es la segunda vez que pasamos por aquí.- dije molesta

-¿Entonces nos perdimos?- preguntó Sakura con una voz calmada

-No pasa nada Sakura, yo sé el camino.- dijo Naruto con aire Maduro y tranquilo

-Siempre podemos confiar en Naruto.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo y abrazando a Naruto

-Muy bien chicos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes.- dijo Kakashi riendo y aplaudiendo

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba extraño, demasiado extraño. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Sentí que mi respiración se agitaba conforme unía las piezas en mi rompecabezas mental, pero era más que obvia la respuesta: ¡Estaba en un maldito genjutsu!

-¡Kai!- grite rápido haciendo una señal con mis manos y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba en medio de una lluvia de kunais, estaba al lado del resto del equipo 7 mientras veía a Kakashi avanzar a una increíble velocidad de un lado a otro para desviar los kunais con los que tenía en ambas manos.

-¡Naruko Sácalos de Aquí!- me ordenó Kakashi apresuradamente.

El tiempo se me hacía eterno y a la vez pasaba rápido, en un segundo estaba tranquila en el bosque y después de un parpadeo estaba en medio de una intensa batalla. Llevaba horas caminando en el bosque en mi genjutsu, eso quería decir que Kakashi llevaba horas protegiéndonos y que todos los demás aún no salían de su propio Genjutsu.

-¡Bunshin no Jutsu!- dije mientras hacía una señal con mis manos y un par de clones me rodeaban. Agradecí a mi padre haberme enseñado ese Jutsu. Tome con mis clones a Naruto y Sakura, decidí que Sasuke probablemente era el más pesado y como aún no tenía suficiente práctica con los clones quizá el peso de Sasuke fuera suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer así que lo tome yo misma para salir de ahí lo más rápido y mejor posible.

La ráfaga de kunais seguía a todo su esplendor y con algo de observación me di cuenta de que algunos estaban envenenados. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes nos atacaban pero era estupido detenerme a preguntar, así que me limité a obedecer las órdenes de Kakashi y calcule el tiempo correcto para que mis clones yo pudiéramos salir del tornado de kunais que nos atacaba. Primero salió Naruto, luego Sakura y al final iba a salir yo. Cuando calcule que no me atacarían di un salto pero mientras iba en el aire para escapar otro Kunai venía directo a Sasuke que tenía en mi espalda. Probablemente el Kunai no iba a dañarle lo suficiente para matarlo pero existía la posibilidad de que estuviera envenenado. No tuve más que milésimas de segundo para analizarlo y solo deje que mis instintos fueran los que movieran mis músculos. En un pestañeo logre girarme y el Kunai me hirió el pecho y otro que no logre ver me atacó en la pierna. Después de eso sentí un golpe de adrenalina, sin tiempo de nada mis clones y yo avanzamos a toda velocidad por el bosque, hasta que después de varias horas sentí como me cansaba terriblemente y mi velocidad se reducía por segundos. Hice un último esfuerzo y logre entrar a lo que parecía una cueva bastante escondida en la parte baja de una pequeña montaña como las que rodeaban todo el bosque.

La cueva estaba bastante oscura pero aún era de día. Los baje de mi espalda y los clones desaparecieron exhaustos, en cuanto lo hicieron sentí como mis piernas temblaban no pudiendo soportar mi peso y caí al suelo debido al cansancio acumulado, me quite la mochila que traía y saque unas vendas que había en el kit básico que nos había dado Kakashi. Enrede una en mi pierna izquierda y la otra en mi pecho. Después de respirar un momento decidí que no podía dormir sin que alguien despertara para hacer guardia por más cansada que estuviese. Suspiré con pesadez y mire que el atardecer comenzaba a cambiar el cielo, no pasarían más de tres horas con luz solar y entonces seriamos más vulnerables.

Por el sol podía saber que habían pasado un par de horas pero las sentía eternas. Al pasar del tiempo me sentía igual de cansada pero estaba bien con no sentirme peor. Seguía pensando en el estado de Kakashi y se me ocurrió que quizá debería ir a buscarlo pero no podía abandonar a mi equipo, sobre todo en su situación actual y yo estaba cansada por el Genjutsu más que por haber corrido hasta la cueva.

Mire a Naruto que seguía en el Genjutsu y desee que me hubieran enseñado cómo liberar a alguien pero apenas supe cómo salvarme a mi misma. Finalmente ocurrió lo que no quería, se metió el sol completamente y ellos aún seguían en su Genjutsu. Me sentía muy exhausta y no tuve más remedio que enterrarme las uñas en el brazo con el fin de seguir despierta y activa por si nos encontraban o cualquier tipo de emergencia. De momento sentía que mi vida no corría peligro pero lo cierto era que no estaba en condiciones de soportar más de un par de días.

Me di permiso de cerrar los ojos por un rato y cuando los abri mi mirada se dirigió a Sasuke, un par de minutos después Sasuke abrió los ojos repentinamente y miro confundido a su alrededor.

-¿Naruko dónde estamos?- preguntó preocupado y mirando a Sakura y Naruto.

-Estamos en una cueva al lado del bosque.- le dije cansada

-¿Porque estaba en un Genjutsu?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y mirando la cueva

-No lo sé, todos caímos.- le dije cerrando mis pesados párpados

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?- preguntó preocupado

-No lo sé.- dije lentamente

-Dime qué sucedió exactamente.- exigió

-Caí en el Genjutsu también, cuando desperté Kakashi estaba protegiéndonos de una ráfaga enorme de kunais y solo me ordenó que los sacara de ahí.- dije suspirando

-Debemos salir de aquí.- dijo asomándose al bosque

-No deberíamos, no sabemos donde está Kakashi además de que Naruto y Sakura aún están en el Genjutsu.- dije despacio

-No sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos.- dijo mirándome -¿Qué te pasó?- dijo mirando mis vendajes

-No es nada importante, solo déjame dormir un rato.- le pedí, me miró preocupado después pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me acosté en el suelo y no me costó mucho trabajo entregarme al más profundo de los sueños.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Gomenasai, ya sé que hace un par de días que no subo capítulo, lamento haberlo hecho pero tuve que confesarle algo a mis padres y están bastante molestos conmigo. No tenía inspiración para arreglar los últimos detalles del capítulo hasta hoy.

 **Lawliet-san** , definitivamente cuando se conozcan va a haber una explosión más grande que el Edo Tensei. Sakura también me vuelve loca pero igual tiene que haber momentos donde actúe como una persona normal supongo (por más que no me guste la idea).

 **Abyss-chan** esa parte también me encanto, sobre todo porque Sasuke miente para que no se meta en problemas con Kakashi.

 **Genesis** , lo siento pero no habrá un FemSasuke en este fanfic, primera porque ya está escrito sin ese personaje y segunda porque creo que aún no tengo suficiente experiencia para poder meter dos personajes que no son Canon y seguir manteniendo la historia sin ser tan AU.


	20. Superioridad Uchiha

Azul Eléctrico

 **Superioridad Uchiha**

Después de todas esas raras situaciones que habían pasado, dormir en el duro y frío suelo de una cueva definitivamente no iba a recuperarme por completo. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y mire a todo mi equipo a mi alrededor. Tuve la precaución de intentar sentarme primero pero el dolor en el pecho volvió, me mire a mí misma y las vendas que tenía me recordaron en un instante todo lo que había sucedido en esta última misión.

-No deberías moverte mucho.- dijo una voz calmada

-Kakashi.- dije mirándolo, estaba sentado en la cueva junto a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto

-Dormiste mucho Dattebayo.- dijo Naruto mirándome

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté confundida

-Hmm.- dijo Kakashi -En realidad no fue la gran cosa, unos mercenarios ninja nivel Jounin nos atacaron para llevarse el paquete, intentaron meternos a todos en un Genjutsu pero logré esquivarlo, después empezaron a atacarnos pero no podía contraatacar y protegerlos al mismo tiempo, pasaron un par de horas hasta que despertaste y luego de que te ordenara sacarlos de ahí pude vencerlos, llame un par de anbu que se encargarían de todo lo demás y fui a buscarlos.- contó Kakashi como si no fueras gran cosa

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?- preguntó Sasuke con su voz sería

-Con unos Kunai.- dije tranquila, pero mire a Kakashi y de inmediato supe que le había contado cómo me lastime.

-¿Porque no los esquivaste?- Preguntó enojado

-Malos reflejos.- dije también molesta por su tono de voz

-¿No vas a decirme cierto?- preguntó irónico

-¿Decirte que?-pregunté confundida

-No me gusta que me rescaten.- dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿Preferirías que te abandonará?- pregunté enojada

-Preferiría que me dejaras arreglármelas yo solo Naruko- dijo enojado tambien

-Deja de ser tan idiota- le grite

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.- dijo mirándome

-¡Entonces hazme un favor y deja de hablarme!-le grite, como podía estarme pidiendo que no lo salvará.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Sasuke mirándome con sus clásicos aires de superioridad Uchiha y se dio la vuelta.

De un momento a otro fue como si la cueva entera se llenará de silencio y un frío ambiente de tensión que habíamos causado el Uchiha y yo. Todo estaba hecho un lío, Sasuke miraba hacia la salida, yo hacía el fondo de la cueva, Naruto me miraba a mi, Sakura miraba a Sasuke y Kakashi miraba a todas partes.

-Bien, si ya terminaron de discutir deberíamos irnos.- dijo Kakashi en un tono de regaño.

Suspiré con molestia pero de igual manera ya quería salir de esta cueva. Me puse de pie pero un dolor punzante en la pierna me hizo quejarme, Naruto no lo pensó mucho y me cargo en su espalda.

El camino de regreso me pareció bastante corto pero eso era en parte porque ya llevábamos medio camino avanzado y porque nuestra tensión nos hacía avanzar mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Al llegar a las enorme puertas verdes de Konohagakure Sasuke y yo nos miramos por accidente y después ambos volteamos inmediatamente para otro lado. Kakashi suspiro, Sakura se despidió con amor y drama de Sasuke y el Uchiha se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa. Naruto comenzó a caminar y le pedí que fuéramos al hospital antes de ir a casa, solo para asegurarme de que no fuera nada de importancia.

El hospital se veía bastante vacío cuando entramos así que inmediatamente nos recibió una enfermera, nos pasó a un cuarto y Naruto me dejo sobre la silla. La enfermera llamó a un doctor de cabello morado a juego con sus ojos, me pregunto qué es lo que me había sucedido y cuanto había pasado desde la herida. Después de eso me quito con cuidado la venda de la pierna y después la del pecho.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.- dijo sonriendo -La herida del pecho no es muy profunda pero la de tu pierna tardará una semana en arreglarse.- me advirtió envolviéndome de nuevo con vendas limpias.

Después de salir del hospital Naruto me llevo cargando hasta el puesto de ramen.

-¡El ramen después de las misiones es lo mejor Naruko!- me dijo contento mientras se comía un plato gigante y no pude hacer más que sonreír.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Es un capítulo bastante corto pero piensen en el como la calma antes de la tormenta eléctrica.

Lawliet-san & Abyss-chan, gracias por su apoyo en serio lo aprecio. Sus comentarios fueron lo que más extrañe de no subir capítulos. Realmente fue difícil concentrarme con todo lo que sucedió en estos días, todo fue discusiones y aunque al final mis padres no entienden mi punto de vista en lo más mínimo, no puedo ser alguien que no soy al fin y al cabo. Esta historia es parte de mi arte además de mis pinturas, mis canciones y mis diseños, por lo que cuando ustedes me dicen cuanto les gusta me hacen sentir completa. Siempre va a existir gente a la que no le guste mi historia pero así es la vida, entiendo que no tiene que gustarle a todos. Solamente contesto a las personas que me hablan de manera educada porque si no pueden iniciar una conversación con respeto, no puedo esperar que la mantengan con educación. Además, como Lawliet-san dice, yo no estoy obligando a nadie a leer mi historia, yo comencé a escribir esta porque jamás encontré una historia larga sobre Naruko que valiese la pena y si alguien cree que la mía si la vale, entonces estoy eternamente agradecida como autora y como persona.

Genesis, definitivamente ese genjutsu tuvo que ser fuerte pero Kakashi-sensei lo es más ≧ヮ≦ Y sobre SakuraxRocklee, no podría quitarle el novio a Tenten.


	21. Terminamos Juntos

Azul Eléctrico

 **Terminamos Juntos**

El tiempo me pasó increíble e inexplicablemente lento pero exactamente hoy, se cumplía un mes completo de aquella misión en las tierras de Orochimaru. Yo seguía sin hablarle a Sasuke y por supuesto que el arrogante Uchiha tampoco me dirigia la palabra. Cada vez que era día de entrenar con Kakashi nos veíamos inevitablemente envueltos en ese vacío silencio.

A lo largo de este mes Naruto y yo entrenamos más que nunca, la verdad es que yo presionaba mucho a mi hermano, supongo que presionar era un hábito que había aprendido del Kazekage. A las 6:00 AM ya nos dirigíamos hacia los campos de entrenamiento y lo usual era volver hasta muy entrada la noche. Las primeras veces tuvimos que volver a la aldea para comer pero había aprendido de eso y me levantaba aún más temprano para tener tiempo de preparar almuerzo para ambos.

En todo el mes únicamente nos otorgaron alrededor de diez misiones, si se les puede llamar realmente misiones porque solo consistían en tareas de gennin: arreglar tejados, cuidar niños o arrancar hierbajos de sembradíos completos. No sé cómo lo hacía pero Naruto se quejaba una y otra vez con el Hokage por misiones más decentes y aunque terminaban dándonos quehaceres domésticos, el siempre hallaba la manera de verlo como un entrenamiento de verdad, adoraba estar con Naruto.

Todos los días que nos reuníamos el equipo siete durante el mes fui notando como aparecían cardenales de todos colores y tamaños, cortadas y rasguños por la piel nívea de Sasuke pero jamás pude preguntarle porque había sido yo la que le gritó que dejara de hablarme. Cada vez que nos veíamos sucedía exactamente lo mismo: Cuando llegábamos Naruto y yo Sasuke ya estaba ahí, nos mirábamos a los ojos por una fracción de segundo e inmediatamente nos girábamos en otra dirección. Una vez inclusive abrí la boca para contarle algo pero alcance a morderme la lengua antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Las reuniones cada dos semanas de la generación no habían faltado, nos reunimos dos veces desde la misión para ser exactos pero en ninguna había venido Sasuke, aunque yo jamás pregunte por el.

Finalmente era lunes por la mañana y como siempre teníamos que reunirnos con Kakashi. Nos había dicho que teníamos que vernos a las 6:00 AM en la puerta principal de Konohagakure. Me pareció bastante extraño que nos pidiera ir tan temprano pero pensé que igual sería una pesada tarea para gennin que necesitaría de todo nuestro día. Cuando llegamos como ya se había hecho costumbre, estaba Sasuke ahí, nos miramos un una milésima de segundo y luego nos giramos Hacia otro lugar. Quince minutos después llegó Sakura y una hora y media después llegó nuestro Jounin.

-Bien.- dijo Kakashi -Ya fue suficiente tiempo como para que su pequeña discusión continúe, estamos en equipo por el simple motivo de que el trabajo en equipo es mejor que el individual, así que si ustedes no pueden trabajar en equipo no están calificados para ser ninja de utilidad para Konohagakure.- nos regaño Kakashi

-No tenemos problemas de trabajo en equipo.- dijo Naruto

-Sakura no se lleva bien contigo.- dijo Kakashi y todos miramos a la pelirrosa -Además Naruko y Sasuke ni siquiera se hablan, ¿Cómo esperan que nos den algo mejor que una misión rango D? si únicamente se gritan o peor aún, ni siquiera se hablan.- nos regaño Kakashi

Todos nos miramos entre si, definitivamente no sabíamos trabajar en equipo.

-¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo?- preguntó Sasuke con su voz grave

-Bueno.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo por debajo de su máscara -Tengo una competencia en mente.-

-¿Qué clase de competencia?- preguntó Naruto

-Que bueno que preguntas, consiste básicamente en dividirlos en dos equipos y no deben separarse por ningún motivo.- explicó Kakashi

-¿Qué pasa si ganas?-preguntó Sakura

-Nada.- dijo Kakashi

-¿Qué pasa si pierdes?- pregunté

-El equipo que pierda deberá unirse todo un día al entrenamiento súper intenso de Rock Lee y Gai.- dijo Kakashi

Todos nos estremecimos pensando en toda la clase de dolorosos y arduos entrenamientos proporcionados por ese par de maniáticos del ejercicio.

-Bien, parece que entienden la gravedad de perder.- dijo Kakashi

-¡Quiero estar con Naruko!- gritó Naruto

-Naruto-Baka, si pudiéramos escoger será demasiado fácil para ser una competencia.- dijo Sakura

-Que bueno que entiendes que no será fácil Sakura.- dijo Kakashi.-Porque además van a llevar estas esposas.- dijo Kakashi haciendo un Jutsu y aparecieron unas esposas que unían a Sakura y Naruto.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- Gritó Sakura -¿Cómo voy a estar unida a Naruto todo el tiempo?- dijo asustada

-No soy tan malo Sakura, Dattebayo.- se quejó Naruto

Sasuke y yo nos miramos sabiendo lo que pasaría, después Kakashi repitió los sellos haciendo aparecer otras esposas pero esta vez nos unían al Uchiha y a mí.

-¿Cómo se vamos a ir al baño? No puedo ir con Sakura-Chan, Dattebayo.- dijo Naruto

-Al lado de sus muñecas hay un botón.- dijo Kakashi y todos buscamos el botón. -Cada hora les permite separarse por tres minutos, si no se unen de nuevo en esos tres minutos las esposas se disolverán por completo y habrán ganado un pase doble para el súper entrenamiento de Gai.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-¿Cuánto dura la competencia?- preguntó Sakura

-Hasta que un equipo pierda.- sentenció Kakashi

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-¡Vamos a comer Ramen Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto aprovechando la ocasión

-No pienses que vamos a comer Ramen todo el día.- se quejó Sakura y ambos se giraron en camino al puesto de Ramen.

-Alto ahí.- los llamo Kakashi -No crean que será tan fácil, además de las esposas aún tienen tareas por cumplir, hoy por ejemplo, tienen que encontrar una mascota perdida.- nos dijo entregándole a Sasuke un pergamino con los detalles de la misión.

-Bueno, cuando la tengan deben ir con la señora Hiyoshima.-dijo Kakashi y un segundo después ya no estaba.

Todos miramos a Sasuke que estaba leyendo el pergamino de la mascota perdida.

-Dice que la mascota se perdió fuera de la aldea, en la parte del bosque donde llovió ayer así que vamos ya.- ordenó Sasuke dándose media vuelta para ir al bosque, pero cuando giro me arrastro tras el. Sakura y Naruto caminaron detrás de nosotros.

Cuando entramos al bosque caminamos hasta la parte donde decía el pergamino que se había perdido la mascota y efectivamente estaba todo como recién llovido. El pergamino decía que el gato blanco de la señora Hiyoshima había escapado después de la lluvia y había corrido hacia el bosque que aún estaba mojado.

Nos dividimos y buscamos el gato, Sasuke y yo desde los árboles, Naruko y Sakura desde el suelo. El clima estaba bastante húmedo así que hacía calor en pleno bosque, pasaron los minutos y no había señales del gato por ningún lugar. Sasuke se movía en silencio de árbol en árbol buscando al gato y yo hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, considerando que si me descordinaba ambos caeríamos al suelo.

-Maldito gato, odio perder el tiempo con algo tan estupido.- se quejó Sasuke

-¡Auxilio!- grito Naruto

Me asusté y por instinto gire en ayuda de mi hermano pero al estar arriba de un árbol jale a Sasuke conmigo y ambos caímos hasta el suelo, por si fuera poco caímos sobre un charco enorme de lodo.

-Maldita sea Naruko, por tu culpa caímos a este estupido lodo.- se quejó Sasuke

No me moleste en contestarle porque sabía que estaba enojado, solo me puse de pie rápido y corrí arrastrando a Sasuke conmigo en la dirección donde había escuchado a Naruto.

Llegamos con los demás y encontré a Naruto lleno de rasguños y sosteniendo al gato blanco mientras Sakura estaba tan lejos como podía.

-Naruto idiota, por tu culpa tu hermana se giró al oírte gritar y ambos caímos al lodo, solo porque no puedes manejar un estupido gatito blanco.- le reclamó Sasuke

-Bueno, pero al menos pude encontrar al gato, Teme.- se burlo Naruto

-Cualquiera puede encontrar un gato.- dijo Sasuke

-¿Entonces porque no lo encontraste tu?-dijo Naruto

-Porque estaba más cerca de ti, idiota.- refutó Sasuke

-No tiene caso que discutas con Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura

-No tiene caso que discutas con Sasuke-baka, Naruto-kun.- dije mirando enojada a Sakura por decirle baka a mi hermano

Sakura me miró enojada y se cruzó de brazos, siempre creyéndose superior. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Naruto nos miraba a todos y sostenía al gato.

-Deberíamos ir a dejarle su gato a la señora Hiyoshima, Sasuke-kun.- sugirió Sakura

-Después de eso debemos reunirnos con Kakashi-Sensei frente a la academia según el pergamino.- explicó Sasuke.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

*Risa malevola* Imaginen las posibilidades de esas esposas.

Lawliet-san ¡Me muero por leer tu historia! Voy a ser tu fangirl #1 eso tenlo por seguro. Sasuke es una persona muy cerrada sentimentalmente, ya estamos en el capítulo 20 (yo no cuento el prólogo) y si tú piensas que Sasuke aún no está enamorado de Naruko entonces creo que la historia está siguiendo el tiempo correcto que quería que tuviese. Si en el capítulo 20 aún no está enamorado ¿Cuantos capítulos crees que tiene esta primera temporada? (❀‿❀)

Abyss-chan no llores, que el que te guste mi historia ya me tiene al borde del llanto (╥﹏╥). Sasuke tiene un carácter muy difícil y Naruko no es exactamente muy tranquila así que trae malvaviscos porque sus peleas de pareja van a seguir igual de ardientes.

Genesis, Sasuke siempre va a ser igual de orgulloso ᇂ_ᇂ pero igual por eso es que nos enamora tanto. ‿


	22. Una noche con Uchiha Sasuke

Azul Eléctrico

 **Una Noche con Uchiha Sasuke**

Después del emotivo reencuentro del gato blanco y la señora Hiyoshima nos dirigíamos hacia la academia.

-¿Te molesta estar lleno de lodo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo

-Bastante.- contestó Sasuke

-Yo no toleraría estar tan llena de lodo, es decir, me iría a casa inmediatamente.- comenzó a contar Sakura

-Hmn.- contestó Sasuke ignorándola

Había que vernos, cuatro gennin encadenados en parejas con cara de cansancio absoluto y hasta la cabeza de lodo y por si lo anterior no fuera ya una desgracia, el lodo estaba comenzando a secarse sobre nuestra ropa y nuestra piel.

Y por si en el día no nos hubiesen ocurrido ya cosas muy extrañas y poco probables, cuando llegamos al frente de la academia como había indicado en pergamino, nuestro Jounin de cabellos color plata estaba a la hora indicada esperándonos.

-Bien, veo que siguen con las esposas.- empezó Kakashi

-Ya fue suficiente sensei.- dijo Sakura

-¿Ya te rindes Sakura?-preguntó Kakashi -Te estás quedando muy atrás de los demás.- la molesto Kakashi, eso pareció molestarle bastante porque cambio de actitud inmediatamente.

-No me voy a quedar atrás, podemos durar tanto como quieran.- dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos

-Bien, entonces todavía no terminamos con esto y ya que tienen que estar juntos todo el tiempo deberían ir pensando dónde dormirán, hasta mañana.- dijo Kakashi en un parpadeo ya no se encontraba ahí.

De nuevo el jounin había desaparecido y todos nos miramos entre nosotros, era claro que no habíamos pensado en el hecho de que tendríamos que pasar la noche aún encadenados y para ser sincera, yo misma había pensado que a estas alturas la kunoichi de cabellos rosas ya me habría hecho el enorme favor de renunciar, al menos eso tenía que reconocérselo.

-Definitivamente no van a dejar que duermas en mi casa.- dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto

-Sakura-chan.- se quejó Naruto

-Diré que voy a dormir con Ino.- explicó Sakura

-No soy un viejo pervertido.-dijo Naruto

-Vamos a mi casa por ropa y luego los alcanzamos en casa de los Uzumaki.- organizó Sakura y se fueron en camino a la casa de la pelirrosa

-Esta bien.- dije, la verdad parecía una buena idea.

-Camina Rápido.- dijo Sasuke mientras me llevaba agarrada del brazo en dirección a mi casa

-No hay prisa Sasuke, de todas maneras van a venir Sakura y Naruto a casa.- le explique

-Por eso mismo.- dijo Sasuke mientras iba caminando rápidamente por las calles

-No entiendo Sasuke.- le dije finalmente

-Te explico cuando lleguemos a tu casa.- me dijo y avanzamos rápidamente entre la gente y entre las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a mi casa..

Con dificultad pude sacar la pequeña llave antigua del bolsillo de mi pantalonera y tras un par de intentos logre abrir la puerta. Para mi sorpresa el Uchiha avanzó inmediatamente y me llevó agarrara del brazo. Avanzamos por el apartamento y no me soltó hasta que logró llevarme a mi habitación.

-Escoge rápido tu ropa.- dijo mirando mi habitación

-Explícame que sucede.- le pedi

-Te explico mientras tomas tu ropa.- dijo Sasuke

-Esta bien.- dije caminando hacia el closet y tomando una mochila pequeña

-Nos quedan unos veinte minutos antes de que lleguen.- me apresuro Sasuke

-No mires.- le ordene mientras tomaba la ropa de mis cajones

-Hmn.- dijo, luego solo se giró hacia otro lado y logre ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Explicate ya Uchiha.- le ordene mientras guardaba todo en la mochila

-Sakura y Naruto van a dormir aquí.- empezó Sasuke

-Eso sí lo entiendo.- le dije

-No quiero dormir con Sakura y él cabeza hueca de tu hermano.- se quejó Sasuke

-Tampoco es como si quisiera dormir con Sakura pero podemos simplemente ignorarlos.- sugerí mientras me cerraba la mochila con mi ropa dentro.

-Si los dejamos solos esta noche muy probablemente Sakura se rinda.- dijo Sasuke

-Pero no estaría bien dejar solo a Naruto con Sakura.- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

Y como si de una broma se tratase, en ese mismo instante escuchamos la voz de nuestra competencia hablando de ramen mientras se aproximaban a la puerta.

-Maldita sea, llegaron antes.- dijo Sasuke tomándome la mano y jalándome hacia la ventana.

Teníamos que salir rápido de ahí porque si alguno de los dos nos veía no habría manera de escapar después, ambos teníamos que salir por una sola ventana y mientras Naruto metía la llave en la puerta de la casa Sasuke me cargo entre sus brazos y saltamos por la ventana en dirección al distrito Uchiha. Sasuke era bastante rápido así que nos alejamos de la casa antes de que pudiéramos escucharlos quejarse sobre qué no estuviéramos ahí.

Era Luna nueva así que estaba bastante oscuro, era una cálida noche de verano en Konoha. Estábamos en completo silencio porque las pisadas de Sasuke sobre los tejados eran casi inaudibles, ninguno de los dos hablo pero no estábamos en un silencio incómodo, me encantaba que con Sasuke no era necesario llenar los silencios, podía quedarme sin decir una palabra y disfrutar el momento. Mientras pasábamos de tejado en tejado logramos ver una pareja besándose en un pequeño parque de Konoha, mire de nuevo con más cuidado y pude distinguir a Tenten y Rock lee pero no dije nada, la verdad estaba asombrada de encontrarlos juntos.

-No necesitaba ver eso.- dijo Sasuke despacio mientras tenía una sonrisa torcida que me hizo querer sonreír también.

En un par de minutos llegamos al distrito Uchiha. Todo estaba completamente oscuro a diferencia de la aldea y recordé que nadie además de Sasuke vivia ahí, eso de alguna manera me hizo sentirme contenta de poder hacerle compañía, aunque fuera por una noche. Caminamos despacio por las calles Uchiha mientras me daba el lujo de mirar alrededor. Todas las casas parecían lujosas y amplias pero recordaba que la casa de Sasuke era la más grande, quizá su padre había sido el jefe del clan.

-Todas las casas son bonitas pero la tuya es mucho más grande y hermosa.- le dije a Sasuke

-Un montón de casas lujosas no sirven para nada si nadie vive en ellas.- dijo amargamente Sasuke y lamente haberle preguntado.

-Lo siento.- dije disculpándome mirando al suelo

-No es tu culpa.- dijo tranquilamente -Pero pronto voy a asesinar al verdadero culpable.- dijo Sasuke y pude ver en su mirada un odio y una oscuridad que jamás había visto antes, ni siquiera en el rostro de Gaara, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me acerqué más a Sasuke aunque fuera él quien me asustara.

No nos tomo más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta casa del Uchiha, quien con bastante habilidad logró abrir la puerta principal aún conmigo en brazos, cruzamos el umbral de la puerta y avanzamos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde me puso de pie, cuando nos separamos logre sentir como sus labios rozaban delicadamente mi mejilla y de nuevo sentí un escalofrío recórreme completa pero esta vez no estaba cargado de miedo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminábamos hasta la alacena.

-¿Qué quieres preparar?- pregunté mirando a otro lado

-Supongo que no tienes problema en que prepare Ramen.- dijo tomando los ingredientes

-De ninguna manera.- dije sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que mencionó la palabra Ramen..

Preparamos ramen con bastante rapidez y nos sentamos en el enorme comedor mientras disfrutaba de mi plato que había llenado tanto como me fue posible.

-¿Crees que Sakura y Naruto vengan a buscarnos?- pregunté

-Sakura y Naruto no conocen mi casa.- me explico

-Entonces es un privilegio que me hayas invitado.- dije sonriendo

-Eres la única persona que ha venido a mi casa.- dijo Sasuke

-Soy la única chica que ha dormido contigo.- dije -Tu club de Fans va a asesinarme.- me reí

-Sakura e Ino van a asesinarte.- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Terminamos de comer y lavamos los trastes en un tranquilo silencio, después subimos las escaleras mientras miraba la casa por segunda vez.

-Bien, voy a bañarme primero.- dijo Sasuke apretando el botón de las esposas y caminando hacia el baño.

Entre caminando al cuarto de Sasuke y revise la hora para no pasarnos de los tres minutos. Todo en la habitación de Sasuke estaba perfectamente acomodado, lo más impresionante era la gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista a Konoha, además estaban sus oscuros muebles de pino oscuro y mármol que daban un aire sofisticado al igual que el resto de la casa, el closet de Sasuke era enorme y ocupaba toda una pared, su cama era matrimonial con unas suaves colchas tan negras como los ojos de Sasuke, tenía un librero lleno y pude leer el título de algunos libros aunque realmente no los conocía. Pase delicadamente los dedos por los libros de mi arrogante compañero de equipo pero todos hablaban sobre Genjutsus, jutsus o teoría de Taijutsu. El ambiente completo tenía ese aroma a Sasuke que sin darme cuenta día a día me había ido atrayendo, un aroma masculino que te hacía sentir segura de alguna manera, un aroma que te hacía sentir al lado de Sasuke.

-Naruko.- me llamo Sasuke desde la puerta de la habitación rompiendo el momento que tenía a solas, me giré para encontrarme a Sasuke caminando hacia mi únicamente vestido con una toalla que lo envolvía de las caderas hacia abajo, dejando expuesto su abdomen y agradecí que la luna nueva oscureciera todo porque Sasuke habría visto el enorme sonrojo que inundaba mis mejillas. Se acercó caminando como si nada hasta que me tomo la mano y las cadenas se unieron de nuevo automáticamente. Nos quedamos tomados de la mano y mi mirada subió lentamente de sus manos, pasó por su abdomen y finalmente sus ojos negros.

-Sasuke.- dije

-Si Naruko.- me dijo con su voz profunda

-Vístete ya.- le ordene, solo se burlo con esa sonrisa estrella de cine que le quita el aliento a cualquiera y caminamos hasta su closet, escogió un pantalón de pijama negro, me giré a otro lado y escuche como dejaba caer la toalla, después se vistió con el pantalón de pijama y juro que mi ritmo cardiaco nunca había alcanzado velocidades tan altas.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Este capítulo tiene es el que tiene el nombre más largo de todos.

Lawliet-san, las esposas están hechas 10% de Chakra 90% de maldad y morbo. Para ser sincera he tomado la idea de una anime que vi, te reto a que descubras cuál.

Abyss-chan, ¿que va a pasar entre Sasuke y Naruko? algo muy bueno y algo muy malo, pero te prometo que te va a encantar.

Genesis, Kakashi-san tiene sus métodos para hacer trabajar a la gente (~￣▽￣)~ esto estuvo muy cerca de ser KakashixNaruko pero mi corazón está completo porque hay un fanfic en inglés muy hermoso de esa temática.


	23. Special: Una Noche con Haruno Sakura

Azul Eléctrico: Special

╰ ╮ **Una Noche con Haruno Sakura** ╰ ╮

 **(Naruto Pov)**

Después de todo el problema con el gato del demonio de la señora hiyoshima caminamos a donde Kakashi-sensei nos había dicho.

-¿Te molesta estar lleno de lodo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos verdes

-Bastante.- contestó Sasuke

-Yo no toleraría estar tan llena de lodo, es decir, me iría a casa inmediatamente.- comenzó a contar Sakura, siempre buscaba la manera de llamar la atención del idiota de Sasuke pero igual terminaba ignorando a la pobre Sakura.

-Hmn.- contestó Sasuke

Estaba lleno de rasguños del maldito gato pero Naruko y Sasuke estaban cubiertos completamente por el lodo del bosque y eso debía ser peor, dattebayo. Y por primera vez en la vida Kakashi-sensei estaba a tiempo, seguro que era un mal presagio.

-Bien, veo que siguen con las esposas.- empezó Kakashi

-Ya fue suficiente sensei.- dijo Sakura

-¿Ya te rindes Sakura?-preguntó Kakashi -Te estás quedando muy atrás de los demás.- la molesto Kakashi y a Sakura siempre le había molestado quedarse adetras de Sasuke y mío.

-No me voy a quedar atrás, podemos durar tanto como quieran.- dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos

-Bien, entonces todavía no terminamos con esto y ya que tienen que estar juntos todo el tiempo deberían ir pensando dónde dormirán, hasta mañana.- dijo Kakashi

Y Kakashi-sensei desapareció instantáneamente, nos miramos y parecía que ni siquiera Sasuke tenía claro que debíamos hacer aunque siempre tuviera esa cara tonta de sabelotodo.

-Definitivamente no van a dejar que duermas en mi casa.- dijo Sakura mirándome

-Sakura-chan.- me queje, porque tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo, dattebayo

-Diré que voy a dormir con Ino.- explicó Sakura

-No soy un viejo pervertido.-intente convencerla, dormir con Sakura iba a ser algo inolvidable

-Vamos a mi casa por ropa y luego los alcanzamos en casa de los Uzumaki.- organizó Sakura y se fueron en camino a la casa de la pelirrosa

-Esta bien.- dijo Naruko, jamás la había visto estar de acuerdo con Sakura-Chan

Sakura dio media vuelta y me arrastro detrás de ella. Me sonroje, era como si estuviéramos agarrados de la mano, aunque en realidad eran unas esposas, pero lo importante es que estábamos juntos, aunque no tuviéramos opción, y ya me enrede otra vez. En el camino a su casa nos encontramos con el equipo de Kurenai-sensei despidiéndose a lo lejos. Y entonces la vi, estaba Hinata sonriendo para despedirse de sus compañeros con su cabello corto y esa sudadera enorme que la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que ya era. Era agradable estar a su lado porque así dejaba de verme tan pequeño.

-Sa-sakura-Chan, Naruto-kun.- nos dijo sonriendo, me sorprendió bastante que no tartamudeara al decir mi nombre pero aún así no logró mirarme a los ojos por más de un par de segundos, en realidad nunca había podido ver esos misteriosos ojos blancos que tenía la hyuuga porque nunca lograba verme a los ojos, así que en vez de eso tenía que mirar a su rostro de niña inocente.

-Hola Hinata-chan.- dije sonriendo y de nuevo me miró, pero esta vez al apartar su mirada había un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso la hacía ver de una manera extraña, de la misma manera que se veía el día de mi batalla con Neji, aquella tarde le dije que se veía rara pero creo que la palabra correcta había sido hermosa. Cuando se sonroja Hinata-chan se ve hermosa, quizá incluso más que Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

-¿Estás escuchando Naruto?- me gritó Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Estaba distraído, dattebayo.- dije y cuando mis ojos hicieron ese familiar encuentro que duraba solamente un pestañeo con los blancos ojos de Hinata, me sonroje.

-¿Porque te sonrojas baka? Ni si te ocurra hacerme cosas raras esta noche.- se quejó Sakura

-Ya te dije que no soy un pervertido, dattebayo, Sakura.- me queje

-¿E-está noche?- preguntó sorprendida Hinata, pero su rostro estaba ¿triste?

-Estamos unidos por estas esposas, no es que Sakura y yo vayamos a dormir juntos porque queramos, dattebayo.- conteste tan rápido que me trababa al hablar, sentí una extraña urgencia de explicarle todo a Hinata, no quería verla triste aunque fuera un segundo, ella siempre me animaba cuando yo me sentía mal, era injusto hacerle sentir mal, ese era el motivo ¿no?

-Hey, esa es mi línea Naruto.- dijo Sakura indignada -Bueno, tenemos que ir a mi casa así que ¿Porque no nos acompañas? Así tendré que estar menos tiempo a solas con Naruto.- le ofreció Sakura

-Sería genial.- dijo Hinata emocionada, se veía tan feliz por algo tan simple que no pude evitar sonreír.

Caminamos los tres en silencio por la aldea de noche, la música de los restaurantes y las conversaciones de todos los demás era lo único que se escuchaba. Sakura se veía impaciente por nuestro silencio pero Hinata estaba completamente tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, ella no era de hablar mucho aunque nunca se quejaba cuando yo hablaba demasiado, como lo hacía Sasuke, si no que solo me escuchaba con atención, Hinata hacía que los silencios fueran extrañamente cómodos y al mismo tiempo cuando yo hablaba, era como si le estuviera hablando la persona más importante del mundo ¿Que tan importante sería yo para Hinata? No lo sabía pero algo en mi interior me hizo saber que no soportaría ser un cualquiera, ni para Konoha ni mucho menos para Hinata.

De nuevo me vi sacado de mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a casa de Sakura.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar.- me amenazo antes de salir corriendo a su casa después de apretar el boton.

Tenía tres minutos con Hinata y cuando la mire sentí como mi cara ardía sonrojada a más no poder.

-Hinata.- la llame y levantó su mirada del suelo para dirigirla a mi

-S-si Naruto-kun.- contesto nerviosa

-¿Que es lo que piensas de mí?- pregunte ansioso

-¿Que es lo que pienso de ti?- repitió tomando aliento -Yo te veo como una persona increíble, nunca te rindes sin importar lo que suceda y yo...¡Yo creo que eres genial Dattebayo!- gritó lo ultimo con emoción y luego bajo la mirada cubierta de un sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro.

Me quede sin palabras, no era la primera vez que Hinata me decía palabras para animarme pero de alguna manera esto se sentía mucho más personal, mucho más íntimo. Su manera de mirarme cuando lo dijo estaba llena de firmeza y un aire de seguridad que no había visto antes. Hinata estaba llena de amabilidad y ternura pero cuando hablaba con esa seguridad, con ese fuego interior lograba hacerme estremecer desde lo más profundo de mi ser y cuando dijo dattebayo con tanta ternura fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hinata me tenía parado como un idiota sin la más mínima idea de que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, con mi pulso acelerado, mis manos temblando, mi cara sonrojada. ¿Que me estaba haciendo Hinata? ¿Como podía alguien tan inofensiva tenerme temblando como gelatina con un par de palabras?

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Sakura uniendo las esposas

-No, Nada.- logre contestar a duras penas.

El regreso a mi casa fue igual de calmado que el camino a casa de Sakura pero por dentro estaba hecho un desastre. Hinata. Tan fuerte y tan amable. Tan hermosa pero no era una belleza comun, vulgar, sino todo lo contrario, una belleza discreta, elegante y tan amable como ella misma.

Cuando menos pensé ya estábamos en la puerta de mi apartamento y abrí la puerta distraído.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura, Naruto-kun.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hasta mañana Hinata.- dijo Sakura

-Hinata.- repetí tontamente mientras la miraba distraído

En un segundo Sakura entro a la casa arrastrándome tras de ella y cerró la puerta en un parpadeo.

Bien, era hora de concentrarme en Sakura, no dejaría que Sasuke me ganara con ella, yo tengo que superar a ese sabelotodo en todo lo que pueda. _Sakura Sakura Sakura_ , me repeti a mí mismo pero sin resultado alguno. Porque por primera vez en la vida, unos hermosos ojos blancos me acompañaron en mis sueños.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Este episodio lo escribí hoy mismo, para todos los fans del Naruhina que siguen mi historia, espero me perdonen si sienten que he cambiado la personalidad de cualquiera de los dos. Este capítulo es la contraparte del anterior y confieso que me encanta escribir contrapartes de mis mejores capítulos.

Lawliet-san, ¿Te gusto? No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir desde el punto de vista de Naruto pero me gustó bastante. Creo que sabes mucho de Fanfiction así que cualquier idea o corrección ten la confianza de decírmelo, sabes que estimó muchísimo tu opinión. Estoy viendo Death note por tercera vez, es el único anime que he visto más de una vez, la primera en japonés con subtítulos, la segunda en español/inglés según cada capítulo y esta tercera vez la veo en francés sin subtítulos. ¿En que idioma te gusta más la voz de Light?

Abyss-Chan ¡Naruhina 4 ever! Me diste la idea de hacer un capítulo Naruhina y pensé ¿porque no una contraparte de Una Noche con Uchiha Sasuke? En realidad creo que si no me hubieras mencionado nada de Naruhina, ni si quiera habría pensado en escribirlo. Es el primer capítulo que subo hecho el mismo día y no pude esperar más para enseñártelo así que lo subí justo al terminarlo. _Hope you like it!_

Genesis, por fin Naruhina, creo que después de esto no puedo imaginarme a Naruto con nadie más.


	24. Vistete Ya

Azul Eléctrico

 **Vístete ya**

—Tenemos una hora hasta que las esposas nos dejen separarnos tres minutos más.-dijo mirando la hora

—¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces?- Pregunté

—Usualmente leo un rato.- me explico y caminamos saliendo de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras y cruzamos la sala, abrió una puerta que daba paso hasta un enorme estudio lleno de libros por lo alto y ancho de la habitación, en el centro había un escritorio vacío.

Sasuke tomó un par de libros y salimos del vacío escritorio. Regresamos hasta su habitación y caminamos hasta la cama, Sasuke se sentó y al ver que yo no me senté me miró.

—Solo siéntate.- me dijo

—No puedo, estoy llena de lodo.- le explique

—No importa.- insistió

—No voy a sentarme en la cama para ensuciarla toda.- me queje

—Como quieras.- dijo mirándome un segundo y después comenzó a leer.

Me senté en el suelo de manera que nuestros brazos quedarán cerca por el asunto de las esposas. Me recargue en la cama lo más cuidadosa que pude con el fin de no ensuciarla. Pasaron un par de minutos y me comenzaba a quedar dormida cuando sentí que Sasuke se sentaba a mi lado.

—Eres una molestia.- dijo mirándome a los ojos

Sonreí y me recargue en el hombro de Sasuke, estaba a una agradable temperatura y la misión del gato me había dejado exhausta.

—Vas a ensuciarme.- se quejó Sasuke

—Aprende a vivir con eso.- dije cerrando los ojos mientras Sasuke continuaba leyendo.

De alguna manera me sentía tan cómoda en esta extraña situación que con el pasar de los minutos me estaba quedando dormida poco a poco, hasta que llegó el momento en el que me entregue por completo a un sueño profundo.

—Naruko.- me llamo Sasuke despacio, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré aún en el hombro de Sasuke, la verdad esperaba que me dejara en el suelo o algo.

—Ya pasó una hora.- me anunció Sasuke.

Me puse de pie con cuidado de no desequilibrarme, tome mi mochila camine hasta el baño, sin darme cuenta traje a Sasuke conmigo y me miraba entre burlón y molesto porque lo había arrastrado hasta allá. Aún medio dormida apreté el botón al lado de las esposas y entre al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me desvestí rápido y entre en la bañera, deshice mis coletas altas y lave mi largo cabello rubio lleno de lodo, después me lave el resto del cuerpo y me di el lujo de quedarme en el agua caliente por un momento más, después de cerrar la llave tome una toalla y me seque, me puse el brasier negro y la lencería negra a juego que había empacado, era bastante reveladora pero fue la primera que estaba en el cajón así que cuando la agarre no le di mucha importancia. Estaba a punto de ponerme la playera de Pijama cuando escucho que alguien se acerca corriendo.

—¡Naruko!- gritó Sasuke entrando velozmente por la puerta sin tocar

—¡Kyaaaa!- grite asustada pero no hubo un segundo para nada más, porque Sasuke me tomo de la mano y las esposas se unieron de nuevo.

—¡Eres una distraída! por poco...- se quedó callado Sasuke mientras su mirada subía desde mis piernas lentamente hasta mis pechos.

—¡Deja de verme Ero-Sasuke!- le grite, de pronto Sasuke miró a otro lado.

—Es tu culpa por tardar tanto.- me reclamó Sasuke -Un segundo más y definitivamente hubiéramos perdido contra él cabeza hueca de tu hermano y Sakura.- dijo Sasuke

—¿Cómo pretendes que me vista ahora?- me queje

—Solo ponte tu pijama y ya.- argumentó Sasuke

—Explícame cómo me pongo la playera ahora.- le dije con la playera en la mano

Sasuke me miró de nuevo pensando y se quedó viendo mis pechos otra vez.

—¡Ero-Sasuke!- le grite otra vez

—Aún puedes ponerte el pantalón de Pijama.- dijo mirando a otro lado de nuevo

—Esto es tu culpa pervertido.- dije poniéndome la pantalonera negra de Pijama -Cierra los ojos.- le ordene mientras tomaba mi maleta.

Un momento después abrió los ojos y caminamos juntos hasta su habitación en completo silencio. Al llegar se sentó en su amplia y negra cama, me senté a su lado y continuamos en nuestro silencio. Tome mi mochila y saque mi cepillo para comenzar a desenredar mi cabello mientras Sasuke leía a mi lado. Después de unos minutos me recorrió un escalofrio, la casa entera estaba bastante fría en realidad.

—¿Quieres entrar a la cama conmigo?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a otro lado

—Si.- Conteste y hasta yo pude darme cuenta de que me escuchaba nerviosa

El Uchiha quito la cobija negra que cubría toda la cama para descubrir que debajo había unas sábanas igualmente negras. Nos quedamos inmóviles un momento pero finalmente entramos a la cama. Para mi sorpresa era increíblemente cómoda aunque estuviese fría, tome las cobijas para cubrirme de manera que mis pechos no quedarán a la vista y me giré para mirarlo.

—Tu cama es muy cómoda.- le dije -Deberías invitarme más seguido.- bromee

—Siempre y cuando no traigas a tu hermano.- dijo mirándome

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Sé que es algo tonto.- le pedí

—¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó Sasuke y dude un momento antes de contestar.

—¿Puedo ver tu Sharingan?- pregunté mirando sus orbes negros

—¿A cambio de que?- preguntó Sasuke

—Es un favor Sasuke.- me queje

—Te lo cambio por ver tus ojos.- ofreció Sasuke

—Trato hecho.- dije acercándome a su rostro.

Sasuke era más alto que yo por lo menos quince centímetros, por lo que estando ambos de pie me era bastante difícil acercarme lo suficiente a su rostro como para poder mirar sus ojos detalladamente, hace mucho tiempo que quería volver a hacerlo con él como no lo había hecho con nadie más, a mirar esos orbes tan únicos, tan profundos.

Me acerqué a su piel nívea despacio, como si de hacerlo rápido Sasuke fuera a romperse. Con la mano libre toque con cuidado su mejilla sosteniéndole la mirada, sentí como se estremeció con el contacto de mi mano así que no me moví por un momento más, estando así de cerca podía sentir como me inundaba el preciado aroma de Uchiha Sasuke. Después continúe acercándome despacio para ver sus ojos. Cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia pestañeo una vez más y me entrego dio una última mirada con sus ojos color carbón para luego encenderlos volviéndose rojos como el mismo fuego. Sentía como clavaba su mirada en mí pero más que eso sentía como el mismísimo fuego de sus ojos me consumía, tenía tres marcas negras en cada orbe que acentuaban aún más su increíble rojo. Estaba segura de que podía ver esos ojos por el resto de mi vida, por cada segundo y cada minuto de ella.

—Nunca te vayas.- dije sin dejar de verlo

—¿Porque me dices eso?- preguntó Sasuke con su voz profunda

—Nunca quiero dejar de ver tus ojos.- le pedí -Por favor.- dije dulcemente

—No voy a estar aquí para siempre, hay cosas que tengo que hacer.- me explico Sasuke

—Por favor.- repetí despacio

—Eres una molestia.- dijo enfadado pero al ver que no desistía solo suspiro -Te lo prometo- me aseguró

—Gracias.- dije sonriendo

El pensar que Sasuke iba a dejarme me hizo estremecer, quedé completamente intranquila, me dio angustia aún teniéndolo frente a mi, no sabia describir este sentimiento, era casi inefable pero si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras diría que me hacía sentir que el corazón se me rompía, si exactamente así, me hacía sentir con el corazón roto pensar que Sasuke podía dejarme.

Me perdí en su mirada como si fuera a perderla mañana mismo y sentía como pasaba el tiempo, pero me aferraba a que el momento fuera eterno con todas mis fuerzas. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que me convencí a mí misma de que Sasuke realmente estaba ahí conmigo ahora, que Sasuke no me había dejado.

Estaba segura de que habría pasado por lo menos una hora viendo a Sasuke y después me abrace a él una vez más, sentí como se sorprendía por mi brusco movimiento pero me envolvió con sus brazos también, me acerqué a su pecho desnudo y me quede entre sus brazos por un momento más. Sentí como si fuera a llorar pero no podia a llorar frente a Sasuke, intente reprimir ese horrible sentimiento y me abrace a él tanto como me fue posible. Recuerdo haber querido que me abrazara más fuerte, y me sentí muy complacida cuando así lo hizo.

—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—§—

Los símbolos extraños de arriba parecen Unknowns.

Es extraño como algunos capítulos se desarrollan en un mes y otros tan solo en unas Horas.

Lawliet-san gracias por los consejos, no había pensando en eso. La historia esta tomando finalmente ese acercamiento que quería pero habría sido muy acelerado antes, si está fuera una historia de Naruto probablemente podría haber tenido más romance en menos de 10 capítulos pero Sasuke es bastante más cerrado e hice todo lo posible por mantener su personalidad, aunque claro, si la mantuviera al 100% entonces tardaría 50 capítulos más y ni siquiera lograría llegar a esta situación. ¿Algunos consejos para la personalidad de Sasuke?. PD: ¿Has escuchado la risa donde Light dice "yo soy Kira" pero en Ruso? *^*

Abyss-Chan, a mí también me hace muy feliz que hallas tenido la idea del Naruhina. No pude hacer que Hinata se desmayara (aunque confieso que lo intente un par de veces) porque Naruto y Hinata solo están juntos un par de horas y si se desmayaba, su encuentro hubiera durado 15 min (ㄒoㄒ) Una pregunta: ¿Crees que estoy siendo muy mala con sakura? Creo que a ti te cae mejor que a mí y necesito una respuesta imparcial.


	25. Waffles

Azul Eléctrico

 **Waffles**

Abrí los ojos tan lentamente como pude para encontrarme aún entre los brazos de Sasuke, me sentía completamente segura y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que sentía como mis pechos estaban junto a su piel pero no le di mucha importancia. Sentirlo tan cerca me llenaba de una extraña satisfacción que me hacía sonreír.

-¿Estás despierta?- me preguntó Sasuke con voz lenta y profunda.

-No te muevas de aquí.- le ordene mientras apretaba el botón de las esposas y corría hacia el baño llevándome mi mochila, me puse una playera y logre ver que aún eran las 5:00 AM, regrese a la habitación y me metí de nuevo en la cama.

-Aguafiestas.- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa burlona

-Cállate y abrázame.- le dije acercándome de nuevo a él.

Sasuke se rió de mí pero también me abrazo de nuevo. Me sentí muy complacida de que me enredara en sus brazos una vez más. Pasó una hora antes de que decidiéramos salir de la cama.

-Sasuke.- dije despacio

-¿Qué sucede Naruko?- preguntó con voz adormilada

-¿Podemos ir a desayunar?- pregunté

-Como quieras.- concedió Sasuke medio dormido aún

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hasta la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y saco lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. Entre los dos cocinamos waffles y después nos sentamos en el gran comedor.

-¿Hoy tenemos que ir con Kakashi?- pregunté

-Hasta las 9:00.- explicó Sasuke

-Esta bien.- dije comiendo -¿Crees que Sakura y mi hermano ya se separaron?- pregunté

-Apuesto a que si.- dijo Sasuke

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y subimos hacía la habitación de Sasuke.

-Báñate rápido.- ordenó Sasuke dándome mi mochila

-De acuerdo.- dije -Hoy a las 2:00 vamos a ir a comer todos.- le avise

-¿Y si no quiero?- me reto Sasuke

-Voy a arrastrarte si es necesario.- le advertí

-Veremos cómo sale eso, Uzumaki.- me dijo mirándome

Me quede pensando por un momento, seguramente Sasuke me atraparía en un Genjutsu y sería él quien terminara arrastrándome a mi.

-Bien te propongo un trato.- me dijo mirándome

-¿Qué clase de trato, Ero-Sasuke?- le pregunte molestándolo

-Vamos si te pones esto.- dijo llevándome afuera del cuarto hacia otra habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Abrió su closet y después de mirar un rato saco una sudadera negra con el gigante logo Uchiha en la espalda. Definitivamente estaba impregnada en el olor del Uchiha y me quedaba enorme. No había que ser un genio para saber que con ella puesta no quedaba ninguna parte de mi piel expuesta.

-Tenemos un trato.- dije y Sasuke me guío hasta afuera de la habitación.

Oprimió el botón que nos separaba y camine hasta el baño con mi mochila y aquella enorme sudadera. Me bañe rápido y salí del baño buscando a Sasuke. El estaba sentado en su cama con el cabello mojado y vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera del mismo color, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que me acerqué y lo tome de la mano para que las esposas se unieran de nuevo. Después de ordenar la habitación saque mi cepillo de la mochila y comencé a cepillarme el cabello mientras Sasuke se secaba el suyo con una toalla.

-¿Dónde te bañaste?- le pregunte

-En el baño de abajo.- me dijo sin mirarme

-¿Podemos ir a mi casa para ir por ligas y hacerme una coleta?- le pregunte

-No.- dijo Sasuke y luego tomó un mechón de mi cabello

-De todas maneras necesito ir por ropa.- le explique

-Como sea entonces.- me concedió soltando mi cabello.

Tome mi mochila y me aseguré de no olvidar nada antes de cerrar la puerta. Decidimos caminar por todo el distrito Uchiha hasta llegar al resto de la aldea, entonces tomamos la calle para ir al apartamento y note como me miraban. Los jounin eran completamente indiferentes a mi presencia pero los demás no lo eran. Era como si a pesar de estar frente a ellos no me estuvieran viendo, era como si en mi lugar estuviera algo peligroso o alguna clase de monstruo; los niños corrían al otro lado de la calle en cuanto me veían, las señoras se aconsejaban mientras me lanzaban miradas de odio y los hombres civiles me miraban con una mezcla de temor y asco.

-Sasuke por favor avanza más rápido.- le pedí en un débil susurro.

Sasuke me miró y me tomo de la mano sin acelerar el paso a pesar de mi petición. La gente miró como me tomaba de la mano y comenzó a hablar más y mirarme aún más, después mire de nuevo a Sasuke y pude notar como encendió su Sharingan y de pronto todo el mundo se quedo en silencio en inclusive dejó de mirarnos. Todos miraban al suelo o simplemente pasaban de largo pero sabía que era porque los aldeanos respetaban a los Uchiha, no a mi. El resto del camino fue en silencio mientras llegábamos a mi casa. Solté la mano de Sasuke y abrí la puerta despacio. Suspiré pesadamente y entre a la casa que estaba hecha un desastre.

-Naruto.- lo llame mientras avanzaba por todo el desastre

-Naruko-chan.- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación y para mi sorpresa arrastraba a Sakura detrás de él aún con las esposas puestas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- lo llamo Sakura mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo

-Ustedes todavía tiene las esposas.- dije entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Si, fue algo difícil dormir con Sakura-Chan pero ya se soluciono.- dijo Naruto

-Aún tienes las pijamas.- le dije mirándolo

-Tenemos que ir con Kakashi en media hora.- les recordó Sasuke

-¡Naruko-Baka báñate rápido o si no vamos a llegar tarde!- lo apresuró Sakura presionando el botón.

Arrastre a Sasuke detrás de mi hasta la parte del closet que era mía mientras buscaba un short negro y una blusa de red.

-Bonita sudadera.- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo

-Gracias.- le dije, si Sakura iba a empezar con sus escenas debía darse cuenta que yo también podía hacer las mías.

-¿Porque le pusiste el símbolo de Sasuke-kun en la espalda?- preguntó

-Sasuke-kun me la dio.- dije con énfasis en el nombre del Uchiha

-Ya veo.- dijo Sakura apretando los puños y saliendo de la habitación.

Finalmente encontré las piezas que buscaba y en ese mismo instante Naruto salió del baño y entro a la habitación para vestirse. Salí de la habitación y entre al baño, deslice mi blusa para quitármela pero cuando llegó a la parte alta de abdomen me di cuenta de que Sasuke seguía en el baño conmigo, mirándome fijamente.

-Eres un idiota.- le grite

-Eres una distraída.- contesto

Apreté el botón y lo saque del baño. En cuanto cerré la puerta sentí como la sangre corrió hacia mis mejillas y al mirarme al espejo no podía estar más sonrojada, mis latidos eran bastante sonoros pero intente ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras terminaba de vestirme.

Decidimos (sasuke decidió) que esperar a Naruto y a Sakura nos haría llegar tarde por lo que avanzamos primero para llegar a la academia donde nos había dicho Kakashi que deberíamos esperarlo, pero como siempre, no había ni rastro del Jounin. No quería estar de pie las próximas dos horas así que nos sentamos en una pequeña banca, cerca de un frondoso árbol del que colgaba una especie de columpio. No sabía explicar porque pero me sentía muy cómoda, como si no tuviera que preocuparme de nada y al ser una cálida tarde de otoño las hojas que caían dejaban un agradable aroma por todo el ambiente, estaba a punto de recargarme en el hombro de Sasuke cuando un Chunnin de ojos marrones y piel bronceada con una coleta corta y una cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz nos miró sorprendido .

-¡Naruto que te he dicho del Sexy-no-Jutsu!- dijo regañándome -¡Y además arrastraste a Sasuke a todo esto!- dijo mirándonos, después iba a tomarme de la mano que tenía libre pero Sasuke lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-S equivoca Iruka-sensei.- dijo Sasuke

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Iruka

-Ella es Uzumaki Naruko.- señaló Sasuke

-¿Está es una de tus bromas Naruto?-preguntó

-Le repito que ella es Uzumaki Naruko.- dijo Sasuke molesto

-Tengo que llevarlos con la Hokage.- dijo Iruka

Después de un pesado suspiro de Sasuke y su cara de pocos amigos finalmente Iruka nos arrastró hasta la oficina de Tsunade-sama y podría jurar que todo el camino me miró con cara de decepción. Avanzamos por los pasillos vigilados por anbu donde no había más sonido que el de nuestras pisadas. Iruka les explico la situación a los dos anbu de la puerta y esperamos a que nos permitiesen pasar. Dentro estaba un escritorio bastante grande y viejo, una silla morada y detrás había una pared llena de ventanas que daban una vista muy amplia de casi toda Konoha, había archivos por todas partes, completos y a medias por igual, en cuanto abrieron la puerta el clásico perfume a durazno de Tsunade nos inundó, estaba sentada sobre la silla morada y nos dirigió su mirada color avellana mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su rubio cabello.

-Hokage.- dijo Iruka y todos hicimos una reverencia

-Pasen.- dijo señalándonos -¿A que se debe tu visita Iruka?- preguntó Tsunade

-Bueno, como verá Naruto y sus bromas con el Sexy-no-Jutsu han llegado a un nuevo nivel y ahora arrastró a Sasuke con el.- dijo mirándonos

La Hokage nos miró asombrada por un segundo antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas con una risa que seguro escuchaban desde la entrada, Iruka y yo nos sorprendimos al verla reír pero Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de todo.

-Iruka te has equivocado.- dijo entre risas

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Iruka confundido

-Ella no es Naruto, ella es su gemela, Uzumaki Naruko.- dijo Tsunade finalmente conteniéndose

-¿Naruto tiene una gemela?- preguntó Iruka asombrado

-Ya recordé que tú eras solo un niño cuando eso pasó, Naruto no es hijo único, ella es su gemela Naruko-hime.- dijo Tsunade

-Lo siento Naruko-hime.- se disculpó Iruka -Yo soy Iruka, fui maestro de toda la generación de Naruto.- se presentó -Espero que perdones mi malentendido.- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Por supuesto.- conteste

-Veo que aún tienen las esposas.- señaló Tsunade -Kakashi ya me había explicado lo que iba a hacerles, pero si no me equivoco eso fue ayer por la mañana, no esperaba que durarán tanto.- dijo Tsunade

-No voy a perder contra ellos.- le dije a Tsunade

-Bien, esa es la actitud.- me apremio la Hokage y después regresamos Iruka, Sasuke y yo a la academia.

—•

¡Gomenasai! Salí a unas cabañas con mis amigos y hasta que eran las 10:00 no capte que necesitaba internet para subir capítulos. Aún sigo aquí pero un amigo me compartió internet (porque justamente se me acabó en estos días (T_T) Y como broma del destino me queda 1%. Prometo escribirles mucho mucho en el próximo capitulo, Lawliet-san, Abyss-Chan y Genesis ya saben que las quiero mucho y voy a tener que dormir con la culpabilidad de no contestarles.


	26. X

Azul Eléctrico

 **X**

Tras esa extraña conversación con la Hokage salimos de su edificio y volvimos a donde habíamos estado esperando a Kakashi. En cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que irónicamente llegamos después que todos.

-Hola Iruka.- lo saludo Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi.- dijo Iruka -Tuve un malentendido con Naruko, lamentó haberlos hecho perder el tiempo.- se disculpó Iruka.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos mucho esperándolos.- Dijo Kakashi y luego Iruka se fue.

-Bien.- dijo Kakashi -Veo que aún tienen las esposas, la verdad no esperaba que durarán tanto.- nos felicitó Kakashi -Pero como ya dije antes, la única manera de que se acabe es que un equipo pierda o se rinda.- dijo Kakashi

-¡Nosotros vamos a Ganar!- gritó Naruto entusiasmado

-Deja de ser tan ruidoso.- se quejó Sasuke

-¡Cuando ganemos voy obligarte a pedirme perdón Teme!- gritó Naruto

-Como si pudieras ganarme en algo.- contestó Sasuke

-¡Puedo ganarte aquí y ahora!- gritó Naruto

-Ha.- se burlo Sasuke

-¡Vamonos Sakura, es cuestión de esperar a que el idiota de Sasuke se rinda!-gritó Naruto

-Bueno, así puedo acostarme otra noche con tu hermana.- lo molesto Sasuke

-¡Qué dijiste Idiota!- se devolvió Naruto para golpearlo

-No le hagas caso Naruto, Sasuke está inventándolo.- dije molesta con Sasuke

-Bueno, como no tenemos nada más que discutir me voy.- dijo Kakashi saliendo de la escena

-Si este idiota te pone un dedo encima no dudes en decírmelo.- me dijo Naruto dándose una vuelta y caminando con Sakura.

Suspiré, Sasuke no había hecho bien en decirle eso a mi hermano pero que más daba, no iba a enojarme por una broma. Solamente espero que Naruto no se lo tome muy en serio y que Sakura no esté planeando asesinarme. Cuando nos alejamos un poco de ellos mire a Sasuke

-Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearte.- me burle

-Valió la pena.- dijo con una sonrisa casi invisible y me hizo reír .

Avanzamos hacia el restaurante que Ino había escogido para la reunión con la generación. Era un edifico muy viejo con diseño completamente oriental, techo de un rojo escarlata que antes debió haber sido muy brillante pero que con el paso del tiempo y la lluvia termino por tintarse de su color actual. Paredes color crema que antes debieron ser blancas y nos recibió una señora que debía ser la dueña. Le informamos que veníamos a una reunión y después de pensarlo un momento nos dirigió hacia una sección apartada del restaurante que consistía en una terraza con vista al meticulosamente cuidado jardín estilo japonés del restaurante, estaba lleno de todo tipo de flores hermosas, que probablemente eran la razón para que Ino lo escogiera. El suelo era de tatami y sobre el había una mesa donde nos esperaban la kunoichi experta en armas, el energético amante de la juventud, la chica de ojos azules y cabello de un rubio vainilla, el flojo inteligente y el amante incondicional de la comida.

-¡Naruko, Sasuke, pudieron venir!- dijo Tenten contenta.

-Que extraño que venga Sasuke.- dijo Chouji

-Cállate Chouji, Sasuke-kun puede venir cuando quiera.- dijo Ino seguido de un romántico suspiro

Sasuke avanzó para sentarse al lado de Shikamaru, seguramente porque era el que menos hablaba y no tuve más opción que sentarme a su lado. Sasuke subió más manos a la mesa para entrecruzar los dedos frente a su rostro como acostumbraba hacer y me vi obligada a ceder mi mano para que pudiese hacerlo.

-¿A qué se deben las esposas?- preguntó Shikamaru levantando una ceja

-Es una especie de prueba de Kakashi.- explique

-Naruto y Sakura también deben traer unas.- supuso Shikamaru

-¿Desde cuando las traen?- preguntó Chouji

-Desde ayer en la mañana.- respondi

-¿Es decir que durmieron juntos?- preguntó automáticamente Ino

-Si.- contestó Sasuke

-¿Dónde durmieron?- preguntó Chouji

-En mi casa.- respondió Sasuke

El restaurante quedo en silencio, por los rostros de todos los presentes era obvio que se estaban imaginando la escena. Ino nos miraba totalmente en blanco, como si no procesará lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde.- dijo Neji y entro con Hinata detrás de él

-No te preocupes Neji.- lo disculpó Shikamaru

Hinata avanzó silenciosamente para tomar asiento al lado de Ino y Neji se sentó a mi lado automáticamente. Kiba llego un segundo después y se sentó ruidosamente al lado de Hinata.

-Hola.- dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono llegando por la puerta y sentándose al lado de Kiba.

-¿Ustedes también tienen esas esposas?- preguntó Chouji

-Hai.- dijo Naruto levantando la muñeca para enseñar las metálicas esposas.

-¿Es decir que ustedes también durmieron juntos?.- preguntó Ino sonriendo

-¿A qué se refieren con "también"?- preguntó Neji confundido

-En pocas palabras Kakashi unió a Naruto-Sakura y Naruko-Sasuke con unas esposas en algún tipo de competencia ayer por la mañana y como ninguno ha perdido por consecuente tuvieron que haber dormido juntos.- explicó Shikamaru

-Sasuke y Naruko durmieron solos en casa de Sasuke.- Simplifico Chouji mientras comía papas fritas

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras sus miradas pasaban de Sasuke a mi. De pronto Kiba aulló divertido y Akamaru lo siguió.

-¡Siempre eres el más suertudo Sasuke!- gritó Kiba

De pronto sentí como mis mejillas se inundaban de rojo y de nuevo todas las miradas iban de Sasuke a mi.

-¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor!- se quejó Tenten

-Alguien tenía que decirlo en voz alta, Sasuke siempre tiene suerte.- dijo Neji con una sonrisa de suficiencia, inmediatamente Sasuke lo miró e hizo su clásica sonrisa torcida.

-Me sorprende que digas eso Neji.- dijo Tenten asombrada mirando a sus compañero de equipo

-Bueno, si consideramos que cuando salimos de misión la vez pasada Neji confesó que le gustaba Naruko entonces no es tan sorprendente Tenten.- dijo Rock Lee descuidadamente y después de recibir la mirada asesina de Tenten se tapo la boca avergonzado..

Todos mirábamos a Neji, quien simplemente mantuvo cerrados sus ojos blancos como si no estuviera sucediendo nada, pero se sentía en el ambiente como todas nuestras miradas se clavaban en él.

-Y ya que estamos contando secretos permíteme decirle a todos como te besaste con Tenten a cada cinco minutos en dicha misión.- dijo Neji mirando a rock lee con odio

-E-es-o n-no es cierto.- mintió Lee nervioso

Tenten se quedó en shock mirando a Lee pero cuando volvió en sí miró a Neji y por un segundo pensé que se iba a poner de pie para golpearlo.

-¡Neji-Baka! ¿Cómo pudiste decirlo frente a todos?- preguntó enojada

-Cálmate Tenten.- dije intentando salvar la situación

-No tiene nada de malo.- dijo Kiba mirándolos

-¡Pero no se supone que ustedes lo supieran de esta forma!- se quejó Tenten

-Igual Lee no debió haber dicho eso sobre Neji y menos en frente de Naruko.-señaló Shikamaru

-¡Eres un idiota Lee!- se quejó Tenten

-Lo siento Tenten.- se disculpó Lee

Y como un medio tiempo en una pelea de box, llego la mesera a pedir nuestra orden y poner un poco de calma en la mesa. Para mi sorpresa fue Ino quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso entre el campo de guerra que se había formado unos minutos antes.

-¿Para ti que es lo más importante Sasuke?- preguntó Ino

-El poder.- respondió sin dudarlo

-¿Y para ti Shikamaru?- preguntó de nuevo Ino

-La paz.- respondió Shikamaru

-Yo creo que lo más importante es el amor.- respondió Sakura

-¿Y a ti quién te pregunto? frente de Marquesina.- contestó Ino molestándola

-Quien me haya preguntado, Ino-puerca.- le contestó Sakura

-¿y tú Hinata?- pregunté mirándola

-Y-yo también creo que es el amor.- contestó Hinata

-¿Tú Tenten?- preguntó Sakura

-En parte estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke pero yo diría que el amor.- contestó Tenten

-Yo también creo que el amor.- dijo Lee

-Que lindos tórtolos.- comentó Ino

-No hacen mala pareja.- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

-Tampoco tu y Temari.- dijo Chouji

-¿Temari?- pregunté sorprendida

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Lee

-Es mi hermana.- dije sonriendo

-Es la hermana de Gaara.- dijo Ino

-Por si no lo sabían Naruko fue criada por el Kazekage por lo que Temari es su hermana.- explicó Shikamaru

-¿Entonces eras la hija del Kazekage allá?- preguntó Chouji

-Algo así.- dije algo

-Kakashi siempre la llama Naruko-hime.- dijo Naruto

-Solo son formalidades.- dije mirándolos -Mi nombre era Sabaku no Naruko.- les conté

-Wow, sería extraño que te llamarás así.- dijo Tenten

-Bueno, si se casara con Gaara entonces si se llamaría así.- explicó Lee

Y el silencio llego de nuevo. Mis mejillas ardían más que nunca y Lee solo me miraba disculpándose mientras era atacado por las ardientes y acusadoras miradas de Naruto, Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo. Si las miradas fueran puñales Lee habría muerto tres veces.

-¡Lee cierra la boca!- dijeron Ino, Shikamaru y Tenten al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?- respondió Kiba mirándonos a todos -Han pasado toda su vida viviendo en la misma casa, o son como hermanos o están saliendo.- dijo con seguridad

Shikamaru solo asíntio la cabeza discretamente dándole la razón a Kiba.

-Esta mal suponer cosas de la gente sin conocerla Kiba.- se quejó Ino

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema porque a este ritmo Naruko jamás volverá a salir con nosotros.- dijo Chouji salvándome

-Lo siento Naruko.- se disculpó Lee con una reverencia

-Esta bien Lee.- dije mirándolo, aunque me enojase con Lee no había manera de olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

—•—•

Me encanta Lee.

Lawliet-san, perdóname por no tomar aún tus consejos pero la verdad me he hecho un enredo y no he terminado de entender, ¿podrías explicármelo con un ejemplo? En otros asuntos ¿Te gusta TentenxRockLee? Ya sé que no son Canon pero igual la pareja Canon de Rock Lee esta súper extraña y ponerla en el Fanfic me haría forzar todo exageradamente, tendría que traerla desde su aldea y dar una explicación con mucho papeleo y Blah Blah Blah, además, adoro mucho a Tenten como para dejarla sin pareja, aunque sea el tonto de Lee.

Abyss-chan, ya sabes que odio fallarte y menos cuando sigues diciéndome cosas wonitas de mis capítulos :3. Iruka está acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de Naruto y nadie le aviso que tenía una gemela, pero me pareció bastante gracioso. Naruko ya sabe de la masacre Uchiha, ósea generalmente, nadie le ha dicho como fue ni le ha preguntado a Sasuke pero si es el último de su clan entonces ella supone que es un sobreviviente de algún homicidio hacía el clan. Si se enterara en el futuro más a fondo pero para eso falta mucho. Me encanta como suena Kit-Chan.

Genesis, ese es un bonito nombre, llámame por el nuevo apodo que me ha puesto Abyss-Chan. Espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.


	27. Y

Azul Eléctrico

 **Y**

La tarde transcurría tranquilamente en aquel hermoso restaurante, no era tan calida como usualmente lo era en verano pero la estación de las hojas caídas también era agradable y hacía mecer las flores del jardín, haciendo que estás danzaran al son del viento, llenando el ambiente de un dulce aroma que te hacía sentir en una parte alejada del resto del mundo. Las risas y bromas estaban a la luz del día en cada momento, todos se veían felices y fue como si al menos por un par de horas, la maldicion eterna de un shinobi, la constante cercanía al peligro y la muerte se desvanecieran, como si fuéramos simples civiles en una simple reunión. Estás eran las joyas de la vida shinobi, porque en lo más profundo de nuestro ser sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que la siguiente reunión no todos estuviéramos con vida, riendo sin preocupaciones como lo hacíamos hoy. Me sentía completa, plenamente feliz a decir verdad. Sin darme cuenta estos últimos días me llenaban de calma, en ese limbo mental donde el tiempo no transcurre. Daría lo que fuera para quedarme como estabamos ahora, para encontrar el ingrediente secreto para que esto fuese eterno, para que mis amigos estuvieran siempre vivos y siempre a mi lado, y por las sonrisas de todos era evidente que todos deseáramos lo mismo. Mire al lado con intención de ver el jardín pero Sasuke se atravesó en mi mirada y en ese mismo instante supe que el era incluso mejor que mirar las bellas flores. No estaba riendo a carcajadas como todos lo hacíamos pero nadie podía negar que estaba igualmente feliz. Había vida en esos ojos negros como la noche cubiertos por esas pestaña tan largas, su piel color mármol, su cabello color carbón y sus labios que lo mismo podían sonreír casi inotoriamente como podían tener esa sonrisa de lado que ninguna estrella de cine podría igualar jamás. Por un segundo la escultura viviente se dio cuenta de que era el objetivo de mi mirada y se giró para mirarme también. No había sorpresa en su expresión, era como si supiera que lo estaba mirando pero en vez de reclamarme nada sus hermosos orbes pestañearon lentamente y me dedico una sonrisa que entro por mis ojos tanto por mi piel causándome un escalofrío, pero como un iman que lo atrae todo no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso, sabiendo que esa imagen de Uchiha Sasuke se había clavado en mis pupilas, se había clavado en mi corazon.

Así como después del día llega la noche, después de aquella memorable reunión llego la hora de irnos. Pagamos la cuenta entre las últimas bromas y una vez afuera donde nos iluminábamos únicamente por la viejas farolas de la calle nos despedimos finalmente. Sasuke se giró en dirección al distrito Uchiha y entonces, en un acto inesperado, estaba a punto de tomarme la mano para caminar en dirección a su casa cuando una voz interrumpió nuestro etéreo contacto.

-Naruko.- Me llamó el chico de cabellos largos unidos por un simple listón y ojos tan blancos como la luna

-Neji.- conteste algo distraída, me había quedado en el momento donde Sasuke casi me toma de la mano

-Quería disculparme por lo que dijo Lee.- me dijo sonrojado mirando al suelo

-No te preocupes por eso.- conteste nerviosa, Lee había forzado una especie de confesión indirecta

-Si no te molesta me gustaría que me aceptarás invitarte a cenar.- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Blanco contra Azul, las palabras de Neji salían de su boca pero por alguna extraña razón no terminaba de comprenderlas, hasta que un par de segundos después me di cuenta de que me estaba ofreciendo una cita, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sucedió.

-Hmn.- dijo Sasuke que estaba a mi lado, su cara reflejaba que estaba increíblemente molesto y una puñalada de culpabilidad me atravesó cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de Sasuke, que seguía encadenado a mi lado.

-E-está bien.- le dije a Neji, en realidad no tenía respuesta pero me pareció grosero dejarlo plantado cuando le había costado tanto trabajo pedírmelo después de que Lee lo dejara en evidencia.

-En cuanto acabes esto con Sasuke házmelo saber.- dijo sonriendo pero miró a Sasuke con frialdad

-Por supuesto.- dije sonriendo mientras Neji agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y se giraba en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

-Oh, Naruko.- me llamo el de ojos perla

-¿Si?- pregunté

-Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy.- dijo con una sonrisa, se giró inmediatamente después pero estaba segura de que en su piel había un marcado sonrojo.

Me quede en silencio mientras veía como se alejaba entre la calles de Konohagakure. De pronto un tirón jalo de mi mano y cuando volteé era Sasuke quien había dado media vuelta en dirección al distrito Uchiha con brusquedad, jalándome detrás de él con fuerza. Mientras avanzábamos debajo de las farolas los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran nuestros pasos, los de Sasuke que avanzaban rápida y pesadamente y detrás iban los mios que intentaban sin mucho éxito seguirle el paso. En todo el trayecto Sasuke no se volteó para verme o abrió la boca para hablarme, parecía concentrado únicamente en llegar a casa. Quizá en realidad yo lo percibi mal y Sasuke no se la había pasado tan bien como todos nosotros, quizá en realidad estaba molesto porque lo había hecho quedarse horas con personas que como me había dicho antes, si bien no le caían mal, le parecía un completo desperdicio de tiempo estar con ellas. Me dolió un poco que no aceptará al grupo que siempre tenía sus brazos abiertos para él, un grupo que inclusive había aceptado mi aleatoria e inesperada existencia y me habían aceptado como parte de su grupo aunque no los conociera de más de unos meses. Quizá Sasuke, quien no parecía aceptar a quienes le tenían cariño desde hace años, desde la más tierna infancia, no aceptaba ningún sentimiento por mi, no pensaba lo mismo que yo pensaba de el, no me atrevería a decir que quizá él sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por él porque ¿Que sentía yo por Sasuke? En realidad no me había detenido a pensarlo en todo este caos que habia sido conocernos, no era fácil ponerlo en palabras pero cada vez que pensaba que Sasuke podía dejarme se rompía mi corazón y por el contrario aquella noche que me prometió que se quedaría era como si dentro de mi encendieran fuegos artificiales. Me había vuelto dependiente de su presencia aunque no me dijera nada, me había enseñado que el silencio que había entre nosotros no era un vacío, y me había hecho sentir lo que ningún shinobi siente realmente, Uchiha Sasuke me había hecho sentir segura. Pero ese sentimiento se desvanecía por momentos cuando veía su rostro molesto, yo había hecho algo para hacerlo enojar y aunque no entendía exactamente que podía ser, decidí no intentar hablarle, no quería empeorarlo, _no soportaría empeorarlo._

—•—•—

Este capítulo puede parecer muy corto pero está lleno de Inspiración.

Lawliet-san gracias por apoyarme y darme consejos desde el principio. ¿Que te pareció este capítulo? Realmente quería darle énfasis a que Naruko si considera a la generación como amigos de verdad y los aprecia demasiado, en parte porque nunca había tenido a así y en parte porque la aceptaron como parte de su grupo sin importar que ella no los conociera desde hace más de un par de meses. A veces el amor es lo más importante de mis capítulos pero no puedo ignorar a la generación completa, siempre me han parecido un grupo genial.

Abyss-Chan, pensé bastante que respuesta sería la correcta a tu pregunta aunque como podrás ver en este capítulo Sasuke en realidad SI siente celos de Neji. Para empezar, Naruko conoció primero a Sasuke y tiempo después ella tuvo la ocasión de conocer a Neji, por lo que Sasuke tiene esa confianza de que la ha conocido primero, segunda y mas importante, Sasuke sabe que podría vencer a Neji pero ya ha perdido contra Gaara en la invasion a Konoha, Gaara es más fuerte que él, conoce a Naruko de toda la vida y Sasuke sospecha que mantienen una relación en secreto. Sasuke si que odia y siente celos de Neji pero los celos que siente de Gaara son tamaño Shukaku, y un pequeño secreto, Sasuke es muy orgulloso y por eso se reprime a sí mismo de sentir algo por Naruko, Sasuke y su monumental ego no resistirían que Naruko prefiriera a Gaara antes que a él.

Genesis, realmente lamentó la situación actual de tu país, es horrible que tu familia y miles de otras estén sufriendo por culpa de gente incompetente en el gobierno. Realmente espero que encuentren la manera de volver a vivir como cualquier país y se que nadie se lo merece, pero para mí mucho menos tú te mereces tener que pasar por una situación tan dificil. Intenté mandarte un mensaje pero no puedo ¿tengo que poner algún número antes?


	28. No

Azul Electrico

 **No**

Entre calles cada vez menos iluminadas seguimos avanzando hacia la casa de Sasuke. Mire con atención a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que entre más nos acercabamos al distrito Uchiha, más y más se distanciaban las farolas una de la otra, hasta que había más tramos de oscuridad que de luz. Me pareció horrible que el distrito donde Sasuke vivía estuviese menos iluminado que cualquier otra parte de la aldea, entendía que Sasuke era el único que vivia ahí pero eso no era motivo suficiente para dejar a merced de la oscuridad la parte de Konohagakure que significaba tanto para Sasuke, donde había nacido, donde se había criado y donde su familia vivio alguna vez. Me di cuenta de que las lámparas estaban llenas de polvo y que sus diseños eran igual de antiguos que las del resto de la aldea, eso quería decir que no se habían cambiado de lugar sino que fueron puestas con tanta separación desde el inicio pero ¿Porque? ¿Que sentido tenía que los Uchiha recibiesen menos luz que todos los demás? ¿Es que acaso los Uchihas no tenían los mismos privilegios que todos los demás clanes? Había algo que yo desconocía sobre los Uchiha, una especie de misterio que cubría su historia con un velo, un velo que Sasuke mismo llevaba consigo a donde estuviese. Salí de mis pensamientos para mirar al chico molesto de piel color luna y cabellos color noche, había conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, a gennin, Chunnin, jounin, a personas que más que humanos eran leyendas vivientes, a cada uno de los Kages en las distintas reuniones de mi padre pero nadie, nadie me había parecido tan complejo, tan misterioso y tan interesante como él. ¿Algún día Sasuke me dejaría entrar en su alma? ¿Llegaría el momento en el que finalmente pudiera quitar ese velo para mi, dejarme ver secretos que nadie más conoce? En un par de ocasiones había hablado sobre sí mismo pero eso era todo. Estar con alguien tan exótico y tan desconocido seguramente asustaría el sentido común pero el había calado muy profundo en mi, la voz que me decía que había algo peligroso en él no dejaba de sonar, pero era nada en comparación con lo que sentía. Sasuke era un Iman y yo no podía ni quería hacer nada para impedir que me arrastrara hacia él.

Su mal humor seguía consumiendo el ambiente como una vela es consumida por el fuego pero yo no podía hacer nada, sabía que si lo intentaba y fallaba, esa vela era capaz de causar un incendió. Me mantuve callada hasta que estuvimos de pie frente a la imponente casa de Sasuke y con un par de intentos logró abrir la puerta. Avanzamos deprisa hacia la ya familiar habitación que habíamos compartido, esa misma habitación donde me enseñó sus ojos por primera vez. Sabía que entrar a su cama significaba dejar las cosas entre nosotros de la misma manera que habían sido desde que salimos del restaurante por lo que en cuanto recordé que mi mochila ya estaba en el baño apreté el botón al lado de las metálicas esposas y un sonoro click anunció nuestra separación

-Voy a bañarme.- dije intentando hacer contacto visual, sabía que si podía ver sus ojos, podría saber lo que sentía

-Hmn.- contestó y mi corazón sintió un pequeño dolor, no porque mi intento de mirarlo hubiera fallado, sino porque me contesto de la misma manera que cuando Sakura estaba molestándolo.

Sin previo aviso corri hacia el baño y cerré la puerta estruendosamente. Me recargué en la pared y suspiré. Intenté bloquear mi mente y comencé a desvestirme deprisa, el tiempo era muy corto como para darme el largo baño que necesitaba pero tres minutos al menos me darían un respiro. Una vez desnuda comencé por poner shampoo en mi cabello, sabía que eso iba a tomar más tiempo. Mire el antebrazo donde los kunais del títere de mi hermano me atravesaron alguna vez. No había cicatriz alguna, solamente quedaba el recuerdo de esa tarde que ahora me parecía tan lejana, era como si recordara una vida pasada únicamente, como si hubiera sido un sueño. Cerré la llave en cuanto termine para no perder más tiempo del que tenía. Estuve a punto de desechar la idea de usar brassier poder estar más cómoda pero me sonroje cuando recordé que seguía en casa del Uchiha. Me maldije por traer únicamente un juego de ropa interior azul oscuro porque mis pijamas, tanto el short como la playera de manga corta, eran blancos. Después de otro largo suspiro y ninguna idea de que hacer para que Sasuke me perdonará lo que sea que hice para hacerlo enojar me dispuse a entrar a la habitacion. En cuando iba a pasar debajo del umbral de su puerta, Sasuke estaba corriendo para alcanzarme dentro del baño y termine chocando contra el. No fue un impacto muy fuerte y me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido tome la mano de Sasuke, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me miró confundido, pero contrario a lo que esperaba solo me miró, cerró sus ojos por un momento y se giró para llevarme a su cama, sin soltar mi mano. Una vez que estuvimos debajo las sabanas negras, sentí un escalofrio porque como de costumbre, la casa estaba fría. Una parte de mi deseaba pedirle que me abrazara, pero se dio media vuelta sin decirme una palabra y no lo hice.

 _ **Estaba Sasuke en la lejanía, mirándome a los ojos sin moverse y yo corría hacia el estirando mis brazos para tocarlo, pero entre más corría, más lejos estaba, entre más presionaba mi cuerpo para llegar a el más lejano se veía, hasta que me quede sin aire y caí de rodillas, fue entonces que Sasuke me miró con sus orbes rojos y se dio media vuelta, ignorando mis gritos que repetían una y otra vez que no me dejará**_.

Desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración era ruidosa y mis latidos desbocados podían escucharse claramente. Mire a mi alrededor para encontrarme en la cama de Sasuke aún, no me había dejado, estaba a mi lado dormido, no me había dejado. Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración pero mi augustia no decrecia por más que pudiera ver que Sasuke seguía aquí. Lo mire, estaba respirando tan tranquilo, ajeno a mi situación actual. Seguí mirándolo y me di cuenta de que mi angustia finalmente comenzaba a desvanecerse y después de un largo rato, cuando finalmente estaba dispuesta a intentar dormir de nuevo, era Sasuke quien comenzó a moverse demasiado, lo que era completamente extraño porque no solía moverse ni un centímetro mientras dormía. Lo mire sin saber qué hacer realmente y su cara comenzó a mostrar dolor, lo que había comenzado como leves quejidos que salían de sus labios ahora se escuchaban como gritos de dolor. Esto era igual de horrible que mi pesadilla, intenté despertar pero esto en realidad no era un sueño. Cuando las cosas parecían no poder empeorar una chispa, seguida de otra comenzaron a destellar de la mano contraria a las esposas. Para entonces ya no eran chispas sino brillantes, crecientes destellos eléctricos los que desprendía su mano. Parecía no dolerle pero esa misma electricidad tomaba pasó por su cuerpo, en dirección a tomarlo todo.

-¡Sasuke!- grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no funcionó

A este ritmo la electricidad no tardaría mucho en alcanzarme a mí también. Me alejé tanto como me era posible, no sabía qué hacer, estábamos solos en el distrito y nadie podría escucharnos, apreté insistentemente el botón de las esposas pero parecía que la electricidad interfería completamente y no pude liberarme, para colmo Sasuke estaba moviéndose aún más que antes, l electricidad toma un ritmo cada vez mis peligroso y frenético, estaba a punto de golpearlo para hacerlo reaccionar pero en ese segundo que la duda se apoderó de mi, el Uchiha se giró, arrastrándome bruscamente hacia el y en un pestañeo su mano libre impacto de lleno sobre mis costillas.

Grite tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitieron por ese horrible dolor que sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo y eso lo despertó finalmente. Nos quedamos congelados en nuestra posición y un minuto después la electricidad se detuvo. Sasuke me miraba, estaba asustado, en shock. Saco su mano de mi y pude ver cómo su rostro se horrorizó cuando pude ver que estaba llena de mi sangre. Intenté contenerme lo más posible pero la sangre llego desde mi garganta hasta mi boca y sin poder reprimirlo vomite sangre sobre las sabanas, manchando aún más la cama. Sasuke seguía congelado en su lugar pero cada vez se me dificultaba más respirar, el único sonido en la habitación era el de el de mis desesperados pulmones intentando oxigenarse sin mucho éxito. No podía articular una sola palabra por más que lo intentara, me estaba quedando sin aire y mis labios temblaban, bañados en sangre. Me lleve ambas manos a la herida, como un miserable intento de detener el sangrado y en el proceso arrastre una mano de Sasuke conmigo y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Sin decir una sola palabra me cargo en sus brazos y el movimiento brusco me llevó sangre a la garganta de nuevo y estando peor que antes, esta vez ni si quiera tuve la fuerza para intentar contenerlo, solo pude ver cómo me ensuciaba más a mí misma y llenaba también a Sasuke de ese rojo que parecía llenarlo todo. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como Sasuke me llevaba fuera de la casa lo más rápido que podía, saltar por l ventana habría sido un impacto más fuerte del que probablemente estaba en consiciones de resistir por lo que no tuvo más opción que bajar rápidamente por las escaleras.

-¡Abre los ojos Naruko!- me gritó y pude ver terror en sus ojos. _Estupido Sasuke_ , me costaba demasiado trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos cuando me sentía tan cansada pero obedecí su petición.

—•—•—•—•—•—

Lawliet-san ¿estás bien? Hazme saber cuánto antes que sigues viva.

Abyss-chan, los celos Uchiha también me e-n-c-a-n-t-a-n y eso que está vez no escuchamos a Sasuke reclamarle nada a Naruko, pero si el tonto de Sasuke no acepta aún sus sentimientos por Naruko, sabe que no puede reclamarle nada y eso le fastidia demasiado.

Genesis, me encantaría ver eso en una cita entre Neji y Naruko, los celos me hacen sentir viva y le dan emoción a la serie ¿te gusta más Gaaruko o Nejiruko?


	29. Me importa

Azul Electrico

 **Me importa**

Y de nuevo cruzábamos esos caminos iluminados pobremenente por viejas farolas. Cada segundo me estaba costando más y más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos pero ¿para que quería mantenerlos abiertos? Ya no lo recordaba. Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con Sasuke, al parecer me estaba llevando en brazos, eso era, Sasuke me había pedido que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Me sentía completamente mareada pero cuando vomite otra vez solo salió un extraño líquido rojo ¿que era este líquido rojo?

-¿Sasuke que está.- intenté preguntarle

-Cállate Naruko.- me gritó mientras seguía corriendo -No intentes hablarme.- me ordenó en otro grito, pero esta vez me miró a los ojos un segundo donde vi como sus orbes color rubí me estudiaban, después volvió a dirigirse hacia el frente.

¿Porque me gritó? Sasuke jamás me había gritado. Está muy confundida, no podía concentrarme en nada y no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero sobre todo, Sasuke me había gritado. Cuando intenté calmarme comencé a sentir como algo húmedo y caliente recorría desde mis ojos a mis mejillas. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar pero no dije ninguna palabra, no quería que Sasuke me gritara de nuevo.

Poco después llegamos a un edificio blanco que reconocí como un hospital, había varios doctores y enfermeras charlando animadamente en lo que probablemente era su hora libre pero en cuanto entramos por las puertas haciendo un escándalo sus tranquilos rostros de tornaron preocupados. Desde ese momento no recuerdo con mucho detalle lo que sucedió, no se de qué manera me trasladaron exactamente pero el siguiente recuerdo es donde estaba siendo llevada en una camilla, no vi cuando sucedió pero logre escuchar el click de las esposas dividiéndonos a Sasuke y a mi.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre.- gritó alguien

-Preparen la anestesia, así entraremos más pronto al quirófano.- contesto otra voz

Si antes los recuerdos eran poco detallados, después se tornaron poco menos que borrosos, solo recuerdo haber escuchado que a pesar de los gritos de Sasuke los doctores repetían una y otra vez que no podía venir conmigo. Un momento después sentí un repentino cansancio que me inundaba, ya no había imágenes, solo sonidos y sensaciones: los gritos del Uchiha y la sensación de que Sasuke estaba sufriendo. La peor sensación de toda mi vida.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que había luz a mi alrededor, el cansancio se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y lograba recuperar la consciencia pero no los recuerdos, todo seguía igual de borroso y enigmático que ayer. Las aves cantaban animadamente por lo que debía ser de día, abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una habitación blanca, sobre una cama blanca y una ventada flanqueada por cortinas del mismo color. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de moverme cuando un horrible dolor emanó de mis costillas, dejándome sin aire de un momento a otro. Grite sin poder evitarlo en una horrible mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, segundos después escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación.

-Joven Uchiha no puede venir conmigo.- advirtió la que sonaba como una enfermera

Pero a pesar de la advertencia, se abrió en un estruendoso crujido la puerta que me separaba del pasillo y entraron tanto una enfermera ya entrada en años, vestida de blanco y en la mano cargaba hábilmente un frasco y una jeringa enorme, detrás de ella finalmente apareció. Su cabello nunca estaba perfectamente peinado pero ahora era evidente que no le había puesto la más mínima atención, dejando que se revolviera como olas en un mar color carbón. Su piel se veía algo más pálida de lo usual, haciendo que las ojeras que habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos se marcarán mucho más.

Me miró como si fuera lo último que existiera en el mundo, como si de dejar de mirarme yo fuera a desaparecer de un segundo a otro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. ¿Porque me desarmaba en un segundo? ¿Porque con solo mirar su rostro me sentía totalmente a su merced? Si en su estado normal le arrebataba el aire a cualquiera, en ese momento mientras me miraba con esos ojos rojos, sentía como el alma se me caía a los pies, los ojos de Sasuke siempre me atrajeron como una abeja a la miel pero cuando los encendía en ese rojo tan intenso como el mismo sol, dejaba de ser una abeja para convertirme en una polilla que vuela hacia el fuego, hipnotizada sabiendo que va a quemarse, pero sin poder evitarlo.

-Naruko.- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la cama

Mientras nos mirábamos la enfermera a su vez comenzó a verter aquella extraña sustancia que traía en el frasco de vidrio para por fin meterla en lo que parecía ser un suero. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que de aquel recien descubierto suero salía un delgado tubo de plástico que avanzaba hasta conectarse en mi brazo. Cuando la enfermera siguió vaciando la sustancia en el suero sentí como nuevamente me inundaba el cansancio, sabía que no estaría consiente mucho más tiempo y solo pude decir su nombre mientras mi visión se tornaba borrosa de nuevo: Sasuke

Cuando desperté de nuevo en aquella clara habitación ya no sonaban los cantos de las aves, por lo que seguramente ya no era de día. Abrí los ojos con la intención de confirmarlo y al girarme para mirar a través de la ventana confírme que todo se había oscurecido ya. Mientras observaba las estrellas desde la cama capte un movimiento extraño por el rabillo del ojo, gire la cabeza de nuevo para mirar con más atención y encontré a Sasuke, sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente.

-Sasuke.- intenté llamarlo despacio pero pese a mi intento se despertó apresuradamente

-Naruko.- me llamó asustado, se acercó velozmente, podía notar que estaba nervioso

Recargo una mano en la cama y con la otra intento tocarme pero en ese instante mi mano se alejó rápidamente. Fue un movimiento completamente involuntario pero en cuanto lo hice sentí como una ancla de culpabilidad me caía encima, ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo, era como si mi mano se hubiese movido por su propia voluntad pero el sentimiento de culpa no hizo más que empeorar cuando levante la mirada para encontrarlo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños.

-Soy un idiota.- gritó enojado

-No fue tu culpa.- conteste intentando que se calmara

-No mientas para hacerme sentir mejor.- dijo clavándome su mirada oscura y fría

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?- pregunté preocupada

-Yo no soy el que tiene dos costillas rotas.- contesto dando un paso hacia atrás

Por primera vez desde que llegue al hospital y estaba en condiciones de pensar, me mire a mí misma y tuve que contenerme para no sonar sorprendida. Estaba vestida con una horrible bata de hospital, estaba envuelta en vendas desde debajo de los brazos hasta las caderas y el delgado tubo seguía conectado a mi antebrazo, pero esta vez tenía un líquido más claro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó mirandome

-Estabas gritando mientras dormías, intente despertarte pero solo se puso peor y comenzaste a destellar electricidad.- dije intentando que sonara lo mejor posible

-¿Porque no te alejaste?- preguntó molesto

-Las esposas estaban trabadas, además te veías asustado, no podía dejarte.- respondi mirando el suelo

-Debiste hacerlo.- me regaño y después quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté ahora yo

-Te traje al hospital después de romperte dos costillas y perforarte el pulmón.- dijo y volvió a apretar los puños.

-Antes de eso.- dije mirandolo a los ojos y supe que entendió a que me refería

Sasuke hizo una pausa para hablar pero en eso llegó la enfermera con comida para ambos.

Se quedó en blanco por una fracción de segundo pero como si el recuerdo lo hubiese golpeado de un momento a otro, me miró con determinación, abrió la boca para por fin hablar pero la misma enfermera de la vez anterior apareció por la puerta, no sabía come exactitud si esta vez fue más sigilosa que antes o realmente yo estaba enajenada con Sasuke y no había escuchado sus pasos. Vaya ninja tan útil que era yo en estos momentos.

-Veo que ya despertaste cariño.- dijo con una sonrisa y después de revisar el suero un momento me sonrió de nuevo y se fue con el mismo sigilo con el que llego

-Dime qué pasó.- le pedí a Sasuke de nuevo

-Te lo digo mientras comes.- me ordenó y lo obedecí

-Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.- dijo mirándome con esa mirada sombría que me dejaba helada

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla era como para ponerte así?- pregunté preocupada

Suspiro pesadamente y miró al suelo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que levantara su mirada ahora encendida en fuego y me mirara a los ojos. Estaba segura que si seguía mirándome con esos ojos color fuego iba a volverme loca.

-El recuerdo de la noche que asesinaron a todo el Clan.- me dijo con dolor en sus ojos negros.

-Siento haber preguntado.- me disculpe

-No es tu culpa, de hecho, tú eres la víctima de la pesadilla.- dijo mirando mis costillas

-Deja de culparte y empieza a comer.- le ordene y tomo un plato

-No fue una pesadilla Naruko.- dijo pronunciando mi nombre despacio -Fue el recuerdo de la noche de hace tantos años donde acabaron con todo mi clan.- dijo con dolor en sus ojos color sangre

Me quede helada, su respuesta me tomo completamente desprevenida, no tenía idea de que decirle pero no podía quedarme callada cuando acababa de confesarme algo tan profundo de sí mismo.

-Lamentó haberte preguntado.- me disculpe mirando al suelo

-No es tu culpa.- dijo negando con la cabeza -De hecho tú eres la víctima de mi pesadilla.- dijo tomando delicadamente mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Deja de culparte y comienza a comer.- dije mirando los platos que había traído la enfermera

Esos ojos eran exactamente lo que parecían: fuego puro. Y si los miraba demasiado tiempo, estaba segura de que me acercaría tanto a él que iba a quemarme.

•—•—

Suspiro demasiado mientras escribo esta historia, no soy una persona afectuosa ni romántica pero Naruko está tan profundamente enamorada de Sasuke que no puedo evitarlo.

Lawliet-san, Abyss-Chan, Genesis-chan lamentó no haber podido actualizar en todos estos días, créanme que las extrañe demasiado. Como se habrán podido imaginar aún sigo en el hospital y eso que no era tan grave empeoró bastante. Es una extraña alergia que me afecta mucho pero no saben realmente la causa, temen que si salgo del hospital a hacer mi vida común y corriente como me encanta hacerlo vuelva a entrar en contacto con eso que me causa alergia y esta vez empeore mucho más o no llegue al hospital a tiempo así que sigo aquí y siguen haciéndome análisis. No podré conectarme a internet mucho tiempo ni he podido hacerlo desde que ingrese pero las quiero tanto que no he dejado de escribirles capítulos aunque no he podido subirlos, estoy reanudando a escribir la segunda temporada porque entre exámenes y rehacer casi completamente los capítulos que ya tenía no encontraba tiempo ni inspiración para hacerlo. Espero dos cosas: volver pronto con ustedes y que esta alergia no sea a mis pinturas ni a mis instrumentos. Por cierto, el odio de Naruko a la anestesia esta basado en mi propio odio hacia ella y la señora enfermera que cuida de ella está basada en la enfermera que me atiende a mi, así que en los próximos capítulos sabrán más detalles de cómo se ve realmente.


	30. Z

Azul Eléctrico

 **Z**

[Quizá se preguntan porque demonios creo insinuaciones sexuales (y cada vez más) entre alguien de 12 y 13 años pero consideren que en la antiguedad y sobre todo en las aldeas no era extraño que a los 14 años ya estuviesen casados o incluso con hijos. Además, todo el mundo espera que Sasuke continúe el linaje Uchiha lo más pronto posible.]

Era o muy temprano o muy tarde cuando mire por la ventana. Había perdido toda la noción del tiempo desde que ingrese al hospital y según yo, habían pasado uno o quizá dos días desde eso. Era extraño encontrarme aislada de todos, extrañaba bastante a mi hermano pero no tenía idea de si el sabía donde estaba o que me había sucedido. Naruto se hubiera puesto muy nervioso y definitivamente se metería en una buena pelea con Sasuke, de la cual no saldría satisfecho hasta haber dado un par de puñetazos en la cara del Uchiha. Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, se movió ligeramente en ese instante. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá frente a mi y se veía bastante tranquilo por lo que no me atreví a despertarlo, solo lo mire un par de minutos más antes de volver a dormir.

No se cuantas horas pasaron hasta que la conversación de la enfermera con Sasuke me despertó. La enfermera debía ser la misma que antes porque hablaba con una calma y serenidad bastante singular, jamás la había visto nerviosa o con prisa.

-Con suerte en un par de horas tendrán los resultados y en base a eso podrá o no salir del hospital, esa pequeña Rubia se cura casi demasiado rápido para ser humana.- dijo tranquilamente mientras salía cerrando la puerta.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi, con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

-Sasuke.- lo llame, me estaba mirando completamente embelesado y eso pareció sacarlo de su trance.

-Naruko.- contesto cerrando los ojos bruscamente y mirando a otro lado

-Tengo hambre.- dije sonriendo

-Entonces desayuna.- me dijo serio, pero sabía que no estaba enojado.

Acabo con la distancia entre nosotros dando solo un par de pasos al frente y acerco la bandeja despacio hasta colocarla equilibradamente sobre mis piernas. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a comer en silencio, una sola vez nos miramos a los ojos pero se apartó justo después ¿porque no me sostenía la mirada?

-¿De qué hablaban la enfermera y tú?- pregunté cuando terminamos de comer

-Bueno, según los resultados de los análisis podrás salir en la tarde.- dijo

Había algo distinto pero no lo entendía que era, hasta que mire con más atención al Uchiha y noté que estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una delgada playera de red del mismo color, a través de la cual aún podías ver claramente sus abdominales por lo que inmediatamente mire a otro lado.

-¿F-fuiste a v-vestirte?- pregunte para acabar con el silencio que cada vez se llenaba más de tensión, intenté con todas mis fuerzas alejar el recuerdo de Uchiha Sasuke únicamente vestido con una toalla que cubría sus caderas, el simple recuerdo bastaba para darme un sonrojo que hacía arder mis mejillas.

-Necesitaba salir a hacer un par de cosas, además estoy harto de todas las estupideces de las enfermeras.- dijo mirando a otro lado

-¿Qué cosas decían?- pregunté curiosa

-Tonterías.- dijo Sasuke

-Dime.- dije

-No.-contestó

-Dime.- dime

-No.- contestó molesto

-Dime.- insistí

-Las enfermeras hablan sobre ti y sobre mi.- sentenció mirándome

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunté

-De nada, olvídalo.- contestó

-Dime.- insisti

-Olvídalo.- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Dime.- insisti

-Que lo olvides.- me ordenó

-Dime.- dije molestándolo

-Hablaban sobre qué tú y yo seguramente estábamos...ocupados y que me había descontrolado.- dijo Sasuke sonrojado mirando molesto hacia otro lado

-Por supuesto que estábamos ocupados, estábamos durmiendo.- dije mirándolo

-Por supuesto.- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos pero podía notar que estaba escondiendo algo

-Espera.- dije mirándolo -Todo el mundo está ocupado durmiendo a esa hora.- lo mire con duda -¿Qué dijeron exactamente?- pregunté desconfiada

-Nada.- me dijo mirándome

-Dime.- dije

-No.-contestó

-Dime.- dime

-No.- contestó molesto

-Dime.- insistí

-No voy a decírtelo Naruto.- me dijo mirándome

-Que me lo digas Uchiha.- insisti

-¡Que tú y yo estábamos teniendo sexo! ¿Entiendes? Y que eso debió ponerme inestable, que perdí el control contigo.- gritó mirando al suelo, su piel mármol se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta pero la imagen mental de lo que Sasuke había dicho ya había empezado a formarse en mi cabeza y no pude más que quedarme congelada con la boca abierta.

-¡Por eso no quería decirte!- dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos

Y como por arte de magia en ese momento entro la enfermera de siempre, con sus lentes gruesos y su cabello castaño con algunas partes grises recogido en una coleta alta.

-Señorita los resultados salieron antes de lo esperado y todo parece estar bien, solo tendrá que reposar.- dijo la enfermera y luego me miró

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Si, no es nada.- dije sonriendo

-Bueno, entonces eso sería todo.- dijo retirándose -Que se mejore.- se despidió

Cuando tuve el valor de mirarlo de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando y extendió el brazo para entregarme la mochila negra que había dejado en su casa, además de una blusa de red igual que la suya y una sudadera negra con el clásico logo de su clan en la espalda.

-Gracias.- dije tomándola y caminando despacio hacia el baño de la habitación.

Tome una ducha tan rápida como pude, ya estaba desesperada de estar en el hospital. Me vestí con la blusa de red negra y una pantalonera del mismo color. Antes de salir me mire en el espejo por mera casualidad y me di cuenta de que la blusa dejaba ver claramente mis pechos, en ese momento comprendí para que era la sudadera. Ero-Sasuke había pensado en todo

Después de salir del baño mire a Sasuke sentado sobre la cama y me di cuenta de que las metálicas esposas aún colgaban de su mano.

-Creo que perdimos.- dije sentándome a su lado

-Ni siquiera recordaba que las tenia.- confesó Sasuke mirándose la muñeca.

Tome las esposas y su mano como si aún estuviéramos unidos, de pronto las esposas se cerraron de nuevo en torno a mi muñeca, haciendo un sonoro click como siempre.

-¡Aún estamos en la competencia!- dije emocionada

-La electricidad debió haberlas afectado.- contesto tocándolas

-Estoy tan contenta de no haber perdido contra Sakura, podríamos haber durado una semana más.- presumi

-No Naruko.- me miró serio

-Por supuesto que sí.- dije confundida, era obvio que nuestra relación era mucho más estable que la de Sakura y Naruto

-No vas a dormir en mi cama.- dijo con una mirada fría que me confundía

-Bueno, entonces dormiremos en mi casa.- dije sin comprenderlo realmente

-No lo entiendes.- me miró con una mueca entre enojada y amarga,

-Explícate entonces, Uchiha.- le dije mirándolo

-Jamás vas a dormir cerca mío, pudiste haber muerto y el que estemos juntos ya es peligroso.- explicó con frialdad

-No digas tonterías.- dije, por algún motivo me sentía asustada -Somos amigos.- dije mirándolo

-Yo soy el vengador de un clan muy peligroso y tú eres la chica con dos costillas rotas.- me dijo con un tono frío que me dejo ver que lo decía en serio.

-Ya basta Sasuke.- le dije con mis latidos acelerados.

Solo quería que dejara de decir cosas que me resultaban tan hirientes, sentí como las lágrimas subían a mis ojos pero odiaria ser la niña mimada que llorara por todo, de ninguna manera iba a llorar frente a Sasuke. Se acercó a mí y justo cuando pensé que iba a abrazarme, apretó el botón de las esposas para liberarse, me dedico una última mirada y después salió por la ventana de la habitación sin decirme una sola palabra.

•—•—

Lawliet-san necesito que vuelvas, aún no me enseñas como escribir correctamente, te extraño, desde el principio has estado conmigo y siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no se realmente porque pero cuando me acuerdo de ti parece como si hubiera sido hace siglos que me mandaste el primer review.

Abyss-chan me hace falta tu comentario diciéndome que mi historia te parece bonita, me has hecho dependiente a tus review.

Genesis ¿Como estás? Las noticias sobre lo que sucede en tu país no dejan de atormentarme (sobre todo porque el canal de noticias es de los pocos que se ven bien en la television del cuarto)

Ladykitty, Que kawaii suena tu nombre, estoy intentando recuperarme para poder seguir con esta deliciosa historia y en el proceso como cosas suculentas también.


	31. Limerencia

Azul Eléctrico

 **Limerencia**

En ese instante una brisa helada entro por la ventana tomando el lugar de Sasuke. No me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado sola porque el Uchiha había sido la ilusión que cubría la realidad, de no ser por la enfermera entonces no hubiese visto a otro ser humano más que a Sasuke en toda esta extraña y arcana aventura. Me sentía aislada del mundo pero eso no me provocaba la tristeza que sentía ahora mismo. Era tan inusual extrañar dos cosas opuestas en un mismo momento, la sonrisa de mi hermano tan cálida como un atardecer, su cabello color sol y sus ojos color cielo de día y al mismo tiempo extrañar esa mirada fría, ese cabello color media noche y esos ojos que podían encenderse cómo llamas de un segundo a otro.

Quedarme sentada no me iba a ayudar en nada, me puse de pie sin mucha dificultad y mire por última vez el sillón donde Sasuke se había quedado dormido, después sali y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Un dolor me invadió en el pecho.

-Deben ser las costillas.- me convencí.

Camine deliberadamente despacio por los pasillos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Cuando llegue a la puerta del hospital decidí que lo mejor sería simplemente ir a casa y con algo de suerte Naruto estaría ahí. Después de cruzar la aldea tan rápido como pude sin que me doliese llegue al apartamento. La puerta estaba abierta pero sabía que Naruto acostumbraba a dejarla así, al entrar un suspiro se escapó de entre mis labios, todo seguía hecho un desastre, el suelo estaba lleno de lodo y tierra, dos de los sofás estaban al revés, las ventanas se habían quedado abiertas y el aire había arrastrado dentro un montón de polvo y basura, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y cada almohada y cobija estaba en algún lugar distinto de la casa. Y lo peor es que no había ni rastro de Naruto por ningún lado, de hecho parecía que el desastre fue hecho hace un par de días y que nadie había entrado desde entonces. Sin más que decir comencé por poner los sofás en su posición normal y después de otro largo suspiro, comencé a arreglar el desastre. Termine en por lo menos dos horas y me acosté en la cama pesadamente, me sentía tan cansada física y emocionalmente que en cuanto cerré los ojos un par de lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos para rodar por mis mejillas. ¿Porque demonios estaba llorando? Sasuke no debía no podía hacerme llorar, no estaba dispuesta a llorar por un par de palabras de ese idiota que de un día a otro se transformaba de ese chico con sonrisa de lado que se burla de mí y me abraza al dormir al idiota que no quiere ni verme. Uchiha Sasuke era más complicado que una chica y no me quedaban ganas de lidiar con el por hoy.

-¿Dónde estará Naruto?- me pregunte mientras miraba al techo.

Me dejé caer despacio en la cama y suspiré cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente y el dolor en el pecho no se detuvo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que era difícil asimilarlo, un momento esa diva de cabello negro estaba feliz comiendo con todos, salimos y estaba furioso, en cuanto desperté del hospital estaba como si nada y de nuevo volvió a decirme que me alejara de él. No estaba dispuesta a tirarme en la cama y llorar dramáticamente como una niña, porque eso es lo que haría Sakura o cualquiera de sus fangirls, pero no podía evitar sentirme exhausta, yo usualmente era una persona calmada pero Sasuke encontró la manera de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mi desde el momento que me conoció, desde ese momento donde por azares del destino cruzamos la mirada el día que llegue a konohagakure

-¡Demonios! Se supone que iríamos con Kakashi a la 1:00 PM.- dije poniéndome de pie..

Entre el caos que era encontrar el camino más corto para no llegar tarde recordé que Sasuke estaba ahí y el dolor volvió. Me resigne a caminar lo más deprisa que pudiera porque sabía que correr iba a doler como el infierno.

Las enormes puertas me avisaron que ya estaba en donde Kakashi nos asignó y todo el equipo ya estaba esperándome.

-¡Naruko-Chan!- llegó Naruto y me abrazo. Me dolió muchísimo aunque no había sido un abrazo fuerte. Me mordí la lengua para no gritar y después me miró confundido.

-¿No estás contenta de verme?- preguntó Naruto

-Por supuesto que sí, Dattebane.-dije sonriendo

-¿Sasuke te hizo algo?- preguntó Naruto mirando feo a Sasuke, quien solo me dedico una de sus miradas glaciales, abrió la boca para hablar pero lo interrumpí.

-Claro que no Naruto, Sasuke jamás haría algo así.- dije sonriendo -¿Verdad Sasuke?- pregunté mirándolo

-Hmn.- dijo sin verme a los ojos.

-Bueno, parece que ambos equipos perdieron el mismo día.- dijo Kakashi

-¿Entonces ningún equipo perdió realmente?- preguntó Sakura emocionada

-¡Wuhuu!- gritó Naruto

-No, eso en realidad quiere decir que los todos perdieron.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-¿Listos para un súper entrenamiento?- preguntó Gai Sensei con una entrada épica seguido por Lee

-Justo a tiempo Gai.- dijo Kakashi

-Hola chicos.- dijo Lee -Hola Naruko.- dijo Lee avergonzado

-Bien, yo solo voy a supervisar su entrenamiento.- dijo Kakashi recargándose en un árbol con sombra

-¡Empecemos con 1000 Abdominales!- gritó Gai -¡Sientan su juventud!- gritó emocionado

-¡Eso es Gai-sensei!- gritó Lee con estrellas en los ojos

Se me fue el aire automáticamente al pensar en hacer todos esos abdominales. Sasuke me miró y era evidente que estaba pensando en algo, sea había vuelto más sencillo leer sus emociones con solo mirarlo a la cara.

-Kakashi necesito decirle algo.- dijo Sasuke

-Dímelo antes de que empiece su entrenamiento.- dijo Kakashi

-No es necesario que se lo digas Sasuke, solo son abdominales.- dije tomándolo de la mano

-No te estoy preguntando Naruko.- dijo soltándome bruscamente

El dolor volvió pero solo pude quedarme mirando mientras Sasuke y Kakashi se alejaban para hablar. Pude ver cómo Kakashi me miraba según lo que Sasuke le decía y después de unos minutos volvieron.

-Vamos Naruko, tenemos que irnos.- me dijo Kakashi y lo seguí. Sasuke comenzó a hacer abdominales en el suelo igual que todos. Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo y luego giró la cabeza hacia otro lugar.

-¿Porque Naruko no va a hacer todo esto?- preguntó Sakura molesta

-Naruko y yo tenemos algo que hacer.- le aclaró Sakura y luego seguimos caminando

Seguimos avanzando sin hablar, lo seguí sin preguntarle nada y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de pie frente a Ichiraku Ramen.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.- me dijo Kakashi

-Gracias Kakashi.- dije pidiendo un plato sencillo.

-¿Porque no me dijiste lo que pasó?- preguntó Kakashi

-No lo sé, no quería que nadie se enterara.- confesé mirando el suelo

-Ya veo.- dijo serio -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó

-Solo fue un accidente y ya.- dije pero note que no me creyó

-Si no me dices exactamente qué pasó entonces tendré que llevarte a Sasuke y a ti con la Hokage.- me advirtió, no estaba enojado pero él sabía que no iba a decírselo de otra manera.

-Sasuke y yo estábamos dormidos, me desperté en la madrugada y cuando volví a dormir Sasuke comenzó a moverse mucho.- dije mirándolo

-¿Y luego?- me apremio y suspire

-Comenzó a quejarse, intente despertarlo pero no pude, después comenzó a salir electricidad de su mano.- dije asustada recordándolo.

-Eso no es natural, continúa.- me apresuro Kakashi

-Para entonces yo ya estaba gritándole que despertara y cuando iba a golpearlo de una buena vez la electricidad comenzó a destellar por todo su cuerpo. Ya no podía acercarme a él y los rayos crecían segundo a segundo, intente desesperadamente apretar el botón que unía las esposas pero no funcionaba y la electricidad no paraba de crecer. Me detuve a pensar que podía hacer pero Sasuke se movió arrastrándome hacia él y su mano impacto en mis costillas.- dije tocándome la cicatriz por encima de la ropa

-La electricidad penetra mucho, debió haberte dolido.- dijo cerrando los ojos como recordando algo

-Mi gritó debió haberlo despertado y escupí Sangre, me miró horrorizado y después de medio minuto la electricidad se detuvo. Me llevó al hospital y hoy por la mañana me dejo sola.- dije

-No fue tu culpa.- dijo Kakashi

-Si lo hubiera esquivado o hubiera podido despertarlo Sasuke no estaría enojado conmigo.- dije mirándolo

-Sasuke no está enojado contigo, Sasuke está enojado consigo mismo.- me explico Kakashi

-El perfecto Sasuke no puede estar enojado consigo mismo.- dije sonriendo de lado

-Lastimo a su única amiga porque no pudo controlarse.- me dijo Kakashi -¿Cómo podría no estar enojado con el mismo?- preguntó Kakashi

-Fue un accidente.- dije negando con la cabeza, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, solo intenté concentrarme en el ramen que tenía en frente.

—•—

Con este capítulo ya termine de usar cada letra del abecedario para nombrar mis capítulos, en realidad los últimos capítulos (Y, No, Me importa) son el título de uno solo, hace meses que lo hice y cuando decidí reescribirlo estaba en mood de inspiración y termine con tres capítulos, por lo que decidí dividir el nombre.

Lawliet-san si tuviese que apostar creería que tú si te diste cuenta de que los capítulos seguían nombres alfabéticos. Siempre he tenido la duda de si eres mayor que yo pero algo me dice que si.

Abyss-Chan es un placer leerte de nuevo! Ya podré subir capítulos igual que antes así que no te olvides de mí nunca.

Genesis, ¿Que te van a obsequiar este año para navidad? No imagino que clase de cosa te podría gustar, supongo que saberlo me haría conocerte más.

¡Estoy muy triste porque todo esto del hospital retraso todo en los capítulos y no voy a poder darles su capítulo-regalo de navidad!


	32. Taheño

Azul Eléctrico

 **Taheño**

Naruto llegó casi muerto a casa esa noche, estaba demasiado cansado para caminar y simplemente se tiro frente a la puerta. Después de darme cuenta de que no había manera de que pudiera caminar por sí mismo lo arrastre hasta la cama y para cuando me acosté yo también ya estaba roncando ruidosamente.

Lentamente transcurrió un mes completo. Mis costillas tardaron poco más de tres semanas en volver a estar como nuevas y un par de días después era como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, no sabía explicarme a mí misma si había sido un sueño o una pesadilla porque lo único que me hacía saber que había sido real era la cicatriz que se había formado en mi pecho. La mala noticia era que el Uchiha había mantenido su palabra y no me dirigió la palabra en todo este largo tiempo, era como si hubiéramos terminado a como estábamos antes de toda esa aventura con las esposas, la diferencia era que como un vaso de cristal cuando se rompe, volver exactamente a como estábamos antes era imposible porque nos habíamos unido demasiado y nos rompimos en pedazos poco después. Pensar en el era doloroso, era sentir que todas esas horas fueron en vano, como algo que el viento puede llevarse en cualquier momento y me dolía pensar que quizá eso era yo para Sasuke, algo superfluo e innecesario que en cualquier momento podía irse con la misma facilidad que llego y que al irme, él no sintiera nada. No toleraba la idea de que Sasuke no sintiese nada si desapareciera, era como si no pudiera permitirme a mí misma no dejar una marca en el corazón de ese idiota. Pero si ni siquiera me miraba era imposible saberlo.

Mire el reloj antes de salir de casa para asegurarme de que estábamos a tiempo, era un lunes y como siempre teníamos que reunirnos con el misterioso jounin de cabellos plata. El cielo de otoño estaba ligeramente nublado, la estación de las hojas caídas finalmente estaba dando paso al invierno y se notaba en las heladas brisas que soplaban cada vez más frecuentes. Caminamos sobre los tejados solo para ganar tiempo hasta la entrada principal, cuando llegamos estaba Kakashi mirando al vacío mientras Sakura se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos, pero si no fuera suficientemente extraño que el jounin ya estuviera ahí, faltaba Sasuke en la escena.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran.- se quejó Kakashi

-¡Usted siempre llega tarde!- se quejó Naruto

-Da igual, no podemos empezar sin Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi

-¡Yo voy por el!- dije emocionada y sin esperar una respuesta salí corriendo hacia el distrito Uchiha.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo emocionado, mi cabello en dos coletas estaba volando a merced del viento, mis piernas corrían a toda velocidad y en mi cara no pude esconder una sonrisa. No podía explicar mi felicidad pero no iba a autosaboterla. Ni siquiera toque la puerta, con un par de saltos entre ágilmente por su ventana. En cuanto entre un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas. Sasuke estaba dormido sobre su cama negra, únicamente vestido en un pantalón de pijama rojo como solía hacerlo, dejaba su abdomen expuesto pero el shock y sonrojo desaparecieron cuando noté que en su piel blanca estaba vestida en moretones y cortadas, había unas cuantas en su torso pero entre más te aproximabas a sus manos más heridas encontrabas. Camine sin hacer ruido y me acosté a su lado en la cama, se giró aún dormido y quedamos frente a frente. Por un segundo considere ignorarlo todo y quedarme a su lado pero sabía que era imposible, cerré los ojos y respire ese aroma tan inusual que tenía aquel ajeno chico de ojos negros como la noche, un aroma que encontraría aún en el fin del mundo, porque era el aroma de Sasuke. Pasados unos minutos abrí los ojos para mirar su rostro y en ese momento extendió su brazo hacia mi, dejándolo caer en mi cintura pero me quedé inmóvil y me atrajo hacia él en un solo movimiento ágil. Mi corazón estaba a punto de abandonar mi cuerpo y cuando creí que no podría latir más fuerte acercó su rostro hasta quedar frente a mi y mientras su brazo me acorralaba sus labios acortaban distancias, su aliento sobre el mío llevo mis latidos a niveles sobrehumanos y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, como si por fin se diese cuenta que yo realmente estaba ahí y no era solamente un sueño.

Me miró a los ojos sorprendido, asimilando la situación y yo no pude más que quedarme en mi lugar, esperando a que alguno de los dos reaccionará. Después de un par de minutos se alejó bruscamente sentándose en la cama.

-¡Naruko!- gritó mirándome

-Buenos días.- dije despacio mirando a otro lado, no sabía realmente que hacer en este tipo de situación

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó con su voz seria, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mirada hacia la ventana

-Me pareció extraño que no llegarás a la hora que acordamos con Kakashi así que vine a buscarte.- dije, estaba demasiado contenta de venir a verlo

-Maldita sea, ya es tarde.- dijo levantándose inmediatamente y tomando su ropa

Mire la cama sobre la que estaba sentada, la revise con la excusa de acomodarla pero en realidad solo confirme que no había ni rastro de sangre sobre ellas, era imposible quitar sangre de algo negro así que debió haberlas cambiado. Una vez que termine me senté en la cama a esperarlo de nuevo mientras disfrutaba el estar ahí, sabía que no tendría más de cinco minutos cuando mucho. Y justo como había esperado, en un par de minutos Sasuke estaba de nuevo en la habitación pero esta vez estaba vestido únicamente por la toalla que cubría sus caderas. Al verlo me invadió un sonrojo, me miró entre cansado y molesto, dejando escapar un suspiro. Me giré para quedar boca abajo en su cama y escondí mi rostro entre sus almohadas color media noche.

—Voy a vestirme, más te vale que no voltees.— me amenazo pero ambos sabíamos de sobra que no iba a hacerlo.

La lógica me indicaba que no debían de haber pasado más de un par de minutos mientras yo estaba cubierta entre sus almohadas y el se vestía pero se sentían como horas. Mi corazón latía rápidamente por los nervios de saber que en esta misma habitación y a metros de mi estaba el Uchiha vistiéndose, necesitaba más aire que de costumbre y no era como si con el rostro entre almohadas pudiera conseguir mucho. Estaba quedándome sin aire pero de ninguna manera voltearía sin su consentimiento, sin contar que muy probablemente iba a castigarme con un genjutsu. Sentí como después de un rato me tomo la mano y me jaló para que me sentara en la cama, después de haber estado encadenados estar tomados de las manos no se sentía extraño sino todo lo contrario, era como si fuese completamente natural entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Sasuke sentado a mi lado, vestido con con sus clásicas ropas azules y blancas de entrenamiento. Me miraba con su rostro frío como siempre pero no apartaba la vista de mi rostro.

—¿Porque estás tan sonrojada?— preguntó confuso

—P-porque me estaba quedando sin aire Baka.— conteste mirando a otro lado

—Como sea, ya es tarde.— contesto con un suspiro

Dimos un par de pasos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos al borde de su ventana y saltamos para ahorrar tiempo. El sabía que ya estábamos tarde pero no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo, porque caminaba tranquilamente en silencio y yo hacía lo mismo, era obvio que el ambiente estaba cargado de mi emoción infantil de que por fin me hablara, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Este último mes se sintió como una eternidad y no había podido estar tan cerca de él en todo ese tiempo. Las viejas farolas se encontraban apagadas porque era de día pero cuando ambos giramos para verlas supe que estábamos pensando en lo mismo: en aquella noche caótica donde pensó que moriría. No abrí la boca para decirle nada, Sasuke era fuerte por sí mismo y no necesitaba que lo consolaran, no porque yo apareciera en su vida significaba que debía volverse blando y sensible, Sasuke era Sasuke y era por eso que me gustaba pasar tiempo con el, yo no necesitaba cambiarlo y el no necesitaba que lo cambiasen.

De pronto pudimos ver que nuestro equipo estaba hablando con un grupo de tres personas que desde aquí no pude distinguir con claridad, en realidad no los distinguía porque no me interesaba tanto quienes podrían ser, con seguridad serían viejos conocidos de Kakashi así que no tenía prisa por llegar a verlos, prefería ver a Sasuke mientras el si intentaba saber quiénes estaban frente a nosotros.

Y cuando faltaban menos de diez metros la brisa soplo hacia nosotros y no pude evitar girarme hacia la fuente de ese olor que reconocería donde fuera y cuando fuera: olor a arena.

— — — — — — —

¡Feliz Navidad!

Lawliet-san me gusta cuando opinas sobre Naruko porque como es un personaje ajeno al canon, necesito ver una opinión sobre cómo se ve y como parece que es. Tenía razón, yo tengo 17 así que ahora eres Lawliet-senpai

Abyss-Chan, ¡Por fin traje a mi pelirrojo preferido! Hace mucho que estábamos esperando su regreso ¿verdad? Pero teníamos que esperar a que Naruko y Sasuke sintieran algo el uno por el otro, porque de otra manera sería aburrido.

Genesis, no te preocupes mucho, en realidad en cuanto sepan a qué soy alérgica podré salir de estas cuatro paredes. Espero de verdad que pases felices fiestas y que aunque sea por un día, tú y tu familia puedan olvidarse de lo malo que sucede y estar juntos.

Taheño significa Pelirrojo, pero si solo decía "pelirrojo" iba a ser Spoiler


	33. Celos Carmesi

Azul eléctrico

 **Celos Carmesí**

Me giré sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo lo había hecho por deseo propio y ahí estaban, Kankuro con su maquillaje morado y su sonrisa de hermano mayor, Temari con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes que podían ser suaves como un abrazo o fuertes como sus regaños y por último ahí estaba Gaara, su cabello rojo como los atardeceres que pasamos juntos mirando el cielo de Sunagakure, sus ojos Aqua de un color que no he encontrado en ningún otro lugar y ese rostro casi siempre inexpresivo pero hoy no era así, hoy tenía esa pequeña sonrisa que me volvía loca y la tenía por mi.

-¡Gaara, Temari, Kankuro!- salió de mis labios un grito y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Naruko!- gritó Kankuro contento

-Temíamos que estuvieras de misión.- dijo Temari sonriendo

-No puedo creer que estén aquí.- dije con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en mi rostro

-Ya han pasado seis meses.- dijo Kankuro sonriendo

-¿Cómo están Papá y Mamá?- pregunté, extrañaba mucho a mis padres

-Están bien, claro que a cada rato preguntan a Konoha por ti.- dijo Temari

Asentí a la respuesta de Temari, se sentía en el ambiente toda la felicidad que sentia pero no había manera de evitarlo, era como intentar evitar respirar, verlos era algo que llenaba mi alma de felicidad sin que nada pudiera detenerlo. Cuando nos quedamos en silencio un momento me di cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenía su mirada clavada en mi.

-Gaara.- dijeron mis labios sin darme tiempo a pensarlo siquiera

-Naruko.-dijo con su voz grave y aterciopelada, era como si al mirarnos el mundo entero se detuviera solo para nosotros

Dio un paso a mi y estaba segura de que iba a abrazarme pero definitivamente no fue así. En un pestañeo tenía su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el, podía sentir el calor de su contacto y hacía que mi corazón latiera más y más fuerte. No tuve tiempo de detenerlo pero estaba segura de que tampoco lo hubiera intentado. Sus labios suaves presionaron los míos sin pedir permiso, estaban tan tibios como siempre y se movían rítmicamente sobre mi, no es que estuviese acostumbrada a besarlo pero lo hacía de una manera en que solo había que seguir con ello, el marcaba el ritmo y yo simplemente lo seguía. Lo sentía completamente para mi, su respiración sobre la mía, su mano en mi cintura, sus labios presionando los míos y ambos cerrábamos los ojos para dejar de lado el resto del mundo. Ahora solo existía Gaara.

Me quede sin aire y tuve que terminar con nuestro beso, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y no podía durar mucho tiempo pero en cuanto nos separamos el peso del mundo real cayó de peso en mis hombros y ahora si, mis mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca antes en la vida.

La escena no podía ser más incomoda. Mi equipo se veía claramente consternado por lo que acababan de ver y mi mente se bloqueo completamente. Sakura me miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos igual que su boca, la cual cubría con sus manos, estaba claro que nunca se acercó a la perspicacia de Shikamaru y jamás sospecho sobre Gaara. A Naruto parecía que la mandíbula iba a caérsele hasta el suelo y en sus ojos estaba la más grande confusión que había visto en una persona, iba a ser difícil explicarle todo. Kakashi era el único que parecía mantener la calma porque solo me miraba interesado, sabía que en su interior quería saber detalles pero jamás se atrevería a preguntármelos, probablemente era tan inteligente que buscaría pistas y se daría cuenta de todo por si mismo. Y Sasuke, demonios, ver a Sasuke me saco del bloqueo mental y me puso a temblar instantáneamente, estaba segura de que mis piernas iban a fallarme pero me obligue a mí misma no dejarme caer en este momento. Tenía la mirada de odio más profunda que había visto en toda mi vida y vivir con Gaara me había dado un repertorio completo de miradas de odio a través de los años. Sus ojos estaban encendidos en ese peligroso color sangre que aniquilaba mi sentido común. Era innegable que estaba perdida en esos ojos pero por primera vez los vi cargados de tanto odio, si no fuera porque estaba completamente atrapada en ellos desde la primera vez que los vi, seguramente estaría terriblemente asustada de verlos así. No estaba segura de que podía haber causado que Sasuke reaccionará de esa manera, quizá en aquel lejano incidente de los exámenes chuunin pelearon entre ellos y de ahí salía su odio, pero algo en mi interior me repetía que no podía ser eso porque en los ojos del Uchiha no había odio de rivales como entre el y Naruto, en esos ojos color sangre había odio a muerte en su estado más puro.

-E-ellos son mi equipo.- intenté decir pero no pude evitar tartamudear, me sentía abrumada por todas estas súbitas sensaciones además de que no podía dejar de temblar por más que lo intentara.

—Hatake Kakashi: jounin, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke: Gennin.- contesto secamente el de cabellos rojos

—Nos conocimos en los exámenes Chuunin.— aclaró Temari, quien no lo dijo con odio pero claramente no olvidaba que habían sido enemigos

-¡Porque no me dices que estás saliendo con mi hermana, Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto

-Porque no la conocías.- dijo Gaara

-Gaara tiene razón.- dijo Kakashi mirándolo -No sabias de la existencia de Naruko hasta hace 6 meses.- dijo Kakashi.

-Ese no es motivo para besarla frene a todos.- dijo Temari regañando a Gaara

-No me digas cuando besar a mi Novia.- dijo Gaara mirando a Temari, me quede sorprendida de que usará la palabra novia.

-No discutan, todavía tenemos que ir con la Hokage.- los regañó Kankuro -Vamos Naruko.- me invitó Kankuro

-¿Puedo?- pregunté a Kakashi

-Hai.- dijo Kakashi -Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, vamos al campo de entrenamiento.- ordenó Kakashi

Me despedí con una sonrisa apenada de mi hermano, a Sakura le daba igual si estaba o no entonces no me tome la molestia y por último Sasuke, sentía que todo el odio que había en su mirada definitivamente no podría contentarlo con una despedida pero de todas maneras me aventuré a mirar sus ojos rubi, porque no podía evitarlo y porque sentía que ahora mismo debía quedarme a su lado aunque no me hablara, solo para que supiese que estaba ahí. Pero no lo hice, solo me arriesgue a mirarlo a los ojos, hicimos contacto visual por un segundo y después se giró mirando a cualquier otra parte.

Y entonces Gaara me tomo del brazo y dimos media vuelta. El camino hasta la oficina del Hokage fue extraño, Kankuro no dejaba de contarme todo lo que había pasado desde que me fui de Sunagakure pero en realidad no lo escuchaba, estaba intentando procesar todo el odio de Sasuke y la felicidad de tener a Gaara, eran sentimientos que simplemente no congeniaban en mi. Pero lo que me hacía arder la conciencia era que me sentía infinitamente culpable y no entendía porque así que no podía solucionarlo.

-¿Porque vinieron?- pregunté alegremente

-Nuestro padre nos mandó a discutir algo de importancia para Sunagakure.- dijo Gaara

-Va a ser una larga tarde.- dijo Kankuro

-No se quejen, es un honor que nos hayan mandado a algo tan importante.- Dijo Temari

-Solo lo hicieron para que viniéramos a ver cómo estabas.- me dijo Kankuro -No es que tengamos habilidades especiales, mucho menos tú Temari.- dijo Kankuro

.

Y en un pestañeo Temari golpeó certeramente la cabeza del marionetista.

-Cállate idiota.- lo regaño Temari

-¡Deja de ser tan ruda!- se lamentó Kankuro sobándose la cabeza

Cuando menos pensé estábamos frente al edificio con el gran kanji Fuego (火, Hi). Entramos en el gran edificio con infinidad de cuartos desconocidos pero si era igual que el de mi padre, entonces muchas de las habitaciones eran para interrogar prisioneros y guardar la información más clasificada de la aldea. Nos recibieron un par de anbu que enseguida nos identificaron como los hijos del Kazekage y pronto nos hallábamos en la misma habitación que la Sannin de cabellos color vainilla y ojos avellana que definitivamente aparentaba estar en la flor de la vida.

Hokage-sama.- saludamos ante la Hokage

-Kankuro-san, Gaara-san, Temari-hime, Naruko-hime.- nos saludo Tsunade

-Es un gusto verla.- dijo Temari

-Igualmente lo es para mí, he cuidado de Naruko como le prometí a tu padre.- dijo Tsunade pero mientras tanto nos miraba a Gaara y a mí tomados de la manos.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Temari -Venimos a discutir sobre esto.- dijo Temari y Kankuro le entregó un rollo a Tsunade

-Bien.- dijo Tsunade abriendo el casi infinito rollo.

Un suspiro casi insonoro se escapó de mis labios. Esto iba a tardar siglos.

Lawliet-Senpai de verdad me encantas. Siempre podré confiar

en que tus juicios son correctos y me hace muy feliz que pienses eso de Naruko porque coincide que no veas con lo que yo buscaba. Naruko en la primera temporada tiene que ser fuerte porque odio cuando las protagonistas son débiles y dependientes. Naruko tiene que ser divertida porque sobre si estamos leyéndolo desde su perspectiva todo tiene que ser divertido para que el fanfic entero pueda ser divertido y agradable de leer, cuesta relacionarse con un personaje desapasionado y monótono si no te has enamorado de él primero. Y por último pero más importante ella tiene que ser I-N-O-C-E-N-T-E no en el sentido de que va a ser monja y virgen por siempre ( _porque no tienes idea de todo lo que tengo planeado_ ) pero ella ha vivido una vida fácil, confía en todos, no duda de nadie y aunque eso en parte la hace tonta, nadie a los doce tiene las verdades absolutas del universo y sin duda alguna eso la haria Mary Sue y monótona, porque jamás cometería un error.

Abyss-Chan estoy feliz de agregar palabras a tu vocabulario. En realidad no lo tenía pensado pero te propongo un trato: yo te escribo un episodio ShikaTema y a cambio prometes que jamás vas a olvidarte de mí, porque últimamente no me saco de la cabeza la idea de que no llevo mucho de la segunda temporada (y me gustaría empezar a subirla cuando tenga por lo menos 20 capítulos) y no sé si podría seguir subiendo la segunda si ya no las tengo a ustedes y a tus comentarios tan wonitos sobre mi historia y mi manera de escribir.

Geneis, por nada, somos amigas y si puedo decirte algo bonito aunque sea para hacerte sonreír un momento entonces quiero hacerlo, disfruta de mi historia porque la escribo para lectoras tan leales y agradables como tú.


	34. Luna Llena

Azul eléctrico

 **Luna Llena**

Nos estuvimos de pie por varias horas mientras mis hermanos discutían con Tsunade varias cosas importantes sobre la aldea, Gaara y yo no teníamos permitido hablar debido a que para eso estaban nuestros hermanos mayores. Estuvimos sin hablar un par de horas más hasta que Tsunade hizo una pausa.

Pasaban las horas lentamente, el sol iba bajando pero Gaara y yo seguíamos de pie en la oficina de la Hokage mientras mis hermanos discutían un sinfín de asuntos importantes con ella. En cuanto se abrió el pergamino sabía que estaba condenada a quedarme aquí hasta que cada uno de esos puntos fuera resueltos, mire las enormes ventanas de la oficina y por accidente mire a Tsunade quien para sorpresa mía también estaba mirándome, entonces dejo de hablar un momento.

-Gaara y Naruko pueden retirarse ya, no tengo nada más que discutir con ustedes.- dijo Tsunade mirándonos

-No hay necesidad.- dijimos al unísono Gaara y yo

-Yo insisto.- repitió Tsunade, así que no tuvimos más opción que salir de la habitación.

Salimos del edifico y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo exacto. Me dolían las piernas y seguramente Gaara estaría cansado del largo viaje hasta Konohagakure. No sabía exactamente qué hacer pero era obvio que caminar sin rumbo no era un buen plan.

-¿Quieres ir al monte Hokage?- pregunté a Gaara

-Hai.- dijo distraído

Caminamos hacia el monte donde los rostros de los antiguos Hokages se mostraban orgullosos. Hablamos sobre papá y mamá, sobre sunagakure y sobre las tardes que habíamos compartido mirando el atardecer sobre la arena. Nos sentamos admirando la vista de noche sobre toda la aldea, que definitivamente era mucho más grande que la nuestra.

-Acércate un momento.- me pidió Gaara y así lo hice

El mundo entero se detuvo cuando me miró con sus únicos ojos color aqua que brillaban bajo la luna llena mientras acercaba sus labios para unirlos lentamente con los míos. Fue un beso suave que me hacía sentir tranquila, como en casa. El único sonido que había era el de los árboles meciéndose con el viento mientras sus labios se movían despacio sobre los míos, era tan sencillo seguir su ritmo que simplemente lo hacía sin pensar, entregándole completamente el control del momento hasta que nos separamos.

-Naruko.- me llamo con su voz grave y luego volvió a besarme comenzando desde el principio

Pasado un rato se acostó sobre mis piernas, evidentemente estaba exhausto y cerró sus ojos. Su piel clara se veía aún más pálida a la luz de la luna y en ese instante el viento revolvió su cabello rojo, ni siquiera bajo la luz del sol su cabello rojo era comparable al rojo de los orbes de Sasuke, constante e inevitablemente terminaba pensando en lo irreales que me resultaban sus ojos y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo intentas que era su mirada hoy por la tarde.

-¿En qué piensas Naruko?- me preguntó Gaara

-En nada.- le mentí cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Pasamos una hora más justo como estábamos, la luna llena nos iluminaba, el viento y sus corrientes frías avanzaban meciendo nuestro cabello y el aire estaba envuelto en aromas de pino y roble, definitivamente no era la misma sensación de ver caer el atardecer a su lado pero lo extrañaba tanto que no me importó en lo más minimo.

-Es hora de ir con Temari y Kankuro.- dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano para levantarme.

-Hai.- dije poniéndome de pie

No dijimos una palabra hasta llegar caminando al hotel donde se quedarían esta noche, por supuesto que era el hotel más lujoso de toda Konohagakure pero ese era el estilo de los hijos del Kazekage. Cuando llegamos ya están esperándonos frente a la entrada.

-¿Se la pasaron bien?- preguntó Kankuro molestándolos

-Cállate o te mato.- Dijo Gaara mirándolo con odio pero Kankuro solo sonrió

-Deberías quedarte con nosotros hoy.- dijo Temari

-Naruto se va a preocupar si no llego a casa.- les dije mirando en dirección a mi apartamento

-¿Ya prefieres a tu hermano de sangre?- preguntó Kankuro abrazándome

-Los quiero igual, dattebane- dije abrazándolo también

-¿Porque siempre eres tan obsesivo con las personas?- preguntó Temari regañándolo

-Mírala, ella es mi rubia y pequeña hermana kawaii, si no la tengo a ella me quedaría solo con la rubia enojada.- dijo tomándome de las mejillas

-¡Baka!- dijo Temari golpeándolo en la cara

-¡Lo ves!- dijo Kankuro haciendo gestos de dolor

-¡Naruukoo! ¡Narukoo!- gritaba Naruto por las calles

-¿Porque gritas? Vas a asustar a la gente, dattebane.- me queje con Naruto

-Bueno, porque llevo varias horas buscando a mi hermana que se fue con el novio que me acabo de enterar que tiene, Dattebayo.- me regaño Naruto

-¡Ustedes son idénticos!- dijo Kankuro emocionado

Y en un segundo el marionetista nos abrazo a ambos con fuerza, tomándonos entre los brazos mientras nos comparaba y de paso nos dejaba sin aire.

-Kankuro-baka los estás asfixiando.- dijo Temari y después nos soltó

En cuando me libero del abrazo Gaara me tomo del hombro y me giro para mirarme

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Vamonos a casa Naruko.- me dijo Naruto mirando feo a Gaara

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- dije despidiéndome

-Espera Naruko, olvide decirte que tenemos una reunión mañana para el desayuno con la Hokage.- dijo Temari

-¿Puede ir Naruto?- pregunté

-Por supuesto, también invitamos a tus compañeros de equipo y a tu Sensei.- dijo Temari

-Es mañana en este hotel a las 8:00.- me dijo Kankuro

-De acuerdo.- dije sonriendo

-Ah espera Naruko, Mamá te manda ese kimono, llega aquí una hora antes para ir al salón.- dijo Temari entregándome una bolsa

-Hasta Mañana entonces.- dije despidiéndome

-Naruko ven un momento.- dijo Gaara

Me acerqué como lo había pedido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me dio un beso rápido en mis labios y me miró despidiéndose con sus ojos aqua.

-Hasta mañana Gaara.- dije sonrojada

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No entiendo porque a veces los capítulos los hago muy cortos y a veces tan largos que tengo que dividirlos. Supongo que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir este porque yo ya se lo que va a pasar y de hecho cuando lo escribí hace como 8 meses tuve que obligarme a hacerlo.

Lawliet-Senpai me asustaste con tu comentario, me sorprendió mucho cuando lo dijiste y cuando lo aclaraste en el siguiente solté todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. ¿Tú tienes una historia de Naruko? Si es así me encantaría leerla.

Abyss-Chan tenemos un trato ¡Dattebane! El próximo capítulo será ShikaTema así que voy a tener que hacer una investigación antes.

Genesis, por nada, ¿Te gusta más ShikaTema o InoSai?

¡Este capítulo puede ser corto pero después del capítulo ShikaTema van a pasar cosas que van a hacer que me Amen o que me Odien!


	35. Rubia de Arena

Azul Eléctrico

 **Rubia de Arena**

Que molesto, Chouji no dejaba de quejarse porque había tardado dos horas en convencerme de dejar de ver las nubes y venir a comer barbeque para que su restaurante favorito estuviese cerrado.

—Podemos ir a cualquier otro.- dije cansado, había caminado bastante para llegar aquí

—Ninguno se le compara al sazón de este maravilloso barbeque.- dijo con tristeza

—Nunca cambias.- dije suspirando aunque a decir verdad estaba aliviado de no tener que seguir caminando para encontrar otro

—Bueno, iré a cenar a casa entonces, seguro que mi madre me preparara una gran cena de consolación.— dijo despidiéndose, lo cierto era que su madre cocinaba maravillosamente

El restaurante estaba justo frente al edificio de la Hokage y cuando me giré para irme a casa me encontré con la rubia más problemática que conocía, incluso más problemática que Tsunade, con su cabello siempre recogido en esas cuatro coletas, su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada por el sol del desierto y esos inusuales ojos verdes de un color que no tenía nadie más que ella, igual que ese carácter tan rudo pero ahora estaba saliendo por la puerta principal mientras su rostro mostraba desconcierto. Estaba distraída y camino un par de pasos, evidentemente no se sentía cómoda en Konoha después de todo lo sucedido y cuando estuve a punto de girarme para irme a casa nuestras miradas se encontraron. Que problemático, ahora tendré que hablarle o todo se volverá más raro

—Aquí no es tan áspero, quizá por eso no te guste.- dije molestándola mientras sin pensarlo mis pues avanzaron hacia ella

—Por supuesto que no me gusta, aquí hasta el clima es facil, por eso existen débiles como tú.- dijo contraatacandome, sin duda era una chica fastidiosa

—Como sea.— dije mirando al cielo —Voy a mirar las nubes un rato, deberías venir.— dije y me tomo un momento darme cuenta de que la había invitado

—Kankuro tardará un rato más en salir así que da igual.— dijo nerviosa ¿acaso se había sonrojado?

Por alguna extraña razón no quería mirarla a la cara y ella tampoco me miraba a mi, solo me siguió en silencio hasta que llegamos a la azotea donde acostumbraba a mirar las nubes.

El sol se ponía sobre el cielo dándole aires rojizos a las nubes, era una apacible tarde de finales otoño y aunque habían corrientes frías en el aire libre, acostarme aquí y no hacer nada más que mirar era lo único que deseaba.

Me senté en suelo y Temari se sentó junto a mi, sentía como mi ritmo cardiaco subía teniéndola tan cerca y cerré los ojos, en parte estaba molesto conmigo mismo por dejar que me alterará estar simplemente a su lado, era una mujer tan parecida a mi madre y definitivamente no quería seguir el camino de mi padre, yo definitivamente no toleraría que me gritaran todo el tiempo y así era Temari, dominante y energética. De pronto una voz me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Te sientes bien Shikamaru?— preguntó Temari mirándome preocupada con sus ojos verde marino

No pude contestarle y ya como debí de haberlo hecho, sino que me quede mirando sus ojos verdes, ese color marino le quedaba perfectamente porque era ruidosa y agitada pero de vez en cuando casi parecía bonita y tranquila.

—No me mires fijamente idiota.— dijo sonrojada mientras me miraba

—Lo mismo digo.— conteste

—Ya quisieras que yo te mirara.— dijo fingidamente ofendida

—Y tu desearías que te prestará atención en todo momento.— respondí, discutir con ella era interesante y a veces casi gracioso

—Morirías por que alguien como yo estuviera enamorada de ti.— dijo y por su esa sonrisa leve en los labios sabía que pensaba lo mismo de nuestras díscusiones

—Y tú sueñas con que yo fuese tu príncipe azul.— respondí

—Ni en tus sueños podría besar a alguien como tú.— contesto

—Ni en un genjutsu querría hacerlo.— dije

—Preferiría morir antes de besar un perdedor.— respondió mirándome

En realidad no se porque lo hice, me gustaría decirme a mí mismo que lo hice por puro espíritu competitivo y para no perder ante esa arrogante mujer pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo con eso, Naruto definitivamente me lo creería pero yo no podría hacerlo. En un pestañeo, porque si se hubiese prevenido me habría mandado a la pared de un solo golpe, logre unir mis labios con los suyos y para mi sorpresa eran tan suaves, contrastando su áspera personalidad al parecer. Ya que yo había iniciado comencé a mover mis labios contra los suyos y para mi sorpresa respondió sin violencia. Tan pronto como me acerqué, me separe lentamente de ella para encontrarme con su confundida mirada verde y un sonrojo que la hacía ver tan inocente, definitivamente verla así era algo fuera de lo común.

—¿Que se siente estar muerta?— pregunte alzando la ceja y supe que había arruinado el momento pero aún así estaba complacido de haberle ganado

Tardó un momento en salir de su desconcierto y ese rostro inocente no se volvió enfurecido como esperaba, sino que me imito y levantó una ceja también mientras me miraba divertida. Temari era una caja de sorpresas.

—¿A eso llamas un beso, perdedor?— me contesto y ahora era yo el sorprendido.

Mi sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar cuando me tomo del chaleco de Chunnin que Tsunade me había obligado a vestir y tomo sus labios contra los míos, ahora era ella quien marcaba el ritmo y por más que me costará admitirlo, me gustaba mucho más que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Estaba inclinada sobre mi y aunque no pudiera verlo, con solo saber que tenía su cuerpo sobre mi me volvía loco. Temari tenía esa figura que me gustaba hasta perder el control y yo mismo sabía que difícilmente algo podría llamar mi atención tanto como ella lo hacia. Era obvio que Naruko había enamorado tanto al Jinchuriki del Shukaku, al heredero del Sharingan como al Prodigio Hyuuga pero a mí no me llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, ella muy delgada para mi gusto y menor que yo mientras que Temari tenía ese cuerpo con las proporciones que me derretían y un carácter Maduro como nadie más. Nunca le diría cuan embrujado me tenía.

La Kunoichi de viento finalmente se separó de mi y juro que nunca había tenido frente a mi una imagen tan...excitante. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su blusa color lila me dejaba ver un escote que volvería loco a cualquiera y su rostro sonrojado era la combinación perfecta. Estaba seguro que después de esto no podría evitar pasar tardes enteras pensando en este momento. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella era bastante segura de sí misma pero no dejaba de ser una chica y por la manera en que me miraba sabía que están esperando una reacción mía, pero que va, no iba a ponérsela tan fácil a la problemática rubia.

—Ese no fue más que un beso de novatos.— Afirme mirándola a los ojos, si fuera una chica sensible seguro se habría entristecido pero ella era exactamente lo contrario así que me sonrió y por un segundo pensé que iba a golpearme

—Entonces como es un beso según tu, cerebrito.— Contesto retándome con su mirada verde

Sonreí también, era imposible no hacerlo cuando me miraba así. La empuje despacio hacia atrás obligándola a recargarse en sus brazos sobre el suelo, sabía que era algo rudo pero ella no iba a salir corriendo, Temari estaba hecha de un material mucho más resistente que eso, probablemente incluso más resistente que yo. Me coloqué sobre ella poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para unirlo al mío mientras con el otro brazo me sostenía para mantenerme sobre ella. Está posición me permitía besarla más profundamente y no dude en hacerlo, comencé a besarla como antes pero ahora mis labios le pedían permiso para introducir mi lengua en su boca y no puedo negar que me complacio mucho cuando accedió. Uni nuestras lenguas con lentitud pero no por eso contuve la necesidad que tenía de ella, solo que igual que cualquiera de mis otras facetas, me gustaba tomarme el tiempo para disfrutarla. Nos mezclamos en una danza intensa mientras acompasábamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas, era evidente que jamás la habían besado como yo lo hacía y eso me hizo sonreír, aunque sabía que por más inexperta que fuese Temari no me iba a dejar sin dar batalla, porque ella jamás iba a dejar de ser mi complicada rubia.

Nos separamos cuando se quedo sin aire y de nuevo me miró divertida. Sonreí también pero no podía evitar sentir como mis latidos bombeaban mucho más fuerte y rápido de lo normal,

—Que problemática.— dije sonriendo antes de besarla otra vez.

•/•/•/

Lawliet-Senpai, ¡Tu fanfic suena SÚPER INTERESANTE! Ten piedad de mí y continúa por favor, he buscado un ItaNaruko por años y se que si tú escribes uno va a ser maravilloso. Estoy completamente segura de eso.

Abyss-Chan ¡Espero que este a la altura de tus expectativas! En realidad jamás había escrito desde la perspectiva de Shikamaru ni me había planeado hacerlo pero dicen que alguien realmente vale la pena cuando te hace intentar cosas nuevas, así que sígue haciéndome experimentar más en mis fanfics. Lo hice con mucho amor Dattebane! Matane ;)

Genesis ¿Que te pareció este ShikaTema? Si piensas que algo pudo ser mejor me complacería mucho que me ayudaras a corregirlo, ¡Siempre me gusta mejorar!


	36. Agua & Fuego

Azul Eléctrico

 **Agua & Fuego**

El camino de regreso al apartamento fue en un silencio un tanto extraño, sabía que Naruto quería reclamarle algo pero parecía que lo estaba conteniendo. Entre la calles de Konoha soplaban frías brisas del inminente invierno, se veían los restaurantes llenos de personas divirtiéndose con sus amigos, las coversaciones inundaban el ambiente y las risas no se detenían. Las farolas estaban encendidas como siempre pero lo que realmente iluminaba las calles de hoy eran todas las lámparas orientales rojas que colgaban afuera de cada restaurante ilumianando las calles de un intenso rojo también. Me giré para mirar a mi hermano, no era mucho pero definitivamente me ganaba en altura, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio se veían rojos también bajo el efecto de las lámparas, notó que lo estaba mirando y me miró también.

—¿Que es Naruto?— pregunte por fin

—Nada.— dijo mirando de nuevo al frente

Suspiré, al parecer no iba a decírmelo aunque se lo preguntara. Seguimos avanzando hasta que dejamos todo el ruido y las luces atrás. Quedamos frente al apartamento y di una última mirada a todas esas ruidosas calles antes de comenzar a buscar la llave entre los bolsillos de mi pantalonera.

—Naruko.— me llamó por fin

—¿Que sucede?— pregunte al ver que le costaba empezar a hablar

—Tu...¿Tu de verdad me consideras tu hermano?— preguntó mirándome a los ojos

—¡Por supuesto!— conteste gritando

—Es que he pensado todo este rato que no confías en mí realmente.— dijo triste, leer el rostro de Naruto era increíblemente sencillo.

—¿Porque?— pregunte confundida

—Porque no me contaste que eras novia de Gaara.— preguntó mirando al suelo

Se me rompió un poco el corazón al verlo así, Naruto de verdad quería que tuviera la confianza de contarle lo que sea y le había dolido que tuviese que darse cuenta tan de repente. Di un paso para acortar la distancia entre nosotros y con una mano lo tome de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

—Porque crei que no querías saberlo.— dije y suspiré —Nunca, Nunca pienses que yo no confío en ti porque te juro que por ti apostaría la vida una y otra vez.— dije segura

Me miró sorprendido al principio pero un segundo después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como me conmovía hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Naruto comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba, sentía como recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza. Antes de saber yo también estaba llorando, me conmovía demasiado verlo llorar, porque sabía que lloraba por mi, por tener una hermana y porque por primera vez; tenía alguien a quien podía llamar familia.

Nos separamos y me miró aún con lagrimas en los ojos pero ahora su boca marcaba una sonrisa, lo tome de la mano y entramos al departamento. Nos vestimos rápidamente a nuestras pijamas y cuando estábamos en la cama justo antes de dormir tomo mi mano entre sus calidas manos.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.— dijo mirándome con sus ojos azul cielo —Quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo cuando sea y para lo que sea, dattebayo.— dijo con determinación

Sonreí y después de prometerle que así seria de ahora en adelante lo abrace y nos quedamos dormidos de esa manera.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos. Estaba aún atrapada entre los brazos de Naruto por lo que primero tenía que ver la manera de escapar sin que se diera cuenta. Camine hasta el baño y tome el paquete que me había entregado Temari ayer por la noche además de una blusa azul oscuro y unos jeans rasgados. Después de que el agua estuviese caliente entre en la gran Tina y solté un suspiro ante la agradable temperatura. Tome mi cabello entre las manos mientras mi mente comenzaba a divagar, era un hábito que había heredado de mi madre, quien no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que mi padre tenía que dejar la aldea por alguna misión importante. A mi mente llegaban imágenes de Sasuke, específicamente de ayer en la tarde y me di cuenta de que jamás lo había visto así. Sus manos se habían convertido en puños, sus brazos evidenciaban que está completamente tenso pero su mirada, la mirada de Sasuke era tan clara y transparente como un río en ese momento, Sasuke odiaba a Gaara con todo su ser. Lo que termianaba de comprobar ese hecho era que sus ojos color fuego estaban brillando, destilando odio también.

Me abrace a mí misma en la amplia bañera ¿porque Sasuke lo odiaba tanto? Sabía que no era la persona más positiva y cariñosa del mundo pero si simplemente le hubiese desagradado Gaara entonces el Uchiha no habría hecho más que soltar un bufido de sus labios y mirar a cualquier otro lado hasta que el pelirrojo de hubiese ido. Pero no fue así.

Los pensamientos me atormentaban, sabía que si ambos se odiaban eventualmente iba a suceder algo malo, porque la relación entre ellos era yo y si finalmente peleaban no había manera que yo me salvará de estar en medio de ellos y para mis temores más profundos, tal vez tampoco habría manera de salvarlos a ellos. Por más que fuesen Gennin aun, era más que evidente que ambos prodigios hacía tiempo que debían haber superado ese nivel.

Cerré los ojos aún preocupada. Si Gaara y Sasuke pelearán a muerte ¿Que haria yo?

¡Gomenasai! Ya sé que no está a tiempo ni es tan largo como me gustaría pero estoy probando un medicamento que me da demasiado sueño y he perdido todo sentido entre el día y la noche. Una cosa mas, para estar segura de poder subir capítulo, subiré un día si y un día no.

Lawliet-senpai /3 Miss ya

Abyss-chan ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Al principio no sabía cómo escribir a Shikamaru y tuve que hacer una investigación a profundidad, tres capítulos de Naruto donde apareciera Shikamaru y varios fanfics. En realidad pensaba hacerlo un poco más ligero que eso pero pensé -Ellos son más maduros, que más da que se besen.- y así resultó todo, no porque Naruko & Sasuke no lo hayan hecho aún ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Significa que no sepa cómo escribir algo más intenso ;)

Genesis, ShikaTema se ha vuelto algo más bonito para mi, porque el romance viene desde la primera temporada de Naruto y eso lo hace más real, no como la pareja de Chouji ~


	37. Kimonos

Azul Electrico

 **Kimonos**

Abrí los ojos y suspiré, seguía en la tina caliente pero había pasado tanto tiempo que el agua había dejado escapar la temperatura. Salí de la tina y de mi cuerpo cayeron un par de gotas de agua sobre el suelo, me recordaron a la noche anterior donde las lagrimas de Naruto caían por sus mejillas y sus tres marcas a cada lado del rostro. Me sacudí de ese pensamiento, no quería volver a ver a Naruto triste jamás. Tome la toalla y la enrede alrededor de mi cuerpo. El suelo estaba frío y así que intenté correr rápidamente hasta la habitación, contaba con que mi hermano siguiera dormido y poder vestirme ahí. Pero como la sensación de que era un mal día no podía fallarme al entrar corriendo por la puerta la toalla se atascó en el umbral y termine completamente expuesta.

—¡Kyaa!— grite asustada

—¿Que sucede?— gritó Naruto asustado mientras salía de la cama en un solo salto

No estoy orgullosa de lo que sucedió a continuación. Naruto se giró para mirarme e intentar adivinar la razón de mi grito, por mi parte me quede congelada en mi lugar, medio minuto después tuve la iluminación de intentar cubirme con las manos. Naruto cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo un segundo después. No tenía idea de que hacer, por lo que intenté desatorar la toalla con todas mis fuerzas pero termine rompiendo un pedazo de la puerta en el proceso. Me cubrí con la toalla mientras avanzaba para ver a Naruto desmayado sobre el suelo. Lo cargue sobre la cama y le deje una nota explicando a qué horas debía de llegar al desayuno, tome un juego de ropa deportiva naranja y esta vez me vestí en el baño para evitar otro _incidente_. Antes de salir abrí el refigerador y serví un vaso de jugo de naranja que le deje en la mesita de noche junto a la nota.

Una vez vestida mire el reloj y para mi suerte, aún después del contratiempo estaba a buena hora para llegar a la Estetica, camine por las calles que aún no estaban iluminadas por el amanecer, bajo el brazo cargaba el paquete que mi madre me había mandado para vestirme hoy, aunque con lo que sucedió ayer realmente había olvidad darle un vistazo antes de tener que ponérmelo. Cuando llegue a la entrada del salón de belleza me encontré con Temari esta vez con su cabello completamente suelto, vestida en un precioso Kimono de seda naranja con diseño de otoño, en su extensión se dibujaba un hermoso paisaje de colores cálidos donde representaban un árbol, un pequeño lago y un millar de hojas sueltas volando. Se veía preciosa y lista para entrar aunque faltara media hora para el tiempo que habíamos acordado, así era Temari.

-Buenos días Temari.- le dije llegando

-Buenos días Naruko, ¿Que haces tan temprano aquí?- preguntó mirándome

-La verdad es que quería pedirte ayuda para ponerme este Kimono, dattebane.- le dije sonriendo

-En el salón sabrán cómo ponértelo mejor de lo que lo que yo lo haría, además llegaste temprano así que tenemos tiempo.- dijo sonriendo también y comenzamos a caminar hasta el salón.

-Mamá y papá te extrañan mucho Naruko.- dijo Temari mirando al frente

-Yo también los extraño, tengo a Naruto pero no sé qué hubiera hecho de haber seguido como huérfana.- dije pensando en una vida así

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó Temari preocupada

-Naruto ha tenido una vida muy difícil.- comencé -Todos le gritaban cosas y alejaban a sus hijos y a ellos mismos de él desde que nació, aún ahora y aún a mi, me miran con odio como si fuera una bestia que no merece estar aquí, como si fuera algo peligroso que debería morir.- dije tomándola de la mano

-Naruko lamentó que hallas tenido que pasar por eso.- dijo abrazándome

-Naruto ha de haber sufrido mucho todos estos años.- dije

-Si quieres hablaré con papá sobre esto y él hará cambiar algo.- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-El sueño de Naruto es ser Hokage para ser reconocido por sus propios medios, no puedo hacerle eso solo porque yo no tolere que me miren mal.- dije mirándola a los ojos también.

Temari no dijo nada más, solo me miró con una sonrisa preciosa que reflejaba todos sus sentimientos y me hizo sonreír también.

Cuando finalmente entramos de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaban esperándonos un par de jóvenes que debían tener entre 16 y 19 respectivamente. Estaban vestidas con un Kimono rosa claro sin ningún diseño, por lo que debía ser su uniforme. Ambas estaban peinadas con una simple coleta alta y como las dos tenían el cabello negro parecían reflejos. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con Temari ambas Chicas nos indicaron donde debíamos tomar asiento y comenzaron a lavarnos en cabello con sus delicadas manos. Después nos sentamos frente a un espejo enorme que reflejaba todo el salón de belleza y comenzaron a secarnos el cabello. Cuando terminaron de secarlo empezaron a peinar el cabello rubio de Temari en un tradicional estilo recogido que terminaron ágilmente en quince minutos. Cuando estuvieron satisfechas con el peinado de mi hermana comenzaron a intentar peinar el mío pero después de veinte minutos y cinco intentos fallidos por mantenerlo en su lugar finalmente desistieron, mi cabello era demasiado largo para un peinado así por lo que en su lugar se decidieron por rizarlo todo dejando hermosos caireles rubios por todas partes.

—Naruko.—me llamo Temari —¿Cuál es tu sueño? Es decir Naruto y Gaara quieren ser los Kages, Kankuro quiere ser el mejor maestro de las marionetas de todo el país y yo quiero estar ahí para aconsejarlos a los tres ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres tu?— me preguntó mientras nos arreglában el cabello

—Yo quiero valerme por mí misma y proteger a mis seres queridos, para eso mi sueño es ser la kunoichi más fuerte de las cinco naciones.— dije con seguridad

—Yo personalmente se lo fuerte que eres y no dudo que lo logres.— dijo haciendo una pausa —Pero por más que quiera no voy a poder estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y tu sueño es algo que te pondrá en situaciones de vida o muerte en incontables ocasiones.—contesto mirándome con preocupación

—Quiero ser tan fuerte para que nadie se atreva a tocar a la gente que quiero.—dije —No me

Importa si tengo que jugarme la vida, soy un shinobi.— afirme

—Sabía que no iba a poder hacerte cambiar de idea.— contesto con una media sonrisa —Pero nunca olvides que siempre puedes contar con nosotros, tú sabes que mamá quisiera que todos viviéramos con ella para siempre.— dijo y ambas reímos

Una vez que terminaron con nuestro cabello pasamos a una habitación donde me desvistieron rápidamente y abrieron el paquete. Miraron asombradas al igual que yo al encontrar dentro un hermoso Kimono de seda que me arrebató el aliento. Era principalmente de color azul cielo y en su diseño se dibujaba un impresionante paisaje extremadamente detallado de un hermoso campo de flores cubierto de nieve pero que aún así dejaba ver algunas, de colores azul por supuesto. Me vistieron con mucha delicadeza y después volvimos para comenzar a maquillarnos. A Temari comenzaron por colocar sombras naranjas y café oscuro además de un labial rojo quemado. A mí no me pusieron sombras tan oscuras como a ella sino que simplemente optaron por un tono de azul muy claro que asemejaba al color de la nieve en el Kimono y en mis labios un rojo brillante. Finalmente en rizaron mis pestañas y dibujaron un largo y fino delineado en mis ojos que les daban una apariencia más madura.

Me miré al espejo asombrada del trabajo que habían hecho conmigo.

-Es usted muy hermosa Naruko-hime.- me halagaron ambas muchachas

-Eso es porque me han maquillado tan perfectamente.- dije sonriendo

-No sea modesta Naruko-hime.- dijo la mayor sonriendo

Temari estaba maquillada con un delineado más corto y más grueso que la hacía parecer mayor de lo que realmente era.

Después de despedirnos, miramos por última vez el reloj que tenían sobre la pared y pude ver que en la cara de Temari había sorpresa. Eran las 8:15 y se supone que debíamos estar a las 7:50. Intercambiamos una mirada donde era claro que teníamos que correr tan rápido como pudiéramos con los kimonos puestos. Maldita sea, Gaara iba a matarme por llegar tarde.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

Hoy me desmayé en un análisis de sangre y se siente horrible ╚(•⌂•)╝ espero que nunca vuelva a suceder y como soy una dramática para todo en la vida no se sorprendan si en algún capítulo próximo Naruko se desmaya.

Lawliet-senpai te extraño mucho Dattebane! Ojalá estés bien y puedas volver, incluso estoy intentando lo de los guiones largos como me dijiste.

Abyss-chan ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este año este lleno de inspiración para ti. ¿Que piensas del capitulo, me gustaría que evaluaras el capítulo para decirme en qué puedo mejorar :)

Genesis, me gusta cuando te das cuenta de detalles en los capítulos que a mí me importan mucho. Naruko está realmente preocupada por qué eso pueda llegar a pasar, en realidad le da mucho miedo que algo así pueda suceder porque 1: ella sabe que tienen la fuerza para poder llegar a matarse 2: porque sabe que no es tan fuerte para detenerlos.


	38. Lo que verdaderamente eres

**Azul Eléctrico**

 _Lo que verdaderamente eres_

Cuando llegamos a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el desayuno nos encontramos con dos grandes puertas de madera cerradas. Eran enormes y viejas, abrirlas sin hacer mucho ruido iba a ser imposible y cuando mire a Temari me di cuenta de que pensábamos lo mismo. No había opción, por lo que solo cruce los dedos mientras ella la abría tan despacio como podía. La buena noticia es que en realidad hicieron un sonido lo suficientemente bajo como para que no todo el mundo se diese cuenta. La mala noticia era que la mesa donde Gaara se dio cuenta completamente.

Mire una por una cada mesa del salón para encontrar a mi equipo pero no parecía tener resultado, hasta que de la misma manera que un iman y un metal se ven atraídos, mis ojos inevitablemente se encontraron con los orbes negro carbón de Sasuke mirándome fijamente, no me pareció extraño que lo hiciera porque de alguna forma sabía que a él tampoco le parecía extraño que yo lo mirara de la misma manera, como si al perderlo de vista fuera a desaparecer. En ese instante se rompió el extrañamente íntimo momento que había compartido con el Uchiha al sentir el contacto de la mano de Temari tomándome del brazo con fuerza para llevarme hacia el otro lado del salón donde se hallaba la mesa más grande que incluía a Kankuro, a Gaara, Tsunade, los miembros del consejo y algunos Jounin más.

—¿Porque Uchiha Sasuke y tú estaban mirándose de esa manera?— pregunto curiosa sin dejar de caminar

—No tiene nada de extraño.— conteste sorprendida por su pregunta

—Naruko.— contesto después de un largo suspiro y antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería con eso llegamos a la mesa

Después de las presentaciones formales me senté en la mesa calladamente por la siguiente hora y media sin pensar en nada realmente. Era como si la llegada de Gaara fuera un terremoto que sacudiera todo mi mundo, pero lo que más me angustiaba era no poder decir si era una sensación agradable o no. Por una parte su llegada me hacía sentir como en los viejos tiempos pero contrariamente también me hacía imposible no darme cuenta de que las cosas no eran como antes y que jamás volverían a serlo. Porque aunque volviera, en este tiempo había conseguido más amigos que en todos los años que llevaba en Sunagakure, porque Gaara había sido mi compañía y mi ancla todo este tiempo pero ahora no sabía si esa ancla me hacía sentir segura o me estaba hundiendo.

La ansiedad de mis pensamientos atormentandome se volvía mayor y mayor hasta que no pude evitarlo y sin pensarlo me puse de pie y camine hasta la mesa donde se hallaban Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura con su cabello de ese inusual color rosa adornado con unas pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza.

-¡Te ves hermosa Naruko-Chan!- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿Porque no me dijiste que era tan formal Naruko?- preguntó Sakura, quien vestía ropas casuales que contrastaban con el resto de los invitados.

-Lo siento Sakura.- dije disculpándome

-Da igual.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura

-Me alegra que hayas venido Sasuke.- dije mirándolo

-De igual manera no habría entrenamiento hoy.- dijo Sasuke mirando mi Kimono

Y como el dia llega siempre a su fin, sin darnos cuenta sus ojos color noche de nuevo se clavaron en los míos y yo simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo también.

Y una vez más nuestro contacto visual se vio súbitamente interrumpido porque Gaara había llegado por detrás mío y me tomo de la mano entrelazando bruscamente sus dedos con los míos. Un escalofrío gélido recorrió mi espalda al ver que en ese momento Sasuke miraba a otro lado y sus manos se cerraban por debajo de la mesa sin decir una palabra o hacer un gesto.

—Tienes que volver conmigo.— dijo Gaara monótonamente como solía hacerlo

—Hai.— conteste de inmediato en voz baja

Su mano me tomo de vuelta para cruzar de nuevo el salón y sentarme en la mesa de la Hokage solo que esta vez me hizo sentarme a su lado. Espere sin decir una palabra mientras su conversación se volvía más y más ajena a mi. No sé exactamente cuando tiempo pasó, solamente sentía las manos de Gaara tocar mi cabello, pasar su brazo por detrás de mi asiento y recargar su cabeza en la mía, no eran gestos que hiciera normalmente pero no me queje, estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos como para intentarlo.

—Vamos a ver a mi equipo.— le pedí en voz baja y después de mirarme un momento finalmente accedió.

Cuando llegamos inmediatamente Sakura dejo de hablar y se giró.

-Gracias por invitarnos Gaara.- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Es un placer invitar a los compañeros de mi Naruko.- dijo Gaara con su voz grave y tomándome de la cintura.

-Cuidado con mi hermana Gaara.- lo amenazo Naruto

-La conozco desde siempre, se lo que le disgusta, nos entendemos en un nivel distinto.- contesto el pelirrojo

-Son la pareja de Jinchuurikis perfecta.- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Es cierto, ambos son Jinchuurikis.- dijo el rubio que aparentemente acababa de darse cuenta

-Eso podría hacerlos descontrolarse fácilmente.- dijo Sasuke -Y si eso pasara no sólo se liberaría un bijuu, sino dos.- explicó Sasuke mirando a Gaara fríamente

-Lo tengo todo bajo control.- dijo Gaara mirándolo también

Me tomo por sorpresa la manera en la que los dos se miraban a los ojos, en un pestañeo hacían que el ambiente alrededor se sintiera tan gélido. Después de eso Gaara se giró para mirarme y sin que pudiera impedirlo me beso. Inmediatamente me encontré aguantándome las ganas de alejarme, era inefable la extraña y desagradable sensación que me recorría todo el cuerpo sentir sus labios de esta nueva manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Se sentía tan frío y ajeno como si fuese otra persona y no el quien movía sus labios rítmicamente intentando que los míos lo acompasaran. Su mano se posó en mi cintura como solía hacerlo cuando profundizaba en nuestros besos y aunque antes recordaba cómo un impulso eléctrico de nervios me recorría completa cuando lo había hecho en el pasafo, ahora no podía soportarlo más. Me alejé rápidamente, pensé que iba a regañarme con la mirada como siempre hacia cuando cometía un error pero lo que sucedió fue completamente distinto. Gaara ni siquiera me veía, su mirada color aqua estaba mirando de nuevo a Sasuke fijamente y el Uchiha le devolvía una mirada cargada de odio, cargada también de ese color sangre tan hipnótico, era como ver dos leones a punto de lanzarse al cuello del otro. Y de un momento a otro sentí como en mi cuerpo se mezclaban como veneno dos emociones: el miedo y el desagrado.

-¡Gaara-baka!- gritó Naruto

-Ya vuelvo.- dije tocándome la boca y saliendo de la mesa en dirección al baño

-Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y saliendo también

-Sasuke-kun quédate un rato más.- dijo Sakura pero fue ignorada por el azabache

No entendía que estaba sucediendo pero no tenía que ser un genio como Shikamaru para darme cuenta de que era la calma justo antes de la tormenta. Una tormenta que yo no podía detener.

Camine lo más deprisa que pude hacia el baño de mujeres, necesitaba respirar un poco antes de volver a la jaula de los leones y las emociones que en mi se revolvían no me estaban ayudando a mantener la calma. De pronto una sensación me arrebató de mis pensamientos, alguien me tomo del brazo tan bruscamente que de no ser porque ya tenía una mano en la perilla de la puerta, me hubiera hecho girarme en un instante o inclusive caer al suelo. Y la pesadilla empeoró cuando escuche su voz.

-Un día Gaara y tú simplemente van a perder el control, van a dejar salir esas bestias que verdaderamente son.- me susurró Sasuke al oído articulando cada palabra para estar seguro de que las escuchara.

Y en el pestañeo en el que llego, desapareció como humo.

Ni siquiera pude pensarlo, mi cuerpo avanzó torpe pero rápidamente hasta dentro del baño y sin darme tiempo de comprobar siquiera si había alguien más mi mano cubrió mi boca para no llorar y no fue hasta que me vi al espejo que pude darme cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Porque Sasuke me había dicho eso? Sasuke camino a mi lado en aquellas ocasiones donde sentía que toda la aldea me miraba con desprecio, con odio pero sobre todo como si fuera una bestia que solo traía desgracia y muerte ¿Acaso el también me consideraba una bestia? Y justo en el momento que pensé eso me vi forzada a cerrar los ojos y apretar de nuevo la mano sobre mi cara para intentar ahogar el llanto que cada vez me costaba más detener, me miré al espejo y me sentí completamente débil, pero ni siquiera podía llorar porque todo el mundo lo sabría por mi maquillaje arruinado, no podía permitir que me vieran así pero a este paso tampoco podía detener mucho más la lagrimas. Mis piernas apenas podían sostenerme por lo que decidí sentarme en el suelo frío. Aún tenía la desagradable sensación de los labios de Gaara sobre los míos pero ahora era mil veces peor porque se mezclaban con las emociones que me causaban las palabras del Uchiha. Me había estado preguntando recientemente que sería yo para Sasuke y de la manera más estupida concebia la esperanza de que Sasuke sintiera que le importaba ¿Como podría ser tan estupida? Sasuke me veía como una bestia y nada más que eso, si alguna vez pensé otra cosa sus palabras ahora fueron claras y directas. Yo era una bestia. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude conseguir logre ponerme de pie y salir del baño, eso no iba a hacer desaparecer el horrible vacío que ahora sentía sobre el pecho pero me obligue a guardarlo para mí misma porque de no hacerlo, me desplomaría en pedazos en ese mismo instante.

•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•

Soy como el anticupido. ¡Feliz San valentin! _**I'm Back Babies**_


	39. Una bestia

**Azul Eléctrico**

Una Bestia

Volví a la mesa de la Hokage sin decir una sola palabra, no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para intentar ir a la mesa de mi equipo. Las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en mi mente como un doloroso eco que no dejaba de repetirse. Cerré los ojos y baje la cabeza bruscamente al sentir como las lágrimas se reunían de nuevo. Me dolía, de verdad me dolía pero tenía que soportarlo hasta estar completamente sola. El resto del desayuno pasó lentamente, cada minuto se sentía más largo que el anterior pero no me moví de mi lugar, gracias a Kamisama que nadie intento hablarme porque estaba segura de que incluso algo tan simple como eso podría romper mis defensas en un segundo.

En cuanto termino todo Kankuro llego hacia dónde estaba yo y me explico que ya era hora de que se fueran así que no tuve más opción que acompañarnos a la puerta de Konoha. El camino me pareció mucho más largo que antes y cuando por fin nos encontramos con las enormes puertas color verde se detuvieron para despedirse de mi.

-Ven a visitarnos pronto.-dijo Kankuro

-Mamá estará encantada de verte.- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Hasta pronto Naruko.- dijo Gaara

En un solo movimiento Gaara intento besarme de nuevo y no pude impedírselo. En realidad no se sentía tan desagradable como el anterior pero no tenía ánimos así que termine rápidamente con nuestro contacto y aunque pareció sorprendido por mi reacción, no me dijo nada y después de intercambiar miradas se dieron media vuelta para finalmente regresar a la aldea de la arena.

Me quedé inmóvil justo donde estaba hasta que se perdieron de mi vista. Un suspiro se escapó pesadamente de entre mis labios y finalmente no pude seguir aplazando lo inevitable. Se suponia que debía volver a casa con Naruto pero la sensación de angustia e intranquilidad me consumía como el fuego. Era imposible no sentirme así después de que Sasuke me hablara de esa manera y a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de la noche donde el Uchiha me atraveso mi cuerpo y no pude evitar llorar cuando me gritó, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente porque me di cuenta de que era la misma sensación que en ese entonces. Sasuke se había vuelto tan importante para mí que sus palabras causaban en mi el mismo efecto que una herida física. O quizá inclusive peor.

Decidí darme media vuelta y comenzar a caminar por Konoha sin darme cuenta como cada vez me perdía más y más por las calles que en realidad ni siquiera conocía bien. Pasaban las horas y el sol bajaba cada vez más sin que me diese cuenta. Cuando por fin levante la mirada para darme cuenta de donde estaba en su lugar termine sintiendo el doloroso peso de las miradas de los civiles. No comprendía bien como no pude darme cuenta en todas las horas que llevaba caminando sin rumbo alguno pero ahora que los veía sin poder ignorarlo. Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez que lo pasara por alto, que pensara en otra cosa pero simplemente no pude hacer caso a mis propias palabras. Los niños se escondían detrás de sus padres al darse cuenta de que caminábamos por la misma calle, los adultos comenzaban a hablar en voz baja sin dejar de mirarme con desprecio o miedo. Simplemente era demasiado. Hoy me sentía especialmente débil y no pude soportarlo más. Me di media vuelta y corrí tanto como me era posible con el Kimono puesto, de nuevo seguí sin rumbo alguno y las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos me impedían ver mucho más allá de mis propios pies. Deje de prestar atención a donde iba hasta que me encontré frente lo que se veía como un lago solitario que jamás había mirado antes, lo que confirmó que estaba completamente perdida. Era grande y con una hermosa agua azul y sobre ella estaba construido un muelle de madera que se veía bastante antiguo. Avance hasta quedar en el límite de aquel recién descubierto muelle y al ver mi reflejo el peso de todo me inundo de nuevo y doble mis rodillas para quedar sentada sobre mis piernas.

-¡Yo no escogí ser una bestia, Dattebane!.- grite con todas mis fuerzas y las lágrimas mojaban mi cara.

-¡Yo no escogí que este monstruo matara a mis padres!- dije mientras me lamentaba y el cabello me rodeaba la cara

De inmediato sentí como una parte del dolor salía con la fuerza de mis gritos. Podía llorar tanto como quisiera así que no intenté contenerme. Me lamenté por haber perdido a mis padres sin siquiera conocerlos siendo asesinados por la misma bestia que estaba sellada dentro de mi cuerpo, me lamenté por ser odiada por todos en la aldea, me lamenté por tener una bestia dentro de mi, me lamenté por ser una bestia.

No se cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero ya estaba en la completa oscuridad cuando logre controlarme y en lugar de lagrimas solo quedaba un dolor de garganta por tantos gritos, una cara húmeda por las lágrimas y mi respiración agitada. Me mire en el agua por unos minutos con la mente en blanco y en un segundo, la luz de una farola se encendió detrás de mi.

x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•

Kigen no lawliet en serio te amo, tú review llego como media hora después de subir el capítulo. Senpai voy a necesitar tu ayuda, los próximos capítulos Sasuke va a comportarse distinto a lo normal pero de verdad no quiero que se salga del verdadero sasuke, si eso sucede porfavor corrígeme tanto como sea necesario.

Perdon por tardarme tanto en subir esto pero este es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado, de verdad, no conserve ni un solo párrafo del capitulo pasado, las reacciones eran muy exageradas y estaba completamente reborujado. Además tuve que leer toda la serie de nuevo para retomar el concepto que tenia al inicio.


	40. Inevitable

**Azul Electrico**

 _Inevitable_

Sentía el viento helado del inminente invierno sobre mi piel pero había pasado tanto tiempo perdida en mí misma que me era imposible decir si llevaba soplando mucho tiempo o acababa de comenzar. Después de que la luz cálida de una farola se iluminara justo detrás mío me giré en el momento preciso para darme cuenta de que había sido un chico de cuyos labios salía un ardiente fuego quien prendió aquella farola. Y como el día finalmente encuentra su fin, mis ojos irremediablemente se encontraron con los ojos color noche que me miraban fijamente y que ahora avanzaban hacia mí. Sentí como una espada se clavaba hiriente y sofocante en mi pecho al encontrarme con su mirada, así que me puse de pie tan rápido como pude mientras que me secaba las lágrimas que no sabía que se habían formado. Quería olvidar lo que me dijo para que no doliese tanto, quería dejar de llorar frente a él pero sobre todo quería salir corriendo de ahí tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Intenté huir de inmediato pero para mi completa y total desgracia Sasuke era mucho más veloz que yo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí como me tomaba del antebrazo pero esta vez fue mucho menos brusco al hacerlo. Mi cuerpo se tensó en un instante. Me giré para no mirarlo a la cara, no quería estar con él, no quería que me tocara pero sobre todo no quería que me dijera algo que iba a dolerme de nuevo, porque no podría soportarlo.

—¡Déjame en paz!. — grité tirando de mi brazo con fuerza

—Naruko.—contestó en un susurro pero había un tono de tristeza en su voz, aún así, se mantuvo firme y a pesar de que no me lastimaba, tampoco me dejaba escapar

—¡Suéltame!— grité con más fuerza que la vez anterior pero en lugar de contestarme me jaló hacia él en un abrazo

—Naruko.—repitió despacio

—Déjame ir.—le ordené sin dejar de intentar escapar de sus brazos

—No había razón para decirte eso.—susurró, pero me daba la impresión de que estaba hablando consigo mismo

Estaba tan furiosa, quería que me dejara en paz, quería irme lejos pero él era más fuerte que yo y no iba a permitírmelo por más que lo intentara o se lo pidiera. Me sentía herida pero sobre todo impotente de saber que no iba a escapar, sus brazos alrededor de mí solo me hacían sentir más y más confundida y la mezcla de sensaciones se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

—¡Déjame idiota!— le grité tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta al hacerlo y la frustración de no poder escapar era tanta que no pude soportarlo y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No llores Naruko— me pidió mientras hundía más su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazaba con fuerza

No dije nada después de eso, lo único que se podía escuchar era el viento y mi respiración agitada. Cerré los ojos llena de vergüenza, me veía patética llorando frente a él y me maldije por no poder evitarlo.

Escuché como intentó tomar aire, después suspiró y me abrazó con más fuerza antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Eres una rubia necia, que actúa sin pensar, infantil y distraída como nadie en la aldea pero de alguna manera eso hace que tenga que estar encima de ti todo el tiempo, como si de no verte fueras a desaparecer tan imprevisiblemente como apareciste.— explicó para luego dejar escapar un suspiro cansado de sus labios, era evidente que le estaba costando un infierno decirme esto.— El día que te encadenaron a mi finalmente comencé a entenderlo todo, la primera noche juntos me hacía sentir intranquilo el tenerte tan expuesta y cerca de mí, cuando por fin logré dormir los recuerdos de aquel hombre que voy a asesinar volvieron y cuando desperté por tus gritos mi brazo estaba destellando electricidad por todas partes, tu sangre sobre mi cama, sobre tu ropa y sobre mi piel. A cada maldito paso que daba hacia el hospital sentía que ibas a morir entre mis brazos, cuando no despertabas me sentía completamente perdido, pero maldita sea, el que me perdonaras tan fácil me hizo sentir aún peor, así que en cuanto me aseguré de que estabas bien salí del hospital y juré no unirte a mi vida llena de muerte.— afirmó y por nuestro abrazo podía sentir su corazón latir más y más fuerte.

—Entrené tanto como me fue posible pero el recuerdo de tu cuerpo ensangrentado me hacía todo más difícil, lo de alejarte de mí fue imposible porque siempre estabas a mi alrededor tan feliz de verme sabiendo que cada día de tu vida tendrás esa cicatriz que te hice con mis propias manos.— dijo apretando los puños con fuerza

—Y llego el imbécil de Gaara poniendo sus jodidos labios sobre ti, como si le pertenecieras. Hoy por la mañana te trataba como su juguete y cada maldita vez que ponía un dedo sobre ti se aseguraba de que lo estuviese mirando, cuando te besó perdí completamente el juicio y te dije lo de ser una bestia.— dijo con desprecio

—Eso es porque soy una bestia, es lo que llevo dentro.—contesté, ya había logrado dejar de llorar pero no podía detener mi respiración irregular.

—Después de que salieras de la reunión de hoy te seguí hasta aquí, cuando comenzaste a llorar me hiciste odiarme hasta lo más profundo, por eso intenté distraerme en el campo de entrenamiento pero cuando volví te encontré llorando aún por lo que te había dicho, no quiero que llores de nuevo por mí.— explicó separándose de nuestro abrazo solo para mirarme a los ojos con sus orbes negros

No tenía palabras para responderle, solo me quedé inmóvil cuando me abrazo de nuevo y le agradecí que lo hiciera porque me costaba demasiado mirarlo a la cara después de avergonzarme a mí misma de esa manera, no terminaba aún de comprender todo lo que acababa de decirme. Nos quedamos así un momento más en medio de la noche hasta que me liberó de entre sus brazos y me miró, pero mis mejillas ardían como nunca antes, me hacía sentir tan débil como si de solo mirarlo a los ojos fuera a desmayarme.

—Naruko mírame a los ojos.— me ordenó y por más trabajo que me costará así lo hice.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento que se me antojaba eterno. Azul contra negro. Nuestros rostros se acercaban despacio pero constantes, hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi piel que podía sentir su respiración.

—Lo siento.— dijo en un leve susurro y cerró los ojos para finalmente acabar con la distancia el que nos separaba.

•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x

*Mamihlapinatapei "Es la mirada cargada de significado que comparten dos personas que desean iniciar algo, pero que son reacias a dar el primer paso para comenzar." Le iba a poner ese título al capítulo porque me parece que encaja perfecto, pero es casi impronunciable.

¡Officialmente el capítulo que he tardado más en escribir! Y de hecho para ser sincera ha sido Kigen no Lawliet quien verdaderamente trajo a la vida estás palabras, e inclusive su manera de corregirme ha sido perfecta. Este capítulo me estaba desesperando porque no hallaba la manera de arreglarlo y Lawliet Senpai me salvó. De verdad te aprecio. (Yo también amo el "lo siento" del final)

Abyss Black, no creo que algo ShikaTema encaje bien con el futuro de la historia pero si surge la oportunidad sabes que lo haría por ti.

Genesis, Naruko es bastante infantil pero de todas maneras quien no lloraría si Sasuke le dijera eso T-T


	41. Ah Sasuke

**Azul Eléctrico**

 _ᴀʜ sᴀsᴜᴋᴇ_

Era una noche con luna llena que le daba misticismo al lugar, como si esa precisa noche estuviera destinada a ser distinta, a ser especial. El aire se mecía con fuerza por entre las casas deshabitadas desde hace tantos otoños, rozaba el agua azul del lago creando diminutas olas que se deshacían antes de llegar a la orilla como pequeños suspiros y entre los árboles haciendo danzar las hojas y esparciendo ese aroma que ahora se sentía tan familiar. Era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese dado el capricho de detenerse para dejarme apreciar lo que estaba sucediéndome. Estaba sobrecargada de emociones y sensaciones nuevas que Sasuke me estaba regalando por primera vez, era completamente inefable, era un anhelo, una desconocida pero añorada satisfacción de que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos, como si lo hubiera esperado desde hace tanto tiempo. Sus manos se posaban suavemente sobre mi cintura y sobre mi rostro para unirnos, era como si mi piel ardiera ante su contacto. Sentía su respiración igual de agitada de que la mía y eso me hizo sonreír por dentro porque era la prueba de que el me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire poco a poco por la falta de costumbre que tenía, intenté soportarlo hasta que comenzaron a arderme y tuve que rendirme a separarnos para recuperar el oxígeno pero para ser sincera el chico de cabellos color medianoche me parecía más vital incluso que respirar. Cuando nos separamos mis mejillas se sonrojaron al darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente pero yo no lo imité, porque sabía que la imagen que tenía ahora mismo me haría caer de rodillas, solo pude quedarme mirando al suelo con los latidos tan acelerados que eran audibles.

-Sasuke.- dije despacio en un susurro.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar antes de que el Uchiha acabará de nuevo con el espacio entre nuestras bocas. Sus manos me tomaron por la espalda baja con delicadeza quemándome aúnque estuviesen por encima de la ropa, mis manos imitaron su gesto tomándolo de la espalda también porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento estás abrumantes sensaciones podían hacerme caer de rodillas. De nuevo nos separamos y pude escuchar su respiración agitada que encendía cada una de mis células. Por primera vez desde que nuestros labios se unieron me tome el atrevimiento de mirarlo a los ojos sin saber que era lo que me esperaba: su Sharingan color sangre estaba encendidos y mirándome como si fuera lo único en el mundo, su piel blanca como la luna contrastaba con sus cabellos color media noche, pero por si eso no fuera suficiente para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, su rostro tenía una expresión que no había visto nunca, era una expresión de necesidad, yo estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que quisiera y su mirada me decía que el ya lo sabía. Rojo contra azul. Después de la mirada que compartimos ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo y mis manos lo tomaron del rostro para acercarlo a mi y atraparlo en lo que sería nuestro tercer beso

Esta vez era yo quien tenía la iniciativa pero no duró por mucho. Me sorprendí cuando sentí su lengua en la entrada de mi boca esperando a que lo dejara entrar. No se lo permití y como me imagine, Sasuke no me iba a pedirme permiso dos veces, me tomo de la cintura con brusquedad atrayéndome a él y haciéndome abrir la boca en un quejido y fue en ese instante donde su lengua se encontró con la mía mezclándonos en una danza en la que yo simplemente seguía al Uchiha como mi única guía. Los besos de Sasuke eran terriblemente adictivos y comencé a perder el control, lo acerque a mi intentando que mi fuerza pudiera fuese suficiente unirnos más hasta que una simple hoja de papel no pudiera cruzar entre nosotros. Lo estaba disfrutando y cada segundo Sasuke exploraba mi boca con curiosidad y deseo, haciéndome sentir un placer hasta ahora desconocido. Nos separamos para tomar aire pero él no se detuvo en ningún momento, fue bajando su boca lentamente hasta mi cuello y me hizo tocar el cielo.

-Sasuke.- lo llame pero de mi boca únicamente salió un gemido cargado del placer que el Uchiha me infundía.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien tenerlo solo para mí? Lo que me llevaba a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo podía haber vivido sin el? Era una sensación totalmente placentera y Sasuke me estaba guiando. Me beso la clavícula con cuidado y después iba a volver boca pero lo detuve poniendo una mano en su cuello, me moría de ganas de hacerlo sentir como el me hacía sentir, de hacerlo temblar como el me hacía temblar a mi. Pase mis dedos con delicadeza por su cuello y después acerqué mi boca despacio.

-No.- dijo cerrando sus ojos rojos

Pero cuando mis labios tocaron lentamente la piel nivea del Uchiha sentí como se estremeció. Sonreí, había encontrado el punto débil de Sasuke. Era una extraña marca negra la que estaba en su cuello pero ya tendría tiempo después para preguntarle. Mis labios se movieron por ese punto débil y al pasar de los minutos Sasuke finalmente movió la cabeza para el lado contrario dándome total acceso. Comencé a succionar su piel con cuidado y cuando me separé estaba una marca color violeta que se contrastaba con su tono de piel tan claro como la luna. Me separe de su cuello para encontrarme de nuevo con su mirada roja, con su rostro de mármol, con esa respiración agitada que me volvía loca y sus labios que habían sido sensualmente impregnados de mi labial rojo. Sasuke no tardó mucho en abrirse paso a mi cuello y comenzar a besar despacio esa piel tan sensible que solo él había tocado, después comencé a sentir una succión que se hacía más grande pero no me importó, a estas alturas yo ya había dejado los pensamientos atrás. De pronto comenzó a llover pero eso no podía detenernos, la lluvia solo nos hizo sentir nuestros cuerpos mojados el uno contra el otro.

Después subió a mis labios otra vez, nadie nunca me había hecho sentir así, Gaara ni siquiera podría soñar con hacerme sentir así. Y ahí fue donde la última pieza del rompecabezas mental llegaba, yo estaba engañando a Gaara. De pronto me sentí horrible, algo en mi interior me decía que todo el placer que me inundaba no era bueno, que había algo que me faltaba y eso era el hecho de saber que estaba engañando a Gaara. No pude ignorarlo un segundo más y trate de separarme pero Sasuke puso una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cabeza así que no pude, después intente empujarlo pero él me atraía a él con el doble de fuerza, No podía detenerlo y no podía continuar porque a cada segundo me sentía peor. Sasuke continuó con el beso por el mismo, subiendo la intensidad momento a momento, comenzó a morder mi labio inferior pero yo lo que quería era alejarme, quería dejar de sentirme tan culpable. Entre más lo separaba más salvaje se ponía hasta que la mano en su cintura me hacía difícil respirar y la de su cabeza me estrellaba contra el más que acercarme. Después sus dientes se cerraron más en torno a mi labio hasta el punto en que comencé a sangrar y ambos saboreamos esa metálica sensación. Yo estaba haciéndome pedazos internamente: una parte de mí me rogaba que siguiera con Sasuke, que nadie iba a hacerme sentir así, mientras la otra parte me decía lo fácil que era, lo mentirosa que había sido con Gaara y que cada segundo que siguiera con Sasuke era menos probable que Gaara me perdonará. Me dolía la fuerza que Sasuke tenía sobre mí pero el dolor emocional me venció y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, que también cayeron sobre las suyas.

Nos separamos inmediatamente y no tuve el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Naruko.- me llamo Sasuke tomando aire y acercándose a mi boca de nuevo pero lo detuve con una mano en su pecho.

-Basta por favor.- le pedí sin abrir los ojos

-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó

-Ya no quiero hacerlo.- dije por fin abriendo los ojos y mirándolo

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.- dijo preocupado

-Por favor déjame.- le pedí con todo el dolor de mi alma

-Naruko no hay manera de que yo te deje, jamás voy a dejarte.- dijo con decisión en su mirada

-Sasuke yo estoy engañando a Gaara.- le dije y una lagrima todo por mi mejilla

-Naruko no llores, Gaara no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ti, no sientes lo mismo por el que lo que sientes por mí.- dijo tomándome de la cintura

-Pero esto no está bien, yo no debí hacerlo.- dije y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la misma lluvia

-Naruko no digas eso, déjalo ir y ya, ¿Acaso no te hago sentir bien?- Susurro lo último poniendo su boca en mi cuello -¿Acaso no te hago gemir mi nombre?- dijo despacio entrecerrando sus ojos

-Sasuke.- gemí ante la fría sensación, estuve a punto de dejar todo lo demás para concentrarme en sus labios sobre mi cuello pero no pude hacerlo y lo empuje.

Sasuke no dijo nada cuando le separe de mi, solo pude ver cómo me miraba con tristeza y lastima, en esa larga mirada que nos dimos nos estábamos diciendo todo sin hablar una sola palabra. Finalmente sus encendidos ojos se apagaron en un pestañeo volviendo a ese color carbón. Sin decir nada Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo vi caminar bajo la lluvia. En un segundo había desaparecido y me abrace a mí misma mientras corría a casa, sentí como me estaba mojando la cara pero podía distinguir perfectamente cuáles eran mis lagrimas cayendo sobre mi piel.

Simplemente no se que debería decirles. Hace un año que empece esta historia y han pasado tantas cosas que siento como si hubiese sido otra persona quien la comenzó, leer los capítulos solo con una vaga idea general de hacia donde iba la trama me resulta tan extraño, es como entrar a un lugar donde estuviste antes pero ahora te parece tan desconocido y te hace preguntarte si realmente estuviste ahí. Realmente lo siento por haberlos dejado incompletos aunque yo tuviera todos los capítulos escritos, fue verdaderamente egoísta de mi parte y aunque esos capitulos necesitaban muchísima reedición, no es excusa para haberlos dejado a medias. Simplemente no se que debería decirles así que me limito a decirles perdón, a las 12 000 personas que han visto mis capítulos y que las que lo siguen haciendo a pesar de mis promesas rotas.


	42. Ah Naruko

**Azul Eléctrico**

 _Ah Naruko_

* * *

Y en un pestañeo, mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos, mis manos tomaron su cintura y por mi cuerpo comencé a sentir corrientes eléctricas como nunca antes. Para mi satisfacción Naruko no parecía tener experiencia besando y la sola idea de que fuese yo el que le enseñara bastaba para complacerme. Estábamos en el lago donde años atrás mi padre e inclusive Itachi habían entrenado un sinfín de atardeceres. Intente alejar esa idea de mi mente y concentrarme en la rubia que estrechaba entre mis brazos, solo estábamos ella y yo siendo iluminados por la farola que yo mismo encendí. El ritmo que marcaban mis labios comenzó siendo lento pero por mas que intentaba llevar las cosas despacio sentir como un fuego comenzaba a consumirme por dentro y frente a mi tenia al único ser que era capaz de calmar mis ansias. De un momento a otro senti como nuestros labios se separaran y tras eso escuche a la jinchūriki tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Sasuke.- me dijo con un susurro que me estremeció y lleno de placer al mismo tiempo.

No me atreví a darle tiempo para dudar nada y decidí unir nuestras bocas por segunda vez. La necesidad de tomarla incrementaba con mas fuerza a cada segundo y mi autocontrol decrecía proporcionalmente. La tome de la espalda hasta dejar que mi mano bajara tan delicadamente como pude. Sentirla entre mis brazos, entregándose tan libremente a mi me estaba volviendo loco. Sus labios carnosos eran tan suaves como las nubes y era en lo único en lo que mi mente podía concentrase. No había nada mas, no existía nadie mas. Cuando el ritmo que marcaban nuestros besos comenzó a incrementar la sentí apartarse de mi una vez mas para tomar aire. La imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo sin duda me dejaba sin aliento. Su largo cabello como listones de oro estaba revuelto, sus labios marcados con ese labial rojo que ahora manchaba el contorno de su boca, ese kimono que la hacia parecer salida de alguna hermosa pintura de princesa, las tres marcas a cada lado de las mejillas a las que estaba tan acostumbrado pero lo que mas me atraían eran esos ojos azules como el cielo sin nubes, aun quedaban restos de la lagrimas que yo le había causado pero en su mirada no encontré tristeza, encontré un reflejo del deseo mismo que me consumía a mi. Yo conocía esa mirada y no había como ella ninguna otra que despertara en mi estos sentimientos.

Sabia que sus ojos azules se perdían en mi sharingan, no había nada mas dulce que mirarla cuando su rostro sus ojos se posaban en los míos como si intentara ver mas allá, indagar entre mi mente, siempre había sentido que esos ojos color cielo podían ver mi alma. Rojo contra Azul. En un súbito e inesperado movimiento su mano tomo mi rostro y ahora eran sus labios los robaban los míos. Sentía en cada centímetro de mi piel los escalofríos que me causaba su ser, sonreí complacido de saber cuanto me deseaba pero este era mi juego y yo iba a enseñarle las reglas

Hice un esfuerzo consciente por evitar la brusquedad cuando intente profundizar nuestro beso. Para mi sorpresa mi primer intento fallo lo que no hizo mas que sacarme una sonrisa burlona, que ingenua, como si le fuera a preguntar dos veces. Deje de contenerme por un momento y mis manos estrellaron su cintura hacia mi, un segundo después Naruko abrió la boca para quejarse y tome la oportunidad para finalmente explorar eso que tanto había deseado. La rubia se sorprendió por mi acción pero eso no me detuvo, estaba extasiado de explorar cada rincón su boca y así lo hice cuando uní despacio nuestras lenguas. Para sorpresa mía Naruko me tomo acercándome mucho más a ella. No había palabras para describirle, no había manera de que ella supiese todo lo que me hacia sentir con esa simple acción, su cuerpo contra el mío, tomando esa cintura que me intranquilizaba y sus magníficos pechos contra los míos. Tenían el tamaño perfecto, no eran enormes montañas como Hinata o pequeños como Sakura, estaban hechos a mi medida ideal y los había deseado desde aquel día que se deslizaba del verano hacia el otoño hace ya tantas noches cuando su brasier se quedo atrapado en mi mirada y mi mente hasta altas horas de la noche. En esta ocasión fuimos los dos quienes nos dividimos para llenar nuestros pulmones pero me era imposible quedarme quieto mas de un segundo y mi instinto me llevo a recorrer su cuello lentamente al contacto de mis labios disfrutando la suavidad de su piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Sasuke.- escuche gemir a Naruko y juro que sonó como la melodía más bella.

Cometí el error de mirar su rostro y me vi obligado a recurrir a mi fuerza de voluntad como nunca antes en la vida mientras apretaba mis manos en forma de puños para no tomarla aquí y ahora, para no llevarla hasta mi casa, besar cada parte de su cuello en las escaleras, conducirla hasta mi cuarto, extasiarme ante la vista de ese kimono sobre el suelo y ella sobre mis sabanas negras, de no hacerla gemir mi nombre como acababa de hacerlo una y cien veces mas dejando que las horas se deslicen como el satín hasta que los cálidos rayos del sol en otoño entrasen por la ventana

La ironía me robo la tercera sonrisa de la noche cuando un pensamiento me invadio: si alguien se hubiese atrevido a decirme que yo querría a una jinchūriki, que unido a eso es nada mas y nada menos que la hermana gemela del rubio mas idiota de todo el pais del fuego sin lugar a dudas lo hubiese ignorado o incluso me burlaría de su imaginación. Pero por azares del destino aquí estaba yo como un imbecil derritiendo por ella.

Baje despacio en dirección a su clavícula y mientras intentaba subir de nuevo Naruko deslizó su mano hacia mi cuello y en su mirada encontré tanto deseo como sabía que había en la mía, sus orbes azules como el cielo se habían vuelto un libro abierto ante mi. Pasó con delicadeza cada uno de sus dedos y contemple con nerviosismo como acababa con la distancia entre sus labios y mi piel.

-No.- dije sabiendo que sentirla sobre mi cuello probablemente iba a incinerar mi intento de controlarme.

Y como lo había previsto, cuando sus labios tocaron mi cuello me estremecí, no le había costado ni medio minuto encontrar mi punto sensible en la marca de maldición de Orochimaru. Cuando continuo besándome me rendí ante esa placentera sensación y moví la cabeza al lado contrario. Cuando me descuide ya era demasiado tarde, Naruko ya me había marcado como suyo con lo que seguro era un chupetón. Después me miró de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo y podía ver cómo me miraba con deseo, comenzó a verme profundamente a los ojos y sonreí internamente, Naruko simplemente no podía resistirse a mi Sharingan y esa mirada era prueba de ello. Después bajo su mirada a mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, dándome cuenta de que seguramente mi boca estaría manchada de su labial rojo. Ahora era mi turno de marcar territorio y baje a esa hermosa piel que se estremecía a mi contacto: su cuello. Decidí no perder el tiempo y comencé a marcar esa piel como mía, de marcarla a ella completa como mía, Naruko jamás iba a ser de nadie más, Jamás. Comenzó a llover pero eso no me detuvo, nuestros cuerpos seguían juntos y para mi dicha ahora podía sentirla completamente con sus mojadas ropas, me separé y no tuve más remedio que cerrar los puños de nuevo y respirar para contenerme, su cuerpo simplemente me nublaba la mente.

Estaba en sus labios otra vez y ya me estaba acostumbrando. Todo parecía mejorar a cada segundo, Naruko me besaba mientras yo sostenía su cintura acercándola y enrede mi mano en su cabello para profundizar nuestro beso. Estaba bastante perdido en las sensaciones como para darme cuenta de que ella intentaba separarse y yo no hacía más que pegarla aún más a mi, las ansias me consumían y mordí su labio en un arrebato de deseo hasta que probé su sangre en nuestro beso. A cada momento iba perdiéndome más y más en ella, mientras ella se sentía más distante. No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que comencé a sentir una gota caliente que llegó a mi rostro y después otra.

Me aleje rápidamente y tuve un mal presentimiento cuando ni siquiera me miró a los ojos.

-Naruko.- la llame mientras normalizaba mi respiración, sentí que debía tranquilizarla e intente besarla pero me detuvo con una mano en mi pecho.

-Basta por favor.- me dijo con una expresión de dolor

-¿Te hice daño?- pregunté asustado, quizá había sido demasiado para ella

-Ya no quiero hacerlo.- dije por fin abriendo los ojos y mirándome

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.- dije preocupado, su mirada azul no hizo más que confirmarme que algo estaba muy mal

-Por favor déjame.- me rogó con una voz lastimera

-Naruko no hay manera de que yo te deje, jamás voy a dejarte.- dije intentando parecer seguro, pero para este punto mis latidos estaban demasiado acelerados

-Sasuke yo estoy engañando a Gaara.- me confesó y una lagrima todo por su mejilla

-Naruko no llores, Gaara no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ti, no sientes lo mismo por el que lo que sientes por mí.- le confesé tomándola de la cintura, estaba desesperado, sentía como perdía a Naruko segundo a segundo

-Pero esto no está bien, yo no debí hacerlo.- dijo y sentí una terrible opresión en el pecho cuando comencé distinguir entre las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cara y sus lágrimas

-Naruko no digas eso, déjalo ir y ya, ¿Acaso no te hago sentir bien?- Susurre con la voz más atractiva que pude, sabía que era algo muy bajo de hacer pero no tenía más opción -¿Acaso no te hago gemir mi nombre?- dije intentando convencerla de que se quedara conmigo.

-Sasuke.- gimió de nuevo y a pesar del miedo que sentía logró hacer que me recorriera una oleada de placer.

Me acerqué a su cuello y cuando creía que la había convencido finalmente me alejo de ella. No tenía nada que decirle, todo había quedado muy claro. En alguna parte de mi sabía que ella no iba a quedarse conmigo mientras estuviera saliendo con Gaara, lo sabia y me maldije por haberla besado ciegamente, estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dejarla ir y el dolor que sentía también me hizo saber que no iba a poder forzar a esos hermosos ojos azules a nada que no quisieran. Me sentí tan débil, Uchiha Sasuke de quien todas estaban enamoradas estaba bajo la lluvia destrozado gracias a la hermana de su estupido mejor amigo, Naruko me había ganado en mi propio juego. Nos miramos plenamente y sus ojos me decían que ella también sentía dolor. Ahora me sentía culpable por haberla hecho pasar por todo esto, por ponerla a escoger entre Gaara y yo, por hacerla desearme a pesar de estar saliendo con alguien más, no había excusa para eso, yo la había dejado sin decisión cuando acabe con la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Finalmente lo entendí. Uzumaki Naruko no iba a estar conmigo y yo solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo cuando todos estos meses debí haber entrenado. ¿Porque un vengador necesita a alguien? Si a quienes necesita ahora están muertos, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo eso con solo un par de ojos azules?. Mi mirada se apago mientras me di la vuelta y no dejé de avanzar entre las oscuras calles hasta que me encontré frente a mi casa, ni siquiera lo pensé y en un par de saltos ya había entrado por la ventana de mi habitación. Mis impulsos me vencieron y golpeé la fuerza con la fuerza justa para no romperla mientras un grito se escapaba por mi garganta. Si ese bastardo no hubiera arruinado mi vida podría hacer lo que yo quisiera, podría haberme quedado con Naruko hasta convencerla de que soy mucho mejor que Gaara. Otro golpe impacto, esta vez en la pared dejando una notoria marca. Estaba tan furioso conmigo, siempre tenía que estar un paso antes que los demás y lo único que había hecho era quedarme atrás. Necesitaba poder, necesitaba cumplir mis objetivos si no quería morir como un mediocre. Necesitaba conseguir ese poder tan rápido como fuera posible y la imagen de un hombre de piel blanca y unos ojos amarillos inyectados con frialdad llego a mi mente. Sabía que era la única forma de lograrlo. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que era lo que estaba perdiendo pero a la vez sabía que nunca lo tuve. Pero lo más importante, sabía dónde encontrar a aquel hombre.

* * *

Que les pareció este capitulo? Es un buen cambio escribir desde la perspectiva de nuestro hermoso Uchiha, solo espero no haberme salido mucho del personaje.

* * *

- _ **Lawliet Senpai**_ por supuesto que te recuerdo, siento una eternidad desde la ultima vez que hablamos. ¿Que te parecio el ultimo capitulo?

- ** _Genesis_** Si, lo se. Ambos están sufriendo pero esto es solo el principio del fin de la primera temporada, tienes que ver como termina.

- _ **Abyss Chan**_ Yo estoy mas emocionada de volver a saber de ti, ¿Que has estado haciendo?


	43. Porfavor

_**Azul Eléctrico**_

 **Por Favor**

* * *

Y de nuevo me encontraba sola en aquel desconocido lago. La Luz ardiente de aquella farola que se extendía a mis espaldas no era lo suficientemente tibia para calmar esa sensación fría que sentía dentro de mi corazón. El viento soplo de nuevo meciendo mi kimono color cielo de día y mi me vi forzanda a cerrar los ojos, me sorprendi cuando una tibia gota se distinguía entre la fría lluvia que caía sobre mi como un millar de agujas. No podía evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos y me vi tentada a rendirme ahí mismo donde me encontraba, a dejar que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo de la misma manera en la que los arboles de cerezo se rinden ante el viento y dejan ceder cada una de sus delicadas flores. Me cubrí la boca con la mano en un intento de detener cualquier sonido que tratara de escapar de mis labios y pude sentir como el aire se deslizaba dentro de mi cuando mis pulmones tomaban ese irregular ritmo de respiración que ocurre al llorar. Un estremecimiento me atravesó ante la idea de que Sasuke estuviese viéndome en esos mismos momentos, una parte de mi sabia que eso era imposible porque yo misma acababa de ver cuando se alejo ante mis propios ojos pero la sola idea de que estuviera sucediendo me parecía insoportable.

Hice un inútil intento de deshacerme de las lagrimas pasandome el kimono por mi rostro pero no sirvió en lo absoluto porque la lluvia no cesaba y la tela color azul ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para secar una sola gota. De entre mis labios escuche escapar un sollozo y esa fue la luz roja que me indicaba que era hora de volver a casa, no quería escucharme llorar. Considere irme caminando hasta aquel apartamento de tejados rojos, paredes color crema y tablas irregulares que compartía con mi hermano pero la sola idea de encontrarme con alguien en el camino me provocaba mas lagrimas, no _quería_ soportarlo, no _podría_ soportarlo.

Comence trotando y para cuando me di cuenta mis piernas avanzaban rápidamente una frente a la otra sin siquiera pensarlo. En cuanto deje atrás el quatier Uchiha subi por la primera pared que tuve frente a mi usando chakra en mis pies, tuve suerte de que la pared no fuera muy alta porque no podría haber mantenido la concentración que necesitaba para escalar ni siquiera un par de segundos mas de lo que lo había hecho. La vista que tenia frente a mi me pareció súbitamente deprimente, las casas con sus luces encendidas se extendían frente a mi, la lluvia caía incesantemente sobre los tejados haciendo ese sonido que envuelve todo lo demás cuando las pesadas gotas de agua se estrellan contra el suelo. Estaba tan lejos de Sunagakure, estaba tan lejos de todo lo que había sido mi vida antes de llegar a Konoha y a pesar de eso me sonaba como una completa mentira el decir que estaba lejos de mi hogar por mas perdida que me sintiese ante la vista de aquella aldea que me resultaba ajena ¿mi hogar estaba en la sonrisa de mi madre, en las peleas de mis hermanos, en los atardeceres con Gaara? Ya no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo único que tenia claro en ese momento era que si no llegaba a casa pronto iba a terminar llorando sobre el tejado de un extraño.

Abri la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo pero sin poder evitar aquel rechinado de la puerta de madera, entre quitándome el kimono en la entrada a sabiendas de que de no hacerlo dejaría un rastro de lluvia a mi paso. Mis pies se movieron hacia el baño, me deshice de el resto de mis prendas y deje que el agua caliente se llevara mis pensamientos por unos minutos. Tras mi resignación y el escape de un suspiro entre mis labios cerre la llave y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Camine hacia la habitación solo para encontrarme con Naruto hecho un novillo en el lado derecho de la cama que compartíamos, después de observarlo un par de minutos para asegurarme de que estaba dormido me deshice de la toalla para vestirme en la camisa y el pantano gris de pijama que mi hermano me había dado el primer día que llegue. Tome la toalla del piso y después de tomar mi cabello para secarlo entre a la cama deslizándome bajo las cobijas.

Las horas transcurrían y a cada minuto un millar de pensamientos me robaban el sueño por mas que intentara deshacerme de ellos, volvían una y otra vez atormentándome uno tras otro hasta que por fin logre caer dormida alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

La luz del sol aun no iluminaba completamente la aldea cuando me desperté, mire el despertador al lado de la cama solo para descubrir que eran las 6:00 pm. Había dormido quince horas seguidas pero a decir verdad me sentía mucho mejor que antes de dormir. Mire a la izquierda para encontrarme con la mirada azul de Naruto que aun estaba vestido con sus pijamas identicas a las mías mientras mordisqueaba un caramelo.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras Dattebayo.- se quejó Naruto mientras comía

-Ya, lo siento Dattebane.- le respondí

-Te traje Ramen pero quizá este frío.- dijo Naruto levantando un plato del suelo del lado de la cama y dándomelo en las manos.

-Gracias.- le dije tomando el plato y para mí suerte no estaba frío.

No había tenido oportunidad de dar cuenta cuanta hambre tenia hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel plato de ramen que Naruto me había dado unos minutos atrás había desaparecido ante mis propios ojos. Gire para ver al rubio a la cara solo para encontrarme con que yo estaba mas sorprendida por la velocidad en la que comi de lo que el lo estaba

-¿No trajiste más?- pregunté limpiándome la boca

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo con obviedad

Se puso de pie y salir de la cama en un solo salto para dirigirse a la cocina, unos cuantos segundos después volvió con un par mas de platos en la mano y esta vez el tomo uno después de entregarme mi segundo plato de ramen. No nos dirigimos una palabra mas hasta que ambos hubiésemos terminado nuestros respectivos tazones, lo cual en realidad no fue mucho porque devore el segundo con la misma velocidad que antes y en cuando termine pude ver que mi hermano me igualaba en rapidez al comer

Deje el tazón a un lado y sali de la cama en direction hacia el baño. vi mi reflejo al mirarme en el espejo solo para encontrar que la piel alrededor de mis ojos estaba pintada en tonos rosas, evidencia de cuanto había llorado la noche anterior. Me gire hacia la tina, no quería verme mas y pensar en lo que había sucedido pero una vez desnuda y sumergida en el agua los recuerdos me envolvieron como la nieve envuelve el suelo al llegar el invierno: fría e inevitablemente. Sentia una mezcla de emociones que me envolvían una tras otra, los besos de Sasuke tan dulces como la miel, sus manos sobre mi piel que me queman al contacto, sus labios en mi cuello deshaciendo cada una de mis barreras, sus ojos de aquel color del que se tiñen las nubes en los atardeceres mas cálidos, su cabello color media noche entre mis dedos. Todo eso me dejo escapar un suspiro pero cuando la segunda parte de los eventos del día anterior me golpearon los escalofrios de placer que se deslizaban por mi cuerpo fueron sustituidos por una tristeza tan fría como la lluvia que ayer nos envolviese a ambos.

Cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas hundi la cabeza en el agua para deshacerme de ellas. Estaba harta de llorar, estaba harta de arruinar las cosas cuando todo estaba saliendo bien, estaba harta de no entender que se escondía tras el velo de frialdad y aciago en los ojos color medianoche de Sasuke. Cuando mis pulmones no pudieron soportarlo mas me vi forzada a salir del agua para tomar aire. Sale de la tina y de nuevo me envolví en una toalla. Camine hasta entrar al cuarto y detenerme frente al closet, mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con Naruto acostado en la cama y después de pedirle que no se voltease deje caer hasta el suelo aquella toalla blanca y tome otro par de pijamas.

Entre a la cama con el de manera que ambos nos mirábamos y un momento después extendió la mano hasta tocar mi cuello presionando con un dedo y para mi sorpresa me dolió un poco.

-¿Qué es esto Naruko-Chan?- preguntó mi hermano curioso

Un relampago de electricidad me recorrio de pies a cabeza cuando recordé que Sasuke debió haberme hecho una marca similar a la color violeta que yo había dejado sobre su piel la noche anterior, maldije para mis adentros el no haberme dado cuenta antes pero ahora era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y tendría que darle una respuesta al curioso rubio que me miraba extrañado sin dejar de presionar aquel rastro morado.

-Nada, Nada Naruto.- dije mirando a otro lado

-Claro.- dijo mirándome sospechosamente

-¿Qué?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia como mejor pude

-Me lo dirás tarde o temprano, ¡Estuviste entrenando sin mi!- gritó apuntándome con el dedo

-¡Por supuesto que no, dattebane!- dije aliviada, Naruto no sospechaba nada.

-Que si.- dijo mirándome

-Que no.- me defendí

-Que si.- insistió

-Que no.- le dije mirándolo

-Como tú digas Naruko.- dijo Naruto girando los ojos

Estuve a punto de girarme para evitar que siguiese encontrando mas marcas sobre mi piel cuando escuche su voz llamándome de nuevo.

-Naruko.- me llamo con esos ojos zorrunos

-¿Qué sucede?- respondi curiosa

-¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con Sakura?- me preguntó con inocencia

-No lo sé Naruto, yo no tendría tantas esperanzas considerando que está obsesionada con Sasuke.- dije y luego me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, si Sakura sabía que Sasuke me había besado iba a partirme en dos de un solo golpe.

-Yo creo que Sasuke también está enamorado de ella.- dijo cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunté y mi corazón se acelero

-Porque Sasuke siempre quiere ganarme y si yo quiero a Sakura entonces el también la querrá.- dijo enojado

-Los sentimientos no siempre funcionan así Naruto.- dije riendo aliviada

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- preguntó mirándome -Crees que sabes mucho porque eres novia de Gaara.- dijo enojado

-La verdad eso solo me confunde más.- dije dejando de reír

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó confundido

-Pues a veces se qué cosas debería de sentir, pero simplemente no lo siento.- confesé

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó

*TOC TOC TOC*

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta ruidosamente en el momento preciso para salvarme de los cuestionamientos del rubio y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me daba kamisama.

-Ya voy.- grite corriendo a la puerta

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de mis labios cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con aquel joven de ojos color luna y de cabellos de un café tan profundo como el de los arboles que crecían alrededor de Konoha. En su mirada encontré una preocupación que me puso los pelos de punta y por mi mente comenzaron a surgir un sinfín de probabilidades intentando justificar esa expresión en el rostro del Hyuuga cuando su voz interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Naruko, tienen que vestirse ya nos vamos.- dijo hablando muy rápido

-¿Qué pasa Neji?- preguntó Naruto corriendo a la puerta

-Es Sasuke.- dijo Mirándonos

-¡Sasuke que!- preguntamos gritando Naruto y yo al unísono

-Acaba de desertar la aldea acompañado de ninjas del sonido, de Orochimaru.- dijo asustado esperando una reacción

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldije corriendo a mi habitación y cerrándola con un portazo mientras dejaba a Neji y Naruto más asustados de lo que ya estaban.

Un segundo después Naruto me alcanzó en la habitación que compartíamos mientras dejaba que mi ropa cayese al suelo sin molestarme siquiera en levantarla, cuando me gire para mirarlo estaba respirando agitadamente y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho como si el mismo estuviese impresionado por la velocidad a la que latía su corazón.

-No.- dijo comenzando a respirar aun más rápido -Tiene que ser una broma.- dijo y sus facciones cada vez se veían más preocupadas -De seguro es una broma del Teme.- se aseguraba Naruto pero por su rostro estaba claro que ni siquiera el podía creer que se tratara de una broma

-Vístete ya.- le ordene sacándolo de su trance.

Nos miramos por un segundo mas y al unir nuestras miradas azules pude ver esa misma expresión que debía tener yo en mi rostro, esa expresión de un profundo miedo en cada célula del cuerpo.

* * *

 _Subiré capítulos cada Sabado_

 ** _Lawliet senpai_** me hace muy feliz que te pareciera increíble, es un capitulo super importante para la trama y de verdad no quería arruinarlo ni dejar hoyos en el sentido lógico de los eventos. Necesitaba encontrar una manera en la que Sasuke se fuese de la aldea pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba que tuviese que ver tanto con Naruko como con las razones que tiene en la serie. Naruko no entiende muchas cosas pero si nos pusiéramos desde su punto de vista no tendría sentido que las supiera, conoce a Sasuke tanto como es posible que lo conozca en unos meses y me gusta pensar que es una visión realista de como se conocerían, odio cuando los personajes automáticamente conocen a su pareja y de una pagina a otra ya son almas gemelas. Tienes razón en que hacerla madurar sin explicación no tendría sentido y si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado tonta no dudes en decírmelo 3

 _ **Abyss Chan**_ de que grupo de Kpop te has enamorado? hace rato que no encuentro un grupo que me guste lo suficiente, lamento escuchar sobre tus problemas y de verdad espero que puedas solucionarlos lo mas pronto posible, es horrible tener que pasar las fechas que se supone que son felices rodeada de problemas.

 _ **Genesis**_ , los sentimientos de todos están mezclados y eso ha llevado a Sasuke a tomar una muy mala decisión.


	44. Mision: Escape

**Azul Eléctrico**

 _Mision: Escape_

* * *

Nos vestimos apresuradamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos saliendo de la casa, corriendo sobre los tejados anaranjados detrás del ninja de ojos blancos. Quería consolar al rubio que se deslizaba a mi lado pero no había tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke se nos escapaba mas y mas con cada segundo que transcurría. En lo que me pareció una eternidad por mas rápido que hubiésemos corrido, llegamos a las altas puertas que protegían konoha entre el mar de verdes arboles que se extendían por kilometros y kilometros en el país del fuego. Un escalofrío me tomo desprevenida al recorrerme de los pies a la cabeza, la sensación de deja vu, de perderlo todo de nuevo emergía desde lo mas profundo de mi ser al encontrarme con las guardianas de la aldea frente a mi nuevamente como aquel recuerdo del día en el que entre por primera vez, el día donde deje atrás todos esos atardeceres cálidos, la sensación de la arena deslizándose entre mis dedos, la tibia sensación de las corrientes de aire en medio de un estricto entrenamiento, la mirada fija de un par de ojos color Aqua e incluso aquel sonido que siempre se escuchaba en la oficina de mi padre cuando deslizaba entre sus manos esa infinita torre de papeles pendientes. Levante la mirada del suelo saliendo de mi trance para encontrarme con el ninja perezoso e inteligente, el moreno de afilados colmillos y una marca roja a cada lado del rostro con Akamaru a su lado y finalmente el amante eterno del barbecue y la comida en general.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Shikamaru comenzó a explicar la estrategia en formación que seguiríamos para la misión que teníamos frente a nosotros de manera que evitamos lo mas posible dejar puntos ciegos y flancos sin cubrir en nuestro equipo: primero irían Kiba y Akamaru seguido por el líder del escuadrón es decir el mismo Shikamaru, Naruto y yo seriamos los siguientes, Chouji penúltimo y finalmente Neji quien gracias a sus ojos blancos podría cubrirnos la espalda a todos y al mismo tiempo prevenir ataques o conmociones que sucediesen a una distancia que nosotros no podríamos ver.

-¿Alguna Pregunta?- dijo Shikamaru antes de irnos pero todos negamos con la cabeza

-Si no hay ninguna, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.- anunció Shikamaru -Esto es lo más importante, Sasuke no es amigo íntimo mío, ni siquiera me cae bien.- dijo y todos lo miramos extrañados por su comentario.

-Pero algo igual que nosotros es un ninja de Konoha y nuestro camarada. Es por eso que tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas para traerlo de vuelta, así actúa Konoha, es problemático hasta para mí así que es difícil querer hacerlo pero soy el responsable de todos ustedes.- Dijo Shikamaru y podía ver cómo estaba completamente decidido a cumplir con cada una de sus palabras.

-Ahora si hablas como un Chuunin.- dijo Kiba sonriendo con sus colmillos y Chouji sonrió al ver que su mejor amigo ya había madurado.

-Entonces partimos tan pronto como comprobemos el equipo.- Dijo Neji regresando al tema pero pude notar que había cierta esperanza en su voz.

Cada uno de nosotros saca los instrumentos ninja de nuestras bolsas mientras Shikamaru los miraba uno por uno y asentía como si intentara memorizarlos. Estábamos listos, preparados para salir en búsqueda de aquel pelinegro que había sido parte de nuestras vidas, para devolverlo a donde pertenecía y dispuestos a asumir los riesgos que fuesen necesarios para traer a mi Sasuke de vuelta. Negue con la cabeza al detener el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Me repetí una y otra vez que Sasuke no era mío pero lo único que lograba ers atraer con mas fuerza aquel recuerdo bajo la lluvia de la misma manera en la que las sirenas cantan melodías en el medio del mar para atraer a los barcos a su perdición. Necesitaba concentrarme, si estaban involucrados ninjas de otras aldeas no conocíamos su rango ni que tan poderosos eran, definitivamente los recuerdos y sentimientos que me cegaban tenían el potencial de volverse mi perdición.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó Sakura y todos la vimos de pie en la puerta.

Tenia el cabello alborotado, su cinta ninja se deslizaba entre sus cabellos del color de las flores de cerezo amenazando con caer al suelo a cada segundo. Su respiración era como un caballo desbocado y el ritmo de sus latidos era tan rápido que inclusive yo podría escucharlos pero lo que mas me inquietaba era que sus ojos del color de la hierba que crecía en primavera estaban llenos de lo que podría describir como un mortífero coctel de emociones: miedo, desesperación y sobre todo una profunda tristeza.

-Sakura-Chan.- la saludo Naruto con su tono usual que claramente estaba fingiendo, quizá para no ser la gota que derramara el vaso del equilibrio mental de Haruno.

-Hokage-sama ya me contó todo, lo siento pero no puedo llevarte en esta misión, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de convencer a Sasuke ¿No?- Dijo Shikamaru en un tono increíblemente frío acompañado de una mirada de decepción.

Nunca había escuchado a Shikamaru hablar con tanta crueldad si se podía llamar así, en sus ojos no había una pizca de compasión y si Naruto no intentaba anadir ni una sola gota al vaso de Sakura, Shikamaru había soltado sus palabras con la fuerza y bestialidad de una cascada. Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido mientras que Neji y yo no pudimos evitar intercambiar miradas de asombro pero por segunda vez un pensamiento me robo la poca tranquilidad que había intentado mantener. Así que Sasuke había ido a ver a Sakura antes de partir. A decir verdad me hubiera parecido mas tierno y amable recibir un puñetazo en el estomago, de aquellos que tienen la fuerza de robarte completamente el aliento en un solo movimiento porque el impacto de aquella afirmación que resonaba en mi cabeza como un detestable eco no se detenía sin importar cuanto dolor me causara. Sasuke había ido a verla a ella. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de todas las acaloradas e interminables discusiones, los fuertes y continuos gritos, las constantes quejas y reclamaciones seguidas por silenciosas pero sinceras reconciliaciones, las incontables horas, los ardientes besos que me desarmaban en segundos, el inigualable contacto de su piel sobre la mia, todas aquellas palabras, dulces y ásperas que alguna vez pronuncio para mi y sobre todo esas promesas, esas vacias promesas. Sasuke había ido a verla a ella. Todo eso se me rompia a pedazos de un segundo a otro como una hermosa copa de cristal al caer al suelo y dividirse en docenas de partes que quedaban esparcidas sobre el suelo y que jamas encajarían tan majestuosamente lo hicieron segundos atrás. Sasuke la había visto a ella. Las lagrimas amenazan con escapar de mis ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces los cerré con la esperanza de atraparlas lo suficiente como para lidiar con ello después. Era una batalla que tendría que librar, si, pero no ahora. Era algo que me dolía como una herida sangrante y tenia que atenderla, si, pero no ahora. Mis sentimientos no debían jamas interponerse con mi trabajo y eso no era una especie de grito de guerra o un sacrificio inmensurable que haría una víctima, eso era algo que debía hacer si quería tener el derecho de llamarme a mi misma un ninja y nada mas. Yo no era la única que estaba sufriendo y aceptar ahora mismo una sola parte del dolor que me deshacía el alma en mil y un piezas seria abrir un infierno personal que me consumiera mas allá de lo que las palabras pueden describir. Sostenía todos los sufrimientos que Uchiha Sasuke me estaba causando al jugar conmigo y aunque el peso podría e iba a aplastarme, no podía caerme, ni aquí ni ahora.

-Así que no nos queda otra opción que usar la fuerza para convencerlo de que vuelva, Sakura tu trabajo ha terminado.- respondió Shikamaru con la misma frialdad de antes

-Eso quiere decir que...¿Sakura-Chan hablaste con Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto recien captando lo que las palabras de Sakura significaban

Y de un segundo a otro corrieron lagrimas por la nívea piel de la chica de cabellos rosas y traje rojo frente a nosotros. Una detrás de otra las pesadas lagrimas impactaban al suelo como pesados sufrimientos expuestos que escapaban de sus ojos del color de esmeraldas y como si cada uno de nosotros no tuviese suficientes preocupaciones el acto de Sakura nos golpeo a todos los presentes, dejándonos mudos al instante tan solo como ajenos espectadores a lo que sucedía frente a nosotros.

-Naruto... Este es el único favor que jamás te pediré, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, yo no pude detenerlo, estoy segura de que la única persona que puede detenerlo, la única persona que puede salvarlo, eres tú Naruto.- exclamo la peligrosa rogando y sufriendo con cada palabra que salía de sus labios

Naruto solo atino a sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

-Lo amas de verdad Sakura Dattebayo- dijo pero cualquiera podía ver cómo le dolía el amor que Sakura le tenía ciegamente a Sasuke.

Sakura solo continuaba siendo la fuente de lagrimas que caían al suelo incontrolablemente por un par de minutos mas hasta que logro hablar.

-Gracias Naruto.- dijo entre lágrimas

-Voy a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, te lo prometo Sakura, dattebayo.- dijo con su clásica sonrisa pero ni eso parecía suficiente para hacer que Haruno dejase de llorar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo mis manos se habían convertido por si mismos en puños, un habito que tenia cuando intentaba reprimir un enojo y no me costo mucho darme cuenta de cual era la razón ¡Como podía Sakura pedirle semejante cosa a mi hermano! ¿Que acaso era tan estupida para no alcanzar a comprender siquiera que Naruto estaba perdiendo a Sasuke también, que el también estaba sufriendo hasta el fondo de su corazón? Naruto no estaba perdiendo al chico del que se había encaprichado unilateralmente como Sakura o inclusive como yo, Naruto estaba perdiendo a su rival y a su mejor amigo. Si yo me sentía destrozada por los recientes hechos no querría ni imaginar como se sentíria Naruto en estos mismos instantes. Sin lugar a dudas el era a quien mas lastimaban las acciones de Sasuke incluso por encima de mi y no seria la primera vez que el es quien mas sufre. Naruto no ha tenido una vida fácil y la mía lo ha sido desde el momento que la familia del Kazekage se volvió la mía, somos gemelos y por fuera somos idénticos pero jamas me atrevería a decir que mi vida ha sido tan dura como la de el. Y ella solo lloraba lastimosamente frente a nosotros como si su madre hubiese muerto y peor aun, nos estaba retrasando para la misión que solucionaría el motivo de su llanto y haciendo sufrir mas a Naruto comprometiendo a hacer algo que quizá ya no fuese posible. Intente alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y concentrarme una vez mas. A veces solo quería golpear a Sakura.

Nos adentramos en el bosque mientras avanzábamos según la formación que Shikamaru nos había indicado saltando de rama en rama. Todos avanzábamos en silencio pero casi podía escuchar los pensamientos en Naruto, estaba completamente decidido a traer a Sasuke de vuelta y el no retiraba su palabra por nada del mundo, no había nada que hacer cuando se proponía algo. Yo mientras tanto maldecía cruzando el bosque, odiaba verme en un infinito mar de ramas pero sabía que estaba intentando distraerme sobre lo que Sasuke había hecho, sobre lo culpable que me sentía, quizá si yo no lo hubiera alejado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Apreté los puños de nuevo pero esta vez con demasiada fuerza que hizo que me dolieran. Estaba tan molesta pero intente mantenerme así, porque con el paso del tiempo y el vaivén de los árboles a mi alrededor me di cuenta que entre todos mis sentimientos, detrás del odio, detrás de la culpabilidad, había un profundo mar de miedo, y cuando ese miedo llegara yo no seria capaz de hacer nada.

* * *

 _El siguiente capitulo sera una Crónica, lo que quiere decir que será tan largo como cuatro capítulos juntos, tiene 5500 palabra y cuando lo termine probablemente suba a 8000. La razón de esto es que no quería hacer toda la búsqueda de Sasuke en varios capítulos por dos razones_

 _1) Si ya vieron Naruto hasta el final (no Naruto Shippuden) entonces ustedes ya saben lo que pasara y solo se los estaría recordando en lugar de escribir un verdadero capitulo,_ _Recuerdo que tuve que ver capitulo por capitulo para hacer esa crónica, es decir que casi todos los diálogos y acciones son literalmente lo que paso en el canon sin contar un par de acciones con Naruko solo para que no desapareciera completamente del capitulo, por ejemplo el dialogo que le dice Shikamaru a Sakura es 100% lo que verdaderamente le dijo en este capitulo, no fue solo porque a mi me desagrade Haruno Sakura_

 _2) Para que tengan algo largo para leer antes de volver a clases y como disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo y no subir capitulo el sábado pasado._

* * *

 **0Jose0** Yo tampoco sabia si quería que se quedara con Sasuke o con Gaara pero *spoiler* daré una explicación la relación de Naruko/Gaara antes de que se acabe la primera temporada y tendrá un impacto enorme en Naruko, no solo porque este fanfic sea mas Sasuke/Naruko significa que voy a ignorar que es una persona y tiene relaciones emocionales con alguien mas que el Uchiha. Así que espera algo mas del pelirrojo antes de que termine la temporada


	45. Las Crónicas del Sonido

**Azul Eléctrico**

 **Las Crónicas del Sonido**

* * *

Me encontraba rondando una y otra vez sin cesar en el abismo mi mente donde frente a mi se repetían los últimos momentos que pase con Sasuke antes de que se fuese cuando la voz de Kiba me saco de entre mis pensamientos recordándome donde estaba.

-Dos olores distintos se han mezclado con los cinco de ellos contando a Sasuke. Los cinco se están alejando muy rápido de los otros dos ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Kiba mirando hacia atrás

-Tal como lo pensaba, así que hay gente guiándolo.- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Y qué? ¡démonos prisa y vamos tras Sasuke!-gritó Naruto

-¡Cállate Naruto!- gritó Kiba desde adelante -Shikamaru es quien debe decidir eso, deja de hacerte el líder.- se quejó el Inuzuka

-¿Shikamaru?- preguntó Chouji

-Si huele a sangre significa que seguramente ha habido un combate, si vamos ahí seguramente podremos descubrir alguna cosa.- dijo y Aceleramos bruscamente la velocidad a la que viajábamos -Pero no podemos ir sin cuidado así que cambiaremos a la posición de exploración.- ordenó el Chuunin

-Si nos alejamos de Sasuke atravesará la frontera y saldrá del territorio del fuego.- recordó Neji

-¿Que vamos hacer Shikamaru?- preguntó Naruto enojado y gritando

Solo el sonido de nuestros pies saltando entre las ramas era audible, las hojas del bosque eran insonoras al igual que todo lo demás y mientras los metros pasaban pude ver como Shikamaru estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y decidí que lo mejor seria no decir nada y dejarlo pensar en lugar de distraerlo con cosas que probablemente el ya sabia.

-Bien, sigamos a Sasuke.- ordenó Finalmente

-¡Bien! Así me gusta más- gritó Naruto conforme avanzábamos

-Sin embargo.- nos detuvo Shikamaru -Si ya hubo una batalla significa que están alerta, ya deben saber que hay ninjas que los persiguen, en otras palabras, hay muchas posibilidades de que haya trampas y emboscadas.- dijo y pude notar la seriedad en su voz

-Hm.- dijo Chouji Asintiendo

-Así que a partir de aquí necesito que estén alerta y con todos los sentidos; necesitamos encontrarlos antes de que ellos nos encuentren y si ven algo sospechoso, que lo digan de inmediato y lo analicen.

-¡Muy bien!.- gritó Naruto -Cuando los encontremos usare mi nuevo Jutsu contra ellos.- gritó emocionado. Ni siquiera yo sabía de qué jutsus hablaba mi hermano.

De un momento a otro pude notar como Kiba se estremecía, señal de que había notado algo.

-Shikamaru estamos rodeados por el aroma del enemigo.- alertaron Kiba y Akamaru

-¡Deténganse Todos!- gritó Shikamaru alertado

Todos obedecimos al unisono de manera que nos quedamos compreltamente quietos, cayendo uno tras otro sobre las misma gran rama que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-Fíjense bien en aquel árbol.- dijo Shikamaru apuntando -Es un papel bomba.- alertó

-Y hay otros cuatro más por lo menos.- dijo Neji -Están formando una barrera perímetrica.- explicó

-¿Una barrera perímetrica?- preguntó Chouji

Shikamaru explico rapidamente en que consistía una barrera perimetrica lo que causo que el chico perro se quejase de tener que rodear el desconocido y peligroso bosque que teníamos frente a nosotros.

-Están al frente.- dijo Neji con sus ojos blancos activados

-¡Eso es!- gritó Naruto

-Cállate.- se quejó Kiba

-Primero hay que hacer una estrategia, tranquilícense.- se quejó Shikamaru y todos asentimos.

Decidimos, bueno, Shikamaru decidió que lo mejor seria dividirnos de manera que siguiendo sus ordenes, camine detrás de Neji en un intento de mantener lo mas posible el sigilo, Neji podría verlo todo mejor que yo con su Byakugan y mantenerme cerca de el como indico Shikamaru seria lo mas prudente ademas que me mantendría informada de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Unos cuantos pasos mas sobre la hierba del bosque nos llevaron lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver a aquellos que se hacían llamar los cuatro del sonido. A la primera que pude ver era una chica seguida de tres hombres a su lado, cada uno de ellos tenia una plateada banda que mostraba claramente el símbolo del sonido. Cada uno de ellos tenia una singular y extraña apariencia que se alejaba mucho de ser humana: Uno era increíblemente enorme, mas alto y corpulento que cualquiera de sus compañeros con un cabello del color anaranjado de las hojas de otoño que sobresalía de su cabeza solamente arriba y a los lados en una extraña linea. El siguiente era un shinobi de piel oscura con el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color que se distinguía por tener tres brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y parecía poder moverlos al mismo tiempo. El ultimo hombre tenia el cabello del color de la nieve, ojos negros, los labios pintados de un extraño color entre verde y azul pero por si eso no fuese suficiente para distinguirlo entre una multitud, llevaba en su cuerpo una segunda cabeza justo detrás de la primera. La característica más distintiva de la chica era su larga cabellera del color del fuego que sobrepasaba sus hombros. Ella también llevaba un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados y una túnica marrón al igual que todos los demás miembros de los cuatro del sonido, con pantalones cortos negros y sandalias del mismo color, además, también llevaba un cinturón de cuerda de un extraño color morado.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- le pregunte a Neji con los ojos muy abiertos y la preocupación en mi voz

-Dentro del ataúd.- dijo activando su Byakugan

Un escalofrio me envolvio desde la punta de los pies hasta cada fibra de mi cabello pero sin siquiera pensarlo las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

-¿E-Esta M-muerto?- pregunté tartamudeando

-No puedo ver claramente pero lo dudo mucho.- dijo Neji tranquilizándome y después me tomó de la mano, fue cuando pude ver que yo estaba temblando muchísimo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel inusual hombre de cabellos blancos, un par de cabezas y labios azules nos miro por lo que sentí fue una fracción de segundo para después arrojar un extraño lunar que llevaba consigo por lo menos tres papeles bomba hacia nosotros. Mi cuerpo se nego a reaccionar como se lo ordene pero Neri jalo de mi mano con fuerza, arrastrando fuera de lo que seria la zona de impacto del kunai mientras el sonido de una fuerte explosión se extendía entre el verde mar de arboles que nos rodeaba por incontables kilometros. No logramos alejarnos lo suficientemente rápido en contraste con la fuerza de los papeles bomba y la fuerza del artefacto al estallar fue suficiente para arrastrarnos de manera que cayésemos frente a frente con el peliblanco de dos cabezas.

-Crei que saldrían unas serpientes, pero fueron dos ratoncitos.- dijo el sujeto grande acercándose

-Tranquilos.- dijo Neji -Venimos a negociar, no a pelear.- mintió intentando calmarlos.

-Pero no podemos empezar sin tus amigos.- dijo el chico de seis brazos arrastrando al resto del equipo hacia con unas extrañamente gruesas telarañas. Kiba se giro y lanzó una pequeña bola morada al suelo que a su vez cuando explotó salió una nube del mismo color de humo haciendo una barrera entre ambos bandos.

-Exploten todas las bombas de humo que quieran, aún están atados a mis telarañas.- dijo el seis brazos

-Entonces deberíamos tener cuidado.- dijo Shikamaru

-Ya es muy tarde, pronto estarás muerto.- dijo riendo el chico de seis brazos pero cuando intento moverse quedó atrapado por el jutsu de sombra al igual que los otros tres.

-Impresionante.- dijo Naruto sonriendo

Pero en un par de instantes los cuatro del sonido arrojaron shuriken por detrás de Shikamaru obligándolo a moverse bruscamente y perder la concentración necesaria para mantener el jutsu de sombras. Y sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar el enorme sujeto de cabellos naranja comenzó a hacer signos de lo que pude reconocer como un fuerte justo estilo tierra. Fue en ese momento que recordé haber visto ese jutsu antes en la aldea, instintivamente intente saltar lejos para escapar del domo de piedra solida que se formaba a nuestro alrededor pero la chica pelirroja reacciono rápidamente lanzándome una serie de kunai que no pude esquivar de otra manera mas que cayendo de nuevo al suelo, de forma que termine atrapada junto al equipo en esa fortaleza de piedra. Maldita sea, esto iba retrasarnos.

-Lo que faltaba.- dijo Shikamaru enojado mirando a nuestro alrededor

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Iba

-Es un jutsu de tierra: domo de tierra, es una barrera y estamos atrapados.- señale molesta

-¿Y ahora que?- gritó Naruto -¡TÚ COMO TE LLAMES, SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y DEVUÉLVENOS A SASUKE AHORA MISMO!¡DATTEBAYO!- gritaba una y otra vez pero no parecían escucharnos, o al menos no parecían hacernos caso.

-No te están escuchando.- dijo Neji molesto -El muro ha de ser demasiado grueso.- afirmó

-Pero un muro es un muro y debe haber una manera de romperlo.- afirmó Kiba tocando las paredes

-Inténtalo.- accedió Shikamaru.-No tenemos más que intentarlo.- dándole permiso

-¡Eso es!- dijo haciendo sellos -¡Colmillo perforador!.- gritó haciendo un taladro humano contra la pared y sacando una enorme nube de humo que inundó el domo, Neji me tomo del brazo y me cubrió con su cuerpo de todo el polvo y las piedras que sacaba Kiba.

El impacto fue sonoro y cualquiera sabría que fue poderoso, pero cuando se separó de la pared con una perruna sonrisa de Victoria la pared no parecía tener un daño grave, es más, se estaba reconstruyendo frente a nuestros ojos.

-¡Vieron eso!- gritó Naruto

-Claramente es algo más que un simple muro.- dijo Neji aún sin soltarme -¡Byakugan!- gritó haciendo uso de sus hermosos ojos perla. Se quedó quieto viendo algo más allá de la vista humana y cuando volvió tenía una cara de preocupación

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Chouji

-Este muro, está absorbiendo nuestro Chakra como una esponja.- dijo con una voz que nos hizo estremecernos a todos.

-¡No pueden hacernos esto!-gritó Naruto -¡Quienquiera que esté allá afuera déjenos salir!- gritó mi hermano.

Los minutos se fueron deslizando como en un reloj de arena y cuando pasaron lo que yo consideraba eran veinte minutos aproximadamente era evidente que todos comenzábamos a sentir una fatiga, yo no estaba exenta del robo de Chakra que nos rodeaba y decidí que lo mejor sería sentarme en el suelo al igual que lo había hecho Shikamaru. El joven de ojos color Perla se sentó a mi lado y después de un momento me miró con su byakugan activado.

-Shikamaru tenemos que hacer algo rápido, esto no va a dejar de robarnos el Chakra.- dijo Neji preocupado.

-Yo no voy a quedarme aquí a ver cómo se roban mi Chakra.- afirmó Kiba sacando una píldora de alimento y dándosela a Akamaru, quien comenzó a aumentar su tamaño repentinamente mientras su color cambiaba de un blanco con manchas color marrón a un tono completamente rojo.

-¡Arte ninja: Mimetismo Humano!- gritó y Akamaru se convirtió en un clon de el mismo

Ambos atacaron la pared con una embestida más poderosa que la anterior y rebotando por todo el domo mientras todos nos quedábamos viendo. Kiba continuaba sus ataques una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudimos escuchar su respiración acelerada, señal de que se encontraba exhausto por el esfuerzo de aquellos ataques más sin embargo las paredes no parecían romperse, simplemente volvían una y otra vez a su estado natural después de unos momentos. Era como si Kiba no hubiese hecho nada en absoluto.

-Escuchen.- Dijo Neji -Yo calculo unos 15 minutos antes de que se nos agote el Chakra.- nos explicó y todos nos estremecimos de nueva cuenta.

-¡Rasengan!-Gritó Naruto pero la bola de poder desapareció antes de llegar a la pared, seguramente por la falta de Chakra.

Era cuestión de minutos antes de que nos quedásemos sin Sasuke y sin Chakra. Era una carrera contra el tiempo contra aquel enorme sujeto pelinaranja y su enorme domo de tierra tan solida como la roca. Solamente nos quedaba mirarnos los unos a los otros sin tener mucha idea sobre qué hacer.

-¡Detente ahora! Hagamos un trato.- gritó Shikamaru -Si nos dejas salir te dejaremos llevarte a Sasuke.- gritó Shikamaru

Un estremecimiento me recorrió completamente una vez más y en mi mente solo resonaba que no podía estarme sucediendo esto, que no podríamos dejar ir a Sasuke de ninguna manera porque algo dentro de mi me gritaba desesperadamente una y otra vez que si lo dejaba ir ahora no volvería a verlo nunca más, que Sasuke desaparecería de mi vida para siempre. En ese instante y para mi salvación todos comenzaron a quejarse y repetir que estaban en contra de semejante decisión y cuando mi mente se tranquilizó un poco pude darme cuenta de que estaba temblando de nuevo. Me maldije por estar en una situación desesperada y reaccionar con debilidad cuando menos debía hacerlo.

-No hay trato, no saldrán de aquí vivos.- anunció el hombre de afuera

-Bueno.- pensó Shikamaru -Déjame salir a mí y quédate con el resto.- dijo y en ese momento Kiba y Naruto se quejaron otra vez, pero Neji y yo nos miramos entendiendo que era un plan.

-¡Si nos abandonas te rompo la garganta!- lo amenazo Kiba

-Cállate Kiba- le dijo Shikamaru

-¡No me pidas que me calle idiota!- le gritó Kiba

-Que gran equipo, eres un chuunin como cualquiera de la hoja.- río el chico de afuera

-Solo déjame salir.- pidió Shikamaru

-¡Shikamaru eres un sucio traidor!- se quejó Naruto

-¡Cállense todos!- gritó Chouji

después de aquel grito del amante de la comida todos nos quedamos en silencio como había ordenado. Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo cerrando los ojos y en su cara se podía ver una expresión de concentración que era tan clásica del Chuunin. Akamaru le ladró al pelinegro sentado junto a nosotros mientras Kiba reiteraba sus quejas contra la traicion que acababa de hacer frente a nosotros.

-¡Eso es todo lo que vas a a hacer!- se quejó Naruto

-Neji, quiero que veas es pared que está justo detrás de ti.- ordenó Shikamaru y así lo hizo

-Kiba ataca de nuevo el muro pero ahora la misma pared que le dije a Neji.- ordenó de nuevo y Kiba asintió y atacó a varios puntos incluido ese.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del inteligente ninja cuando cada uno de los agujeros comenzaba a reconstruirse, menos aquel donde el mismo había señalado a Kiba atacar.

-¿Chouji estás listo?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Yo nací listo.- dijo Chouji sonriendo

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Naruto

-Shikamaru hizo lo necesario para encontrar el punto débil de la pared, necesitaba saber dónde estaba nuestro enemigo y para eso lo hizo hablar con algo que sabía que contestaria.- se lo simplifique hablando despacio

-Que listo es.- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Bastante.- reconocí sonriendo también

-¡Hasta sonrien igual!- gritó Kiba mirándonos

-No se distraigan.- dijo Neji

-Todo está en tus manos Chouji.- afirmó Shikamaru

-De acuerdo.- dijo haciendo su jutsu de expansión y arremetiendo contra la pared a una velocidad impresionante. La nube de polvo se expandió de nuevo y Neji me cubrió otra vez.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos libres de aquella prision de tierra en la que el hombre gigante de cabellos naranjas nos había aprisionado. Me estire lo más alto que pude al salir para relajar mis músculos y sentí como el robo de Chakra desaparecía. Si bien habíamos perdido tiempo en aquel domo trampa, no me sentía cansada en absoluto ni había perdido una cantidad significativa de Chakra, mire a Naruto quien me imitó al estirarse y me di cuenta de que el tampoco había sufrido una pérdida importante de Chakra. Éramos gemelos y teníamos reservas de Chakra idénticas por lo que estaba segura de que Naruto aún se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para seguir avanzando pero no conocía lo suficiente a los demás para poder asegurar lo mismo. Nunca había salido en una misión ni realizado algún entrenamiento junto a las personas que estaban en mi equipo sin contar a Naruto evidentemente, no había manera de saber que tan agotados estaban con solo mirarlos pero rogué a Kamisama que estuviesen lo suficientemente bien como para seguir sin arriesgar aún más sus vidas.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!- gritó el hombre enorme que nos había atrapado

-¡Chouji eres increíble!- gritó Naruto

-Lograron vencer mi jutsu de barrera.- dijo el pelinaranja

-¡Habla todo lo que quieras antes de que te mate!- gritó Kiba mientras corría hacía el, seguido por Naruto.

-¡Alto ahí!- les ordenó Neji -No hay forma de que le ganemos en un ataque frontal.- les explico Neji

-Ya vencimos su barrera, no es tan Poderoso.- dijo Kiba atacando de todas formas y Naruto detrás de él con sus clones de sombras.

-¡Jutsu estilo de Tierra: Domo de tierra!- gritó haciendo temblar la tierra de nuevo pero esta vez Chouji contraatacó con su jutsu de expansión y bloqueo el domo.

Mire a mi alrededor y al ver que Shikamaru escapaba velozmente a la protección del bosque no dude en seguirlo y detrás mío vinieron todos uno por uno.

-No hay opción, hay que dividirnos.- ordenó Shikamaru

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kiba

-No, Tiene razón, si no Sasuke se alejara más.- dijo Neji activando sus ojos

-Haremos un equipo que se quede a pelear, y un segundo equipo que persiga a Sasuke, Neji tu dirige el segundo equipo.- ordenó Shikamaru

Y en ese instante interrumpiendo al Chuunin toda la tierra comenzó a temblar con una fuerza abrumadora haciendo que los árboles cayesen a nuestro alrededor de manera que quedamos al descubierto del enemigo, perdiendo los minutos que necesitábamos para pensar en una estrategia funcional.

-Así que aquí estaban.- dijo el sujeto enorme de cabello anaranjado mirándonos

-Neji, llévate a Kiba y a Chouji, vayan tras Sasuke.- ordenó Shikamaru

-Como quieras.- dijo Neji mirando a Shikamaru y luego a mi

-Naruko, Naruto, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.- ordenó Shikamaru poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo aquel hombre -¿Vas a jugar con mi sombra de nuevo?- exclamo y comenzó a reír

Shikamaru no dijo nada mientras atacaba con una sombra por delante pero desde donde estábamos se podía ver que había una segunda sombra detrás. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo el golpeo el suelo y dejó una nube de polvo que cubrió nuestra visión. Neji usó su Byakugan mientras Kiba olfateaba.

-¡Cuidado atrás!- alertó Kiba

-¡Estilo de tierra: Esfera terrestre!- gritó sosteniendo con ambos brazos una esfera gigante de tierra que sobrepasaba los 10 metros.

-¡Acaso estas loco!- gritó Naruto asombrado por el tamaño del jutsu.

Y en un segundo la esfera gigante salió disparada de los brazos del ninja del sonido en nuestra dirección, no fue complicado esquivarla pero el verdadero problema es que al hacerlo habíamos perdido de vista a nuestro enemigo.

-¡Cuidado, viene otro ataque!- escuche gritar a Shikamaru

Cuando el Chunnin se detuvo para advertirnos sacrificó un par de segundos valiosos donde informaba al enemigo de su posición de manera que aquel monstruo lo tomó de los tobillos tomándolo por sorpresa y sosteniéndolo frente a nosotros como si fuese un animal que acabase de cazar.

-Un líder estupido hace a un grupo ser estupido.- gritó el súbdito de Orochimaru burlándose de nosotros -Me desharé de él por ustedes.- dijo y lanzó a Shikamaru contra el árbol más grande a la vista, pero Chouji alcanzó a atraparlo a tiempo.- Yo les estaba haciendo un favor.- dijo antes de reír a carcajadas

-¡Ya es hora de que cierres la maldita boca!- le gritó Naruto amenazante

-Déjalo.- hablo Chouji desde atrás -Este tipo es mío.- gritó con una mirada asesina que me sorprendió

-Pero Chouji.- se quejó Shikamaru

-Es mío dije.- insistió Chouji y esta vez sacando una pequeña bolsa -Shikamaru, ten esta bolsa de píldoras para todos.- le ofreció

-Pero Chouji, tú no vayas a...- dijo sin terminar la frase

-No te preocupes.- dijo sonriendo y Chouji me inspiro confianza en el

-¡Creen que voy a esperarlos todo el día!- gritó el enorme sujeto abalanzándose contra nosotros y todos tensamos el cuerpo al instante.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Chouji sonriendo y tomando una píldora verde de un pequeño contenedor de cristal que contenía una verde, una amarilla y una roja.

En un pestañeo Chouji avanzó con velocidad hasta impactar con aquel enorme sujeto y para sorpresa de todos logró inmovilizarlo completamente.

-¡Váyanse ahora!- gritó Chouji

-Pero Chouji.- se quejó de nuevo Shikamaru

-¡Entonces para qué somos cinco!- gritó Chouji aún deteniéndolo -Si no confían en mí entonces seremos lo que este tipejo dijo, un grupo de perdedores con un líder aún más estúpido.- dijo Chouji con un carácter que jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría

-Quiero que nos alcances después.- ordenó Shikamaru

-De acuerdo, pero váyanse rápido.- gritó Chouji y todos salimos detrás de Shikamaru

No logramos avanzar más de cincuenta metros cuando de pronto escuchamos un estruendoso impacto que retumbaba sobre el suelo. Todos decidimos no mirar atrás y seguir avanzando. Teníamos que dejar que Chouji hiciese lo que nos había prometido. Avanzamos medio kilómetro hasta que dejamos de escuchar cualquier ruido que estuviese detrás nuestro y fue hasta entonces que el preocupado Chunnin comenzó a hablarnos.

-Un regalo de despedida de Chouji, tomen.- anunció lanzándonos la bolsa de píldoras y tomando una.

Logré atraparla y comi una, después la pasé a Naruto y finalmente todos tomamos una.

-Oye Shikamaru.- le hablo Neji -¿realmente funcionan esas píldoras que saco Chouji al final?- preguntó preocupado

-El tiene consigo la píldoras de su clan.- dijo y luego lo miro confiado -Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo hacer su trabajo.- dijo sonriendo y continuamos avanzando.

El tiempo transcurría mientras solo escuchaba los pasos entre las ramas que todos hacíamos, éramos ninjas pero la tensión que sentíamos sobre nuestros hombros hacía más importante la tarea de avanzar rápido que la de no hacer ruido como es el talento natural del ninja, además, ya sabían que los estábamos siguiendo.

Momentos después Shikamaru sacó un kunai de aquel redondo bolsillo de cuero que llevaba a un costado y pude sentir como mi cuerpo se ponía tenso ante la posible amenaza que nos esperaba. Pero gracias a Kamisama solo se detuvo frente a un tronco enorme para comenzar a tallar sobre la madera con el kunai que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Es para Chouji, prometió que iba a alcanzarnos.- dijo sonriendo

-si alguien puedo hacerlo, es el.- dijo Kiba y todos asentimos sonriendo, esta vez confiábamos en el.

-Ahora que nos detenemos es un buen momento para hacer esto.- dijo Naruto sacando un Kunai y Kiba lo secundó, dejaron una marca dándole ánimos a Chouji y pidiendo que nos alcanzará.

Yo hice lo mismo, pero el mío decía que se apresurara, que alguien tan importante no debía alejarse mucho tiempo de su equipo.

Y los minutos transcurrían lenta y tortuosamente mientras nos adentrábamos más y más en aquel mar de tonos verdes y marrones al que no estaba acostumbrada. Como detestaba que al mirar a cualquier dirección me encontra con árboles que me impedían ver a la distancia, solamente podía percibir el sonido de las hojas cayendo al suelo, unas ardillas jugando de rama en rama y por supuesto los pasos de mis compañeros.

En ese momento una hermosa mariposa que llevaba el color del lápiz lazuli en sus delicadas alas se cruzó en nuestro camino y no pude evitar notar que Shikamaru la miraba con especial atención aquellos efímeros segundos que pudimos observarla antes de mezclarnos más y más en la frondosidad de los árboles.

-¿No es extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado con ninguna trampa?- preguntó Neji -¿Cuál es el plan Shikamaru?- dijo Neji mirándolo

-Creo que nos subestimaron, no creyeron que llegaríamos a este punto, creen que estamos muertos y que el único que los sigue es el grandulón.- afirmó Shikamaru -No necesitan ponerle trampas a su propio compañero.- dijo sonriendo

-Son unos tontos, creen que somos débiles.- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Tienes razón Shikamaru.- dijo Neji -Nos subestimaron, pero esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad.- dijo Neji

-Ya te entiendo, hay que sorprenderlos.- dijo Shikamaru mirando al frente.

Avanzamos hasta que con una señal de manos de Shikamaru nos detuvimos en una rama muy cercana al suelo donde caímos uno por uno hasta estar todos juntos. Cuando estuvimos cada uno de los miembros del equipo Shikamaru comenzó a explicarnos cuál era el plan .

El Chunnin de ojos marrón oscuro avanzó con velocidad transformado en Jirobo hasta alcanzar al grupo del sonido mientras todos esperábamos en nuestras posiciones.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Jirobo.- se quejó la chica

-Lo siento, me costó más de lo esperado comerme su Chakra.-dijo el Jirobo falso

-Eres un gordinflón, deberías hacer tu trabajo cargando ese ataúd, gordinflón idiota.- se quejó la chica de nuevo

-De acuerdo.- accedió el falso Jirobo

-No te voy a dejar cargar nada.- se quejó el chico de los seis brazos

-¿Y ahora porque?- se quejó el falso Jirobo

-Porque el verdadero Jirobo siempre se queja cuando lo llaman gordinflón, hasta aquí llegaron.- anunció el chico araña lanzándole el ataúd a la chica y golpeando a Shikamaru obligándolo a volver a su verdadera forma

Y sin dudarlo un segundo todo el grupo restante avanzó dejando a aquel extraño hombre de seis brazos frente a nosotros..

Shikamaru y aquel extraño hombre con aspecto de araña se vieron envueltos en una ráfaga de golpes y patadas en todas direcciones hasta que el hombre logró detenerlo con una especie de telaraña que lo dejó atrapado e inmovilizado contra un árbol cercano. Naruto y yo avanzamos con un ataque coordinado, flanqueados por cuatro clones de sombras, usando la técnica que Naruto me había enseñado en nuestros entrenamientos pero a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo logró enredarnos junto a los clones con una red que alcanzaba los diez metros de largo y ocho de ancho. A continuación atacó Kiba pero terminó atrapado de igual manera así que cuando finalmente llegó Neji el chico araña tuvo tiempo para esquivar perfectamente su ataque e incluso contraatacó con una telaraña que le apremia cada una de sus extremidades.

Genial, ahora todos estábamos atrapados en aquellas pegajosas y resistentes telarañas y por si eso no fuese suficiente aquel hombre tenía tres brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo que le permitían esquivar ataques y mantenernos a todos atados a las telarañas con sus redes e incluso así aún estaba libre para hacer algo más.

-¿Quieres ver cómo se siente una oruga?- dijo riendo y luego comenzó a envolver a Neji en esa horrible telaraña como se lo había dicho.

Logré sacar un par de kunais de mi mochila y le lance uno a Naruto, me asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzamos a intentar cortar la red pero era imposible, los kunais solo se pegaban sin hacer ningún corte.

-¡Está cosa no se puede romper!- gritó Naruto informando a Kiba y a Shikamaru

-Que bueno que ya te diste cuenta de que mi telaraña es irrompible.- Dijo el chico araña riendo -Y ahora siguen los chicos de los clones.- dijo apuntando su boca a nosotros

Comenzó a sacar un extraño material parecido al hilo que utilizaba para entretejer sus telarañas pero tenía un color distinto, más parecido al color del barro o al de la madera de arce y segundos después de que lo extrajo de su garganta comenzó a endurecerse y extraños picos comenzaron a sobresalir convirtiéndose en una especie de asquerosa arma marrón con esquinas filosas y resistentes.

-Vamos a hacer un juego.- dijo Armando sus palos. -Vamos a descubrir quién es el verdadero de ustedes dos.- y luego se rió preparando sus armas, iba a lanzarnos esos horribles palos con picos

Nos lanzo aquel extraño objeto en dirección a un clon de mi hermano a una velocidad que claramente tenía la fuerza para romper un hueso.

-¡Número Dos!- gritó lanzando un segundo palo esta vez a uno de mis clones y vi que Naruto me miró preocupado

-¡Ahora dos en uno!- dijo lanzando dos palos, uno a mi clon y otro a Naruto, pero ambos se esfumaron como los clones que eran.

Solo quedaban cuatro de nosotros y el chico araña parecía volverse eufórico.

-¡Han sido suertudos hasta ahora!- gritó lanzando dos más dejando solamente dos de nosotros

-¡Último tiro!- gritó riendo como loco y ambos palos se clavaron perfectamente, pero los últimos clones se esfumaron por fin

Naruto y yo llegamos en un combo de golpes y su Rasengan pero en cuanto íbamos a impactar nos detuvo con todos sus brazos esquivándonos como si nada. Intenté moverme pero me tenía enredada en sus hilos.

-¡Naruko!- gritó Naruto preocupado al ver que jalo sus hilos arrastrándome hacia el, pero cuando menos lo pensé Neji corto los hilos y me tomo en los brazos sacándome de la dirección del chico araña

-Ya la tenía.- dijo el chico araña apretando sus seis puños

Cuando Naruto logró alcanzarnos finalmente, todos nos quedamos sobre la misma rama y cuando giré me di cuenta de que Neji había logrado liberarnos a todos.

-Su Chakra tiene una fuerte conexión dentro de su red.- nos explicó Neji -Creo que soy el único que puede hacer un jutsu de ese tipo para hacerle frente.- dijo Neji mirando fijamente al chico Araña con sus ojos perlados -Sigan ustedes, yo me encargo de el.- nos ordenó a todos

-Déjame advertirte que él es más fuerte que el anterior, mucho más fuerte.- les advirtió Kiba

Todos nos quedamos mirando al sujeto araña mientras Shikamaru analizaba la situación.

-Habíamos dicho que íbamos a intentarlo todo ¿no?- preguntó Neji con decisión

-Si.- repitió Shikamaru

-Además, si se quedan aquí perderán a Sasuke.- nos recordó Neji

-Pero Chouji aún no ha vuelto.- nos recordó Kiba

-Yo hago esto porque así lo quiero, porque- dijo mirándome fijamente -Valoro sus vidas mucho más que la mía misma.- dijo finalmente pero sentí como si las palabras no las recibiera mi cerebro, si no mi corazón, no sé porque ni como pero sentí que el cariño de Neji era palpable.

-De acuerdo.- acepto Shikamaru

-Hacemos esto para recuperar a Sasuke, porque se lo mucho que significa para La aldea, para la generación, para ustedes.- dijo sonriendo y luego cerro lo ojos para abrirlos de nuevo -Naruko, Naruto, a veces sus ojos ven más que los míos.- nos dijo mirándonos con sus ojos perla

-Es hora de irnos.- nos recordó Kiba y le dedique una última mirada a Neji, era un acto de valentía tan puro como sus ojos.

Seguimos corriendo de rama en rama con una creciente velocidad inundada de empatía y preocupación por nuestros amigos que habíamos dejado atrás, confiándoles todo el trabajo que podía costarles hasta la vida.

-Parece que solo somos cuatro.- dijo Kiba avanzando

-No te preocupes por eso, dattebane .- dije sonriendo

-Chouji y Neji no tardarán en alcanzarnos, dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo también

-¿Y porque están tan seguros?- preguntó Kiba

-Porque Chouji es muy fuerte y tiene un corazón aún más fuerte.- dijo Naruto convencido

-Y Neji.- dije mirándolos -Neji es un verdadero genio.- dije sonriendo

Kiba y Shikamaru nos creyeron, lo sabia por sus miradas, ellos también querían creer que nadie podrían vencer a nuestros compañeros.

Y así pasaron las horas en una larga eternidad hasta que el cielo comenzó a brillar con tonos anaranjados y amarillos poco a poco, estaba atardeciendo pero aún así no había conseguido alcanzar a aquella extraña mujer que cargaba el ataúd de sasuke ni a su amorfo compañero de dos cabezas y cabellos blancos. Estaba comenzando a sentir como la frustración me llenaba, habían pasado horas y no lográbamos alcanzarlos mientras mi corazón latía a un fuerte ritmo, con la esperanza de que el de Sasuke aun latiera también.

-Ya estamos cerca.- dijo Kiba olisqueando el ambiente

-Quedan dos enemigos.- recordó Shikamaru mirando al frente -Nosotros somos cuatro, cuatro. contra dos, me gusta la estadística.- dijo sonriendo -Si lo hacemos bien, podremos derrotarlos de una vez y para siempre.- afirmó con seguridad

-Bien, Hagámoslo.- dijo Naruto aún con su zorruna sonrisa en el rostro

-Somos cinco contra dos.- dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladro para recordarles que el también estaba aquí

-Lo siento Akamaru.- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo -No olviden que lo más importante es alcanzarlos antes de que salga el sol.- señaló apurándose

Avanzamos por varias horas más hasta que se oscureció.

-No aceleren, ya no podremos atacarlos hoy.- señaló Shikamaru

-¿Porque? Tenemos prisa.- señaló Kiba

-A esta hora perdimos totalmente la ventaja, es más, ellos están completamente predispuestos a ganar si atacamos ahora.- explicó Shikamaru

-De acuerdo.- dije angustiada -Tu eres el líder.- afirme

-Gracias por entenderlo.- dijo Shikamaru y seguimos avanzando en espera del amanecer.

Volvieron a pasar las horas. Yo no veía más que árboles por todas partes, un hipnótico mar verde que me desagradaba más de lo que debería, el constante y simétrico sonido de nuestros pies al tocar cada una de las ramas era lo único que se escuchaba a lo ancho y largo del bosque. Estábamos en el centro de la nada y mi mente vagaba sin consuelo por todos los momentos que pasamos Sasuke y yo, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el aire congelaba el camino que habían recorrido mis lágrimas por mis mejillas. Finalmente la tormentosa noche que se había convertido en una pesadilla despierta termino. Y Shikamaru tenía un plan para regresarme a mi Uchiha de una vez por todas.

-¿Porque están aquí? Si interfieren más con nuestra misión lo pagan con sus vidas.- nos amenazo la chica y pude ver que ella tenía el contenedor

-Yo me encargo de estos inútiles.- afirmó el chico de dos Cabezas abalanzándose contra nosotros

Naruto lanzó un Kunai pero él lo esquivo. Kiba lo distraijo con Taijutsu mientras Naruto y yo preparábamos un Rasengan, Naruto me había enseñado a hacer el mío propio pero de momento solo lo estaba apoyando para que no desperdiciara Chakra haciendo un clon. Finalmente logramos hacer uno suficientemente grande para cuando Kiba ya no logro detenerlo y estaba a punto de impactar con nosotros, era perfecto, Naruto iba a estrellarle el Rasengan directamente cuando nos tomó de los brazos y nos detuvo.

-¿Cómo van a golpearme con eso si no pueden lanzarlo?- afirmó el chico de cabello blanco sonriendo.

Por detrás de acercaba Kiba con un remolino taladrante hecho por su propio cuerpo. Aquel hombre tuvo que soltarnos para esquivarlo aunque en realidad el objetivo era la chica que estaba a un par de ramas de nosotros.

-¡Creen que con eso van a lograr algo!- gritó el sujeto de cabello blanco.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, para cuando la pelirroja estuvo a punto de saltar Shikamaru logró detenerla con su jutsu de sombras. Kiba en realidad iba hacia el contenedor de Sasuke y logró tomarlo, el sujeto de blanco salió tras el contenedor pero Shikamaru logró hacer que ambos seguidores de Orochimaru impactaran entre ellos.

Kiba nos lanzó el contenedor y Naruto lo atrapó, estábamos huyendo a toda velocidad porque sabíamos que teníamos que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Cuando nos alejamos un poco sentimos la presencia del chico de dos Cabezas acercándose impresionantemente rápido, seguido por la chica pelirroja.

Akamaru comenzó a colocar papeles bomba alrededor del espacio donde podían seguirnos y al principio parecía funcionar, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que nos alcanzará.

-¡No juegues conmigo, perrito!- le gritó El chico de dos Cabezas y atrapó a Akamaru contra la rama, dejándolo enseguida del papel bomba.

-¡Akamaru!- gritó Kiba regresándose por su compañero.

La explosión los atrapó a los tres y solamente pudimos quedarnos a ver qué sucedía en aquella bomba de humo. Cuando intentamos hacer algo vimos que todos cayeron en un acantilado.

-¡Ahora son míos!- gritó la chica abalanzándose contra nosotros a una gran velocidad

-Ahora solo quedamos nosotros tres, no hay otra manera, váyanse ustedes y terminen de una vez esta misión.- ordenó Shikamaru

-Pero Shikamaru.- se quejó Naruto

-¡Hazme Caso!- gritó Shikamaru mientras la chica se acercaba.

De pronto todo se quedó en un sepultural silencio y después el sonido de la explosión. Lo que pasó en ese momento se quedaría en mis ojos por siempre y para siempre. El ataúd finalmente se abrió con la sonora explosión que inundó el bosque. Una nube de humo morada llenaba nuestras vistas y cuando por fin se despejó pude ver una silueta. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar y mis manos temblaban, mis piernas apenas y podían sostenerme, porque quien estaba frente a mí era una extraña versión de Sasuke, con una piel violeta y un cabello morado oscuro mucho más largo de lo que el Uchiha lo llevaba, un segundo después su piel enrojeció como si se estuviera quemando y todo el rojo volvió al punto extraño que tenía en su cuello, aquel que había descubierto en ese hermoso atardecer en que nuestros labios se unieron, ese recuerdo se sentía tan lejano ahora mismo, se sentía completamente irreal.

-¡Sasuke!- grite y mi respiración se dificultaba

-¡Ya estamos aquí Sasuke!- gritó Naruto Sonriendo -¡Volvamos a la aldea ahora, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió!- gritó Naruto de nuevo

Nos quedamos esperando su respuesta pero solo nos miró con sus ojos negros como la noche y un semblante que inundaba un terror profundo.

-¡Qué te sucede Sasuke!- gritó Naruto pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡Escúchame, Vuelve con nosotros ahora!- le ordenó pero seguía sin contestarnos -¡Estás sordo o que!- le gritó aún más desesperado

-¿Porque querría hacerlo?- dijo mirándonos y luego comenzó a reír con carcajadas amargas.

Iba a gritarle que se detuviera pero no podía hablar, hasta que me enterré las uñas en la Palma de la mano haciéndome sangrar, pero estaba segura que si no hacía eso me iba a quedar congelada sin hacer nada, de nuevo.

-¡Qué te sucede!- le grite conteniendo mis lagrimas -¡Si lo haces para hacerme sufrir puedes encontrar otras maneras, pero por favor vuelve!- le grite mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Y quién dice que tiene que ver contigo?- me dijo fríamente con una sonrisa burlona, pero afilada, fría. -Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.- dijo por última vez y después saltó lejos, avanzando a una velocidad impresionante, porque en un par de segundos ya había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

-¡Vayan tras el, yo me quedaré aquí!- gritó Shikamaru y ambos asentimos

-¡Cómo si los fuera a dejar hacer eso, ratas inmundas!- gritó la chica de cabello rojo pero no pudo moverse debido al jutsu de posesiones de sombra que le había hecho Shikamaru

-¡Ahora!- gritó Shikamaru apresurándonos mientras Naruto y yo avanzábamos obedeciéndolo sin pensar.

Avanzamos aceleradamente pero Sasuke siempre había sido impresionantemente rápido, mire a Naruto y él me miró a mí mientras atravesábamos el bosque a toda velocidad. Podía ver su cara de desesperación y estaba segura que él veía la mía. No necesitamos más de una mirada para comprender los pensamientos del otro, éramos gemelos, era como verse en un espejo y encontrar tu propio rostro envuelto en angustia por lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo la primera, la segunda y hasta la tercera vez. Me sucedieron varias cosas este tiempo, no pude entrar a la universidad, me entere que mi mejor amiga va a dejar el país, una de mis tres amigas mas cercanas simplemente dejaron de ser el tipo de persona que debería tener a mi lado, la otra le conto todos mis secretos a una persona que no debería y la tercera nunca tiene tiempo para verme. Estuve de vacaciones con familiares que me causan dolores de cabeza y ademas de todo eso mi salud no estuvo tan bien y me desmaye en mi propia habitación. Ya se que seguramente están hartos de perdonarme así que no les pido que lo hagan, si aun les gusta mi historia pueden seguir con ella sin que tenga nada que ver conmigo


	46. No Me Dejes

_Azul Eléctrico_

 **No me dejes**

* * *

Sasuke seguía avanzando velozmente entre la maleza como si la conociera perfectamente mientras Naruto y yo no podíamos hacer más que seguirle el ritmo desde lejos. Vimos como entraba a una enorme cueva hecha de piedra tan oscura que podría haber pasado como carbón, era tan alta como una montaña y sus múltiples entradas hacían que se viese como un hormiguero.

Nos miramos y sin una palabra más, nos adentramos en la enorme cueva negra por la misma entrada que el Uchiha. Naruto me miro sin saber qué hacer pero yo no lo dude ni por un instante, tome la mano de Naruto y aún sin poder ver nada en esa completa oscuridad avance confiada en que Sasuke estaría del otro lado. La humedad de la cueva desorientaba a cualquiera pero eso no nos detuvo porque yo estaba guiando Naruto y si cerraba los ojos concentrándome únicamente en mis oídos podía escuchar a lo lejos los pasos de Sasuke. Después de unos diez minutos en los que nos veíamos guiados únicamente por los pasos del Uchiha comenzamos a ver una luz a lo lejos y aceleramos el paso confiados en que lo alcanzaríamos al otro lado.

Y así fue. En cuanto salimos de la cueva negra llegamos a una enorme cascada con un río tan amplió como para que pasaran dos o tres elefantes seguidos. La corriente se veía tranquila pero el sonido del agua era bastante fuerte. Saltamos a lo que parecía ser una enorme estatua de un Shinobi haciendo signos con una sola mano y del otro lado se encontraba un ninja distinto pero con la misma postura, como si estuvieran atrapados en una lucha eterna y esas estatuas fueran prueba de ello. En la estatua del otro lado del río era donde se encontraba Sasuke de pie mirándonos.

-¿Vas a seguir huyendo?- le pregunte mirándolo desde nuestra estatua

-No estoy huyendo de nada, me dirijo hacia dónde Orochimaru.- me contestó y cuando mire fijamente su rostro note que tenía unas manchas negras del lado derecho además de un ojo amarillo. Esto estaba mal.

-¡Acaso estás escuchando las estupideces que dices!- gritó Naruto desesperado -¡Eres tan estupido como para creer que te lo va a dar gratis!- le espetó Naruto mirándolo

-¡A mí no me importa darle mi vida con tal de cumplir mi objetivo!- gritó Sasuke y después comenzó a reír como un maniático.

-¡Eres un Imbecil!- gritó mi hermano con molestia saltando hasta donde estaba y para mi sorpresa le asestó un puñetazo limpio en la cara a Sasuke

-¡Naruto!¡Sasuke!- grite mientras saltaba hasta alcanzarlos

Cuando llegue Sasuke me miraba con su ojo negro y su ojo amarillo sin decir una palabra mientras Naruto le asestaba puñetazos y le gritaba cuanto se habían sacrificado nuestros compañeros por traerlo de regreso. Y fue ahí cuando mis piernas temblaron y mi respiración se aceleró como si no me llegara aire alguno, porque en la mirada de Sasuke vi algo que me asusto de sobremanera. Me miraba calmado pero sin apartar la mirada aunque Naruto lo golpeara tan fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar, lo que verdaderamente me asusto fue que en su mirada había un vacío inmenso, una tristeza, un dolor pero sobre todo una convicción que me hacía saber que no lo dudaba más, que verdaderamente iba a entregar su vida con tal de cumplir su propósito y que lo haría una y cien veces si fuera necesario. Solo estaba dejando a Naruto golpearlo porque no le importaba más, porque de alguna manera quería que Naruto se desquitara con el.

Cuando Naruto se canso de golpearlo lo miro preocupado.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?- le preguntó con una mirada de niño pequeño

-Ya se los dije ¡yo no voy a seguir jugando con ustedes en la aldea de la hoja!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie -¡Yo no voy a seguir un camino sencillo!- Dijo tomando a Naruto del cuello mientras seguía poniéndose de pie -¡Yo ya no tengo futuro porque estoy condenado a seguir el camino de mi pasado!- gritó levantando a Naruto en el aire y asestándole un puñetazo en el estomago que lo lanzó hacia atrás rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos salte tras de él aunque eso nos hiciera caer de la cascada, al menos así caería en mis brazos.

-¡Naruko!- gritó Sasuke mientras Naruto y yo caíamos por la enorme cascada.

Me aturdió mucho la caída y vi que Naruto salió del agua mientras me sentía fuera de lugar, el aturdimiento no me dejaba entender que me estaba hundiendo hasta que Naruto me saco del agua y me puse de pie sobre ella aún sintiéndome mareada.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes entonces no hay porque usar mi Sharingan.- dijo Sasuke riéndose y un dolor en el pecho me hizo recordar la noche que pasamos viéndonos a los ojos en su habitación.

-¿Qué soy para ti ahora?- Preguntó Naruto y eso me saco de mi conmoción -¡Qué acaso todo lo que pasamos juntos no vale nada!- gritó desesperado

Nos quedamos de pie esperando una respuesta pero no sucedió nada hasta que comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-No, no vale nada, porque solo es un estorbo.- dijo mirándonos a los dos. -Pero si algo valió la pena, fue nuestra amistad.- dijo serio pero no tenía sentido lo que decía -Porque nos hicimos inseparables.- dijo con su grave voz

-¿Inseparables? ¡Entonces porque te vas!- gritó Naruto enojado

-Ya se los dije, porque somos inseparables, tengo que acabar con ustedes para hacerme más fuerte y obtener el poder que quiero.- Dijo mirándonos

Naruto y yo nos quedamos de piedra mientras comprendíamos lo que significaban sus palabras, él estaba dispuesto a asesinarnos si eso le garantizaba poder.

-¡No entiendo lo que dices!- gritó Naruto haciendo una pausa pero yo ya sabía que iba a decir

-¡Pero no permitiremos que nos dejes!- gritamos al unísono

Naruto se lanzó y Sasuke también corrió en nuestra dirección y cuando ambos se encontraron uno frente a otro y se asestaron tal puñetazo que el sonido retumbó por todo el cañón y se quedaron atrapados el uno al otro y desde la distancia podía saber que ahora sus ojos de fuego estaban encendidos. Después Sasuke se separo invocando su chidori y por supuesto, Naruto su Rasengan.

-¡Vas a volver y no me importa obligarte de la peor manera!- le gritó Naruto y ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro

Era una batalla en serio. Ambos estaban al mismo nivel y haría lo posible por no interferir en la batalla, única manera en la que me vería involucrada sería si Naruto estuviera a punto de ser asesinado o si Sasuke intentaba huir, fuera de eso no me costaba entender que esta batalla era real y el odio que ambos se tenían no era algo reciente, que si no peleaban ahora, sería cuando ambos fueran aún más fuertes y los golpes serían más certeros y mortales en un futuro.

Hubo un remolino de agua que los rodeo al impactar sus ataques, sonaba como la destrucción misma y pareció que tenía la misma potencia porque ambos salieron golpeados contra el lado opuesto rebotando por el agua y hundiéndose. Saque a Naruto del agua y pude ver que Sasuke hacia lo mismo saliendo con su mojado y negro cabello hasta la frente y con esos ojos rojos no pude evitar pensar que era malditamente atractivo, aún estando loco.

-Enserio quiere matarnos.- dijo Naruto respirando pesadamente

-Lo sé.- dije asintiendo y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abri de nuevo pude ver cómo a Sasuke lo consumían unas marcas rojas que se convirtieron en negras cuando dejaron de moverse por su piel. Hizo un jutsu rápido lanzando bolas de fuego hacia nosotros y solamente salimos del camino, pero cuando logramos esquivarlos se lanzó contra Naruto golpeándolo en el estomago con una fuerza impresionante haciéndolo escupir sangre. Y el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche donde Sasuke me hirió me tomó por sorpresa y sentí la cicatriz. Sasuke sostuvo a Naruto por unos segundos antes de hacer su chidori en la mano izquierda y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo tome al rubio alejándome unos cuantos metros del Uchiha.

Levante la mirada para encontrar el rostro de Sasuke con una sinica y burlona sonrisa de lado que me pareció inmensamente desagradable. Abri la boca para gritarle algo a Sasuke pero Naruto se me adelanto volviendo en sí después del golpe de Sasuke.

-Ya deje de preguntarme porque lo haces, pero mi siguiente pregunta es ¿Porque soy tan estupido como para creer que tú también me viste como un amigo, porque tengo que ser tan patético como para no aceptar que en serio quieres terminar con mi vida?- Dijo Naruto lanzándose contra Sasuke

Se golpearon un poco más con simple odio y Taijutsu. De pronto Naruto salió golpeado de ahí varios metros hacia la cascada y cuando Sasuke se lanzó contra el tuve que intervenir para darle tiempo a Naruto de ponerse de pie. De cerca Sasuke se veía más loco, más desquiciado de lo que había imaginado y cuando le lance un golpe su primer instinto fue detenerlo y aplastar mi puño con toda su fuerza. Hice lo posible por no gritar al sentir ese horrible dolor, yo no había golpeado a Sasuke con intención de atacarlo, sino de ganar tiempo, el golpe que le lance había tenido la delicadeza de ser tan débil, que de haberlo golpeado no le hubiera dejado ni siquiera una marca roja sobre su nívea piel pero él no tuvo la misma consideración que yo y cuando me apretó el puño me soltó justo antes de causarme un daño grave, pero haciéndome sentir un dolor que se extendió a todo el brazo.

-¡Suéltala Imbecil!- gritó Naruto corriendo hacia nosotros mientras yo me apartaba -¡Esto es entre nosotros solamente!- gritó tomando más velocidad.

Naruto comenzó a emitir un Chakra rojo increíblemente potente que le daba una apariencia bestial. Yo nunca había visto ese Chakra pero como su jinchuuriki no me costó ver al Zorro de las nueve colas a través de ese intenso poder.

Cuando me di media vuelta ya estando lejos pude ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía Sasuke, sus ojos podían ver lo mismo que yo, podían ver la fuerza del bijuu surgiendo a través del Chakra de Naruto con una intensidad aterrorizante.

El golpe que le dio a Sasuke lo mando hacia una pared de piedra haciendo un enorme hoyo a su alrededor.

-¡Voy a romperte todos los huesos si es necesario pero no vas a largarte con esa serpiente!- lo amenazo Naruto volviendo para golpearlo hasta donde estaba con una ráfaga de golpes que hundieron a Sasuke en el agua.

Unos segundos después salió de esta con una bola de fuego pero mi hermano la esquivo y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo con unas patadas que se veían demasiado poderosas. Lo lanzó de nuevo contra otra esquina del cañón y se miraron hasta que Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-¡Tú que sabes de perder una familia!- le contestó a gritos -¡Tú siempre has estado solo!- le gritó con desesperación que era casi palpable -¡Yo estoy sufriendo porque tengo esos lazos, como podrías tu imaginar que se siente perder a toda tu gente!- le gritó saliendo de ahí y bajando hasta ponerse de pie sobre el agua

-Lo sé, no sé que se siente perder a toda tu familia pero cuando estoy contigo me pregunto si así se sienten los verdaderos lazos.- dijo Naruto hablando tranquilamente

-¿Porque llegaste tan lejos por mi?- preguntó Sasuke con una voz calmada también

-Porque tú fuiste el primer gran vínculo que tuve.- le contestó Naruto y ambos se miraron como si fuesen hermanos -Es por eso que haré todo lo posible por detenerte.- afirmó sonriendo

-Ya es muy tarde, de verdad quisiera que lo entendieran, pero no puedo retroceder.- dijo seguro -¡Si así son las cosas debo cortar nuestro vínculo!- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla

-Así de sencillo.- dijo Naruto poniéndose en la misma posición

-¡Ven!- le gritó Sasuke

Naruto se abalanzó contra el, ahora esquivaba cada sus ataques con una elegante eficacia pero Naruto no se rendía a pesar de que le devolvía cada uno de sus golpes. Naruto salió volando en un golpe certero que Sasuke atinó a su cara y de nuevo lo saque del agua.

Naruto hizo cinco clones que desaparecieron rápidamente ante los golpes precisos de Sasuke pero cuando acabó con todos fue jalado hacia debajo del agua por las manos del Naruto real, porque él ya había pensado en ese engaño y yo había sacado del agua a uno de sus clones solamente. Lo lanzó contra las piedras pero para nuestra sorpresa Sasuke contraatacó haciendo sellos a una velocidad impresionante y de su boca salió una llamarada tan intensa, tan a rojo vivo que solo se detuvo unos segundos después en el agua.

Sasuke respiro agitado por el esfuerzo después de haber quemado tan fuertemente a Naruto.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar, mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta encontrarme frente a frente con Sasuke lanzándole tantos golpes como me era posible, estaba tan molesta con él y él solamente me esquivaba con gracia, lo que me hizo subir aún más la intensidad de mis puños, si lograba atinarle estaba segura de que lo mandaría volando hacia atrás. Solamente desviaba mis golpes cuando no podía esquivarlos y me enfurecía tanto no poder golpearlo. Momentos después fue el quien me lanzó hacia atrás con una patada pero sorprendentemente ni siquiera me dolió y no porque no la hubiera sentido, sino porque Sasuke me había empujado con delicadeza. Un segundo después comencé a golpearlo otra vez aún más enfurecida y él tuvo que ser más rápido porque mis golpes también lo eran. Apenas y me di cuenta cuando Naruto se unió a nosotros golpeando a Sasuke y ahora el ya no esquivaba mis golpes si no que simplemente no dejaba de intentar escapar pero no se lo dejabamos fácil. Las marcas comenzaron a salir de su piel de nuevo y se ponía al nivel para no ser tan herido aunque seguía sin poder esquivarnos completamente. Finalmente consiguió alejarse lo más que pudo y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse horriblemente: su piel se tornó grisácea por completo, el blanco de sus ojos se hizo negro, su cabello tomo ese tono violeta como cuando recién salió del ataúd y un par de enormes y grotescas manos salieron de su espalda dándole una apariencia bestial.

-Que ironía ¿No Naruko?- dijo Sasuke antes de reír como un maniático -¡Ahora yo soy el verdadero monstruo!- dijo y comenzó a gritar riéndose de una manera que daba miedo.

Naruto y yo nos miramos sabiendo que el que teníamos delante no podía ser Sasuke, pero tampoco podía no serlo. Creo que ambos entendimos que simplemente no entendíamos que o quien era.

* * *

 _Ya vamos a mas de la mitad de capítulos. Después de la pelea escribi varios capítulos pero no se si verdaderamente son obligatorios para la historia, Dejen su review si quieren que los suba de igual manera :3_

* * *

 **0Jose0:** Sakura es super egoista y lo peor de todo eso es que esas lineas son literalmente lo que dice en el canon, es decir es obvio que a mi no me gusta Sakura pero ella se comporta así durante toda la serie y por supuesto que Sasuke no se molestaría en ir a verla, es mas bien como que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrársela en el camino pero claro que Naruko no sabe eso y la verdad no lo va a saber porque ni Sasuke ni Sakura se lo explicaron, me chocan esos fanfics donde los protas saben todo aun si ellos no estaban, Naruko no es Kamisama como para ser omnipotente haha. Claro que en parte es culpa de Naruko que se vaya, no voy a negar eso. Sasuke ya tenia sus problemas pero talvez si Naruko lo hubiese aceptado el hubiera encontrado otra manera de superarse, nunca lo sabremos.


	47. Malditamente Enamorado

_**Azul Eléctrico**_

 **Malditamente Enamorado**

* * *

Nos dividimos para atacarlo a golpes de nuevo y nos dimos cuenta de que su poder había aumentado dramáticamente al grado de esquivar nuestros golpes de nuevo con elegancia y agilidad pero éramos dos, sabíamos que no podría hacerlo por siempre. Perdí el sentido del tiempo que había pasado hasta que comenzó a devolvernos los golpes también, aunque a mí simplemente me los desviaba mientras que a Naruto lo golpeaba tan fuerte como se lo permitía el tiempo y la potencia.

-¿No te da pena que tenga que ayudarte alguien?- le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto pero este estaba tan concentrado en golpearlo que no pudo contestarle -Debería preguntarte de otra manera en vista de que no me contestas.- dijo Sasuke haciendo una pausa -¿No te da vergüenza ser un patético y lamentable ingenuo?- le gritó y ni siquiera espero a una respuesta y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Naruto y yo nos conectábamos sin palabras, ambos comenzamos a atacar al límite de nuestras fuerzas cuando el mismo Chakra rojo que había rodeado a Naruto comenzó a rodearnos a ambos pero en una proporción más pequeña. Eso bastó para que el idiota dejara de reír y comenzará a perder el control sobre nuestros movimientos, uno de cada tres golpes lograba atinarle y al ritmo que íbamos en unos minutos dejaría de moverse.

Los golpes seguían uno tras otro, a veces era Naruto o a veces era yo quien impactará un puñetazo en Sasuke. Él estaba regresándole los golpees a Naruto y lo estábamos acorralando en una pared, cuando logró alejarse pegándose a la pared y arremetió contra nosotros.

A Naruto le dio una simple patada que lo alejó como había hecho antes conmigo, pero a mí me impactó su jutsu más fuerte: el Chidori. Y como una mala coincidencia impacto justo en el mismo lugar que el anterior, después de atravesarme con su golpe la fuerza del mismo me lanzo tan lejos que llegue a la otra pared de piedra de la cascada haciendo un agujero enorme y profundo en la superficie a mi alrededor. El golpe me había mandado de tal manera que lo primero que impacto fue mi cabeza.

-¡Naruko!- gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo pero ya no podía ni hacer un pensamiento coherente.

Ese dolor sin duda había sido el peor de mi vida, mi mente daba tantas vueltas que no podía pensar, todo el cuerpo me dolía tanto, pero las costillas me hacían querer vomitar del dolor. Después del impacto en la pared caí al duro suelo de piedra y como había previsto vomite, pero era una sustancia roja y hasta después de verla unos segundos más logre entender que era sangre, mi sangre. Sentía que estaba muriendo y mis sospechas se hicieron más fuertes cuando instintivamente me lleve una mano a las costillas y vi que me estaba desangrando gracias al golpe de Sasuke, por segunda vez en la vida. Desgraciadamente eso fue lo último que vi porque mi vista se tornó borrosa justo después de eso, no sabía si por la sorpresa de verme en ese estado o porque estaba perdiendo sangre desmesuradamente. Recuerdo haber sentido como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control lo que ayudaba más a no poder distinguir las dos figuras acercándose a mi, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ver algo pero mi visión me fallaba más segundo a segundo hasta que finalmente el cansancio me gano y no tuve más fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando recobre la conciencia y abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo vi que estaba en una especie de edificación vagamente iluminada por varias antorchas en la pared. Cuando intente ver hasta dónde llegaban esas antorchas note que no podía contarlas siquiera, porque las dimensiones de la habitación en la que me encontraba eran gigantescas, al punto de que primero se oscurecía antes de ver los límites de las paredes que me rodeaban. Cuando me puse de pie me lleve las manos a mi herida pero no había nada, ni siquiera estaba manchada de sangre. Me di media vuelta para encontrarme con unos barrotes que se extendían a la misma infinitesimal y desconocida altura que la habitación. A lo alto de esta se encontraba un enorme sello marcado en un papel que parecía estar despegándose levemente. Me acerqué a la inmensa prision en busca de alguna señal de cómo había llegado aquí o cómo salir, pero con lo único que me encontré fue con un zorro de semejante altura que vagamente me permitía ver sus orejas, era de un color rojo quemado, su pelaje era uniforme pero no tan largo, tenía nueve enormes colas que se agitaban hipnóticamente y sus garras eran de un largo terrorifico, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su mirada: una mezcla entre macabra y burlona. La palabra miedo se quedo corta, la presencia de ese zorro llevaba mi terror más allá de los límites que podía haber imaginado alguna vez.

-No veo porque temes de mi.- dijo con una voz monstruosa y grave voz para luego echarse a reír poniéndome los pelos de punta -Si quien te ha asesinado no ha sido nadie más que uno de esos malditos Uchiha.- dijo dejando de reír y pude ver el odio con el que decía la última palabra

Estaba temblando pero pude entender que estaba pasando, o más bien que había pasado.

-¿Estoy muerta?- pregunté asustada, quizá los jinchuuriki no fuéramos al cielo ni al infierno, quizá nos quedaríamos atrapados con nuestras bestias por toda la eternidad.

-Algo así.- dijo mirándome con atención

-Porfavor dígame si es así, es lo único que le pido.- dije con la cabeza baja para evitar esos ojos tan aterradores, un ser tan Poderoso bien podría estar matándome, si es que no estaba muerta aún, además él era el único de los dos que parecía saber qué sucedía realmente.

-Un miserable humano hablándome amablemente.- dijo cruzando los brazos -Solo por eso y solo esta vez.- concedió finalmente

No hubo respuesta después de eso, solamente me quede de pie mientras un Chakra bestial y burbujeante emergía de sus colas cruzando la barrera que nos dividía hasta llegar a mi. Ese mismo Chakra me rodeo y para mi sorpresa no dolía, sino que se repartía por todo mi cuerpo y sobre todo en donde una vez la herida me había hecho desangrarme.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunté mirando al zorro que tenía enfrente

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.- dijo con frialdad pero eso no me detuvo para insistir una segunda vez

-Porque quiero saber quién vive dentro mío.- repetí y mire a la bestia con determinación.

-Mi nombre es Kurama, Naruko.- dijo como si fuese obvio

Al terminar sus palabras sentí como una fuerza me cerraba los ojos súbitamente, y cuando los abrí de nuevo volvía a la cascada donde habíamos peleado Sasuke, Naruto y yo. Cuando mire a la derecha vi a Naruto desmayado sobre la primera estatua donde habíamos llegado. Me intente poner de pie pero la herida no me lo permitió. Mire al otro lado para encontrarme con Sasuke alejándose al lado de un hombre de piel clara y cabello blanco.

-¡Sasuke!- Grite al verme inmóvil pero las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas de nuevo, lo estaba perdiendo.

Para mi sorpresa Sasuke se giró lentamente y vi que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Naruko!- gritó corriendo hacia mí y a medida que se acercaba note que estaba bastante herido pero nada mortal -Naruko estas viva.- decía al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos y me abrazaba pero eso me dolió tanto que solté un grito, mis costillas estaban rotas.

-Después de que te cerraste los ojos, habías...- hablo sin poder terminar la última palabra y me miraba como si sus ojos no dieran crédito a que siguiera con vida

-El Kyuubi me lo dijo.- le aclare mirándolo y me miró con miedo -Me dijo que me habías acabado con mi vida.- dije y pude ver que Sasuke tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de mármol

-Lo siento tanto Naruko.- dijo con voz quebrada golpeando el suelo, se había sentado junto a mí después de ver que yo no podía ponerme de pie y me abrazo con delicadeza. -Merezco que me odies.- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Lord Orochimaru nos espera.- dijo con una voz calmada el chico de cabellos blancos mirándonos con sus ojos verdes -Que sorpresa, pensé que habías muerto.- dijo dirigiéndose a mi -Pero no podemos dejarla viva, además ya ha tomado el riesgo de no asesinar al otro chico.- le recordó a Sasuke con una voz sinica pero aterciopelada, a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo hablar de mi muerte frente a mi.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Sasuke mirándolo con un odio

-Sasuke.- le dije llamando su atención y él me miró con dolor -No me dejes.- le rogué en mi miserable condición.

-Naruko tengo que irme.- me dijo y pude ver que su corazón se partía más con cada palabra

-¡Te rogué que no me dejaras la primera noche que estuvimos juntos!-me queje y vi cómo estaba sufriendo, como ambos estábamos sufriendo -¡Dijiste que nunca ibas a poder dejarme! ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel atardecer me hiciste darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, de cuánto te necesitaba- dije sin importar que aquel hombre nos viera -¡Porfavor Sasuke!- le rogué -¡Porfavor no me dejes!- supliqué mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos azules.

Me miró con sus ojos negros como si se estuviera conteniendo de decirme algo, miro hacia un lado fastidiado y de nuevo volteo a verme.

-Sé que estamos jodidos, ¿De acuerdo? Soy arrogante y tengo mal genio, y te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Actúas como si no te dieras cuenta de que te necesito, y luego como si me necesitaras al siguiente. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco... pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti Naruko.- confesó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabra.

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente ¿Acaso eso era una confesión? Uchiha Sasuke acababa de decirme que estaba enamorado de mí pero la situación no podía ser más confusa.

Nos miramos por un segundo, no íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo con palabras y ambos lo sabíamos, fue por eso que no me sorprendí cuando sus manos tomaron delicadamente mi barbilla y acerco nuestros rostros hasta unirnos en un beso. Era un beso desesperado y lleno de dolor en el que movía sus labios al compás de los míos. Aquel hombre de cabellos blancos no dejaba de vernos, como si no entendiera una pizca de lo que sucedía. Sasuke rompió nuestro beso para lanzarle un Kunai en señal de que se alejara, cosa que él peliblanco entendió rápidamente mientras se separaba, no pude ver hasta dónde porque entonces Sasuke reclamó mis labios de nuevo. Me mordía los labios con pasión y yo no hacía más que deleitarme. Me acariciaba la cara como si fuera a romperme de un momento a otro. Nuestro beso se profundizó más a cada segundo mientras él unía nuestras lenguas en una sola danza. Tuve que contenerme para no dejar que un leve gemido de se escapara de mis labios pero Sasuke me hipnotizaba y lograba dejarme sin aliento. Fue entonces que nuestras lenguas de separaron, continuó besándome dulcemente los labios y comencé a llorar, ya no podía seguir manteniendo las lágrimas dentro de mi y él sintió también el dolor que apresaba mi pecho así que volvió a un beso pasional, porque sabía que lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba cualquier otra cosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Me tomó de la cintura apenas poniendo sus dedos sobre mí pero podía sentir como ardían al contacto de mi piel.

-Se acerca alguien, es hora de irnos.- le avisó el hombre de cabello blanco

Sasuke se separó lentamente de mi con una mirada que me dejo ver su Sharingan con unas marcas distintas en la pupila, pero mas allá de eso me dejo ver que el estaba tan destrozado como yo. Me beso de nuevo ignorando la advertencia del peliblanco pero sabía que era un beso de despedida. Me frustraba tanto no poder moverme para abrazarlo pero me conforme con dejar que mi mano acariciara su hermoso rostro por última vez, así como quien toca algo a sabiendas de que va a romperse. En cuanto me soltó sentí un aplastante cansancio sobre todo el cuerpo y estuve a punto de caer desmayada si no fuera porque mi fuerza de voluntad los mantuvo abiertos con tal de seguir viéndolo, aunque fuera mientras se alejara. Cuando supe que no duraría más grite con todas mis fuerzas

-¡Sasuke!- le grite tan fuerte como pude pero sonó más como un lamento que como cualquier cosa.

Mis párpados se cerraban segundo a segundo hasta que lo último que pude ver fue su rostro a la lejanía articulando una palabra con los labios pero sin hacer sonido alguno: Naruko.

* * *

 **0Jose0** Si, supongo que si seguimos el curso natural de los eventos en la serie, la única cosa por la que Sasuke se quedaría seria por nuestra rubia, pero a decir verdad creo que aunque ella se hubiera quedado con el, Sasuke hubiese tenido que irse de igual manera. El tiene muchas cosas que resolver como volverse fuerte para asesinar a Itachi y la vida en la aldea ya no era algo con lo que pudiese seguir para siempre. Honestamente creo que yo como autora no me sentiría bien haciendo que Sasuke se quedara, hago un esfuerzo para evitar que mis personajes se salgan mucho de lo que realmente son en el canon y creo que la decisión de Sasuke es una parte fundamental de quien es: el superviviente Uchiha. Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, A ti cual te gusta mas?


	48. Heridas

_**Azul Eléctrico**_

 **Heridas**

* * *

Cuando recupere la conciencia senti como estaba siendo cargada y al girar la cabeza pude comprobar que quien me llevaba era Hatake Kakashi. Cuando me gire de nuevo para ver quien avanzaba a nuestra derecha mire a Naruto siendo llevado por un hombre con mascara que logre identificar como un Anbu. La cabeza me daba vueltas, me era imposible sostener un pensamiento coherente y si con todo eso no fuese suficiente al pasar de los minutos las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de desmayarme me golpeaban una tras otra pero sin orden alguno, solo eran un par de segundos los que podía ver aunque sin mucha claridad aquellos recuerdos. Cuando la memoria de aquellos cabellos negros como la medianoche y esa piel clara como la luna me inundo ni siquiera pude detener las palabras que se escapaban de mi como agua entre las manos.

-¿Y Sasuke?- pregunté a Kakashi

-No debería hablar Naruko-hime.- me advirtió el ninja médico

Logre cerrar la boca de manera que ni una palabra mas se me escapase de entre los labios mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego a mis oídos, solamente mire con el alma pendida de un hilo como el sensei de cabellos blancos negaba con la cabeza mientras avanzábamos. Después de eso solo pude sentír mi corazón acelerándose a un ritmo impresionante mientras el borde de mi visión se oscurecía poco a poco, arrastrandome de nuevo a aquella penumbra sin conciencia

Al mirar mi propio cuerpo me sorprendió no encontrar un solo centímetro de piel que no fuesen mis dedos, porque todo lo demás estaba cubierto de telas blanquecinas que después de unos instantes logre reconocer como vendas. Aun me sentía conmocionada, mis pensamientos eran vagos y nada elaborados pero aun así me provocaba un dolor de cabeza intentar seguir el hilo de mis desorganizadas ideas. Un suspiro salir de mis labios el momento en el que intente ponerme de pie fallidamente, porque ni siquiera había logrado sentarme apropiadamente en la cama cuando una terrible ola de dolor me inundo todo el cuerpo comenzando por las costillas. Después de reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad tome aire y volví a intentarlo, será una mentira decir que me había dolido menos que la vez anterior pero al menos esta vez estaba preparada para semejante tortura. Como me lo permitan mis entumecidos músculos logre arrastrarme hasta la esquina de la cama pero cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo y mis piernas deberían haber sostenido el peso de mi cuerpo mis rodillas cedieron con la facilidad con la que una hoja cae al suelo. Los reflejos me fallaron, de manera que cai de lado y recibi todo el impacto con mis costillas. Abri la boca por instinto pero logre reprimir el grito que me provocaba la agonía, lo que no pude callar fue aquel sonido que pitaba fuertemente por toda la habitación y seguramente por el pasillo del hospital también. Lo que había causado esa molesta alarma era nada menos que el aparato que marcaba mi ritmo cardiaco, lo había tenido conectado a mi todo este tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que al caer este salio volando al otro lado de la cama. Maldita sea, porque tenia que ser tan inútil. El dolor no cedía y las lagrimas de rabia amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al Jounin de cabellos plateados y al líder de mi ultimo escuadrón seguidos por dos ágiles enfermeras que me levantaron del suelo con tanta delicadeza como era posible en una situación como esta, colocaron el aparato de nuevo en mi pecho haciendo que por fin se callase y despues de acostarme en la cama me miraron con reproche.

-Naruko-san debería tener mas consideración con su cuerpo.- me advirtió la enfermera, sus palabras lo hacían sonar como si ella pensara que fue un accidente pero el tono de su voz me dejo claro que sabia que no fue así, aunque luego de eso salieron ambas de la habitación dejándome sola con ellos.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- me preguntó Shikamaru preocupado pero no tenía interés en contestarle.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- ordene saber a Kakashi quien me miró con calma

-Naruto está en el piso de abajo, está descansando pero consiente.- me explico Kakashi

-Voy a verlo.- Les avise intentando salir de la cama

-¿No se supone que eso le duela?- le preguntó Shikamaru confuso a Kakashi

-Por supuesto que le duele.- afirmó Kakashi hasta ponerse a un lado de la cama bloqueándome el paso -No puedes ir ahora mismo.- me explico

-Es mi hermano.- me justifique mirándolo

-No puede verte en este estado Naruko, sólo lo haría preocuparse más.- me explico cómo si se lo dijera a un niño de dos años

Shikamaru avanzo hasta el baño de la habitación y descolgó el espejo sobre el lavabo para después colocarlo frente a mi sin decir una sola palabra. Me tomo por sorpresa ver que aquello que se reflejaba, sabia que quien me miraba era yo misma pero nunca había visto a alguien tan herido de cerca. Mis ojos azules estaban inundados en aquellas ojeras de tonos oscuros, mi piel palidecía enfermizamente así que cada rasguño y cada moretón era terriblemente notorio. Las vendas me cubrían de los hombros en adelante, estaba vestida con la clásica bata de hospital y mi torso estaba enyesado por segunda vez, haciendo que respirar fuese mas difícil que nunca antes en mi vida,

-¿Cómo están todos?- pregunté resignándome a que no podría salir mientras ellos estuvieran vigilando.

Kakashi y Shikamaru intercambiaron una mirada preocupada pero finalmente el chuunin suspiró y comenzó a contarme todo lo que había sucedido con mis compañeros: Todos estaban en terapia intensiva excepto Naruto y aunque sonase egoísta, me tranquilizo saber que mi hermano era el menos afectado.

-Neji no deja de preguntar por ti, es un fastidio.- se quejó Shikamaru -Así que creo que voy a verlo para decirle que estás despierta.- anunció caminando hacia la puerta.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué pasó después de que Sasuke me atravesará?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó de vuelta Shikamaru pero era evidente que escondía algo en aquellos ojos negros

-Se que sabes a qué me refiero.- le avise mientras se resignaba y volvía a sentarse en el sillón de visitas junto a Kakashi.

-Después de eso Naruto perdió el control, estuvo a punto de matar a Sasuke si no fuera porque el chico pálido de cabello blanco intervino y al parecer entre ambos lograron vencer a Naruto ya envuelto en el Chakra del zorro, fue algo estupido pero no lo culpo, Sasuke alegó que había confundo sus movimientos, que aquel golpe que recibiste iba dirigido a Naruto y jamás pensó que podría matarte.- dijo abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-Lo que él Kyuubi dijo, era todo cierto.- dije respirando aceleradamente mientras sentía como perdía la lucha contra la aplastante sensación que me había seguido desde que desperté.

-¿Hablaste con él Kyuubi?- preguntó Kakashi con atención pero no le preste importancia.

-¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas?- pregunté lo más calmada que pude y debí haberlos convencido porque salieron asintiendo la cabeza con sencillez.

Y fue ahí cuando me sentí terrible. Estaba a punto de llorar pero de hacerlo ambos Shinobi regresarían. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí rápidamente. Tome una gran bocanada de aire preparándome para el dolor y me puse de pie rápidamente. Desconecte la máquina que sonaría al no sentir mi pulso con una habilidad casi quirúrgica e hice una pausa para mantenerme en una pieza a pesar del dolor. Abrí la ventana y vi que era un día nublado, salí por aquella ventana y la cerré con cuidado a mi paso. No sabía a dónde irme así que solo avance sobre los tejados tan rápido como mis heridas me lo permitían pero mis pies me traicionaron, porque mediante avanzaba me di cuenta a donde me dirigía: a casa de Sasuke. Crucé el lago sin mirarlo porque de hacerlo sabía que no me quedarían fuerzas para seguir de pie, así que no me detuve hasta llegar frente a la casa de Sasuke. Me quede frente a ella como un perro en espera a su amo, pero por más que lo deseara el no iba a volver. Sin pensarlo más abrí la puerta y camine sin ganas hasta subir a su habitación, la había dejado perfectamente acomodada, pero me extrañó ver una pieza de ropa doblada sobre su cama. Al acercarme más pude ver que era aquella prenda que me había pedido que me pusiera hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Te odio!- grite tan fuerte como pude antes de echarme a llorar a los pies de la cama de Sasuke sin nada que me detuviera. El lo sabia, sabía que iba a venir a su casa tarde o temprano, fue por eso que había dejado la ropa sobre la cama.

Lo maldije tantas veces como pude, lo maldije por haberme dejado, lo maldije por haberme enamorado, lo maldije por ser tan atractivo, lo maldije por haber preferido el poder antes que a mí y luego lamente lo mismo que había maldecido una y otra vez. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada, si lo único que quería era que me enredara en sus brazos y el no se encontraba aquí ni lo haría nunca más. Todo me recordaba a el tiempo que había pasado con el ¿Es que acaso había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Es que no le importaban tanto como a mí todos esos besos? todos esos recuerdos que llevaba tatuados sobre mi piel como maldiciones que lo recordarían toda la vida, que me recordaban cuanto lo amaba y como él no me amaba a mi, o si lo hacía, me recordaba que amaba muchísimo más el poder. Y comenzó el ciclo de nuevo, a maldecir y a lamentar hasta que perdí la conciencia a los pies de su cama.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo seguía en la habitación de Sasuke, sentí que había pasado mucho tiempo y así debió serlo porque ya era de noche e igual que cuando Sasuke y yo dormimos juntos, la luna le daba una impresionante vista de Konoha desde su ventana. Comencé a llorar de nuevo y sentí como unas manos me tomaban con cuidado.

-Llevamos horas buscándote.- me regaño Kakashi pero solo pude dedicarle una mirada con mis orbes azules pero sin encontrar la fuerza suficiente como para dejar de llorar.

Kakashi me mecía en un intento de tranquilizarme mientras me cargaba hacia la puerta del cuarto para salir de la casa. Intenté decirle que me dejara ahí pero las lágrimas no me lo permitían y forcejear además de inútil, sería doloroso. En un intento desesperado conseguí tomar la almohada negra de Sasuke mientras salimos de la habitación y Kakashi se dio cuenta aunque solo se limito a cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos como si estuviera en una lucha interna pero finalmente cedió a no decirme nada sobre la almohada y salimos de la casa.

-Todos están buscándote ahora mismo.- anunció Kakashi mientras caminábamos por el distrito Uchiha. -No logre encontrarte hasta que di con tu olor, a pesar de estar rodeado del de Sasuke.- dijo preocupado pero al ver que no respondía suspiro -¿Cómo diste con la casa de Sasuke? Ni siquiera yo sabía dónde era.- me explico intentando animarme

-Sasuke me invitó varias veces.- dije despacio -Cuando nos unió con las esposas, pasamos la noche juntos.- explique abrazando la almohada

Kakashi se detuvo por un momento y me miró preocupado con su único ojo a la vista para luego seguir avanzando.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?- preguntó con ese tono de alarma en la voz pero no conteste, ni yo misma podía saber si realmente Sasuke pensó que entre nosotros había algo.

-Naruko necesito saber si sucedió algo entre ustedes.- repitió aún más alarmado que antes -Si Sasuke te toco, si él se sobrepasó contigo y te forzó a algo o de alguna manera accediste a tener sexo con el debes decírmelo de inmediato.- exigio saber en un tono autoritario y logro sacarme súbitamente de mi nube de pensamientos.

-¡No tuve sexo con Sasuke, como podrías imaginar semejante cosa, Dattebane!- le grite y pareció tranquilizarse

-Naruko el tiene catorce años, yo no puedo ni imaginar que cosas pasan por su cabeza.- se excusó Kakashi pero no dejo de parecerme una locura que se hubiese atrevido a decirlo.

No dijimos nada hasta estar a punto de llegar al hospital cuando la anestesia que me habían puesto dejo de hacer efecto, porque seguramente hace horas que debían administrarme otra dosis. Kakashi vio mis gestos de dolor porque avanzó más rápidamente hasta el hospital y subió las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde estaban el mismo par de enfermeras hablando con un doctor.

-Le repito doctor.- se apresuró a decirle una de ellas.- la dejamos sola un segundo y desapareció.- aseguró la enfermera

-Con las heridas que tiene ni siquiera debería ser capaz de moverse.- afirmó la segunda enfermera pero el doctor no le presto atención porque me había visto llegar.

-¡Naruko-san, Kakashi-san pasen Porfavor!- le pidió mientras nos abría la puerta del cuarto

Entramos y todo estaba como lo deje. Kakashi me dejo sobre la cama y se retiró en silencio. El doctor se limitó a hacerle un chequeo y a administrarme un suero de anestesia. Odio admitirlo pero el suero me había hecho replantearme porque había dejado el hospital, porqué acabo rápidamente con el dolor de mis heridas, es decir, con el de las físicas e ir a casa de Sasuke solo había agravado más las heridas emocionales.

Después de casi rogarme que no me escapara de nuevo y un ultimo chequeo que a mí me pareció exagerado el doctor salió finalmente de la habitación. Suspiré pensando que me quedaría sola y podría finalmente dormir un rato pero no podía estar más equivocada. Entraron Kakashi, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Rock lee y por último Hinata quien traía a Neji con delicadeza.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Naruko-san?- me reclamó Ino preocupada

-Si querías algo podrías habérnoslo dicho.- dijo Tenten mirándome como si fuera a romperme

-Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar.- dije sin mirarlas, no tenia las fuerzas para afrontar aquello que se encontrase en sus ojos ya fuese reproche o lastima

-Te ves muy lastimada, es peligroso que salgas.- dijo despacio Hinata con sus ojos perla

-Apuesto a que te ves mejor que yo.- dijo Neji sonriendo mientras intentaba animarme

-No realmente.- dije recordando la imagen que Shikamaru me mostró en el espejo

-Es un alivio que estés bien.- dijo Rock Lee -No sabía que había almohadas negras en el hospital.- dijo mirando la almohada de Sasuke que sin querer estaba sosteniendo como si fuera lo último en el mundo, pero me entristeció en demasía pensar que era lo último que tenía de Sasuke y así me mirara la aldea completa, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla.

Kakashi cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro como si se arrepintiera de haberme dejado llevarla y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos un solo segundo, me arrepentí y mire a otro lado incapaz de soportar el peso de la lastima que me daba con su mirada.

-Naruko está cansada, deberíamos dejarla descansar.- dijo mientras esperaba a que todos salieran de la habitación para salir el al final.

Me sentí tan bien cuando estuve sola que casi le perdone haber insinuando que tuve sexo con Sasuke, Kakashi era un ero-baka.

Abrace la almohada entre mis heridos brazos mientras mis ojos seguían el camino por donde el suero pasaba hacia mis venas, no intente luchar contra mis pesados párpados que me empujaban a caer en un profundo sueño donde me miraban fijamente unos hermosos orbes color rubí.

* * *

 _Supongo que cuenta como un Maratón de tres capitulos porque son los que no había podido subir, espero que les gusten_ (/^▽^)/


	49. Mas Lagrimas

_**Azul Eléctrico**_

 **Más lágrimas**

* * *

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana fue cuando me despertaron un par de enfermeras al entrar por con ese chillido que tienen las puertas viejas. Una de ellas traia una bandeja con desayuno y la otra me saco de la cama para meterme a bañar. No intercambiamos una sola palabra mientras ellas enjabonaban mi cabello y yo solo me quedaba quieta como una muñeca, en parte por el cansancio y en parte porque no sentía que había algo para decir. Cuando me vistieron de nuevo con esa bata de hospital color verde azulado la ducha caliente me había adormecido lo suficiente para que después de un par de minutos en la cama me volviese a dormir.

Cuando desperte de nuevo me tome el tiempo para mirar con detalle la habitación. La habitación estaba pintada de un simple color blanco que la hacia ver mas grande, la pared frente a la cama tenia un sillón para dos personas de tono crema. A mi izquierda se encontraba una puerta para entrar al pequeño baño y a mi derecha se extendían dos amplias ventanas que daban hacia espaldas del hospital. La cama a pesar de ser amplia no era para nada comida y después de mirar las blancas paredes por un par de minutos decidí que no quería seguir aquí. Me mordí la lengua para evitar hacer cualquier ruido mientras procedía con la misma operación de escape que ayer, solo que antes de salir me di cuenta de que habían dejado un pequeño pastelillo azul en la mesita de noche entre el baño y la cama, así que lo tome con una mano mientras salía por la ventana.

Avance con más cuidado que el día anterior y camine por las orillas de la aldea en vez de ir por los tejados. Era más arriesgado porque cualquiera sospecharía de alguien con tan mala apariencia y que ademas estaba vestida con una bata de hospital pero también era menos doloroso que intentar saltar por encima de las casas. Comi tranquilamente aquel bonito pastelillo del color del cielo mientas caminaba con cuidado de no ser vista por nadie. Tarde mas o menos una hora en llegar y como ya me era costumbre camine hasta su habitación para acostarme en la cama que me pareció increíblemente suave, quizá por haber estado antes en aquella incomoda cama de hospital. Me tape con las colchas negras de Sasuke y de entre mis labios se escapo un largo suspiro. ¿Como había llegado a esta situación? Estaba sola en el cuarto de Sasuke y a pesar de que me había herido como nadie más lo había hecho, podía apostar que en ningún otro lugar me sentía más segura. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando primero una simple lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, seguida por otra y otra hasta que casi en cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Porque me dejaste?—pregunté en voz baja

Mi mente empezó a navegar por todos los recuerdos que tenía de Sasuke y de un momento a otro mi tristeza empeoró. No había hecho nada el día de hoy, pero me sentía tan cansada que no quería nada más que dormir, no quería estar despierta ni un segundo mas porque de hacerlo mi mente no dejaría de dar vueltas sobre cómo mi esperanza de que Sasuke volviera no era nada más que una estupidez; y sí que lo era, pero también era lo que me mantenía viva.

Para mi desgracia desperté al sentir una presencia a mi lado, me giré amargamente para encontrarme con el rostro de Kakashi mirándome molesto.

—¿De verdad es necesario todo esto?— preguntó Kakashi pero no encontré una respuesta adecuada y solo lo mire sin tener nada mas que decirle —Vamonos.— dijo después de un largo suspiro y me tomó en sus brazos.

Me gire para darle una ultima mirada a aquella habitación que tenia tanto significado en mi vida y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que la cama negra estaba desarreglada.

—Déjame.— le pedí a Kakashi quien se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.— me alegó, yo sabía que tenía razón.

—Entonces déjame arreglar la cama.— le pedí y suspiro de nuevo, yo sabia cuanto debía de exasperarlo con cada una de mis tonterías y caprichos.

—Yo lo haré.— dijo dejándome despacio en el suelo.

Acomodo la cama y yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme en el suelo mirando como Kakashi obedecía a mi petición. Me tomó de nuevo sus brazos y salimos de la casa en camino al hospital.

—Kakashi.— lo llame recargándome en su pecho

—Dime.— preguntó mirándome

—Gracias y lo siento.— dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, al menos quería que supiera que estaba consciente de que era una molestia para el.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, si yo hubiera llegado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado.— se lamentó y decidí no decir nada hasta que llegáramos al hospital

Mire la cama que se veía algo alienada porque toda la habitación era la blanca y eso inevitablemente hacia resaltar la almohada de Sasuke de manera inconfundible. Me dejo despacio en la cama y después de dedicarme una mirada con su ojo del color que tienen las nubes cuando esta a punto de llover con fuerza y se fue sin hacer ruido. Estar en casa de Sasuke me deprimía pero estar aquí me resultaba desesperante, era como si cada pared del hospital me recordará que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Estaba hambrienta así que sin pensarlo comi la cena que amablemente habían dejado en la mesita de noche donde en la mañana tome el pastelilo. Después de eso sentí como volvía la energía a mi ser, había dormido todo el día y eran alrededor de las 9:00 PM así que probablemente todos estarían a punto de irse a sus casas, Kakashi me encontraría rápidamente en la casa de Sasuke por la mañana y después de eso probablemente me tendría vigilada las veinticuatro horas.

Esta iba a ser mi última oportunidad de salir si todo iba según como yo lo esperaba y aunque estaba consiente de las consecuencias de mis actos, la urgencia que sentía en lo mas profundo de mi pecho de sentirme rodeada de lo que me quedaba del Uchiha era tan viva como el fuego, era lo que se expandía por mi cuerpo y me daba la fuerza para soportar el dolor de las heridas con tal de escapar de mi blanca prision. Desconecte de nuevo la máquina y aunque esta vez me tomo más tiempo lo hice exitosamente y sin dudarlo mucho salí por la ventana en dirección al distrito Uchiha. El camino hacia allá no fue muy largo pero me deleitaba de caminar bajo el cielo de noche en completo silencio. Llegue al lago donde me senté sobre mis piernas mirando el reflejo que las estrellas hacían sobre el agua. Nadie iba a venir y lo sabia, fue por eso que deje de medir el tiempo y para eso de la 1:00 AM finalmente la tristeza me alcanzó. Todo estaba a oscuras y me hizo recordar aquel adorado atardecer que me parecía infinitamente lejano, como si no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Comencé a recordarlo con detalle, era como aceptar que te cortarán despacio con una espada porque dolía igual, pero que mas daba, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para volver a sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre mi lo aceptaba sin remordimientos. Cerré los ojos intentando absorber cada sensación sobre mi piel mientras mis recuerdos viajaban al pasado, donde Sasuke encendía una farola detrás mío y el sueño comenzaba de nuevo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo recordé, pero sentía como cada recuerdo dejaba un ardor peor que el anterior.

Perdí la cuenta sobre las horas que pasaron hasta que llegó el amanecer reflejándose sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago como si fuera el final de un cuento de hadas. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que todo había pasado, cuando sentí una presencia detrás mío. Maldita sea, creí que iba a tardar más en encontrarme.

—Ya basta.— se quejó Kakashi pero yo no intente voltear a verlo.

Me cargo de nuevo pero no me resistí, no tenía caso. Camino hasta el hospital y aunque era bastante temprano en la recepción del hospital me encontré a Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru. Me miraron sorprendidos mientras intentaba limpiarme las lágrimas y el Jounin seguía avanzando hasta las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y me dejo en la blanca cama. Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a esta y me miró fijamente con su único ojo, que si mirabas atentamente, podrías ver que era gris oscuro y no negro como parecería a simple vista.

—Deja de ser escaparte del hospital.— me advirtió con un tono de voz ente molesto y cansado.

—Estoy harta de no ver nada más que estas blancas paredes.— me queje mirándolo también aunque sabia que mis palabras no tenían el valor suficiente como para considerarse valido que me escapara del hospital.

—No es excusa, tu hermano parece soportarlo bastante mejor que tú.— argumentó cruzando los brazos

Cuando dijo "tu hermano" recordé que no lo había visto desde hace tres días y una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó el pecho como una lanza.

—Estas en cuidado intensivo ¿Sabes porque? Porque estuviste muerta por un momento y si no fuera por el Chakra que Minato-sensei sello en ti aún lo estarías, tú y Naruto son todo lo que queda de ellos y por poco dejo que los maten a ambos.— dijo Kakashi tan frustrado como nunca antes lo había visto.

Así que mi difunto padre había sido el maestro de Kakashi, que ironía. Pero sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por haber puesto mi vida en riesgo, por haber muerto de hecho y no aunque sabia que era cierto, sentía que sus palabras eran mentira.

—No fue así.— explique molesta

—Claro que fue así.— afirmó Kakashi sin dejar de verme a los ojos

—Sasuke no nos mato porque simplemente no quiso hacerlo.— le dije recordando todo lo que había pasado.

—¡Naruko Sasuke te mató con sus propias manos!—me explico desesperado—Que más da que tú estés enamorada de él, todas lo están, eso no hizo diferencia alguna cuando te atravesó con su chidori ¿no? ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque no le importas lo suficiente como para quedarse porque él no es más que un asesino egoísta!.— Dijo gritando tan fuerte que seguramente todo el piso podía escucharlo.

Hubiera sido mas sencillo que me hubiese dado una bofetada, habría dolido mil veces menos. En mi garganta se formaba un nudo que amenazaba con asfixiarme hasta dejarme sin aire. Las lagrimas llegaron a mis ojos en un parpadeo pero me clave las uñas con fuerza en la palma de las manos obligándolas a no salir. Me trague las lagrimas con determinación, no iba a llorar frente a Kakashi, de ninguna manera iba a ceder al horrible sentimiento que sus palabras causaban en mi pecho.

Kakashi me miro y con un segundo le basto para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—No lo dije en serio Naruko.— se disculpó pero yo sabía que era mentira, que cada palabra llena de veneno que salio de sus labios era lo que el verdaderamente pensaba, porque de no ser así no podría haberlas dicho con tanto odio.

—Sal de mi habitación.— le ordene mirándolo a los ojos

Normalmente un gennin jamás tendría el descaro de hablarle así a un Jounin, sobre todo del alto nivel que poseía Kakashi tanto por sus propios méritos como por el simple hecho de haber sido entrenado por el cuarto Hokage. Pero yo toda mi vida había sido tratada como la hija del Kazekage y aún aquí en la aldea de la hoja, yo era la hija legítima del difunto cuarto, así que no sentí ningún tipo de remordimiento al hablarle de esa manera, el se lo había ganado.

—Lo siento Naruko, no quería decir todo eso.— dijo intentando que lo perdonara pero solo le dedique una de la gélidas miradas clásicas de Gaara.

—Sal de mi habitación.— repeti —Y déjame en paz.— le ordene articulando cada palabra.

Kakashi no siguió insistiendo y salió de la habitación sin mirarme. Estaba tan enojada ¿Cómo podía decirme algo así por más enojado que estuviera? Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y me estaba clavando las uñas con mas fuerza que antes.

Hice lo posible por calmarme hasta que pasada una hora, fue la tristeza la que me inundo como una ola que se lo lleva todo a su paso. Intentaba consolarme pero ¿cómo? Si todo lo que me había dicho Kakashi era cierto ¿Qué más daba mi amor por Sasuke? Si de todas maneras todas estaban enamoradas de el tal como Kakashi había dicho y un pensamiento llevó a otro, ¿Qué tal si yo no era la única que tuvo las atenciones de Sasuke? Qué tal si así como yo tenía a Gaara, Sasuke tenía no a una, si no a muchas chicas y de pronto un recuerdo me golpeó.

 _Me miró con sus ojos negros como si se estuviera conteniendo de decirme algo, miro hacia un lado fastidiado y de nuevo volteo a verme._

 _-Sé que estamos jodidos, ¿De acuerdo? Soy arrogante y tengo mal genio, y te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Actúas como si no te dieras cuenta de que te necesito, y luego como si me necesitaras al siguiente. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco... pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti Naruko.- confesó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabra._

Y fue ahí cuando me hice pedazos otra vez llorando como una estupida y ya no sabía si estaba llorando porque Sasuke me amaba y aún así me había dejado o porque yo también lo amaba y eso bastaba para hacerme sufrir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

0Jose0 me encanta que lo primero que veo al día siguiente de subir un capitulo sea tu review °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°. La verdad pensaba subirlo ayer pero me quede dormida en la sala mientras lo editaba. No sabes como me encanto esa confesión, encontré esa frase hace muchísimo tiempo y me enamore completamente de ella, que bueno que la aprecies tanto como yo. Y lamentablemente a Naruko le va a costar bastante vivir sin Sasuke, estos capitulos estamos viendo como su espíritu se quiebra y sus sentimientos caen en espiral (.﹒︣︿﹒︣.)


	50. Pastelillos

_Azul Eléctrico_

 **Pastelillos**

* * *

Después de llorar un rato me sentí terriblemente cansada, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención.

-Naruko-san.- llamo una gentil voz y al girarme pude ver que era Hinata quien entraba.

-Hola Hinata-Chan.- dije sonriendo, ver a Hinata de alguna manera me hacía feliz

-Espero que no te moleste que te visite.- dijo mirando al suelo

-Para nada, siéntate.- la invite

Hinata era una persona difícil de describir, sus movimientos eran siempre tímidos y torpes pero a la vez eran dulces y elegantes ¿Cómo podía ser alguien torpe y elegante al mismo tiempo? Porque de alguna manera Hinata lo era. Se sentó en el sillón y se veía nerviosa pero siempre emanaba esa aura que se sentía pura e inocente, quizá por eso me agradaba tanto Hinata.

-Me alegra mucho que vengas a verme.- dije sonriendo

-¿E-enserio?- preguntó Hinata

-Si, deberías venir más seguido.- afirme

-Vine hace poco pero estabas dormida, así que solo deje el pastelillo en la mesita de noche.- dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó pero luego bajo la mirada

-¿Eras tú quien lo trajo? Estaba delicioso.- dije recordando el sabor del pastelillo

-Le prepare pastelillos a todos pero Naruto-kun siempre se come la mayoría.- dijo sonrojándose

-Cuando salga de aquí tienes que enseñarme a hacerlos.- le pedí

-Por supuesto Naruko-san.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa tan pura como sus ojos

-¡Naruko!- llegó gritando Ino

-Hola Ino.- dije riendo aunque me dolieran las costillas, Ino siempre hacia un alboroto a donde fuera que llegara

-Demonios Naruko.- se quejó mirándome

-¿Me sucede algo?- pregunté preocupada por su expresión

-Te ves como si hubieras muerto.- dijo mirándome y una sonrisa torcida cruzo mi cara -Pero no te preocupes, he ensayado mucho sobre ninjutsu estético.- dijo orgullosa

-¿Eso existe?- pregunté sonriendo

-Hai, Ino sabe mucho sobre eso.- dijo despacio Hinata

-¿Cómo crees que logró verle siempre tan perfecta?- dijo y todas reímos

En esos momentos no me entendía a mí misma. Estaba bien, está riendo y divirtiéndome pero en el fondo sentía un vacío que no desaparecía aunque me riera carcajadas.

Ino se acercó con cuidado y de sus manos emanaba un Chakra verde, lo que me recordó aquella vez hace tanto tiempo donde Kankuro y yo habíamos entrenado y había terminado con una herida en el brazo, y esta vez no era Yuki quien me curaba, sino Ino.

Mi rostro comenzó a sentirse increíblemente fresco y aunque me ardiera donde tenía rasguños, cortadas y moretones no dije ni una palabra, al fin y al cabo Ino me estaba ayudando. Cuando terminó después de unos veinte minutos alejo sus manos con cuidado y me miró orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Te ves mucho mejor Naruko-san.- dijo Hinata impresionada

-Por supuesto.- dijo Ino sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Un par de segundos después Ino trajo del baño consigo un espejo y lo acercó para que pudiera verme y no pude evitar abrir la boca impresionada del cambio.

-Como verás pude arreglar todos los moretones, rasguños y cortadas e inclusive esas ojeras tan grandes que tenias.- presumió la rubia -Lo único que no pude resolver fue esa piel tan pálida que tienes, te veías mejor con ese suave bronceado que tienen tú y tu hermano.- dijo frunciendo el ceño como si no entendiera porque no podía volver el color a mis mejillas -Probablemente con una horas al sol todo volverá a la normalidad.- dijo finalmente

Me mire con cuidado al espejo que Ino sostenía frente a mi. Me veía bastante descansada y como Ino había dicho, todo rastro de ojeras había desaparecido completamente, las pequeñas cortadas estaban invisibles mientras los moretones y rasguños se habían ido sin dejar marca alguna. Me di cuenta de que mis pómulos resaltaban más de lo usual pero se me consideraría aun como saludable, si no fuera por esa piel pálida que había adquirido.

Los minutos se deslizaban con facilidad mientras las chicas y yo hablábamos sobre los posibles lugares a donde sería buena idea salir en la próxima reunión. Era un tema trivial sin lugar a dudas pero Ino parecía estar intentando mantener la conversación animada por mi, riendo a cada rato y haciendo bromas sobre todos los demás de la generación, Ino era realmente una buena amiga. Las risas de la rubia florista se detuvieron en seco cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en el reloj de madera que colgaba en la pared de la habitación.

-¡Ya es tarde!- gritó asustada poniéndose de pie -¡Se supone que iba a visitar a Chouji hace veinte minutos! Nos vemos después chicas.- dijo apresuradamente mientras salía de la habitación como un rayo.

Hinata y yo nos quedamos solas después de eso. Nos quedamos en ese estático silencio donde no era necesario llenarlo de palabras y mientras Hinata miraba al suelo yo la miraba a ella, tenía un corto cabello negro pero era distinto al negro carbón de Sasuke, su piel era clara de un tono casi traslúcido, como el que yo tenía ahora pero para nada era como el color mármol de Sasuke y sus ojos tan blancos me recordaron a aquellos ojos tan negros como la oscuridad misma.

-¿Cómo está Neji?- pregunté despacio intentando no pensar mucho

-Neji-niisan está mejorando.- dijo y luego dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa -Siempre está contento de verme llegar a visitarlo y siempre me pregunta por ti.- dijo y luego bajó la cabeza sabiendo que había hablado de más

-Me encantaría salir de aquí e ir a visitarlo.- dije y un suspiro se me escapo entre palabras -Pero de hacerlo Kakashi irremediablemente me traería de vuelta.- dije resignada

-No te preocupes, si quieres decirle algo puede hacerlo a través de mi.- me explico sonriendo

-Es muy amable de tu parte Hinata, pero lo que realmente deseo es dejar de ver solamente estas blancas paredes.- explique fastidiada

-Si lo deseas puedo hacerte compañía para que no tengas que estar sola.- dijo gentilmente y ambas sonreímos

* * *

 _Este capítulo esta bastante corto, así que el miércoles voy a subir un capítulo bonus. Podría ser NaruHina, un día desde la perspectiva de Sasuke antes de irse, TentenxRockLee o algo interesante. Díganme que les gustaría que fuese, hace mucho que no escribo un capítulo ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ_

 **0Jose0** estuve leyendo tu fanfic sobre Naruto donde revive y aunque no he podido terminarlo me gusta mucho el concepto. ¿Sabias que tenemos la misma edad?


	51. Importante

Wow, no puedo creer que todavia existan personas que leen mi historia.

La publique cuando tenia 16 y ahora tengo 19. Pienso de manera completamente distinta y no me equivoco al decir que soy otra persona. Escribo esto porque hace poco recibi nuevos reviews sobre esta historia, los vi mientras checaba algunos correos de la universidad y mi sorpresa al leerlos no pudo ser mas infinita. De pronto recorde todo lo que hacia para escribir esta historia, toda la felicidad que me daba y sobre todo como mi imaginacion volaba al hacerlo.

No menti cuando dije que esta historia estaba terminada, a decir verdad, estaba terminada desde antes de publicarla, pero mi pasion al hacerlo fue tal que a principio subia los capitulos tal y como estaban, luego unos ajustes aqui y otros alla hasta que finalmente mis primeras versiones de los capitulos quedaron como simples borradores en comparacion a mi mejorada escritura. Aun existen, no he tenido la frialdad para eliminar de mi laptop algo tan apreciado, tanto que incluso en mis nuevos celulares y computadoras guardo una copia, haciendo un total de tres back ups, tanto asi es que amo esta historia y todo lo que alguna vez represento para mi.

Asi que reitero, los capitulos existen, mas no seria capaz de subirlos tal y como estan, tendre qur reestructurarlos pero a decir verdad eso me tomara tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no he dejado nunca la idea de que es muy egoista de mi parte dejarlos en suspenso por siempre y mucho menos si la historia ya esta escrita. Si de verdad quieren que suba los ultimos capitulos es el momento para decirmelo.

Gracias por haber leido mi fanfic, no tienen ni idea de lo importante que fue, es y sera eso para mi.


End file.
